


Dawn’s Yuri Fandom Harem

by TheExtremeBrony



Category: Multi-Fandom, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Harems, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 160,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExtremeBrony/pseuds/TheExtremeBrony
Summary: Total Drama’s Favorite Moonchild, Dawn, talks about the experiences she had with women from different dimensions.





	1. Hekapoo

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> P.S-Dawn and the main girls in the series are over 18 years old.

**Chapter**   **1: The** **Harem** **Starts**

* * *

 

It was a sunny day out and inside this house was the eighteen year old Moonchild, Dawn (wearing a black tank top, purple jeans, and purple/white sneakers), who had this audio equipment set up on this counter in her bedroom.

“Okay, let me see if it works,” Dawn said as she touch the mic and gets some reverb.

“Testing,” Dawn said into the mic and it works.

“Okay, almost ready for my first episode of my podcast,” Dawn said.

Dawn presses the button on the machine and she was now officially live.

“What’s going on everyone, you know me, I’m Total Drama’s sweet Moonchild, Dawn. Now I have a lot to talk about, especially what happened to me three days ago,” Dawn said to her fans.

“Before you ask guys, I swing both ways as I love guys but I also love girls, probably a lot more than guys. And I’m definitely not a virgin anymore, it is a very long story,” Dawn said.

Dawn then pulls on one of the drawers out and then she pulls out something. What Dawn picked up was a pair of purple scissors as she looks at them.

Dawn sets them down and goes back to her show.

“Anyway, let just say it involves portals, fire, and an extremely hot demon woman,” Dawn said.

“Let’s flashback to three days ago,” Dawn said.

* * *

 _Three_ _days_ _earlier…_

Dawn was outside in the forest, mediating on a tree stump. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing against the trees, and it was peaceful.

“Ahh, it’s great to get some fresh air,” Dawn said.

Then, a small rock fell from the sky and it smacks Dawn in the head.

“Ouch, what the hell,” Dawn said as she look to the sky.

Dawn sees this portal that was ripped open above her.

“This is not normal,” Dawn said.

“Maybe I should get inside,” Dawn said as she got up from her stump and heads back to inside her house.

Dawn was sitting at her desk in her bedroom as two more portals open in her bedroom. Soon, a pack of dogs were seen walking from one portal to another.

“Okay, what the fuck is with these portals?” Dawn asked.

Dawn gets up and laid down on her bed, trying to get her mind clear from this fucking nightmare.

A few minutes later, another portal opens as it was like fire.

Then, someone steps out of the portal. It was a demon woman with pure white skin, long tied up red hair, horns, a flame above her head, wearing a tiara, a yellow-orange ball gown, and brown high heel boots, she was very hot (literally and physically) and stunning.

“What the fuck is happening,” the demon girl said and then she looks over at Dawn.

“Your responsible,” she said to Dawn.

“Oh yeah, I magically rip these portals open with my magic wand,” Dawn said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the demon girl grabs Dawn by her shirt as she lifts her out of bed.

“Messing with portals is serious, opening to many dimensions can cause cataclysmic effects,” she said to Dawn.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Dawn asked the woman.

“I’m Hekapoo and I’m the keeper of the dimensional scissors. I have been seeing numerous rips open up in this dimension and a lot seems to be in this area,” Hekapoo said.

“Well I’m Dawn and you think I’m responsible, I got hit with a falling rock from one of these rips,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Why should I believe you?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

“Because I care so much about this environment, if I did this then I would set a bad example to all of my eco-friends,” Dawn said as Hekapoo think this over.

“If you want to prove your self worth, come with me,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as Hekapoo steps through the portal.

Soon, Dawn steps into the portal as well.

Dawn and Hekapoo step out of the portal as they were on this field with very dark looking grass and mountains in their view. Hekapoo closes the portal she made with her own dimensional scissors.

“So what do I have to do?” Dawn asked Hekapoo.

“Your mission is to find the person or the thing responsible for these rifts and get them back here,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as Hekapoo points to her home which almost look like a small castle.

“Okay, bring them back to the stone castle got it,” Dawn said.

“If you bring them back, I will give you a special reward,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“Ooh, a reward I like the sound of that,” Dawn said as she was about to leave for the search for the culprit.

“If I don’t come back alive, send my bones to the nearest university for research,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Okay,” Hekapoo said as Dawn left to search for the suspect.

“Poor girl, she is so doomed,” Hekapoo said and then she heads inside her castle/workshop for making dimensional scissors.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

Back at her house, Dawn was continuing her podcast on her first sexual experience.

“So my listeners, I told all of you that there was these rifts opening up on our world and that this demon chick named Hekapoo wanted answers,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“She brought me to her dimension and that she told me to find out who is causing this chaos. Hekapoo also said that if I find the culprit then I would get a special reward,” Dawn said.

“Now I spend a few days searching for answers and then I found them,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Hekapoo was in her castle, preparing another set of scissors as it has been two days since Dawn went to find out who caused these rifts.

“It has been two days, hopefully Dawn didn’t die from starvation,” Hekapoo said as she pulled out a new pair of scissors.

Then, Dawn kicks the door open as she was a bit roughed up.

“I find out who caused this problem,” Dawn said and then she pulls in a goat who had a pair of dimensional scissors in it’s mouth.

Dawn grabs the scissors out of the goat’s mouth and hands them to Hekapoo.

“It was brutal, but I did it,” Dawn said and then she tries to get the goat out of the castle.

“Come on goat, be with your family,” Dawn said to the goat as she patted the goat lightly trying to get it to move.

The goat then finally moved out of the castle and back into the fields.

“Here you go Hekapoo,” Dawn said to Hekapoo and then Dawn hands back the scissors to Hekapoo.

“Thanks Dawn,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“Now listen, I will fix this problem and give you your reward,” Hekapoo said as she cuts open a rift using her scissors.

“What am I supposed to do?” Dawn asked.

“Just sit down and wait here,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as she enter the portal.

Dawn then takes a seat on the chair, waiting for her reward.

“Man, Hekapoo takes her work seriously,” Dawn said.

About an hour and a half later, Hekapoo returns to her castle and closes the portal behind her.

“Finally, all of the rifts caused by the goat are now gone,” Hekapoo said.

“That’s a relief,” Dawn said.

“Now Dawn, let me get that reward for you,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Soon, Hekapoo walks over to a counter and pulls out a pair of purple dimensional scissors.

“These are dimensional scissors, they can take you to any place, any time, any dimension,” Hekapoo said as Dawn got up and walks towards Hekapoo.

“Neat, I will take them and be on my way,” Dawn said as she was about to grab the scissors, but then Hekapoo pulls them away from her.

“Not so fast Moonchild,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as both women walk towards this door.

“In order to get these scissors I need you to do one more thing,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“What is it?” Dawn asked.

Then, Hekapoo opens the door as both girls enter the room. Soon, Hekapoo closes the door behind her as they were in Hekapoo’s bedroom.

Dawn was amazed by the size of the room as she sees the queen size bed in front of her.

“It is simple Dawn,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as she walked to Dawn and leans towards Dawn’s ear.

“I want you to make love with me,” Hekapoo whispered to Dawn.

“What,” Dawn said in shock.

“Come on Dawn, you and me make some sweet hot sex and I will give you the scissors,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as she caress along Dawn’s face.

“You are out of your fucking mind,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Please Dawn, I went through at least seven vibrators already and I haven’t had anyone do me in a least a hundred years,” Hekapoo said.

“How old are you?” Dawn asked Hekapoo.

“I’m older than you and possibly the entire cast of your show combined,” Hekapoo said to Daw.

“Still I’m not going to do it,” Dawn said as she was about to leave. But then, Hekapoo grabs onto Dawn’s hand.

“How about we make a deal. We kiss each other for a minute and if you don’t like it, you can just leave,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“Okay fine,” Dawn said.

Hekapoo places the scissors on the night stand as she approaches Dawn again.

“You ready?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

“I guess,” Dawn said.

Then, Hekapoo kiss Dawn right on the lips. Dawn could feel Hekapoo’s tongue in her mouth as she was starting to feel something.

A minute later, Hekapoo breaks off the kiss as she wipes off the saliva from her mouth.

“Well?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

Dawn was licking her lips knowing that she never kissed a demon chick before and yet somehow she was very aroused by it.

Suddenly, Dawn jumps onto Hekapoo and she kisses her back onto the lips as Dawn tongue was inside Hekapoo’s mouth.

Hekapoo wraps her arms around Dawn as they continue this hot make out session. About twenty seconds later, both women collapse onto Hekapoo’s bed as Dawn was on top of the demon.

“Hekapoo, that kiss was so fucking hot and now I feel this thing in my body that I never experienced before. You know what, let’s do it, let’s have some hot girl on girl sex,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“I knew you would say that,” Hekapoo said to Dawn and then Dawn blows out the flame floating over Hekapoo’s head.

Then, Hekapoo pushes Dawn off of her as both women stood off the bed.

“Now let me see what you have on under your clothes,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her bare footed. Dawn then pulls off her top and throws it away, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on. Dawn then loosens her belt and unzips her jeans, she then pulls down her jeans and steps out of them, she then throws them to the side showing off the matching purple panties Dawn had on.

“Mmm, you look so sexy for being a moon angel,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as she examined Dawn’s body.

“Now, let me see the whole naked body,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra, Dawn pulls off her bra and throws it to the side, showing off her B-cup size boobs. Hekapoo was licking her lips at the sight of an almost naked Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto her panties and pulls them down, she then steps out of them and throws it to the side, showing off her pussy with a full patch of light blonde pubic hair on it.

“Look at your body, oh I can’t wait to fuck your brains out,” Hekapoo said to Dawn and then she begins to rub her hand along Dawn’s pussy.

“Mmm,” Dawn moaned with pleasure as Hekapoo keeps rubbing her hand along Dawn’s pussy.

About a minute and a half later, Hekapoo stops rubbing and starts to suck on something. Hekapoo then sucks onto Dawn’s right nipple, while she pinches onto Dawn’s left nipple.

“Be careful, my nipples are not used to this,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

A minute later, Hekapoo was still sucking on Dawn’s tit as Dawn’s pussy was starting to get wet from this excitement and was dripping her juices.

Two minutes later, Hekapoo stops sucking on Dawn’s tit as she turns around, facing the other direction.

“Okay Dawn, it is your turn to see my naked body,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto the zipper on the back of Hekapoo’s gown. Dawn then unzips it and then Hekapoo’s dress falls to the ground, as Hekapoo was wearing a black strapless lace bra and matching black lace panties.

“Oh, your a sexy demon with sexy underwear,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Well I wear it just in case I met the right guy or girl,” Hekapoo said.

Dawn grabs onto Hekapoo’s bra and unhooks it, she lets it fall to the ground as Dawn sees Hekapoo’s D-cup size breasts from behind.

“Wow, you have a big tits Heka,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Thanks,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs Hekapoo’s boobs from behind and they begin to have another kissing session.

About two minutes into the kiss, Dawn moves one of her hands down Hekapoo’s stomach and right into her panties. Soon, Dawn begins to push two of her fingers in and out of Hekapoo’s pussy.

“Mmm, you taste too sweet,” Hekapoo said as she and Dawn continue to kiss.

A minute later, Dawn slides her hand out of Hekapoo’s panties as they both break off the kiss.

Dawn then bends down and grabs onto Hekapoo’s panties. Dawn then slides Hekapoo’s panties down and off of Hekapoo as Hekapoo had a strip of red pubic hair on her pussy.

Hekapoo turns around as she is face to face with Dawn. Hekapoo then sits on the edge of her bed as she spreads her legs.

“Okay Dawn, time for you to eat me out,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn walks over to Hekapoo, bends down, she then removes Hekapoo’s boots as Hekapoo was now barefoot, and then she starts to eat out on Hekapoo.

“Oh Dawn, yes, eat my pussy you little Moonchild,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as Hekapoo grab onto Dawn’s head.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops eating out as she stands back on her feet. Dawn jumps onto Hekapoo as they both fall onto the bed.

Dawn gets on top of Hekapoo and begins to kiss her on the mouth again as Hekapoo was caressing her hands along Dawn’s back and ass.

A minute later, Dawn moves Hekapoo’s hands off her back as Dawn begins to give kisses along Hekapoo’s neck and down her stomach.

Dawn then reaches back to Hekapoo’s pussy again, then Dawn uses two of her fingers and rubs Hekapoo’s pussy at a fast rate.

“Ah fuck yes,” Hekapoo said in passion and then she smiled a bit knowing she was turned on by this.

About two minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing as she sees Hekapoo’s pussy getting very wet and was dripping her juices as well.

“Oh, it seems you are leaking some juices,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Yes my sweet little slut,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as she petted Dawn on the head.

“Hey, check the drawer on my nightstand,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn crawls over to the nightstand and opens up the drawer. Dawn then reaches in and pulls out something, that thing was a long thirteen inch double sided rubber dildo (how Hekapoo got it in there we will never know).

“What the fuck,” Dawn said in shock.

“You like, this way we can feel something in both of us and it also bends,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“Interesting,” Dawn said as she bends the dildo with one side pointed up and the other side still flat.

Dawn takes the up side of the dildo, lines it towards her pussy, and inserts the dildo into her pussy. Dawn then lines up as the other end of the dildo was pointing to Hekapoo’s pussy.

“Now keep those legs wide,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Whatever you say,” Hekapoo said as she kept her legs wide.

Dawn then inserts the dildo right into Hekapoo’s pussy.

“OH GOD,” Hekapoo screamed with pleasure.

“How does it feel to have a cock in your body, even though this one is fake? Dawn asked Hekapoo.

“It feels sooo good,” Hekapoo moans in lust.

Dawn grabs Hekapoo by her waist and then she begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Hekapoo’s pussy.

“Oh yes, fuck me harder Dawn,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“With pleasure Heka,” Dawn said to Hekapoo as she continues to thrust the dildo in and out of Hekapoo.

About two minutes later, Dawn keeps plowing the toy in and out of Hekapoo as Hekapoo was about to reach her limit.

“Oh god Dawn, I think about to cum,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“I think about to cum as well Hekapoo,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

A minute later, both women had finally reach their limit.

“AHH,” Dawn and Hekapoo screamed with pleasure as they reach climax and they both squirt out their love juices, coating the dildo with it.

Dawn takes the dildo out of Hekapoo as Hekapoo’s juices were still squirting out of her and going all over the place, including onto Dawn’s scissors.

Dawn removes the dildo out of her and then she collapses besides Hekapoo with her love juices leaking out like a faucet.

“Well Dawn, you did it. You have sex with me and from the pleasure you gave me, you deserve those scissors,” Hekapoo said to Dawn and then gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

“Thanks Hekapoo,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Well I should be going,” Dawn said as she sits on the edge of the bed and puts on her clothes.

“So, what did you think of having sex with girl?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

“It was really amazing, I would do it again,” Dawn said as she put on her jeans.

“So are you a lesbian now?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

“No I’m still bisexual, I still like guys but I love girls a lot more now,” Dawn said as she put on her top.

“Swinging both ways, I like that,” Hekapoo said as Dawn was now fully dressed.

Dawn grabs her new scissors, but they were covered in Hekapoo’s juices.

“Uh Hekapoo, my scissors are a bit gross at the moment,” Dawn said to Hekapoo as she was a bit grossed out.

“Let me see,” Hekapoo said as Dawn hands her the scissors.

Hekapoo then wipes the scissors on her bed sheets as they were now free of female juices.

“Here,” Hekapoo said to Dawn as she hands the scissors back to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Hekapoo.

“Just open the scissors and cut,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

Dawn uses her scissors and opens up the rift.

“Thanks Hekapoo, bye,” Dawn said to Hekapoo and then she jumps into the portal.

Hekapoo looks down at the dildo and picks it up.

“Hmm, you know I could give myself a solo after that session,” Hekapoo said.

Meanwhile, Dawn steps back into her dimension and looks up at the clock in her room. Dawn realized that she was only gone for about two minutes, she was in Hekapoo’s dimension for three days which was two minutes in her dimension.

“Two minutes, I guess time zones are different for each dimension,” Dawn said.

“But at least I got a pair of scissors out of it,” Dawn said as she looked at her scissors.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her and she sets the scissors down on her desk.

“I better take a shower after that steaming hot sex session,” Dawn said as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, we see a close up on the scissors and then they begin to glow in this purple colour. It seems that Dawn’s trip to numerous places and here meeting with girls was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, that was the first chapter of this special yuri harem fic and the first lucky lady Dawn had sex with is none other than the keeper of the dimensional scissors, Hekapoo from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Don’t worry everyone, there will be more women that will get some girl on girl loving with Total Drama’s Moonchild.
> 
> Also this is my first fic for AO3 as I bring this from another site to here, it will be the same story but with some improvements.
> 
> We got more hot yuri action coming up.


	2. Rainbow Mika

**Chapter 2:** **Hitting** **The** **Ropes**

* * *

At her house, Dawn got out her laptop and sets up a camera on top of it. For Dawn, she was going to live stream her second episode of her sexual adventures.

Dawn goes online and onto Dailymotion, apparently YouTube would be too raunchy, too racy, and too explicit for her show. Dawn presses the record button on her laptop as she was now officially live with her second show.

“What’s up everybody, I’m Dawn and welcome to my second show. I decided to do my show on a special livestream where everyone can see me,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I would do this on YouTube, but I would get shut down very quick. So Dailymotion is my best choice for doing these videos,” Dawn said and then she pulls out her scissors.

“You see these scissors, they were given to me by Hekapoo after giving her some pure love. Now I can go anywhere, any time, any place, any universe,” Dawn said.

“But these scissors have been giving me some problems recently, which leads to my next girl I did it with,” Dawn said.

“You see I slept with a pro wrestler and no it wasn’t Bayley, or Sasha Banks, or Charlotte Flair, or that Alexa Bliss which some fans call her Alexa Bitch,” Dawn said.

“Let me begin four days ago,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was at home, writing something in her journal as her scissors begin to glow.

“What the hell,” Dawn said as she picks up her scissors.

“This is not normal,” Dawn said.

“I guess I should use them,” Dawn said and then she opens a rift with them.

Dawn jumps through the rift and then she lands in this city. Dawn looks up as it looks like she was in Tokyo, Japan.

“Sweet, I’m in Japan,” Dawn said and then she closes the rift behind her.

Dawn was then walking around the big city until she sees a flyer for a pro wrestling show.

“Pro wrestling, that is not my kind of thing,” Dawn said and then her scissors glow again.

Dawn then pulls out her scissors as she looks back at the flyer.

“I guess these scissors want me to go to the show,” Dawn said.

Dawn got her a ticket and got a seat in the arena for the event. Halfway through the event, Dawn was slowly liking this event as she wanted to see the next match.

Up next was this local female competitor facing off against an experienced luchador. Out next came her opponent was this female wearing a revealing blue/white leotard, she was the fan favorite, Rainbow Mika.

The match begins as R. Mika hits the fighter with a serious of high impact and technical moves as Dawn was impressed by R. Mika.

After about five minutes, R. Mika hits a running hip attack onto her opponent, followed by a Michinoku Driver to get R. Mika the victory.

“Woo hoo, go R. Mika,” Dawn cheered for R. Mika.

R. Mika looks over to see Dawn in the stands, then R. Mika winked at Dawn knowing that she got a new fan.

When the show was over, everyone was leaving the arena, including Dawn. But before Dawn could get outside, she sees someone in the shadows.

“So you like my wrestling huh?” the person in the shadows asked Dawn.

“Who said that?” Dawn asked as the person stepped out of the shadows and it was R. Mika.

“Your Rainbow Mika, I was very amazed by your high flying style. I wasn’t a fan of wrestling before, but I am now,” Dawn said to R. Mika.

“What’s your name?” R. Mika asked Dawn.

“Dawn,” Dawn said.

“Well Dawn, you are possibly the cutest fan I have ever seen,” R. Mika said to Dawn as R. Mika caress Dawn’s face.

“Why thank you,” Dawn said.

“I got a hotel room, why don’t we go to it,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“I would love to,” Dawn said.

After R. Mika got her things from the locker room, she and Dawn walk over to the hotel.

“So why did you get into wrestling?” Dawn asked R. Mika.

“Mostly for the flips, the action, and after seeing Zangief wrestle,” R. Mika said.

“Is Zangief like your idol?” Dawn asked R. Mika.

“Yeah, he pretty much got me into this business. He actually trained me and convince the organization to give me a chance, and thus this is where I’m at now,” R. Mika said.

“Sweet,” Dawn said as they reach the hotel.

Dawn and R. Mika enter the hotel and they take the elevator, taking them to the fourth floor of the hotel.

After walking for a minute, they reach R. Mika’s hotel room.

“Here it is,” R. Mika said as R. Mika opens the door.

Soon, both girls enter the room as R. Mika closes the door and puts up a “do not disturb” sign on it.

“Hey why don’t you go and freshen up,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said and then she enters the bathroom.

When Dawn was in the bathroom, R. Mika closes up the curtains so no one could see them.

R. Mika pulls off her boots and places them to the side, leaving her bare foot.

Then, R. Mika pulls down her wrestling attire off her body and tosses it to the side as she was now completely nude, not wearing any underwear.

“Okay Dawn, I’m ready,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“Coming,” Dawn said as she steps out of the bathroom.

Dawn immediately sees a nude R. Mika (excluding her mask) and was feeling a bit warm inside. Seeing R. Mika’s D-cup size boobs, her firm and curvy ass, and her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it, Dawn wanted to get some of that masked luchador.

“Wow, R. Mika you are so fucking stunning,” Dawn said to R. Mika.

“Why thank you,” R. Mika said as Dawn approaches R. Mika.

“I mean look at you and your ass,” Dawn said to R. Mika as Dawn looks at R. Mika’s butt.

“It is so round and firm that I just want to slap it,” Dawn said.

“Go ahead,” R. Mika said to Dawn and then Dawn slaps onto R. Mika’s ass.

“Oh yeah, Dawn you have no idea how much it turns me on,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“I thought you like guys?” Dawn asked R. Mika.

“Oh I do, but seeing a female wrestling fan who really likes me is something cool and I just want to give you a kiss,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“Well go ahead, kiss me,” Dawn said to R. Mika.

“Really?” R. Mika asked as Dawn nodded “yes”.

Soon, R. Mika gave Dawn a kiss, french style, as R. Mika was all over inside Dawn’s mouth.

About ten seconds later, Dawn and R. Mika were engage in this passionate kiss as both of their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Forty seconds later, both girls break off the kiss as Dawn wipes the saliva off her mouth.

“So, want to do it?” Dawn asked R. Mika.

“Oh hell yes,” R. Mika said.

“Now let me get you out of those clothes,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

R. Mika grabs the bottom of Dawn’s tank top, pulls it over Dawn’s head, and off of Dawn’s body. R. Mika then throws the top to the side.

R. Mika then loosens the belt on Dawn’s jeans and then she unbuttons and unzips Dawn’s jeans. R. Mika then grabs a hold of Dawn’s jeans and pulls them down Dawn’s legs, Dawn then steps out of them as Dawn was in her matching purple bra and panties.

R. Mika then grabs onto the back of Dawn’s bra and unhooks it, she then pulls it off of Dawn’s body as she sees Dawn’s B-cup size boobs.

“Not as big as mine, but they are definitely looking good,” R. Mika said.

R. Mika then grabs a hold of Dawn’s panties and pulls them down Dawn’s legs. Dawn steps out of them as R. Mika looks at Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“Nice bush, I like a girl that is all natural,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said as R. Mika pushes Dawn on the bed.

Dawn sits on the edge of the bed as R. Mika sits on Dawn’s lap.

R. Mika then grinds her ass along Dawn’s lap as Dawn was freaking turned on by R. Mika’s moves.

“Oh you know how much I love this right now,” Dawn said as R. Mika turns to face Dawn.

R. Mika removes the ties in her hair as she lets her hair loose as her hair almost reaches her ass.

Dawn then was trying to take off R. Mika’s mask, but R. Mika grabs onto Dawn’s hands in time.

“Nope, I can’t let you know my true identity,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

R. Mika moves to her right as her pussy was up against Dawn’s left thigh.

“So you want suck on my big huge tits?” R. Mika asked Dawn.

“Oh god yes,” Dawn said and then she sucks onto R. Mika’s right nipple while R. Mika was grinding her pussy against Dawn’s left thigh.

About forty seconds later, R. Mika was feeling amazing inside from grinding on Dawn.

“Oh yes, keep sucking away my little shy fan,” R. Mika said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on R. Mika’s breast.

A minute later, both women collapse onto the bed as R. Mika got on top of Dawn as Dawn was still sucking on R. Mika’s breast.

Soon, Dawn stops sucking onto R. Mika’s tit as she got off of her.

“How about we switch, you lay down and I will get on top of you,” Dawn said to R. Mika.

“Agree,” R. Mika said as she laid down on the bed as Dawn sits on top of R. Mika in a reverse cowgirl position.

Dawn then grinds away on top of R. Mika’s pussy as R. Mika was moaning with pleasure at this scene.

“Yes, keep going don’t stop,” R. Mika said to Dawn in a lustful tone as R. Mika was pinching on her left nipple and massaging her right breast.

About three minutes later, R. Mika was starting to get a bit wet from Dawn grinding away on top of R. Mika pussy.

“It seems that you are liking this,” Dawn said to R. Mika.

“Yes, I fucking love this,” R. Mika said.

Dawn turns around and immediately gets off of R. Mika. Dawn lifts up R. Mika’s right leg as she lines her pussy against R. Mika’s pussy as both women’s pussies were touching.

Dawn then grinds her pussy on R. Mika’s pussy as R. Mika was moaning with pleasure as Dawn was grinding away and R. Mike’s breasts were jiggling from the movement.

“AW YES, AW YES,” R. Mika screamed.

“Looks like I will be the one to get the win,” Dawn said.

About three minutes later, Dawn was still grinding away on R. Mika’s pussy as R. Mika could feel like she was about to reach her limit.

“Oh god Dawn, I think I’m about to cum,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

About a minute later, R. Mika had finally reach her limit.

“AHH,” R. Mika screamed as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn’s pussy.

R. Mika was breathing in and out as she trying to regain her energy from her climax. Meanwhile, Dawn was breathing in and out but not too much as she had more energy after that climax.

Dawn then crawls over and laid down next to R. Mika.

“Man, you are good at this,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“You were definitely good too,” Dawn said to R. Mika as Dawn tilts R. Mika’s face to her right and gives her a tender kiss on the lips.

“You know I only had a few people did me, but you are definitely the best out of all of them,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“Really?” Dawn asked R. Mika.

“Yes I’m telling the truth,” R. Mika said to Dawn and then she gave Dawn a kiss on the lips.

“So, want to do this again?” Dawn asked R. Mika.

“Yes,” R. Mika said.

Dawn then lifts up the comforter on the bed as R. Mika crawls underneath the comforter. R. Mika then uses her index finger to give Dawn the “come here” gesture.

Dawn then crawls under the covers as she and R. Mika have another session of sweet girl on girl action.

“Oh Dawn, give me all you got,” R. Mika said to Dawn.

“My pleasure,” Dawn said to R. Mika.

Soon, both Dawn and R. Mika continue to have some fun through the night as R. Mika was not going to forget this night.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“I gotta admit R. Mika was one girl I never expected to do it with, but I wrong,” Dawn said to her fans.

“I got to thank my dimensional scissors, I was never a wrestling fans before but I am now,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said to her fans and then she shuts off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was hot, who knew a wrestler could not take it from a small Moonchild. So the second lady that went at it with Dawn is the luchadora R. Mika from Street Fighter, and we can say that Dawn had did it with a pro wrestler.
> 
> Anyway, we got some more hot yuri action up next.


	3. Lola Rembrite

**Chapter** **3:** **Doing** **It** **Up** **In** **The** **Sky**

* * *

 

Dawn was back in her bedroom as she about to film the next episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

“Hey everyone, this is my third episode of my sexy podcast, live on Dailymotion,” Dawn said to her fans as she was live-streaming from her house.

“I gotta admit, Rainbow Mika was one I never expect to do it with,” Dawn said reminding the viewers about her last episode.

“But the next person I did it with got me high in the sky. In fact, my story got me into the mile high club,” Dawn said.

“For all of you that don’t know, the mile high club is a club for people that have sex on an airplane,” Dawn said.

“I did it on a private plane so fuck you Scott, you framing me got me on a fucking private plane you bastard,” Dawn said.

“Let me begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was on her laptop as she was looking at the views she had gotten from her two episodes.

“Close to two thousand views combined, man guys really like to watch me and my sex stories,” Dawn said.

Dawn then looks over to her e-mails to see if she won a contest. She along with other streamers on Dailymotion were entered in a contest to fly on a jet.

Unfortunately, Dawn didn’t win the contest and was pretty mad.

“Damn it, I lost. I thought my viewers love me, but I guess Dailymotion had other thoughts,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn’s dimensional scissors start to glow as Dawn picks them up.

“Wonder where I will be going today?” Dawn asked herself as she opened up a rift with them.

Dawn steps into the rift and then she steps out of it seconds later, landing on this airfield. Dawn then closes the portal behind her.

Dawn then looks in front of her to see this extremely fancy plane, it looks like it was a private plane.

“Wow, this plane is off the charts,” Dawn said.

“What are you doing here?” this girl asked Dawn.

This girl had dark skin, curly brown hair, she had on this hot flight attendant’s outfit, white fishnet stockings, and shin length white high heel boots. Dawn sees the girl and was immediately entranced by her beauty.

“Oh nothing, I just came here through another dimension,” Dawn said to the girl.

“Very funny,” the girl said sarcastically.

“What’s your name?” the girl asked Dawn.

“Dawn,” Dawn responded.

“I’m Lola Rembrite, I was the flight attendant for this flight,” Lola said.

“What happened?” Dawn asked Lola.

“Well the person that was supposed to be on this flight got arrested, apparently smuggling animals abroad is a high rate crime,” Lola said.

“What a scumbag,” Dawn said.

“So I pretty much wasted a day with no one on my flight,” Lola said.

“That sucks big time,” Dawn said as Lola was thinking of an idea.

“Hey, how about you get on the plane,” Lola said to Dawn.

“Lola I can’t, that is really illegal and you know what they do to someone like me in prison,” Dawn said to Lola.

“Relax, I know the pilot so you don’t need to worry,” Lola said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she and Lola boarded the private plane.

Dawn was amazed to see the inside of the plane, the fancy couch, the mini fridge stocked with all different drinks, as well as other fancy items on this plane.

Once the plane takes off, Dawn and Lola were sitting on the couch as Lola was caressing Dawn’s face. They were the only two people in the main part of the plane, while the pilot was in the cockpit controlling the plane.

“So Dawn, do want anything to drink?” Lola asked Dawn.

“I don’t drink alcohol, but I can see what is in the fridge,” Dawn said and then she gets up and opens up the fridge.

Dawn pulls out a can of Coors Light and tosses it over to Lola. Dawn then pulls out a bottle of fruit punch and closes the fridge.

“So what got you to being a flight attendant?” Dawn asked Lola and then Dawn took a drink of her punch.

“Well after I finish college, I wanted to do something worth while, so it was either being a flight attendant or work in the sex industry, and I rather see the world than get numerous STDs,” Lola said to Dawn as Lola was drinking her can of beer.

“Interesting,” Dawn said and then she asked Lola, “do you have a boyfriend?”

“I did but I broke up with him not too long ago, my career was more important than my relationship,” Lola said to Dawn.

“That’s a shame,” Dawn said as she finish up her punch and throw the bottle in the recycle bin.

“So, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” Lola asked Dawn.

“Nope,” Dawn said as she sat back on the couch.

“Have you ever been with a girl before?” Dawn asked Lola as Lola finish off her can of beer and throws it into the recycling bin.

“No but I would like to,” Lola said to Dawn as she petted Dawn’s head.

“You know Dawn, I think your cute,” Lola said to Dawn.

“Really?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah, your soft voice, your kind nature, and your all natural beauty is really turning me on right now,” Lola said to Dawn.

“Do you want to kiss?” Dawn asked Lola.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt,” Lola said.

Then, Dawn and Lola begin this kissing session as their tongues were swirling together in ecstasy. A minute later, Lola broke off the kiss as that french kiss was getting her so horny.

“You know, the pilot is still in the cockpit so how about we have some fun,” Lola whispered to Dawn.

“Oh hell yes,” Dawn said as Lola got off of the couch and takes off her gloves.

Lola then move her hips back and forth, giving Dawn a private show.

Then, Lola unzips her left boot and takes it off. Lola then unzips her other boot and takes it off as well, setting them to the side.

Lola sets her right foot on the edge of the couch and pulls off her right stocking. Then, Lola puts her other leg on the couch and pulls off her other stocking as Dawn was getting excited for this and Lola was now barefoot.

Lola then sits on Dawn’s lap as they begin to kiss again on the lips. About two minutes later, Lola stands back up and gets close up on Dawn.

Lola then pulls off Dawn’s tank top and tosses away, Lola then licks her lips at the sight of the bra covering Dawn’s tits.

“Now let me see your tits,” Lola said to Dawn as she wraps her legs around Dawn’s waist and reaches behind to the back of Dawn’s bra.

Lola gets the bra unhooked and pulls it off of Dawn, as Lola gets a good look at Dawn’s bare B-cup size breasts.

“Not that bad, but let me taste them,” Lola said to Dawn as she begins to suck on Dawn’s left nipple.

Forty seconds later, Lola switches over to Dawn’s right nipple and begins to suck on it.

“You like to suck on my tits, guess being on a plane for so long gets you stir crazy,” Dawn said to Lola.

Fifty seconds later, Lola stops sucking as she stands back on her feet.

“Time to show some more of my skin,” Lola said as she reaches back and unzips the zipper on her outfit.

Lola pulls down her dress and steps out of it. She then throws her outfit to the side as Lola was left in her white matching bra and panties.

“Ooh so sexy,” Dawn said referring to Lola in her underwear.

“Thanks my Moonchild,” Lola said to Dawn as Lola gets on her knees.

Lola then loosens the belt on Dawn’s pants, she then unbutton and unzips Dawn’s jeans. Lola then grabs onto Dawn’s jeans, pulls them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn.

Lola then removes Dawn’s sneakers as Dawn only had her purple panties left on.

Lola then grabs onto Dawn’s panties, pulls them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn as Lola looks at Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“So delicious, yet your even younger than me,” Lola said to Dawn.

“Yeah I’m eighteen,” Dawn said.

“Nice,” Lola said.

Lola then begins to lick away on Dawn’s pussy, going up and down at a normal rate as Dawn holds the top of Lola’s head

“Oh god, oh yes, keep licking away Lola,” Dawn said passionately to Lola.

While that was happening, Lola reach from behind and unhooks her bra. Lola slides the bra off of her as we get a shot of her D-cup size breasts.

Then, Lola begins to fondle her left breast as she keeps eating out on Dawn.

“Mmm, this is so fucking good,” Dawn said as she was moaning in pleasure.

Two minutes later, Lola stops licking and stands back up as Dawn sees Lola’s big tits.

“Go ahead you can suck on them,” Lola said to Dawn as Dawn was sucking on Lola’s tits, switching between the left nipple and the right nipple every thirty seconds.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Lola’s tits as she laid Lola down on the couch.

Dawn then slides her right hand into Lola’s panties and then puts two of her fingers in and out of Lola’s pussy.

“AH GOD, OH YES,” Lola screamed with pleasure.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn takes her hand out of Lola’s panties and grabs onto them.

Then, Dawn pulls down Lola’s panties and off of Lola, tossing them away as Dawn gets a view of Lola’s pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

“Mmm, you look so tasty,” Dawn said to Lola and then Dawn licked her lips.

Lola wraps her legs around Dawn’s waist again and then Dawn rocks her body back and forth as her pussy was rubbing against Lola’s pussy in this girl on girl style missionary position.

A few seconds later, Dawn kisses right onto Lola’s neck as Lola was moaning with pleasure.

Nearly three minutes, Dawn stops with the kissing and the rocking as she squeezes onto Lola’s boobs.

“I guess the other flight attendants get jealous at the size of your tits,” Dawn said to Lola.

“Oh you won’t believe the jealously I get,” Lola said to Dawn.

A minute later, Dawn stops squeezing on Lola’s tits and Lola unwraps her legs around Dawn.

Dawn then lifts up one of Lola’s legs and puts her pussy up against Lola’s pussy. Then, Dawn and Lola begin to grind their pussies together.

A minute into this, Lola was moaning as she could feel the intensity in her body.

“OH DAWN, KEEP GRINDING UP AGAINST ME,” Lola screamed at Dawn.

“Oh I’m going to keep doing this until you can’t handle it anymore,” Dawn said to Lola.

About three minutes later, Dawn keeps up the momentum as she grinds even faster onto Lola.

“Oh god, I think I’m about to cum,” Lola said.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn was almost at her peak.

“I think I’m about to cum too Lola,” Dawn said to Lola.

About a minute and twenty seconds later, Dawn and Lola had finally have enough.

“AHH,” Dawn and Lola screamed as they both reach climax and squirt out their love juices, mixing it together and splashing it onto their pussies.

Then, Dawn and Lola were breathing in and out, catching their breath after that session. Soon, Lola crawls over and snuggles up to Dawn.

“Well Dawn, you are now part of the mile high club,” Lola said to Dawn and then she asks her, “how do you feel?”

“I feel like I have a huge surge of energy going through me, who knew having sex on a plane would be so awesome,” Dawn said.

“Well, we won’t be landing for another two hours, so let’s do it again,” Lola said to Dawn.

“I’m up for it,” Dawn said.

Soon, Lola gets on top of Dawn as they were about to have sex again.

“Best plane ride ever,” Dawn said as they start another round of hot love making.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Lola continue to do it on the plane for nearly forty minutes. Then we got dressed, the plane landed, and I returned to my dimension,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I have to admit having sex on a plane was awesome, it sort of cause me to develop a adventurous side and I want to do it in very unconventional places,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said to her viewers and then shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew doing it on a plane would be so much fun. The third girl that Dawn had sex with is Lola Rembrite from the hit adult puzzle game, Huniepop! Don’t worry everyone, there will be more Huniepop girls featured in the fic.
> 
> We got some more yuri action coming up soon.


	4. Mercy

**Chapter** **4:** **Spare** **Me** **Some** **Mercy**

* * *

Dawn was online as she was now rolling her fourth episode of her sexy video series.

“Hello everyone, Dawn here with another episode of my sexy series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So the next girl I have encounter nearly had me on death’s door,” Dawn said.

“No it wasn’t a girl finding out I was a complete player, a lot you viewers know that most of these dimensions don’t have the same video streaming sites like we do. They have similar sites with different names and conditions, so I will doubt they will get these vids,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, here is the story. It all begins with me writing on my sexual experiences,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting at her desk as she had written down of the three girls she did it with (Hekapoo, Rainbow Mika, and Lola Rembrite). Dawn had decided to rank the three girls on which one had the best sexual experience.

“Hmm, Lola gave me a plane ride I never forget, but then R. Mika had that beautiful ass, although Hekapoo was my first and the first time is something you will never forget,” Dawn said.

Then, her scissors begin to glow as Dawn picks them up.

“Huh, guess I’m going to another dimension,” Dawn said as she stands up.

Dawn opens a rift using her scissors and jumps into the rift. Dawn steps into this Hollywood style backlot and closes the rift behind her.

“I guess I’m stuck in my own dimension, must be my scissors acting up again,” Dawn said.

Suddenly, Dawn could hear the sound of gun fire close to her.

“What the fuck,” Dawn said in shock.

Then, Dawn gets shot in the stomach, right arm, and left knee by seven bullets as she could feel blood pouring out of her body.

“Oh fuck, I’m so fucked up,” Dawn said and then she collapses onto the concrete.

“I guess this is it, I lived a good life and I think it is my time to go,” Dawn said as she was hanging on for her life.

In her blurry state, Dawn could see this blurred out figure as that person approached Dawn. When Dawn fell into unconsciousness, the person grabs Dawn by her feet and drags her out of the backlot.

A while later, Dawn regains consciousness as she sees that she was in this infirmary on this comfortable bed. Dawn was blinded by the light that was shine on her as she turns her head to the left.

Dawn’s vision was clear enough to see someone in with her. It was a woman with light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

“Where am I?” Dawn asked.

“Your in our healing unit,” the woman said to Dawn.

“Who are you?” Dawn asked the woman.

“I’m Angela Ziegler, but I’m mostly known as Mercy,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“So I guess you could spare me some Mercy,” Dawn said and then she giggled.

“I heard that about sixty-three times today,” Mercy said.

“So what is going on?” Dawn asked.

“Several members of a former group called Overwatch were doing this capture the flag like shootout and you got caught in the middle of the gunfire. From the look of the bullets, you got hit by Reaper and Soldier 76,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“How do you know about this?” Dawn asked Mercy.

“I’m part of this group,” Mercy said and then she opens up this locker, showing off her Valkyrie jumpsuit to Dawn.

“So how did you save me?” Dawn asked Mercy.

“I used my staff to heal and closed all of the bullet holes you received, like I always say, heroes never die,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“You are hero, you would help anyone that needs attention, even if it means you don’t always get the praise you deserve,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“How did you know?” Mercy asked Dawn.

“I read people’s auras and yours is exceptional great,” Dawn said to Mercy and then Dawn moved her right hand under the covers.

Dawn moves her hand along her body, she couldn’t feel her shirt, her jeans, or her underwear. In fact underneath the covers, she was completely butt naked.

“What happened to my clothes?” Dawn asked as Mercy approaches Dawn.

“They were badly stained with blood so I put them through the washer, this is the third cycle so far and there is still some blood on them,” Mercy said to Dawn.

Soon, they hear something over the T.V and what was on was the match Dawn unfortunately got involved in. Dawn then sees this cyborg ninja on the screen as Mercy begins to blush at the sight of the ninja.

“Who’s that?” Dawn asked Mercy.

“Oh that’s Genji,” Mercy said.

“You like him don’t ya,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“Well he was badly injured and I healed him throughout his ordeal, I don’t think he really likes me,” Mercy said.

“Mercy, I know deep down that Genji loves you so much,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“Aw thanks Dawn, you are such a sweet little woman,” Mercy said to Dawn as Mercy caress Dawn’s face.

“Hey the next match is going to start and since they won’t be here for another hour, how about I strip down for you,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“You don’t have to do it Mercy,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“But I want to, just to make you feel comfortable,” Mercy said to Dawn.

Mercy then kicks off her shoes leaving her barefooted.

Mercy then begins to unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt. Once then buttons were undone, Mercy takes off her shirt and throws it away, showing off the white bra she had on.

Mercy then unbuttons and unzips her pants, she then pulls them down and steps out of them, showing off the matching white panties she had on.

“You’re a hot angel Mercy,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“Why thank you Dawn,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“Now let me see your entire body,” Mercy said to Dawn and then Mercy removes the covers off of Dawn as Mercy sees Dawn’s naked body with her somewhat average size tits and hairy pussy.

“Oh boy,” Mercy thought inside her head.

Mercy then gets on the bed and on top of Dawn. But before she could make her move, Mercy helps Dawn up as she sits up next to Mercy.

“So Dawn, how would you feel if I kiss you on the lips?” Mercy asked Dawn.

“I wouldn’t mind it at all,” Dawn said and then Mercy gave Dawn a kiss on the lips.

Then, Dawn and Mercy get into this hot make out session as their tongues were swirling together in their mouths with pleasure.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she feels like she wanted to do something.

Dawn then reaches for the band in Mercy’s hair and pulls it out as she let Mercy’s hair loose, it was a bit shorter than what Dawn imagined, but Dawn didn’t mind.

“Now you look even hotter with your hair all free,” Dawn said to Mercy as she caress Mercy’s face.

“You are so cute I could just eat you up,” Mercy said to Dawn.

Then, both women get into another hot make out session as Dawn was caressing all over Mercy’s body.

Thirty seconds later, Mercy reaches from behind and unhooks her bra, she then pulls off her bra and tosses it away as Dawn sees Mercy’s exposed C-cup size breasts.

Dawn then stops kissing and goes to work onto Mercy’s right breast. Dawn then uses her tongue as she swirls around Mercy’s nipple as Mercy was moaning at this scene.

“Oh Dawn, you little angel, you little sexy Moonchild,” Mercy moaned to Dawn.

“You like me getting at your tit,” Dawn said to Mercy.

About a minute of Dawn going at Mercy’s breast and Mercy’s nipples becomes erect from this tit sucking.

“Oh my nipples has never been this tender,” Mercy said.

Then, Mercy pushes Dawn as Dawn lies back down on the bed.

Mercy then grabs the waistband of her panties, pulls them down and off of her. She then throws them aside as Dawn could see Mercy’s pussy with a full patch of light blonde pubic hair on it.

Mercy then gets on top of Dawn as they begin another kissing session. During this session, Dawn grabs onto Mercy’s ass and starts to fondle it.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn flips Mercy over as Dawn was now on top of Mercy.

Dawn then starts to give small kisses along Mercy’s chest, down her belly, and Dawn now reaches to Mercy’s pussy.

Then, Dawn licks her tongue along Mercy’s pussy, going up and down as Mercy arch her back in pleasure.

“OH YES, OH FUCKING YES,” Mercy screamed with pleasure.

“You like getting fucked by a girl?” Dawn asked Mercy as Dawn continues to eat her out.

“YES, I FUCKING LOVE IT,” Mercy screamed.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn stops eating out of Mercy as she wanted to do something else.

“Now get on your hands and knees,” Dawn demanded to Mercy and Mercy got on all fours.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and stick them in and out of Mercy’s pussy.

“OH AH,” Mercy screamed as she could feel Dawn’s fingers inside of her.

About two and a half minutes later, Dawn takes out her fingers and wipes off the juices off of her.

Dawn then gets Mercy down on her stomach as Dawn gets on top of her from behind.

Dawn then humps Mercy from behind as Dawn’s pussy was going back and forth on Mercy’s ass.

“Oh yeah, keep riding me Dawn,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“With pleasure Mercy,” Dawn said to Mercy as she continues her humping on Mercy’s ass.

Three minutes later, Dawn stops the humping as she flips Mercy onto her back again. Dawn then moves Mercy’s right leg and places her pussy right up against Mercy’s pussy.

Then, Dawn and Mercy grind their pussies together as Mercy was moaning and screaming with pleasure.

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK,” Mercy screamed.

“OH YES,” Dawn screamed with pleasure as the grinding got faster and harder.

About four minutes of grinding, both Dawn and Mercy were about to reach their limits as both girls were about to cum.

Nearly a minute later, both girls had finally got to their limit.

“AHH,” Dawn and Mercy screamed with pleasure as they reach climax, squirting out their love juices and mix them together into one combination.

Both girls were regaining their energy as Mercy actually loved having sex with Dawn.

“That was amazing, you know how to pleasure a woman,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“Hey Mercy, you here,” Genji said as Mercy could hear him coming towards the room.

“Oh fuck, it’s Genji,” Mercy said and then she gets off the bed.

“Get under the covers,” Mercy ordered Dawn as Dawn got the covers and put them on top of her.

Then, Mercy begins to put all of her clothes back on as fast as she can before Genji enters the room.

Mercy had gotten her clothes back on and she fixed her hair as she approaches the door.

The door opens up and Genji appears in front of her.

“Hi Angela,” Genji said to Mercy.

“Hi Genji,” Mercy said to Genji and then they walk over to Dawn as she was sleeping.

“How is she?” Genji asked Mercy.

“She’s fine, she is just resting up. I mean nearly dying takes a lot out of you,” Mercy said to Genji.

“Yeah, also Jack told me to tell this girl that he is sorry, he got caught up in the moment and didn’t realize there was a innocent person on the field,” Genji said.

“That’s fine, I remember when Pharah accidentally shot me, thinking I was Moira,” Mercy said to Genji.

“Yeah I remember,” Genji said.

“Hey, let’s check out the play of the game,” Genji said to Mercy.

“Awesome,” Mercy said as they both were leaving the infirmary.

Before they exit the room, Mercy blows a kiss to Dawn as she and Genji now exit the room.

Dawn opened her eyes as she hugged a pillow close to her.

“Aw Mercy, you are so sweet, I’m glad Genji has a friend like you,” Dawn said as she fell back to sleep after her sweet sex session.

* * *

_Present_ _Day…_

“Yep, Mercy had healed me completely and later on I gave her no mercy in the sexual way,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Once my clothes were cleaned, I got dressed, met up with other former Overwatch members, and left back to my dimension. Soldier 76 apologized for shooting at me and we are good now,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who knew a support character could love doing it with an aura whisperer. The next lucky lady to have sex with Dawn is none other than the popular support angel, Mercy from Overwatch. Don’t worry, there will be more Overwatch ladies to appear in future chapters.
> 
> Anyway, we got more action coming soon.


	5. Spider-Gwen

**Chapter** **5:** **Along** **Came** **a** **Spider** - **Gwen**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was beginning to roll her fifth episode of her escapades.

“Hey guys, Dawn here with my fifth episode of my series after I showed Mercy no mercy,” Dawn said to her viewers and then she giggled a bit.

“But still Mercy is a sweet woman and I hope Genji goes out with her someday,” Dawn said.

“So the fifth woman I encountered was in fact a superhero. She was pretty much the female version of Spider-Man,”Dawn said.

“Anyway, here’s the story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

In her bedroom, Dawn was lying down on her bed when her scissors begin to glow yet again. Dawn picks them up as she gets off of her bed.

“Wonder where this thing will be taking me?” Dawn asked herself and then she opens up the rift.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she exits out of the rift and into the bright lights of New York City, New York.

“Wow, New York, New York, can’t believe I’m here,” Dawn said and then she closes the rift behind her.

Dawn then decides to walk around the huge city to take in the sights and sounds. Although this was not a good idea for Dawn, it was night time and the criminals were starting to come out.

After about a half an hour later, Dawn continues to walk around as she was trying to handle this busy city.

“It definitely feels like New York, the traffic is at a stand still, there is a bunch of weirdos per block, and the rats outnumber the people 1000 to 1,” Dawn said.

Suddenly, three muscular guys wearing ski masks grab Dawn from behind and drag her into this alley. Then, one of them slams Dawn back first into the hard brick wall.

“Well look who we got, a little girl that shouldn’t be at the wrong side of New York,” one of the criminals said.

“Please, let me go,” Dawn pleaded to the thugs.

“Oh a pretty girl like you wants to leave, well your fucking wrong,” one of the thugs said to Dawn.

Then, one of the thugs pulls out a switch blade as it looks like he was the leader of the trio. Then, he gets up to Dawn’s face as puts the blade near Dawn’s cheek.

“I’m going to enjoy cutting up that pretty face of yours,” the leader said to Dawn as Dawn was about to burst into tears.

“I’m going to die, I’m going to die,” Dawn said as the trio just laughed at this scene.

“Hey boys,” said this female figure to the criminals.

The thugs turn around and they see this female figure in this black and white costume that looked a lot like Spider-Man, except this outfit had a hood on it. That hero was none other than Spider-Gwen.

“You know you shouldn’t treat ladies like that, especially one that looks so cute,” Spider-Gwen said to the thugs.

“Get her,” the leader said to the others as the three guys rush to attack Spider-Gwen.

Suddenly, Spider-Gwen shoots out a web string and ties up one of the thugs. She then spins him around and throws right into the wall, knocking him out.

“Yee haw motherfucker,” Spider-Gwen said.

Spider-Gwen then shoots out another web string and ties up the second thug. She then throws him and he slams right into a pile of trash cans.

“Strike,” Spider-Gwen said.

The leader was about to attack Spider-Gwen with a trash can lid. But then, Spider-Gwen shoots out a web and the guy’s hand gets stuck to the wall.

Spider-Gwen then shoots out another web as the leader’s other hand was now stuck to the wall.

Spider-Gwen shoots out a web string and it attaches to the lid. Then, she pulls on the web and was able to catch the lid.

“Now I’m going to say, you won’t have any kids in the future after this,” Spider-Gwen said to the leader and then she swings the lid and it hits right into the leader’s junk.

“Don’t mess with this spider,” Spider-Gwen said and then she tosses the lid away.

“Spider-Gwen, you saved me,” Dawn said to Spider-Gwen and then Dawn runs up and gives Spider-Gwen a hug.

“Don’t mention it, I save anyone no matter what danger awaits,” Spider-Gwen said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn’s scissors fall out of her pocket and onto the concrete. Spider-Gwen then looks down to see the scissors before her eyes, she then breaks off the hug to grab the scissors.

“Hey, you drop this,” Spider-Gwen said to Dawn.

Then, Spider-Gwen looks down to see this weird writing on the scissors. Apparently, she notices the girl she saved was not from around here.

“Where are you from?” Spider-Gwen asked Dawn.

“I’m from a different dimension, I’m from a world where you are a hero in a comic book series and everyone knows your identity,” Dawn said to Spider-Gwen.

“I want more info,” Spider-Gwen demanded.

“Now grab a hold of me,” Spider-Gwen said to Dawn as Dawn wrapped her arms around Spider-Gwen’s body.

Spider-Gwen shoots out a web string into the air and it attaches onto the side of a building. She then climbs up the web string to the roof of the building.

“Don’t look down,” Spider-Gwen said to Dawn.

“No shit Sherlock,” Dawn said to Spider-Gwen.

Soon, both women had reach the roof of the building as they were sitting on the edge of the building.

“So I want to know where exactly are you from?” Spider-Gwen asked Dawn.

“I will tell you if you lose the mask, Gwen Stacy,” Dawn said to Spider-Gwen.

Soon, Spider-Gwen lowers her hood and removes her mask, showing that she was in fact Gwen Stacy.

“Alright, start talking,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn and I’m from earth, a different earth from yours. Your a hero in a comic book series and several friends of mine are practically in love with you,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“That is so fucking weird,” Gwen said.

“You know what’s weirder, I got these scissors from a demon chick who lives in a different dimension,” Dawn said to Gwen as she pulled out her scissors.

“What did you have to do?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“Stuff that I don’t really want to talk about,” Dawn said.

“So, what’s your story?” Dawn asked Gwen.

“Let’s see, got bit by a radioactive spider, got spider powers, people think I’m a criminal, and my friend who had a huge crush on me turned into a lizard monster and I accidentally killed him,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“That is some deep shit right there,” Dawn said.

“What’s your story?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“I was on a show, got framed by an asshat, got kicked off the show, and lost out on a million dollars,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“Whatever happened to that asshat?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“He got crushed by a boulder, beat up by a mutant shark, and spent at least six months in the trauma chair. Yep, karma is a real fucking bitch,” Dawn said.

“Just have a quick question,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“Fire away,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“No,” Dawn said and then she asked Gwen, “do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” Gwen said.

“Guess being a hero really has an effect on your love life,” Dawn said to Gwen.

Dawn then turns her head to the left and then Gwen plants Dawn with a kiss on the lips. About a few seconds later, Gwen breaks off the kiss as Dawn was a bit confused.

“What was that for?” Dawn asked Gwen.

“Yeah, my love life hasn’t been too good, so you being here helps me take my mind off of that,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“By giving me a kiss,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“Well I think your cute, especially with that voice of yours,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said.

“Here’s the deal, you keep my secret and I will give you the loving of a lifetime,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“It’s a deal,” Dawn said as she and Gwen got into another french kissing session.

Both their tongues were swirling together inside their mouths as Dawn wrapped her arms around Gwen’s waist. After a minute of kissing, Gwen breaks off the kiss again as she had something on her mind.

“Want to see something cool?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Gwen step off the ledge and onto the roof as Gwen was setting her sights on the middle of the roof.

Gwen then starts to shoot out webs as Dawn looks on to see what Gwen was doing.

After about five minutes, Gwen stops shooting out webs as Dawn couldn’t believe what she saw. What Dawn sees is that Gwen uses the webs to make this bed as Dawn was impressed.

“That’s amazing,” Dawn said.

“Lay down on it, it feels like a real bed,” Gwen said to Dawn.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her bare foot, as she walks over and laid down on the web bed.

“Oh my god, this feels like a real bed,” Dawn said.

“I knew you would like it and now let’s begin,” Gwen said to Dawn as she walks over and gets on top of Dawn on the bed.

Gwen then kisses Dawn on the lips again as her tongue was going all over inside of Dawn’s mouth. About two minutes later, Gwen breaks off the kiss as she moves down to the waist of Dawn.

Gwen grabs the bottom of Dawn’s top and pulls it off of Dawn.

“Uh Gwen, do you think anyone will catch us having sex in the open?” Dawn asked Gwen.

“We are in a part of New York City that doesn’t get much media attention, so we are definitely safe,” Gwen said to Dawn.

Gwen grabs onto Dawn’s belt and she loosens it up. She then unbutton and unzips Dawn’s jeans, Gwen then slides them down and off of Dawn. Gwen throws the pants to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra and panties.

“You look so fucking hot,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“Thank you Gwen,” Dawn said to Gwen.

Gwen then licks on Dawn’s stomach as Dawn felt this chill down her spine, feeling Gwen’s tongue across her stomach.

“Guess you want to see more of my skin?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“Oh hell yes,” Dawn said as Gwen got off the bed.

Gwen then grabs the zipper on the front of her suit and unzips it, all the way down to her stomach.

Gwen then pulls down her jumpsuit and steps out of it. She then places it to the side as Gwen was barefoot and in her white matching bra and panties with black spider web patterns all over it.

“Wow, what sexy lingerie you have on Gwen,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“Why thank you Dawn,” Gwen said to Dawn as Gwen was about to get on top of Dawn again.

But then, Dawn flips Gwen over as Dawn was now on top of Gwen on the bed.

Dawn then slides her hand right into Gwen’s panties and begins to slide three of her fingers in and out of Gwen’s pussy.

“AH FUCK, AH FUCK YES,” Gwen screamed with pleasure.

Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Gwen’s pussy as Gwen was still screaming with pleasure. Three minutes later, Dawn moves her hand out of Gwen’s panties as she notices they were getting wet from the pleasure.

“Guess you like this huh?” Dawn asked Gwen as Gwen nodded “yes”.

Dawn then sits Gwen up and goes behind Gwen, unhooking her bra. Once it was unhooked, Dawn pulls Gwen’s bra off her body as Dawn sees Gwen’s exposed C-cup size breasts in front of her.

Dawn then starts to lick and suck on Gwen’s right nipple. Dawn’s tongue was swirling around Gwen’s nipple as Gwen was moaning with pleasure.

“Mmm, does my breast taste good?” Gwen asked Dawn.

“Yeah it tastes good,” Dawn said as the licking causes Gwen’s nipples to become erect.

A little over two minutes later, Dawn stops the sucking as she goes behind and grabs her bra. Dawn unhooks it and slides her bra off her body, she throws it to the side as Dawn was almost naked exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn looks down to see that Gwen’s panties were almost soaking wet from Dawn putting her fingers into her pussy. Dawn then grabs the waistband of Gwen’s panties, slides them down, and off of Gwen’s body. Dawn tosses them away as Dawn sees Gwen’s wet pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

“Ooh, your pussy is really wet from this session,” Dawn said to Gwen.

Dawn then moves down to Gwen’s pussy and begins to lick it as Gwen was moaning from this pleasure.

“OH GOD DAWN, YOUR TONGUE IS INCREDIBLE,” Gwen screams.

“Thanks,” Dawn said as she continues to eat out of Gwen.

About a minute later, Dawn stops eating out and gets off the bed. Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, pulls them down and off her body as Dawn was now fully naked as Gwen could see Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“All natural, like myself,” Gwen said to Dawn as Dawn got back on the bed.

Gwen sits back up as she begins to rub her hand along Dawn’s pussy as Dawn was moaning with pleasure.

“You know, having two girls making love is amazing, but I got something even better,” Gwen said.

Gwen then stops rubbing Dawn’s pussy and grabs a huge patch of webs that were used as the bed posts on the web bed.

Gwen then puts the web onto Dawn’s pussy and begins to make a shape with it. Almost a minute later, Gwen was done as Gwen made this strap-on for Dawn, the web cock was about seven inches in length as it was stuck on Dawn.

“This is something I have never seen before,” Dawn said.

“Thought we could do it like a guy and girl,” Gwen said to Dawn as Gwen got on her hands and knees.

Dawn then lines up and stick the web toy right into Gwen’s ass and then Gwen just screams with pleasure.

“OH GOD,” Gwen screams as Dawn keeps ramming the web cock right into Gwen’s ass.

“Oh yes, you like have a cock made of spider webs into your butt,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“Yes, I like having it inside of me,” Gwen said passionately.

About close to two minutes later, Dawn flips Gwen onto her back and begins to thrust the web cock right into Gwen’s pussy.

“AH AH AH,” Gwen screamed with pleasure as Dawn sped it up as she thrust her toy faster in and out of Gwen.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn kept the momentum up as Gwen could feel like she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh Dawn, I feel like I’m going to cum,” Gwen said to Dawn.

About a minute later, Gwen couldn’t take it anymore and she finally gave in.

“AHH,” Gwen screamed as she reach her climax and her love juices begin squirting out of her from the pounding.

Dawn pulls out the web cock as Gwen’s love juices were all over the bed. Dawn then removes the web cock against her pussy and tosses it away, while she feels that her pussy was very wet from the pounding she gave to Gwen.

Gwen was breathing in and out as Dawn caress her hand along Gwen’s face.

“You were amazing,” Gwen said to Dawn.

“Thanks and don’t worry Gwen, your secret is safe with me,” Dawn said to Gwen.

“You might want to destroy the bed and get your clothes on before anyone catches us on this roof,” Dawn said to Gwen as she was getting dressed.

“I will, just let me take a moment to get this moment into me,” Gwen said as she laid down on the bed, getting that she had sex with a girl and it was awesome.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“I have to say that was probably the weirdest sex session I ever did,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“But still, it was one hot moment and I’m lucky that me and Spider-Gwen didn’t get caught for having sex in the open,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was freaking hot and the meta references by Dawn made this chapter even better. So the fifth girl that got the loving from the Moonchild is Marvel’s blonde spider girl, Gwen Stacy (also known as Spider-Gwen).
> 
> We got more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	6. Punching Judy

**Chapter** **6:** **One** **Two** **Punch**

* * *

In her bedroom, Dawn was now filming her sixth episode of her series to the viewers on the Internet.

“Hey everyone, it’s your host Dawn here with episode number six in the series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So I did five girls and a lot of people are asking who is my favorite? Well definitely after the last episode, my favorite would be Spider-Gwen, she was so amazing in bed,” Dawn said.

“So I had another girl I did it with and where she lives amazes me. She lives in a town with dinosaurs as pets, living storm clouds, evil robots, and talking tumbleweeds with arms and legs, no I’m being fucking serious,” Dawn said.

“Let me just go to the beginning of this story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was on her laptop as she sees that her views for her series had skyrocketed and that many male viewers wanted to date her or do it with her.

“My male fans sure love me, maybe a bit too much but I can understand since I’m one of the hottest girls on Total Drama,” Dawn said.

Soon, her dimensional scissors begin to glow again as it was time to go to another dimension.

Dawn stands up from the chair, grabs her scissors, and opens up a rift. Dawn then jumps into the rift, heading for the next dimension.

Dawn then landed in the other dimension and closes the rift behind her. Dawn looks to see she was at this mini mall with an arcade, a frame store, a dojo, and a convenience store called Gar’s Hero Supply and Bodega.

Dawn looks around and she sees a sign of where she was, she was at Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

“Lakewood Plaza Turbo, that is a very unique name for this place,” Dawn said.

Dawn pulls out her cellphone and takes a selfie of her with the sign behind her.

“Awesome,” Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around as she almost got a boxing glove fist to the face. Dawn opens her eyes to see that person was a woman in her 20s with long green hair, wearing a pair of boxing gloves, black boots, and this black strapless top with a pair of skimpy black shorts (it almost looks like she was wearing a strapless one piece swimsuit if you look on from a distance).

“What the fresh hell?” Dawn asked in shock.

“How are you?” the boxer asked Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“I’m Punching Judy, level 3 hero and one you shouldn’t be fucking with,” Judy said as Dawn was scared seeing the glove in her face.

“Don’t hurt me,” Dawn pleaded with Judy as Judy was about to swing for the fences.

Before Judy could swing, she sees that Dawn was terrified and Judy knows that Dawn was no villain, in fact she wasn’t even a fighter.

“Your not from Lakewood are you?” Judy asked Dawn.

“No I’m not, although this place is super cool,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, this town is awesome, except for the villains that try to take over the plaza every day, but they are pretty weak,” Judy said.

“Say, want to head back to my place?” Judy asked Dawn.

“Uh sure,” Dawn said and then she asked Judy, “where’s your car?”

“Over there,” Judy said as she looks over to her right.

Dawn looks to see Judy’s vehicle, it was a two door pickup truck and Dawn surprised Judy drives that kind of a vehicle.

“You drive a truck,” Dawn said to Judy in shock.

“Yeah, I like to drive something big and tough,” Judy said as she walks over to her truck.

“Hop in, you are going to drive,” Judy said to Dawn.

“Why can’t you drive?” Dawn asked Judy.

“My gloves makes it difficult, that’s why I have to drive with my feet,” Judy said as she enters the passenger side of the truck.

“Fine,” Dawn said as she gets into the driver’s side of the truck.

Dawn takes a deep breathe and said, “my friends are going to kill me for this.”

Dawn starts up the truck and begins to drive her and Judy back to Judy’s place.

“So, where is your place?” Dawn asked Judy.

“About eight minutes from here, just go straight and at the fifth street light, take a right,” Judy said to Dawn.

“Got it,” Dawn said.

“So, got anyone you have a crush on?” Dawn asked Judy.

“Not really, I’m too focused on being a hero that I never actually went on a date,” Judy said.

“That’s too bad,” Dawn said to Judy.

“I don’t think of it like that, I’m a hero and I love protecting my town,” Judy said to Dawn.

“Here’s the turn,” Judy said and Dawn turned the vehicle to the right.

After a few more minutes, they reach Judy’s place and Judy’s home was in this apartment complex.

“This is it,” Judy said.

“Finally,” Dawn said as both women got out of the truck.

Dawn and Judy enter the complex and they walk up to the second floor. They soon reach to Judy’s apartment as Judy unlocks the door.

Judy opens the door as both her and Dawn enter her place. Judy closes the door and locks it behind her so no one could get in.

Judy then pulls her boxing gloves off her hands as Dawn could see Judy’s hands all taped up.

“You have hands, I thought you were born with gloves for hands,” Dawn said to Judy.

“That’s a rumour, I have hands, I just wear boxing gloves in public to keep up with my heroic image,” Judy said to Dawn as she pulls off her boots as she was now bare foot.

“Go ahead, make yourself at home,” Judy said to Dawn.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers and places them on the mat as she was bare foot as well.

“So Dawn, what do you think?” Judy asked Dawn.

“I think your place is very cool,” Dawn said to Judy.

“No what do you think of my body?” Judy asked Dawn.

“It looks very hot, especially your legs,” Dawn said as she was admiring Judy’s thick beautiful legs.

“Why thank you Dawn,” Judy said to Dawn as Judy walks over to Dawn.

“I love your hair, it’s so long, full, and lush that I could run my fingers through it,” Judy said to Dawn as Judy runs her fingers through Dawn’s hair.

“Dawn, take me,” Judy said to Dawn.

“What,” Dawn said in shock.

“You and I go to my room and we make some sweet love,” Judy said to Dawn as Dawn took a few seconds to think about it.

“Well okay, let’s do it,” Dawn said to Judy as Judy was really excited.

Soon, Dawn and Judy get into this hot make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

As they keep kissing, Dawn and Judy walk towards Judy’s bedroom and they reach the door to it. Judy opens up the door as both girls enter the bedroom, then both girls fall onto Judy’s bed still in a kissing session.

About two minutes later, Judy breaks off the kiss as she stands up off the bed. Judy then walks over to her bedroom curtains and closes them, so no one could see their sex session.

Judy walks back over and stares at Dawn, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Okay Dawn, it is time to lose those clothes,” Judy said to Dawn.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Dawn said as she started to loosen her belt on her jeans.

Once it was loose, Dawn unbutton and unzips her pants, she then pulls her jeans down her legs and off her body.

Dawn then pulls off her tank top and throws it away as Dawn was now in her purple bra and panties.

“All of your clothes,” Judy ordered Dawn.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra, she then slides it off her body and onto the floor, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, pulls them down her legs, and off her body as Judy looked at Dawn’s breasts and hairy pussy.

“So tasty and natural,” Judy said.

Judy grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head and off her body. She tosses it away as Dawn could see Judy’s exposed C-cup size boobs because Judy didn’t wear a bra.

Judy grabs her shorts, pulls them down her legs and off her body. Judy didn’t wear any panties as Dawn could see Judy’s pussy with a small patch of green pubic hair on it.

Judy laid Dawn onto the bed as she crawls on top of her. Judy and Dawn get into another make out session as Dawn grabs onto Judy’s ass.

About a minute later, Dawn flips Judy over as Dawn was now on top of Judy. Dawn then grabs onto Judy’s breasts and begins to fondle them.

Soon, Dawn begins to lick and suck on Judy’s right nipple as Judy was moaning with pleasure. Thirty seconds later, Dawn switches over to Judy’s left nipple as Judy gripped onto her bed sheets from the pleasure.

About three minutes later (with Dawn going back and forth sucking on Judy’s breasts), Judy pushes Dawn off her breasts as she gets Dawn onto her back.

“Hey Dawn, let me give you a better view,” Judy said to Dawn as she turns around looking at Dawn’s pussy, while Dawn was looking at Judy’s pussy.

“Your right, I do like the view from here,” Dawn said to Judy.

Then, Dawn begins to lick away right onto Judy’s pussy, while Judy sticks two of her fingers in and out of Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh yes, Dawn keep going,” Judy said to Dawn as Dawn kept pleasuring Judy with her tongue.

About two minutes into this sixty-nine position, both Dawn and Judy were getting wet from pleasuring each other as their pussies were leaking out their juices.

“Ooh, it seems your a bit excited,” Dawn said to Judy.

“I would say the same thing to you,” Judy said to Dawn.

About a minute later, they both stop as Dawn flips Judy onto her back and Dawn was near Judy’s pussy.

Dawn moves Judy’s left leg and Dawn moves close as her pussy was touching Judy’s pussy. Then, Dawn and Judy rub their pussies together as Judy was screaming with pleasure from Dawn giving it to her.

“OH YEAH, FUCK ME HARDER DAWN,” Judy screamed with pleasure to Dawn.

“Oh I will Judy, I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be walking for some time,” Dawn said to Judy as the grinding got intense.

About five minutes into the grinding, both Judy and Dawn were getting close to reaching their limits.

“Oh Dawn, I think I’m about to cum,” Judy said to Dawn.

“I think I’m about to cum as well Judy,” Dawn said to Judy.

About a minute later, both women had finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Judy screamed as both climax with both girls squirting out their love juices, mixing them together into one combo.

Judy was breathing in and out heavily as Dawn’s sexual energy was off the charts, while Dawn was breathing in and out, but not as much (due to her sexual encounters with the first five women).

“Boy, what a way to spend the afternoon,” Judy said.

“I’m glad you like it,” Dawn said to Judy as she move her right index finger up and down Judy’s stomach.

Then, Judy’s cell phone starts to ring as she got off the bed and picks it up. She then looks at her phone and the call was from Carol, so Judy presses the answer button.

“Hey Carol,” Judy said to Carol over the phone.

After about a minute, Judy hangs up her phone and begins to get dressed.

“Hey Dawn, I gotta go to babysit my friend’s young boy,” Judy said to Dawn.

“Sure thing Judy,” Dawn said to Judy.

“When I get back, let’s go for round two,” Judy said to Dawn.

“I will be waiting,” Dawn said to Judy.

Judy got all her clothes back on (including her boxing gloves) and left her apartment.

“Judy might be a level 3 hero, but to me she is a level 6 sex master,” Dawn said as she was still on Judy’s bed, ready for another steamy session when Judy got back.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah it is safe to say that Judy was down for the ten count when she got back from babysitting,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I have to say the town was super cool and when I get my dimensional scissors fixed, I will definitely come back to it,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have fun writing this chapter. The next girl that got it on with Dawn is Punching Judy from Cartoon Network’s newest hit, OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes. I’m a huge fan of this show and Judy is one of my favorite background characters, hopefully she will get her own episode in the future.
> 
> We got some more yuri action coming soon.


	7. Batgirl

**Chapter** **7:** **A** **Bit** **Batty**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was busy filming her seventh episode of her sexy series.

“Hello everyone, Dawn here with lucky episode seven of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“After doing six women, I pretty much now have a huge amount of experience when it comes to having sex with women,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, I was lucky enough to get a seventh girl to sleep with me and that girl was another superhero,” Dawn said.

“She wasn’t a spider, but she was a bat and a pretty hot bat she was,” Dawn said.

“So let me start this story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her room, holding up the sweater she wore during her days on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

“I can’t believe I wore this when I was sixteen,” Dawn said.

“Things change when you start to grow up,” Dawn said as she folds up her sweater and places it in her dresser.

Then, her dimensional scissors start to glow again as Dawn picks them up.

“Guess it is time to go to another dimension,” Dawn said and then she opens a rift with them.

Dawn jumps through the rift and then she lands out of the rift and into this city. Dawn then closes the rift behind her as she looks to see where she was.

Dawn walks around until she sees a sign that says “Welcome to Metropolis, Home to Legendary Heroes and Future Stars”.

“Metropolis huh, guess I should see this city myself,” Dawn said as she walks into the city.

For about twenty minutes, Dawn was walking around the city seeing the tall skyscrapers, the stores, and a huge park in the middle of the city.

“I hope this trip wasn’t worth for nothing,” Dawn said as she kept walking.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn stumbles upon this building and she looks to see a sign that says “Super Hero High School”.

“Super Hero High School, there is a high school for superheroes, didn’t know that,” Dawn said.

Soon, Dawn hears these two girls giggling from a few yards away as Dawn runs over and sits on a bench. Dawn looks over to see these two girls in her sights, it was none other than Supergirl and Batgirl.

“I can’t believe Poison Ivy’s science experiment would turn the science lab into a green house,” Supergirl said.

“What do you expect, when you get Harley Quinn as your partner you know shit is about to go down,” Batgirl said.

Soon, Supergirl and Batgirl look over to see Dawn sitting on the bench. Batgirl then walks over and sits next to Dawn on the bench.

“Hey, go check back to see if the lab is under control,” Batgirl said to Supergirl.

“Okay,” Supergirl said as she flew back to the science lab.

“Hi, I’m Batgirl,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

“Dawn, that is such a pretty name,” Batgirl said.

Batgirl then wraps her right arm around Dawn as she pulls Dawn closer to her.

“So Dawn, what brings you here?” Batgirl asked Dawn.

“Just came here to visit the city, maybe take in some sights,” Dawn said.

“I don’t think so, I sense that is a big fat lie,” Batgirl said and then she asked Dawn, “where did you come from?”

Dawn then takes a deep breath and then she said, “I’m from a different universe.”

“Yeah right,” Batgirl said.

“No, I’m telling you the truth,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

“Oh yeah, prove it,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

Dawn then pulls out her dimensional scissors as they begin to glow for some strange reason. Batgirl was a bit confused by seeing a normal girl getting a pair of magical scissors.

“These scissors can take me to any dimension, although they have a few bugs in the system. I got these from a demon princess who really hates it when you mess around with them and start to open multiple rifts,” Dawn said.

“Unbelievable, I can’t believe you are from a different dimension,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said.

“I don’t know what’s going on now, but I feel this allure and ecstasy on you,” Batgirl said as she was caressing her other hand up and down Dawn’s right thigh.

Dawn was a bit confused by seeing Batgirl acting like this. But she thought it was pretty hot, especially since Batgirl didn’t look like your prototypical hero with her dark blue (almost purple) hoodie, black jeans, and golden bracelets, her look made Batgirl look hot.

“Guess it is from my scissors, they work in mysterious ways,” Dawn said.

“Say Dawn, how about you meet me back here, tonight at 10:30,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as she got off the bench and decided to walk around the city some more.

“Oh she is going to have one fun night with me,” Batgirl said as she got off the bench and headed back to the school.

Later in the evening, Dawn came back to the bench and was sitting down. Dawn looked at her phone and it was two minutes until 10:30.

“Come on Batgirl, you’re supposed to be here soon,” Dawn said as she put her phone away.

Two minutes later, it was now 10:30 as Batgirl was not here which made Dawn a bit mad.

“Damn it Batgirl, you said you would be here and now you fucking stood me up,” Dawn said in this somewhat angry tone.

Suddenly, Dawn feels two hands on her shoulders and then she looks up to see Batgirl was behind her.

“Glad you came,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“I was worried you stood me up,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

“I would never do that, especially to a girl with a pretty face,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“Aw, thank you,” Dawn said.

“Now follow me,” Batgirl said to Dawn as Dawn got off the bench and followed Batgirl to a part of the sidewalk.

Batgirl then lifts up a piece of the sidewalk to reveal a secret tunnel that was hidden from the public.

“Come on, get in there,” Batgirl said to Dawn as she climbs down to the tunnel.

Batgirl follows behind Dawn as she places the piece back on top of the sidewalk.

Dawn looks to see the tunnel and she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Woah,” Dawn said in amazement.

“I know huh, now follow me,” Batgirl said to Dawn as Dawn followed Batgirl through the tunnel.

About seven minutes and a left turn later, Dawn and Batgirl reach a dead end.

“Great a dead end,” Dawn said.

“No, we have to go up,” Batgirl said and then she points to a ladder in front of them.

Batgirl then climbs up the ladder with Dawn right behind her. A minute later, Batgirl and Dawn reach the top of the ladder and to this trap door.

Batgirl then opens up the trap door as she and Dawn climb up and through the trap door.

Batgirl and Dawn reach the room and Batgirl closes the trap door.

Dawn looks around to see this room was sort of like a secret bunker. It had a huge flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a dresser that read “Do Not Open At Any Costs”, and a queen size bed.

“Swanky, does anyone know about this room?” Dawn asked Batgirl as Batgirl took off her golden bracelets.

“Nope, not even Supergirl knows about this,” Batgirl said as she walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Why did you built this?” Dawn asked Batgirl.

“Sometimes I just needed time to myself. There is times where I don’t have a date or if I get a bit too stressed out, I come here to give myself some loving if you know what I mean,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“Oh,” Dawn said as she realized that Batgirl comes to this bunker to masturbate.

Dawn then walks over and sits next to Batgirl on the edge of the bed.

“Do you feel like you need someone to do you?” Dawn asked Batgirl.

“Oh badly, being a genius doesn’t really help you get laid,” Batgirl said.

“How about I help you with that,” Dawn said to Batgirl as Dawn moves her hand along Batgirl’s left thigh.

“Sure,” Batgirl said.

Then, Dawn gives Batgirl a kiss on the lips. Batgirl was at first shocked to have a girl kissing her, but soon it felt really good.

Their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths as Batgirl wraps her arms around Dawn’s waist. Soon, they fall back onto the bed as they continue their hot make out session.

Over a minute later, Batgirl breaks off the kiss as she wants to take things further.

“You know, why don’t we shed off these clothes,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

Batgirl gets off the bed and removes Dawn’s sneakers, leaving her barefoot. Batgirl unties her boots and takes them both off, then she pulls off her socks as now she was barefoot as well.

Batgirl grabs Dawn by the bottom of her top and pulls it off of Dawn’s body. She throws it to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Batgirl then grabs at Dawn’s belt and loosens it up, she then unbuttons and unzips Dawn’s jeans. Batgirl then grabs onto Dawn’s jeans and slides them off of Dawn’s body, she sets them to the side as she now sees Dawn in her matching purple panties.

Before Batgirl could strip Dawn of her underwear, Dawn stands up and it was her turn to strip Batgirl.

Dawn takes off Batgirl’s gloves one by one as she can see Batgirl’s bare hands now.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of Batgirl’s hoodie, she then pulls it over Batgirl’s head and off her body. Dawn throws the hoodie to the side as she sees Batgirl wearing a dark blue bra with yellow bat symbols on them.

Dawn then loosens Batgirl’s belt, then she unbutton and unzips Batgirl’s jeans. Dawn grabs onto Batgirl’s jeans and slides them down her legs, Batgirl then steps out of her pants as she was wearing matching dark blue panties with a yellow bat symbol on them.

“Do you feel comfortable being in your underwear?” Dawn asked Batgirl.

“Yes,” Batgirl responded.

Then, Batgirl pushes Dawn back onto the bed and then she jumps onto Dawn as she got on top of Dawn. Then, Batgirl and Dawn get into another hot kissing session as Dawn was petting along Batgirl’s red hair.

Almost a minute later, Dawn goes behind and starts to unhook Batgirl’s bra. Once it was unhooked, Batgirl slides off her bra and throws it away as Dawn now sees Batgirl’s exposed B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then uses her tongue and swirls it along Batgirl’s right nipple as Batgirl moans with pleasure. About forty seconds later, Batgirl pulls Dawn off of her as she wants to get a view of Dawn’s tits.

Batgirl reaches behind Dawn’s bra and starts to unhook it. Once it got unhooked, Batgirl pulls off Dawn’s bra and throws it to the side as she now sees Dawn’s bare B-cup size breasts.

Batgirl and Dawn kiss again as their breasts were up against each other. While that was happening, Dawn was trailing her hands down Batgirl’s back and then she grabs her hands onto Batgirl’s ass.

Six seconds later, Dawn slaps Batgirl onto her left ass cheek as Batgirl continues with the kissing.

About twenty seconds later, both girls flip onto their sides as Batgirl breaks off the kiss.

Batgirl uses one of her hands and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties. Then, Batgirl slides Dawn’s panties right to Dawn’s knees.

Dawn then flips back onto her back and slides her panties off her body. Dawn throws them to the side as Batgirl could see Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“Mmm, your pussy looks delicious,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Batgirl and then Dawn said, “now let me take a look at your pussy.”

Dawn flips Batgirl onto her back and grabs onto the waistband of Batgirl’s panties. Dawn then slides Batgirl’s panties down her legs and off Batgirl’s body. Dawn throws them away as she could see Batgirl’s pussy with a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

Dawn then takes her right index finger and begins to rub Batgirl’s pussy with it as Batgirl begins to moan with pleasure.

“Oh Dawn, you are good with your finger,” Batgirl said to Dawn as Dawn stops the rubbing all of a sudden.

“Wait until you see what I can do with two fingers,” Dawn said to Batgirl as she takes two fingers from her left hand and she sticks them right into Batgirl’s pussy.

“AH,” Batgirl screamed with pleasure.

“Huh, you like me finger fucking you,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

“Yes I do,” Batgirl responded.

Dawn keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Batgirl as Batgirl screams and moans with pleasure. About two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Batgirl as she was about to kiss Batgirl again.

But before she could do that, Batgirl puts her left index finger on Dawn’s mouth, meaning she doesn’t want to kiss.

“I don’t feel like kissing anymore,” Batgirl said.

“You don’t,” Dawn said to Batgirl

“Nah, I feel like doing something really hot,” Batgirl said.

“Go over to my dresser, you will like what you see,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

Dawn gets off the bed and she walks to the dresser. Dawn opens up the lower drawer and in it was bottles of lube and anal beads.

“What the fresh hell,” Dawn said.

Dawn then opens up the middle drawer and she sees handcuffs, whips, ball and gag, and various S&M style toys.

“This is fucking weird shit here,” Dawn said.

Dawn then opens the top drawer and in it was vibrators and dildos of various length and types. Dawn then turns around to Batgirl had this weird look on her face.

“You are some fucked up genius are you?” Dawn asked Batgirl.

“I haven’t been in a date in a while, so I like to keep myself entertained,” Batgirl responded.

“I can see that,” Dawn said as she look in the top drawer.

After a few seconds, Dawn pulls out a custom plastic eight inch double sided dildo with one end flat and the other end pointed up.

“Ooh, that is my favorite toy to use and I personally created it,” Batgirl said.

“That would explain why there is a bat symbol on it,” Dawn said referring to the symbol on the side of it.

Dawn walks over and gets back on the bed with the dildo in hand. Then, Dawn inserts the pointed end of the dildo right into her pussy as she moans with pleasure.

Dawn then lines the other end of the toy right towards Batgirl’s pussy. Then, Dawn inserts the dildo right into Batgirl’s pussy as Batgirl could feel it inside her.

“OH FUCKING GOD,” Batgirl screams with pleasure.

“Dawn your amazing,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“There is still more to come,” Dawn said to Batgirl as she kept thrusting the toy in and out Batgirl.

About a minute later, Dawn kept pounding away at Batgirl as both girls were moaning with pleasure.

Three minutes later, Dawn was still thrusting the toy in and out of Batgirl as both girls were about to finally reach their limit.

“Oh god, I think I’m about to cum,” Batgirl said.

“Me too Batgirl,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

About thirty seconds later, both Batgirl and Dawn had now reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Batgirl screamed as both girls reach their climaxes with Dawn and Batgirl squirting out their love juices from that climax, coating the dildo in it.

Dawn slowly pulls the flat end of the dildo out of Batgirl and then she pulls the pointed up end of the toy out of her.

Dawn was breathing in and out after that climax, but she wasn’t to bad compared to Batgirl. Batgirl breathing was much faster and she almost passed out from the loving Dawn gave to her.

Dawn puts her hand on Batgirl’s face, comforting her after that sex.

“Guess you won’t be needing this room for a while,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

“That…is…true,” Batgirl said as she was breathing in and out.

Two minutes later, Batgirl had got her energy back as she got up and wraps her arms around Dawn’s chest from behind.

“Mmm, you rocked my world Dawn,” Batgirl said to Dawn.

“Thank you Batgirl, I’m glad that I’m the one to give you some pure sexual loving,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

“Hey do you want to go at it again?” Batgirl asked Dawn.

“Once I get something to drink, I will go at it again,” Dawn said to Batgirl.

Dawn gets off the bed and walks over to the mini fridge. She then grabs a bottle of water and takes a drink of it as she was getting her energy back for the next session of sex she was about to have with Batgirl.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah, me and Batgirl did it like three or four more times after the first,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I never expected to see Batgirl with so much sex toys and all that weird sex shit in her drawers, but hey I’m not complaining,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe I made seven chapters of this harem, that is pretty good. Anyway the next girl to have some sex with Dawn was DC Comics’ Batgirl, most notably the DC Super Hero Girls version of Batgirl. I’m more of a Marvel fan, but I will do both Marvel and DC girls in this harem.
> 
> Anyway, we got some more of this harem up next.


	8. Jill Valentine

**Chapter** **8:** **Sexy** **Outbreak**

* * *

Dawn was back in her room as she was filming the eighth episode of her sexy video series.

“Hey everyone, it is your host Dawn here, bringing you the eighth episode of my sexy podcast series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“When me and Batgirl did it the other times, she was much better as she didn’t nearly black out like our first time,” Dawn said.

“So my next sexual experience took me to pretty much a zombie apocalypse and boy the zombies didn’t look pretty,” Dawn said.

“If any of you have seen _Night_ _of_ _the_ _Living_ _Dead_ or _Dawn_ _of_ _the_ _Dead_ than you know what I’m talking about,” Dawn said.

“Like my other stories, it all started in my room here,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was laying down on her bed, trying to get a quick nap in before her scissors glow again. But then, the dimensional scissors start to glow as she opens up her eyes.

Dawn then gets off of her bed and picks up her dimensional scissors, Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors.

“Here I go,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Dawn soon steps out of the rift as she was in this huge mansion. Dawn then closes the rift behind her and walks over to this huge window in front of her.

Dawn looks out to see there was zombies all over the outside of the building. Then, she sees a sign that reads “Welcome to Raccoon City” and in red paint it read “Get The Fuck Out of Here”.

“Well, that is a bright warning if I ever seen one,” Dawn said.

Dawn walks down the hall to see the mansion was completely empty and it looks like someone broke into the place.

“Geez, someone look like they broke into here and took everything that wasn’t nailed down,” Dawn said.

Dawn soon approaches the door, looking to open it. But then, two zombies break open the door all of a sudden.

“HOLY FUCK,” Dawn screamed in horror as she fall onto her ass.

Dawn looks around and then she sees a sword on the floor. Dawn then picks up the sword as she stands back on her feet.

“Eat sliced metal you undead fucks,” Dawn said to the zombies and then she swings the sword as it slices off the heads of the two zombies.

The blood was gushing out like crazy as it splashed all over Dawn’s face and onto her tank top.

“No one can stop me now,” Dawn said.

“Freeze,” said this woman that was behind Dawn.

Dawn turns around as she sees this woman with short brown hair, wearing a dark blue beret, dark blue shoulder pads, grey t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, and black combat boots, holding a gun in her hands.

“Jill Valentine, SOA, drop the sword,” Jill said to Dawn as Dawn dropped her sword.

“I’m Dawn, normal human here,” Dawn said.

“Let me be the judge of that,” Jill said as she examined Dawn’s body closely.

Jill looks at Dawn’s arms, legs, neck, and face, noticing that she doesn’t have any bites from zombies.

“Okay, you’re good,” Jill said to Dawn and then a bunch of zombies come walking down the hall.

“That’s it, time to unload some lead,” Jill said as she fires away at the zombies.

Each shot was striking the zombies right into their skulls, killing them instantly. Then her gun was out of ammo as three zombies were slowly approaching her.

Jill picks up the sword and slices the three zombies in one swing as she takes the three heads clean off the bodies of the zombies.

“Woah, you are fucking hardcore,” Dawn said to Jill.

“Thanks, when I have a hoard of zombies approaching me, I keep calm and I take them out at all costs,” Jill said to Dawn.

Jill then drops the sword and walks over to Dawn.

“We got to head to the bunker before more zombies appear,” Jill said to Dawn.

“Got it,” Dawn said as she and Jill run down the stairs and they look down at the floor. Jill then grabs a part of the floor and lifts it up, revealing a trap door.

“Get in,” Jill ordered Dawn as Dawn enters the door with Jill right behind her.

Jill closes the door on top of her as both girls look at a door that was ten feet away from them.

“This way,” Jill ordered Dawn as they walk towards the door.

Jill opens the door as both she and Dawn enter the bunker. Jill closes the door behind her as Dawn looks around the room, she sees a ton of food, loads of guns and ammunition, as well as several doors leading to different rooms.

“Wow, you are ready for the end times,” Dawn said to Jill.

“Well, you have to be prepared when the zombie apocalypse begins and that is now,” Jill said as Dawn looks around.

Dawn then looks at a photo which had Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield on it.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Dawn asked Jill.

“No, just my partner in dealing with this outbreak,” Jill said to Dawn as Jill takes off her shoulder pads and her beret.

“So he’s not your boyfriend,” Dawn said to Jill.

“No, he has been with me side by side ever since the outbreak Umbrella caused,” Jill said and then she said, “you can thank Albert Wesker for that.”

“Damn,” Dawn said as she put down the photo.

“You know I’m trying to get even closer to Chris, but he hasn’t been really noticing me because of this outbreak,” Jill said as Dawn approaches Jill from behind.

“I understand, I mean you have to stay alive out there from becoming zombie chow. But, he should give you a chance because you are not only strong and a fucking badass, but so beautiful,” Dawn said to Jill.

“Thanks Dawn,” Jill said to Dawn.

Jill turns around and stands face to face with Dawn. After three seconds, Jill plants Dawn with a kiss on the lips.

“Why did you kiss me?” Dawn asked Jill.

“Because your words are not only sweet, but I need someone to do me right now,” Jill answered.

“What,” Dawn said in confusion.

“I have been through so much and I haven’t really got any me time. So how about we have an experiment and do it,” Jill said to Dawn.

“How about we just kiss and we will see what goes from there,” Dawn said to Jill.

“Sure,” Jill said as she and Dawn kiss again.

Five seconds in, Jill wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck as Dawn wraps her arms around Jill’s waist. Both girls had their tongues swirling around together in ecstasy as it was getting more passionate.

Twenty seconds later, Jill slams Dawn back first into a wall as they continue the make out session.

Seven seconds later, Jill breaks off the kiss and begins to suck on Dawn’s neck as Dawn moans with pleasure.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Dawn said to Jill and then Jill nodded “yes”.

Jill grabs Dawn by her hand as they both walk to one of the doors. Jill opens the door and Dawn sees this queen size bed with a nightstand next to it.

Jill then closes the door behind her and then she locks it, so no one could get in. Jill then grabs onto Dawn as she and Dawn fall onto the bed.

Then, Jill and Dawn get into another make out session as Jill was petting Dawn along her head.

Fifteen seconds later, Jill breaks off the kiss as she stands up off the bed.

Jill grabs her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Jill throws it to the side as Jill had on this dark grey bra.

“Ooh, now this is what I’m talking about,” Dawn said as she pulls off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Jill then pulls off her boots one by one, then she takes off her socks one by one, as now she was now barefoot.

Dawn pulls her top over her head and off her body, leaving her purple bra on.

Jill then loosens up her belt, then she unbutton and unzips her pants. She then grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and steps out of them, showing off the matching dark grey panties she had on.

Dawn stands up from the bed, she then loosens up her belt, she then unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and she steps out of them, leaving her in her purple bra and panties.

“Purple, a cute colour for a very cute girl,” Jill said to Dawn and then they both fall onto the bed again.

Then, both Jill and Dawn get into another kissing session as Dawn was caressing her hand along the right side of Jill’s body. Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she wanted to say something that was on her mind.

“If Chris sees this, you and me kissing in our underwear, do you think he would be turned on by this?” Dawn asked Jill.

“Nope,” Jill answered and then she said, “he would be turned on if we make out topless.”

Jill reaches behind and she unhooks her bra, she slides it off her body as Dawn could see Jill’s exposed C-cup size breasts.

“Topless huh, I like this even more,” Dawn said as she reaches from behind and unhooks her bra, she slides it off her body as Jill could see Dawn’s exposed B-cup size boobs.

Jill gets on top of Dawn and they both kiss each other again as their breasts were firmly pressed against each other. During their kissing session, their nipples become erect because of the passion of this kiss.

Thirty-two seconds later, both girls breaks off the kiss as Jill wipes off Dawn’s saliva from her mouth.

“Mmm, you taste good like strawberry or maybe white chocolate, I know that one of my friends like white chocolate,” Dawn said to Jill.

“Thanks,” Jill said as she looks down at Dawn’s pussy that was covered by her panties.

“Time to get these things off,” Jill said as she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties.

Jill then slides Dawn’s panties down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn. Jill throws them to the side as Jill now sees Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“I can’t be the only one in on the fun,” Dawn said as she tackles Jill onto the bed as now Dawn was on top of Jill.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Jill’s panties, she then slides them down and off of Jill’s body. Dawn throws them off the bed as she can see Jill’s pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Dawn grabs onto Jill’s legs and spreads them wide, so she get a better view of Jill’s pussy.

Dawn moves down to Jill’s pussy and gives some soft kisses on it.

“Oh Dawn, you know how to pleasure a girl,” Jill said to Dawn.

“I’m not done yet,” Dawn said to Jill and then she licks Jill’s pussy as she arches her back and moans with pleasure.

Ten seconds into it, Jill grabs onto her right breast and begins to squeeze it.

“OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING,” Jill screamed with pleasure as Dawn continues to eat her out.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the licking as she notices that Jill was getting very wet from the licking Dawn was giving her and that Jill’s pussy was dripping out her love juices.

“It seems your leaking some of your juices,” Dawn said to Jill.

“I guess it is the magic tongue of yours,” Jill said to Dawn and then Dawn giggled.

“Very funny,” Dawn said to Jill.

Dawn then moves her hands up Jill’s stomach and then she grabs onto Jill’s breasts, squeezing and fondling them.

“Your breasts are so soft, like one of those stress balls that people use to control their anger,” Dawn said to Jill.

“But, I don’t feel like squeezing,” Dawn said.

Dawn then moves to the side as she crawls back to Jill’s pussy. Dawn then moves her pussy close to Jill’s pussy as both girls pussies were up against each other.

“You ready?” Dawn asked Jill.

“Yes,” Jill answered.

Soon, both women begin to rub their pussies together as both girls were moaning with pleasure.

“Oh Dawn, you are a woman pleaser,” Jill said to Dawn.

“You have no idea what I can do,” Dawn said to Jill.

About two minutes later, the rubbing got faster and intense as Jill was starting to scream from the intensity.

“OH FUCK, DAWN I’M ABOUT TO CUM,” Jill said to Dawn.

“Me too,” Dawn said.

A minute later, both Jill and Dawn had finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Jill screamed as they reach their climax, they both arch their backs, and their pussies were squirting out their juices, mixing them together into one combo.

Dawn was breathing in and out as she was trying to get her energy back. Meanwhile, Jill was breathing in and out as well, as it took more energy out of her than Dawn.

“Woah, I never knew girl on girl sex would be so amazing,” Jill said as Dawn crawled next to Jill.

“You might handle a zombie apocalypse, but I can handle giving a SOA agent the loving of a lifetime,” Dawn said.

“Jill, I got more supplies,” Chris Redfield said as Jill can hear him outside the door.

“Oh shit, Chris is back,” Jill said.

“I got an idea,” Dawn said.

Chris then unlocks the door and then he opens it. He then sees Jill with the covers over her as Dawn and their clothes were nowhere to be seen.

“Jill, what are you doing?” Chris asked Jill.

“I decided to get some shut eye, you know trying to save my energy for tomorrow’s zombie killings,” Jill answered.

“What smells like sex all of a sudden?” Chris asked.

“I was touching myself, you know how this apocalypse has gotten me turned on,” Jill said to Chris.

Chris was a bit off by that answer as Jill was sweating with nervousness, thinking that it was a big lie. About twelve seconds later, Chris had finally made his decision.

“Okay, I understand,” Chris said.

“Just spray some air freshener when you get the chance,” Chris said to Jill and then he closes the door.

Soon, Dawn crawls out of the covers as she snuggles next to Jill.

“Do you think Chris will ever find out?” Dawn asked Jill.

“Nope, from the way he speak, I think he won’t be coming to this room anytime soon,” Jill said to Dawn.

“Now let me get at your pussy again,” Dawn said to Jill as Dawn goes under the covers, back at Jill’s pussy.

“Don’t be afraid to get a bit more freaky this time,” Jill said to Dawn as Dawn was about to give Jill another sexual experience.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah we did it again and unlike the first time, we got very freaky and frisky,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“After we were done, we doused the room in air freshener as it smelled like a strip club in their after our session,” Dawn said.

“Well that will do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, got a mixture of horror and sex to make this chapter even better. The eighth girl to go at it with Dawn is Jill Valentine from Resident Evil. 
> 
> We have more of this harem coming up.


	9. Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter** **9:** **My** **Own** **Personal** **Fairy** **Tail**

* * *

Dawn was back in her room as she was filming another episode of her series.

“Hey everyone, it’s your host Dawn here with episode nine of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“As you can see, my stories can get very out there as there is no specific theme to each story,” Dawn said.

“Anyway the next girl who encountered me was a mage with a huge amount of sex appeal, considering she’s part of a guild that has like thirty members in it,” Dawn said.

“Let me start at the beginning,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was on her laptop, messaging back and forth with one of her friends from her days on Total Drama, Sam, as they somehow got talking about anime.

Sam typed, “Hey, have you seen the brand new episode of My Hero Academia?”

Dawn then typed, “No Sam, I’m not really into anime.”

Sam typed back, “Come on, a lot of people like anime.”

Dawn then typed, “I’m just never got into it.”

Suddenly, Dawn’s scissors begin to glow as she sees them beside her.

Dawn then typed, “Gotta go, personal stuff.”

Dawn then turns off her laptop and grabs her dimensional scissors. Dawn stands up from her chair and then she opens a rift using her scissors.

“Okay, here I go,” Dawn said and then she jumps through the rift.

Meanwhile in this magical world called Earth-Land, four people were seen walking down this trail, two guys and two girls. Those four people were Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet.

“We could have gotten a ride back to town, but no you would puke if ride anything,” Gray said to Natsu.

“Shut up Gray,” Natsu said to Gray.

“You two please shut up, I’m trying to forget that you both torch half an acre of grassland,” Erza said to Natsu and Gray.

“We didn’t do anything like that,” Natsu said.

Erza pointed back as Natsu and Gray see the burnt up grass and the smoke they caused from their latest battle.

“Oh,” Natsu and Gray said.

“And to think, I’m trying to remain calm over their idiocy,” Lucy said as the four continue to walk.

Meanwhile, the rift opens up as Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the dirt trail. Dawn then closes the rift behind her and she examines her surroundings.

“A forest, a trail, could be I’m still in my universe outside a big city,” Dawn said.

Dawn walks forward, then she bumps into someone and she falls on her butt.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Dawn said as she looks up to see Lucy Heartfilia.

Dawn was immediately entranced by Lucy’s appeal. Seeing Lucy’s blonde hair in a side ponytail, her big breasts, wearing her blue/white sleeveless top, blue skirt, and brown boots, it got Dawn all warm on the inside.

“Don’t sweat it,” Lucy said as she helps Dawn back on her feet.

“What’s your name?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“Dawn,” Dawn responded.

“Dawn, what a peaceful name,” Lucy said and then she said, “well my name is Lucy Heartfilia.”

“These are friends, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster,” Lucy said as her friends waved at Dawn.

“Nice to meet you,” Dawn said to Lucy’s guild members.

Dawn then grabs onto Lucy’s hand as Lucy was so confused at this situation.

“I sense that you are a mage and even though you dress very sexually, you are deeply kind and treat everyone, humans and non-humans, with care and you wouldn’t break any promises,” Dawn said to Lucy.

Lucy was completely shock that Dawn could know all of that, even though they know each other for about two minutes.

“Woah, how did you know?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“I read people’s auras,” Dawn said as she turns over Lucy’s hand to see Lucy’s Fairy Tail marking on her hand.

“Is this a tattoo?” Dawn asked Lucy.

“No it is a brand, I’m part of the Fairy Tail guild,” Lucy responded.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were part of NXIVM,” Dawn said to Lucy.

“What,” Lucy said.

“Never mind,” Dawn said.

“Hey guys, you can head back to our headquarters, I’m going to hang out with Dawn,” Lucy said to the others.

“Fine,” Erza said as she, Natsu, and Gray walk back to the Fairy Tail headquarters.

Soon, Lucy and Dawn were walking through the forest as they were talking.

“So your one of those nature lovers,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“Yes, I love all things nature, especially the animals,” Dawn said.

“So, you got a guy in your life?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“Please, the closest I have ever been to a guy was this country asshole who set me up for stealing things that I didn’t steal,” Dawn said to Lucy.

“I really want to beat up that guy,” Lucy said.

“Got a crush on someone?” Dawn asked Lucy.

“Well,” Lucy said as they both stop for some reason.

Lucy then pulls out a book and opens it to Dawn.

“This is my list of guys I have a huge crush on,” Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn sees the list of guys with Natsu on the very top of the list.

“Ooh Natsu, you girl,” Dawn said to Lucy.

“And since we are the only ones here, I want to show you my other list,” Lucy said to Dawn as Lucy flips to the end of the book.

Dawn looks at the end and it was another list and the list was called “Lucy’s top girls that she would do it with”.

The list was pretty long, among the girls were Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Evergreen, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, and Juvia Lockster.

“These are girls you want to sex with?” Dawn asked Lucy.

“Yes, they are all pretty hot and they are all girls I would do in my dreams,” Lucy said to Dawn as Lucy takes her book and they continue to walk.

Soon, they see a bunch of stumps as Dawn went to sit on one of the stumps.

“Want to meditate?” Dawn asked Lucy.

“Sure,” Lucy said.

The sun was starting to set as Dawn was quietly meditating on her stump.

“Isn’t this peaceful?” Dawn asked Lucy as Lucy was standing on one leg on her stump.

“I think I got my balance,” Lucy said.

Then, Lucy loses her footing as she falls off her stump and onto Dawn, the fall causes Dawn to lose her spot on the stump as her and Lucy were on the grass.

“Ha ha ha,” Dawn and Lucy giggled as they were on the grass.

“I think your cute,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“What about your guy Natsu?” Dawn asked Lucy.

“He’s great, but he’s-,” Lucy said.

“Destructive,” Dawn interrupted.

“How did you know?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“I can see the smoke from over here,” Dawn said.

“He’s great, but he doesn’t have the same tender kindness like you,” Lucy said to Dawn.

Lucy crawls up as she was face to face with Dawn.

“How would you feel if we just do a small kiss on the lips?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Dawn said and then Lucy gave Dawn a small peck on the lips.

Soon, Dawn and Lucy get into this hot make out session as their tongues were swirling around together inside their mouths.

Thirteen seconds into the kiss, Dawn moves her right hand along Lucy’s back and towards Lucy’s ass. Soon, Dawn grabs onto Lucy’s ass as Lucy squealed at Dawn cope a feel on her butt.

Then, Lucy breaks off the kiss as she moves Dawn’s hand off of her ass.

“Getting a little frisky I see,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“I’m getting a bit turned on right now,” Dawn said.

“How about we go back to my apartment and we can go even further?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said as she and Lucy got up as they head back to Lucy’s place.

Thirty-five minutes later, Lucy and Dawn had finally reach the main building where Lucy lives, it was located near a canal in the heart of Magnolia Town.

“Here it is,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“Good, my feet were starting to get sore,” Dawn said.

Lucy opens up the door to the building as Dawn enters inside the building with Lucy following behind her.

Lucy closes the door behind her as Dawn was trying to figure out which door leads to Lucy’s apartment.

“Which door is it?” Dawn asked.

“This one,” Lucy said to Dawn as she points to the door on the left.

Lucy unlocks her door and opens it up. Lucy opens it up as Dawn walks into Lucy’s pad with Lucy following behind her.

Lucy closes the door behind her as Dawn looks around Lucy’s apartment.

“So this is your place?” Dawn asked.

“Yep, it has a bathroom as well but this is my living room and bedroom,” Lucy said as Dawn sees the bed in the living room.

“Now let’s move these tables so we get more room,” Lucy said to Dawn as they move the two tables out of the way to get some room.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail HQ, Natsu finds Lucy’s whip on the couch.

“Hey Gray, Lucy forgot her whip,” Natsu said to Gray.

“We should give it back to her or we can ask Ezra to take it back,” Gray said.

“Erza, can you bring this to Lucy?” Natsu asked Erza.

“I’m busy reading,” Erza said as she was reading Earth-Land’s version of Fifty Shades of Grey.

“Fine, come on Gray,” Natsu said to Gray as they both go to give Lucy back her whip.

At Lucy’s pad, Lucy and Dawn were in another make out session as Lucy places her hands on Dawn’s hips.

Ten seconds later, Lucy breaks off the kiss as she sits Dawn on the edge of the bed.

“Okay Dawn, time for the show,” Lucy said to Dawn.

Lucy turns on some smooth music as she moves her hips to the base. Lucy moves her hands up and down her body as Dawn was liking this.

Lucy grabs the band in her hair and removes it, letting her hair down to about a few inches past her shoulders. Lucy then flicks her band to Dawn and then Dawn catches it with ease.

Lucy moves towards Dawn as she moves her hands up and down Dawn’s chest.

“I like what I’m seeing,” Dawn said.

Lucy puts her left boot on the bed and unzips it. She then pulls off her boot and throws it to the side.

Lucy lowers her left leg and puts her right leg on the bed. Lucy then unzips her boot and pulls it off with ease, as she was now barefoot.

Lucy throws her boot away as she gets her other leg off the bed. Lucy turns around as she sits on Dawn’s lap.

Lucy begins to kiss on Dawn’s neck as Dawn moans with pleasure.

“Oh Lucy,” Dawn said to Lucy as Dawn wraps her arms around Lucy’s waist.

Five seconds later, Lucy stops kissing on Dawn’s neck as she begins to rubbing her ass across Dawn’s lap.

Eleven seconds later, Lucy stands up as Dawn moves her hands right onto Lucy’s sexy and smooth legs.

“Go on, feel my legs,” Lucy said to Dawn.

Dawn moves her hands up Lucy’s legs and then she stops when she was about to reach Lucy’s skirt.

“It’s okay, you can lift up my skirt,” Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn lifts up Lucy’s skirt as she sees Lucy was wearing blue/white stripe panties.

“Looking so hot,” Dawn said to Lucy.

“Take them off,” Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Lucy’s panties.

Dawn slides Lucy’s panties down Lucy’s legs and off of Lucy’s body as Lucy’s pussy was seen with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

Lucy then turns around as she grabs the zipper for her top. Lucy unzips it and then she slides her top off her body as she was wearing a blue/white stripe bra.

Lucy gets on Dawn’s lap as she wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck and they get into another make out session.

Twelve seconds into the kiss, Dawn reaches behind Lucy and she unhooks Lucy’s bra. Dawn slides the bra off of Lucy as she sees Lucy’s DD-cup size boobs.

“So big and bouncy like two beach balls,” Dawn said as she about to grab onto Lucy’s breasts.

“Not yet,” Lucy said as she moves Dawn’s hands away from her.

Lucy then loosens up her belt and unzips her skirt, she then let’s it drop and steps out of it, now completely naked.

“So tasty,” Dawn said as Lucy smiled.

“Your turn,” Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn got off the bed and Lucy walks over to her bed, then she sits on the edge of it.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were still walking.

“How much further?” Gray asked and then he sees a sign that said, “Magnolia Town…15 miles”.

“Fuck,” Gray said as he and Natsu continue to walk.

At Lucy’s pad, Dawn was moving to the beat as she moves her fingers through her hair.

Dawn then lowers the straps on her bra down to the middle of her arms. She then slides the straps down her arms and off of them, doing it all while still wearing her tank top.

Dawn then moves her hands under her shirt and she manages to unhook her bra. Dawn grabs her bra as she pulls it under her shirt and off her body, as she now holds the bra in her hands.

Dawn then tosses her bra at Lucy and Lucy catches it.

Dawn then kicks off her left sneaker, followed by her right sneaker, as she was now barefoot.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her top and pulls it up and down her body. A few seconds later, Dawn pulls the shirt over her head and off her body, she throws it away as Lucy sees Dawn’s exposed B-cup size breasts.

Dawn reaches her belt and loosens it up, then she unbutton and unzip her jeans as she turns away from Lucy.

“It is getting even hotter,” Lucy said.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her pants and pulls them up and down, teasing Lucy each second. Five seconds later, Dawn slides down her jeans and steps out of them, leaving her purple panties on.

Dawn turns around and walks over to Lucy, she then puts her hands on Lucy’s shoulders.

“Now it is your turn to strip me,” Dawn said to Lucy as Lucy grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties.

Lucy slides the panties down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn, with Dawn now showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then leans in towards Lucy as they kiss again as they had another make out session. Eight seconds into the kissing, Lucy falls onto her bed as they continue to make out with Dawn on top of Lucy.

Ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she grabs onto Lucy’s big breasts, she then squeezes them as Lucy lightly moans.

“So soft, so round,” Dawn said and then she licks right onto Lucy’s right nipple.

“Go ahead Dawn, you definitely earned it,” Lucy said to Dawn as Lucy petted Dawn’s head.

About two minutes and twenty seconds later, Lucy’s nipples become erect as Dawn stops the licking.

Lucy then flips over onto her stomach as Dawn was now staring at Lucy’s ass.

“Go on, spank my ass,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“I don’t know, I’m not one to harm people, I wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Dawn said.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she raised her right hand and then she slaps Lucy on her left ass cheek.

“Eep,” Lucy shrieked.

“I’m sorry,” Dawn said to Lucy.

“Don’t be, keep going,” Lucy said to Dawn.

Dawn then keeps slapping away on Lucy’s ass as Lucy shriek and moan with pleasure as Dawn was still slapping on her butt.

Twenty slaps later, Dawn stops to see Lucy’s ass was beet red and that she was leaking out her juices.

“Getting turned on huh?” Dawn asked Lucy as Lucy flips onto her back.

“Dawn look over on my dresser,” Lucy said to Dawn as Dawn got up from the bed and walks over to Lucy’s dresser.

On top was all of these golden and silver keys that were actually Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.

“These are keys,” Dawn said.

“Those keys summon spirits to help me in battle, but I got a new one as a gift from Natsu,” Lucy said.

Dawn looks over to see this blue bag on the dresser and picks up the bag. Dawn opens up the bag and pulls out a platinum key.

“Holy crap, this is key is platinum, this might be worth a fortune,” Dawn said in an excited mood.

“It’s the gate key of love, lust, and ecstasy,” Lucy said.

Dawn then walks back with key in hand and then she climbs back onto Lucy’s bed. Dawn hands the key over to Lucy as she was ready to use it for the first time.

“Watch this,” Lucy said to Dawn as lifts the key into the air and turns it.

Suddenly, the key disappears and then it turns into this platinum ten inch strap-on dildo. But it was different, the ten inch long dildo was connected to this flat square end and it didn’t have any harness for Dawn to connect the toy to her body.

Dawn catches the unique toy as she couldn’t believe it.

“This is very unique,” Dawn said as she places the flat end right against her pussy and somehow it magically sticks to her pussy no problem.

Dawn moaned as it look liked Dawn had a dick (even though it was obviously fake), knowing there was no harness for this toy and the toy fits Dawn well as it wasn’t going anywhere.

Dawn lines up the toy right up to Lucy’s pussy.

“Spread them,” Dawn ordered Lucy as she spreads her legs wide.

Dawn inserts the toy right into Lucy and Lucy screams with pleasure as the toy was in her pussy.

“OH GOD,” Lucy screams with pleasure.

“If you like it, I got much more,” Dawn said to Lucy as Dawn grabs Lucy by her hips.

Dawn pumps the toy in and out of Lucy as Lucy continues to scream with pleasure.

“OH DAWN, OH DAWN,” Lucy screamed as she was screaming Dawn’s name in the process.

“Oh Lucy, you little magic slut, you got to love having a magic toy cock inside you,” Dawn said to Lucy.

Dawn speeds up the thrusting of the toy in and out of Lucy as Lucy was still screaming.

Five minutes later, Dawn keeps it up as Lucy was close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m think I’m about to cum,” Lucy said to Dawn.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were just outside of Lucy’s building as they see this faint glow inside the building.

“What the hell,” Natsu said.

Inside, the dildo was starting to glow brighter as Dawn looked on in concern.

“I’m so fucked,” Dawn said.

About a minute later, Lucy had finally reach her limit.

“AHH,” Lucy screamed as she climax while the dildo flash this bright light.

Outside, Natsu covered his eyes seeing the bright light while unfortunately, Gray got the full blast of light.

“MY EYES,” Gray screamed as the light now diminished.

“That was fucking nuts,” Natsu said.

“I just lost my sight,” Gray said as he walks forward and falls off the sidewalk and into the river.

“Natsu I need help,” Gray said to Natsu as Natsu sighed and jumps into the water.

Inside, Dawn opens her eyes to see the strap-on was gone and the key was in its place. Dawn moves her hand down to her pussy as it was a bit wet and was leaking out her juices because she was turned on from this action.

“That was so great Lucy,” Dawn said to Lucy, but didn’t get an answer.

“Lucy,” Dawn said as she looks to see Lucy was gushing out her love juices all over the bed and Lucy was knocked out cold.

“Oh god, I killed Lucy,” Dawn said as she got off the bed in a nervous panic.

“Lucy, don’t die, please wake up,” Dawn said to Lucy as she lightly slaps her face.

Then, Lucy slowly opens her eyes as she places her right hand onto Dawn’s face.

“Dawn, that was amazing, you have the magic touch,” Lucy said softly to Dawn.

“I’m glad your alive and that you enjoy the sex,” Dawn said to Lucy as she put the covers over Lucy.

Soon, Dawn hears a knocking on Lucy’s door and then she crawls underneath Lucy’s bed.

Then, Natsu opens the door as he sees Lucy sleeping on her bed.

“Hey Natsu,” Lucy said to Natsu.

“Hey Lucy, you left your whip at HQ,” Natsu said to Lucy as he sets her whip on a small table.

“We came to give it to you,” Gray said as he thought he was talking to Lucy.

“Gray, your talking to a coat rack,” Natsu said to Gray as Gray was indeed talking to a coat rack.

“Sorry got blinded by some light from the building, it is just temporary,” Gray said.

“Thanks guys,” Lucy said to Natsu and Gray.

“See you tomorrow,” Natsu said to Lucy.

“Yes,” Lucy said.

“Come on Gray, I will take you back,” Natsu said to Gray as he closes the door.

Then, Lucy falls asleep as Dawn’s sexual love took almost all of Lucy’s energy out.

Dawn crawls out from under the bed as she looks at Lucy, sleeping peacefully after giving her all her loving using that platinum strap-on dildo.

“Goodnight Lucy,” Dawn said to Lucy and then she gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“I will put the key back, get my clothes back on, and get back to my own dimension,” Dawn said as she reaches under the covers and pulls out the key.

“Lucy might not need this for a while, unless she and Erza want to do it,” Dawn said as she puts the key onto the dresser, knowing she just give Lucy something she won’t forget for a long time.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah I can’t believe I made Lucy Heartfilia black out, that is impressive for someone of my stature,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Lucy was so sweet and sexy, not to mention her friends were pretty cool. Maybe one day, I will travel back to meet up with them again,” Dawn said.

“Well that will do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so hot and yet it brought some humour as well. The ninth girl that Dawn encountered was Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. Don’t worry there will be more Fairy Tail characters to be featured in later chapters. Also before you ask, the platinum key is something I made up, I just wanted to do something unique for this chapter.
> 
> We got more yuri harem up next.


	10. Sonata Dusk

**Chapter** **10:** **Sleeping** **With** **The** **Sirens** **Part** **I**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was starting her tenth episode of her series.

“Hey everyone, I’m back with my tenth episode of my series. I got word from Lucy that Gray had finally got his sight back and that she is doing well, Lucy took a few days off after the pounding I gave her,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Now today will begin my first part of my three part series focusing on my adventures in a different universe that has this magical aroma around this statue at this high school,” Dawn said.

“Anyway it all started a few days ago,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her room as she was online looking for something good to see.

“My fans keep recommending me to look at Total Drama fanfiction and read some porn featuring the characters,” Dawn said as she was surfing the web.

“I’m starting to think my fans are sex crazed, but to be fair my series is the kind of thing to masturbate too,” Dawn said.

Dawn’s dimensional scissors start to glow as she got off her chair and grabs her scissors. Dawn then opens up the rift using them and then she jumps into the rift.

Meanwhile in this different universe, seven girls were standing or sitting around this statue in front of this high school known as Canterlot High. Those seven girls were Twilight Sparkle (the scientist version), Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

“Do you guys feel like there hasn’t been any equestrian magic recently?” Rainbow asked.

“Yeah, usually there was a surge every two weeks,” Sunset said.

“I’m new to this, but is this normal around here?” Twilight asked.

“Pretty much,” Applejack said to Twilight.

Suddenly, the rift starts to open right on the statue itself as the girls couldn’t believe it.

“Great, the Equestria version of Twilight is coming,” Pinkie said in excitement.

“This is not the usual opening,” Sunset said.

“If isn’t the other Twilight, then who is it?” Rarity asked.

Then, Dawn jumps out of the portal and lands on her feet. Dawn then closes the rift as the seven girls couldn’t believe it.

“What, you ever seen a girl come out of a portal,” Dawn asked the seven girls.

“Well not one that came from a rift,” Fluttershy said as both Dawn and Fluttershy look at each other.

“Fluttershy, why didn’t you tell us you have a cousin,” Rainbow said to Fluttershy.

“I don’t,” Fluttershy said.

“Well she acts and talks like you,” Rarity said to Fluttershy.

“I’m not from here, I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“Let me guess, you were on a reality show were you got set up and eliminated, losing a chance at a million dollars, then you got encountered by a demon princess who had a problem with rifts opening in your dimension, you solve the problem, got a pair of dimensional scissors, and now you can go to any dimension you want,” Pinkie said to Dawn and then Pinkie give this big smile.

Dawn’s jaw just drop in shock as she couldn’t believe someone knows all of that.

“Am I wrong?” Pinkie asked.

“No your 100 percent right,” Dawn said.

“Is she always like that?” Dawn asked the other girls.

“Yes, Pinkie can be one smart girl,” Applejack said.

“Well, well, well,” a girl said.

Dawn turns around to see these three girls in front of her. They were The Dazzlings, consisting of the leader Adagio Dazzle, the rough Aria Blaze, and the cute (yet evil) Sonata Dusk.

“Looks like you girls have a new friend,” Adagio said.

“Go away Adagio, we beat you before and we can do it again,” Sunset said to Adagio.

“In your dreams,” Adagio said as Sonata was waving to the main seven girls and Dawn.

“Hey guys, long time no see,” Sonata said and then Aria slaps Sonata on the back of her head.

“Don’t do that,” Aria said to Sonata.

“I’m trying to be nice,” Sonata said.

“Well you shouldn’t be nice, ever since they beat us in the Battle of the Bands,” Aria said to Sonata.

“I still have my necklace, so we have the chance,” Sonata said as held up her necklace that was put together with chewing gum.

“This piece of shit is useless,” Aria said as she grabs Sonata’s necklace and throws it away.

“Come on girls, we shouldn’t be near this pile of crap,” Adagio said to her friends as they leave the scene.

Dawn looks down as she picks up Sonata’s necklace.

“Come on, let’s head inside,” Sunset said to the others as they walk back into Canterlot High.

Dawn looks at the necklace, knowing she needs to do something to help Sonata.

Later in the day, Dawn was walking in the park and then she could see someone in her sights, sitting on a bench. With her arctic bluish white skin, light arctic blue hair with moderate Persian blue stripes tied up in a ponytail, wearing her purple pinkish shirt, pink shirt, pink socks, and pink boots over them, it was none other than Sonata Dusk.

Dawn walks over and she sits on the bench, right next to Sonata.

“Your Sonata right?” Dawn asked Sonata.

“Yes,” Sonata replied.

“Where are your friends?” Dawn asked Sonata.

“They left me, they want to have a moment away from my idiocy,” Sonata said.

“I don’t think your stupid, I think your too cute,” Dawn said to Sonata as she caress her right hand along Sonata’s face.

“I got you something,” Dawn said to Sonata as she pulls out something from her pocket, she pulls out a necklace with a red jewel in the shape of a music note.

“Is this mine?” Sonata asked as she grabs onto her necklace.

“Yep, I went to a jewelry store, had your jewel melted down, and they made it into a new necklace,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“Oh Dawn, thank you,” Sonata said to Dawn as she gives Dawn a hug.

A few seconds later, Sonata breaks off the hug as she looks Dawn right into her eyes. Five seconds later, Sonata gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips.

“What was that for?” Dawn asked Sonata.

“For being so sweet, I never seen a nicer person like you,” Sonata said to Dawn as she places her head on Dawn’s chest.

“For an evil girl, your sweet as well,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“Want to head back to my place?” Sonata asked Dawn.

“What about your friend with the huge hair and the one that looks like she could be a UFC fighter?” Dawn asked Sonata.

“They won’t be there, we have the whole place to ourselves,” Sonata said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she and Sonata get off the bench and head back to where The Dazzlings live.

About twenty minutes later, Dawn and Sonata were in the apartment complex as they were on the third floor. Sonata then unlocks the door and opens it up, then she and Dawn enter The Dazzlings’ apartment.

Sonata then closes the door and locks it, so no one could get in.

Dawn takes off her sneakers as she was now barefoot. Meanwhile, Sonata takes off her boots and then she takes off her knee high socks, as she was now barefoot as well.

“Hey Dawn, want to check out my bedroom?” Sonata asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

Dawn and Sonata walk through the medium size apartment as they reach this third door on the left. Sonata opens up the door and then she and Dawn enter her bedroom.

Dawn looks around to see the walls were pink and there was a king size bed with pink covers on it.

“You do like pink,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“Yeah,” Sonata as she closes the door behind her.

Dawn turns around as Sonata walks over and wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck.

Soon, Dawn and Sonata kiss as their tongues swirl around together in ecstasy. Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hands and grabs onto Sonata’s hips.

Twelve seconds later, Sonata breaks off the kiss as she licks her lips from that hot kiss.

“I just want to grab at something,” Dawn said as she grabs onto the band that holds up Sonata’s hair.

Dawn pulls the band off of Sonata’s hair as Sonata’s hair falls down as it reaches close to her butt.

“Your look hot with her hair down,” Dawn said to Sonata as she flicks the band away.

“Thanks,” Sonata said.

“You know what, let’s get freaky and have some sex,” Sonata said as Dawn think about for about ten seconds.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Sonata get into another make out session as Dawn was petting Sonata’s hair like a dog. Eleven seconds later, Dawn spins Sonata around as they fall onto Sonata’s bed with Dawn on top of Sonata.

Dawn then unclips the chains on Sonata’s shirt. Dawn then grabs onto Sonata shirt and slowly opens it up as she sees Sonata’s breasts that were covered by a pink bra.

Dawn grabs onto Sonata’s bra covered breasts and squeezes them as Sonata gave this small moan.

Six seconds later, Dawn sits Sonata up and she slides Sonata’s shirt off of Sonata’s body.

Dawn and Sonata get into another kissing session as Dawn wraps her arms around Sonata.

Eight seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she reaches behind Sonata and unhooks Sonata’s bra. Dawn then slides Sonata’s bra off of Sonata as she sees Sonata’s exposed B-cup size boobs with dark blue nipples.

“Nice boobs,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“Aw thanks,” Sonata said and then she said, “but I can’t be the only one topless.”

Sonata grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s top and pulls it off of Dawn’s body, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on.

Sonata then moves her hands behind Dawn and gets Dawn’s bra unhooked. Sonata slides Dawn’s bra off of Dawn’s body as she could see Dawn’s exposed B-cup size boobs.

“Let me get a lick at your tit,” Sonata said to Dawn and then Sonata begins to lick right onto Dawn’s right nipple.

“Mmm,” Dawn moaned as she moves her hands along Sonata’s back.

Nearly two minutes later, Sonata stops the licking as Dawn’s nipples become erect from Sonata’s tongue.

Dawn gets off the bed, she loosens up her belt, then she unbutton and unzip her jeans. Dawn grabs onto her jeans and her purple panties, then she slides both of them down her legs and she steps out of them as Sonata looks at Dawn’s hairy pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto Sonata’s skirt, unzips it, then she pulls it down and off of Sonata, leaving Sonata in her pink panties.

Dawn takes her right index finger as she rubs it along Sonata panty covered pussy.

“Ooh,” Sonata moaned as Dawn keeps rubbing her finger along Sonata’s pussy.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing as she sees this damp spot on Sonata’s panties.

“Time to take these off,” Dawn said as she grabs onto the waistband of Sonata’s panties.

Dawn then pulls them down Sonata’s legs and off of Sonata’s body, Dawn looks to see Sonata’s exposed pussy with a full patch of light arctic blue pubic hair on it.

Dawn sees that Sonata’s pussy was wet from Dawn rubbing her finger along Sonata’s pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and begins to slide them in and out of Sonata’s pussy.

“Oh Dawn, oh Dawn,” Sonata said as she starts to chant Dawn’s name, while Dawn continues to use her magic fingers on Sonata.

A minute later, Dawn speeds up the fingering as Sonata was moaning and screaming with pleasure.

“YES, KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING,” Sonata screamed at Dawn.

Two minutes later, Sonata was about to reach her limit.

“Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Sonata said to Dawn.

Thirty seconds later, Sonata had finally reach her limit.

“AHH,” Sonata screamed as Dawn takes her fingers out of Sonata because of Sonata’s climax, then Sonata squirt her love juices right onto Dawn’s face.

“Oh gross,” Dawn said as she was a bit freaked out by having Sonata’s love juices all over her face.

Dawn wipes off the juices and trying to regain her composure.

“I guess this is what Bree Olson feels like after doing a pornographic scene,” Dawn said.

“Just focus Dawn, don’t let this get in the way,” Dawn said as she took a deep breath.

Then, Sonata slides off her bed as she stands up on the edge of the bed. She then bends over with her ass in the air.

“Come on Dawn, I’m not tired yet,” Sonata said to Dawn.

“Alright,” Dawn said as she walks back over and stands behind Sonata.

Dawn grabs Sonata by her hips and begins to hump her pussy up against Sonata’s ass in this girl on girl doggy style position.

Sonata kept moaning as Dawn keeps humping Sonata from behind.

“You like it doggy style huh?” Dawn asked Sonata.

“Yeah, but it is really weird to have two girls do it,” Sonata said.

“I know,” Dawn said.

Sonata bends up as she and Dawn get into another make out session, with Dawn moving her right hand down Sonata’s stomach and to her pussy.

Dawn then rubs her right hand along Sonata’s pussy as they continue their make out session.

About a minute later, Dawn then kisses and suck along Sonata’s neck while still rubbing her hand along Sonata’s pussy.

A minute and a half later, Dawn stops rubbing her hand along Sonata’s pussy as Sonata was getting wet again from Dawn’s hand rubbing her.

Dawn then sets Sonata back first onto Sonata’s bed as Sonata continues to moan from Dawn pleasuring her.

“Now Sonata, I’m going to give you something only real girls can give to you,” Dawn said to Sonata as she moves Sonata’s right leg to get a better view of Sonata’s pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed as she moves closer as her pussy was touching Sonata’s pussy.

“Oh Dawn, give me all you got,” Sonata said to Dawn.

“If you say so,” Dawn said to Sonata.

Dawn and Sonata then begin to rub pussies together as both girls were moaning in pleasure.

“Dawn, oh yes Dawn,” Sonata said to Dawn in passion as both girls continue to rub against each other with their breasts jiggling from the movement.

“Don’t stop Sonata, keep going,” Dawn said to Sonata as they going at it.

About three minutes later, both Dawn and Sonata were getting closer to reaching their limits.

“Oh god Sonata, I’m about to cum,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“I think about to cum again,” Sonata said.

About forty seconds later, both Dawn and Sonata had finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Sonata screamed as they reach their climaxes, then Dawn arch her back and they start to squirt their love juices.

Sonata was covered in Dawn’s love juices along her stomach, while Dawn was lucky enough not to get covered in Sonata’s love juices again. Sonata was breathing in and out heavily, while Dawn was breathing in and out at a slower rate.

Dawn crawls over and lies down next to Sonata. Then, Dawn caresses her left hand along Sonata’s face.

“How was it Sonata?” Dawn asked Sonata.

“It was like something I never felt before,” Sonata said.

“Dawn, can you stay here with me tonight?” Sonata asked Dawn.

“Aren’t your friends coming back tonight,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“No, they say they were going to stay at a hotel tonight. Plus, I really want someone to be with right now,” Sonata said as she snuggles up next to Dawn’s body.

“Don’t worry, I will sleep here with you,” Dawn said to Sonata as she wraps her arms around Sonata.

It was now night time as their two sessions started at the beginning of the evening. So, Dawn pulls the covers over her and Sonata as they go to sleep knowing she would be there for Sonata for the night.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah Sonata might not be bright and evil, but she is a little sweetheart with an adorable personality,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Sorry if I’m stopping at this moment, but I want to give people a breather before part two comes up,” Dawn said.

“That does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for part two,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

 ** _To_** **_be_** **_continued…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, what a way to kick off the first arc of my harem fic. The tenth person to be with Dawn is Sonata Dusk from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series, most notably the second film known as Rainbow Rocks. This was the first of three parts of the arc I liked to call, Sleeping With The Sirens, in which Dawn will experience her love with The Dazzlings, who were sirens when they were in Equestria.
> 
> Stay tuned because we got the second part of the trilogy coming soon.


	11. Aria Blaze

**Chapter** **11:** **Sleeping** **With** **The** **Sirens** **Part** **II**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was filming her eleventh episode and the second part of her special trilogy.

“Hello all of you viewers, Dawn here bringing you another episode of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So everyone let’s catch up on what happened. I traveled to a universe filled with colourful women, there was this trio known as The Dazzlings who hate these seven girls and one member of The Dazzlings is a evil little sweetheart. Anyway, I gave Sonata this necklace and she invited me back to the apartment she shared with Aria and Adagio, me and her had sex, and I slept with Sonata through the night,” Dawn said.

“The next day, me and Sonata got up and I met up with the main seven. Anyway, let me continue,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn and Sonata were dressed up as they exit The Dazzlings’ apartment.

“Say Dawn, want to have breakfast me?” Sonata asked Dawn and then Sonata continued, “they just have these new breakfast tacos made.”

“Love to, but I can’t. I’m a vegan so I can’t really eat or drink anything that comes from sweet innocent animals,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“It’s your loss,” Sonata said to Dawn as she heads down the stairs.

“Maybe I could meet the seven girls up at some locale,” Dawn said as she looks through her phone for a number.

Later, Dawn was with the main seven girls at Pinkie’s house as Dawn was talking about last night.

“You WHAT,” Pinkie said to Dawn in shock.

“I had sex with Sonata Dusk,” Dawn responded.

“WHAT,” Pinkie screamed in shock.

“She is very sweet when you get to meet her and boy did I fuck her brains out last night,” Dawn said.

“WH-,” Pinkie said as Rainbow interrupt her by covering her mouth.

“We get the picture,” Rainbow said.

“Dawn your a few apples short of a basket by having sex with a Dazzling,” Applejack said to Dawn.

“I know Applejack, but Sonata is too sweet like an evil cinnamon roll,” Dawn said to Applejack.

“She might be sweet, but Aria and Adagio are not,” Fluttershy said.

“Yeah, those girls have some bad magic in their bodies,” Sunset said.

“Well excuse me Sunset, but you haven’t experience what I have been through. I have been set up and unfairly eliminated by some dirt farmer, you think I’m not mad, I’m furious. Scott made a fucking mistake and ever since I want to break all of his teeth out of his fucking mouth,” Dawn said to Sunset as Sunset was a bit scared at Dawn.

“Okay, that was a bit too much for here,” Sunset said.

“Darling, I have to applauded you for able to tame and have sex with a Dazzling. But still, if Aria and Adagio find out, you are going to die,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Rarity relax, I’m going to be fine,” Dawn said to Rarity and then she stands up from the chair.

“Now if you will excuse me, I’m going for a walk,” Dawn said as she walks out of Pinkie’s house.

“If she dies, can I have her scissors?” Rainbow asked as the other girls look at her angrily.

“What,” Rainbow said.

Dawn was walking around in town, hoping to get her mind off that little confrontation with Sunset.

“Damn, I think I was a bit harsh to Sunset,” Dawn said and then she continue, “when I get the chance, I have to apologize to her.”

Dawn then takes a right turn on the street corner and then, she sees The Dazzlings right in front of her.

“Well, look what the cat drag in,” Adagio said.

“Hey Dawn,” Sonata said to Dawn as she waved to Dawn and then Aria slaps Sonata in the back of her skull.

“Don’t talk to the enemy, I’m still pissed you let her in our pad,” Aria said to Sonata.

“Well, this is all just a bit of a misunderstanding, let me explain,” Dawn said.

“Enough,” Adagio said.

“Aria, take care of her,” Adagio ordered Aria.

“With pleasure,” Aria said as she cracks her knuckles.

Aria then walks over and grabs Dawn by her arm, Aria then drags Dawn down the street and into this alley.

Aria then pushes Dawn up against the brick wall as Adagio and Sonata hear this from not that far away.

“I guess Aria can handle this on her own, let’s go,” Adagio said to Sonata as they leave and head back to their apartment.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” Aria said as she formed a fist.

Dawn closed her eyes, expecting to get punched by the furious Dazzling.

But Dawn didn’t feel a fist, instead she felt something else. Dawn opens her eyes to see Aria using her right hand to caress Dawn’s face.

“What’s going on Aria?” Dawn asked Aria.

“I never want to hurt you,” Aria said to Dawn.

“What do you mean?” Dawn asked Aria.

“I want to be near you, your voice is so soothing and sweet, not to mention your hair is so long and beautiful,” Aria said to Dawn.

“I never expect someone who’s personality is that of an MMA fighter to be with me,” Dawn said.

In Dawn’s mind, Aria was smoking hot and she definitely wanted to be her. Aria’s pale light greyish fuchsia skin, her moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks in pigtails, not to mention that rocker look on Aria got Dawn turned on.

“Well, can a mixed martial artist do this,” Aria said and then she plants Dawn with a kiss on the lips.

Their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths as Dawn wraps her arms around Aria’s waist.

Forty seconds later, Aria breaks off the kiss and begins to kiss and suck right onto Dawn’s neck.

“Mmm, oh Aria your good,” Dawn moaned at Aria’s work.

Thirty seconds later, Aria stops with the sucking as she stands face to face with Dawn.

“Say, want to take this even further?” Aria asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said and then she asked, “but, will Adagio and Sonata know that you didn’t get the job done?”

“We’re not heading back to my place,” Aria said to Dawn as Aria grabs Dawn’s hand as they walk out of the alley.

Ten minutes later, Dawn and Aria were walking in the park until Aria stops, knowing they were here.

“Here it is,” Aria said as Dawn looks and see they were in front of a public bathroom.

“A public washroom, how classy,” Dawn said sarcastically.

“Come on,” Aria said to Dawn as they walk into the public bathroom.

Dawn looks around to see the public bathroom was pretty much deserted and trashed, it seems that the bathroom was no longer in use.

“Aria, will anyone catch us in here?” Dawn asked Aria.

“Relax, no one gives a fuck about this building, especially since a few years ago two junkies were found O.D in this washroom,” Aria said.

“A junkie den, great,” Dawn said sarcastically.

“Come on, into this stall,” Aria said to Dawn as she opens this door to a big stall in the washroom.

Dawn and Aria enter the bathroom as Aria closes the door and locks it.

“So, let’s get comfortable,” Aria said as she pulls out the bands holding her pigtails, she lets her hair loose as her hair almost reaches her butt.

“So hot, so sexy, and so fierce,” Dawn said as Aria pushes Dawn and has her sitting on the toilet.

Aria grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s top, then she pulls it over and off of Dawn, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on.

Dawn stands up as she grabs onto Aria’s green vest, then she slides the vest off of Aria’s body, letting it hit the floor.

Dawn then pushes Aria up against the wall as they get into another make out session. During this, Dawn moves her hands down and grabs onto the bottom of Aria’s white tank top.

Dawn pulls off the top off of Aria’s body as Dawn could see Aria’s breasts that were covered by a moderate purple bra.

Seventy seconds later, the girls break off the kiss as they needed some air. Meanwhile, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Aria pulls off her high heel boots, as they were now barefoot.

Aria and Dawn get into another make out session as Aria dig her fingers right into Dawn’s back.

Twenty seconds into the kiss, Aria grabs onto the back of Dawn’s bra and gets it unhooked. Aria slides the bra off of Dawn’s body as she exposes Dawn’s B-cup size boobs.

Aria breaks off the kiss as she licks her lips at the sight of Dawn’s breasts. Then, Aria starts to lick on Dawn’s right breast.

Fifteen seconds later, Aria then bites onto Dawn’s right tit.

“Ouch, Aria don’t be so rough,” Dawn said to Aria.

“Sorry Dawn, I have some roughness in me,” Aria said to Dawn.

Aria then loosens Dawn’s belt on her jeans, she then unbutton and unzip Dawn’s jeans. Aria then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s pants and onto Dawn’s purple panties, ready to pull them down.

“Now, let me see what you have got,” Aria said to Dawn, then she slides Dawn’s jeans and underwear down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn’s body.

Aria looks up to see Dawn’s exposed hairy pussy as Aria moves her fingers through the hairs on Dawn’s pussy.

“You got a nice bush moonchild,” Aria said to Dawn.

“Thanks, I like to keep a natural look to my body,” Dawn said.

Aria then takes two of her fingers and then she slides them right into Dawn’s pussy as Dawn moans with pleasure.

“Mmm, Aria you slutty siren,” Dawn moans at Aria as Aria continues to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn.

“I like to use my fingers to bang anyone,” Aria said to Dawn.

Thirty-five seconds later, Aria’s fingers were causing Dawn to drip out her love juices as it trickles down her right leg.

“Ooh, you are leaking like a faucet,” Aria said to Dawn as she slides her fingers out of Dawn.

Dawn then grabs Aria by her shoulders and she pushes her up against a wall.

Dawn then reaches behind Aria and grabs onto Aria’s bra. Dawn then unhooks Aria’s bra and slides it off of Aria’s body, exposing Aria’s B-cup size breasts with dark purple nipples.

“Such dark nipples, I could easily just suck on them,” Dawn said to Aria and then she sucks on Aria’s left tit.

“Mmm Dawn,” Aria moaned as Dawn continues to suck on Aria’s nipple.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn stops sucking as she loosens the belt on Aria’s pants. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Aria’s pants as she places her right hand onto Aria’s stomach.

Then, Dawn slides her hand down Aria’s slim stomach and puts her hand into Aria’s pants and panties. Dawn then slides three of her fingers in and out of Aria’s pussy.

“Oh god,” Aria said in pleasure.

“Time to use my fingers to bang you,” Dawn said to Aria.

Dawn keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Aria as Aria continues to moan softly at Dawn’s work.

Two minutes later, Dawn notices this damp spot on Aria’s pants as she slides her fingers out of Aria and out of her pants and panties.

Aria then puts her legs together so Dawn wouldn’t notice the wet spot, but Dawn still notice it.

“Let me get you out of your wet pants,” Dawn said to Aria as she grabs onto the waistband of Aria’s pants.

Dawn then slides Aria’s pants down Aria’s legs and off of Aria’s body as Dawn sees Aria’s moderate purple panties and they were soaking wet.

“Let me get those off,” Dawn said to Aria as she grabs onto the waistband of Aria’s wet panties.

Dawn slides Aria’s panties down Aria’s legs and off of Aria’s body as Dawn sees Aria’s exposed wet pussy with a full patch of moderate purple pubic hair on it.

“So wet, so juicy, and yet so natural,” Dawn said and then she licks onto Aria’s pussy.

While Dawn was licking, she was moving her hands up Aria’s stomach and then she grabs onto Aria’s breasts.

“Oh Dawn, eat out my pussy,” Aria said to Dawn as Dawn continues to eat out.

About a minute later, Dawn stops the licking and she takes her hands off of Aria’s boobs.

Dawn then walks over to the toilet and lifts up the seat on it. Dawn then walks back over and grabs Aria by her hands.

“Come on, I want to try something,” Dawn said to Aria as they walk over to the toilet.

Dawn sits on the toilet and then Aria sits on Dawn’s lap. Dawn then moves her left hand down to Aria’s pussy and then she begins to rub Aria’s pussy.

“Uh, oh yeah,” Aria moans as Dawn continues the rubbing.

Forty seconds into the rubbing, Dawn speeds it up as Aria was starting to scream a little from Dawn’s rubbing.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop Dawn,” Aria said to Dawn.

About two minutes later, Aria was getting close to her limit as she was about to reach her climax.

“Oh god Dawn, I think about to,” Aria said to Dawn and then Aria’s limit was now reached.

“AHH,” Aria screamed as she reach her climax and then she squirt out her love juices right into the toilet.

“Bullseye,” Dawn said.

Dawn then gets up from the toilet and carries Aria, bridal style. Dawn then laid Aria back first onto the cold floor as she moves Aria’s left leg.

Dawn then lies down onto the floor as she moves closer to Aria, she then lines up as her pussy was touching Aria’s pussy.

Then, Dawn and Aria begin to rub their pussies together as Aria screams and Dawn moans with pleasure.

“OH GOD, OH YES, KEEP GOING DAWN,” Aria screams to Dawn.

“With pleasure,” Dawn said to Aria as the rubbing got faster and harder.

Three minutes later, Dawn and Aria were still rubbing at their pussies as Aria was screaming in pleasure.

“OH YEAH, OH, OH, OH FUCK,” Aria screamed in passion.

Ninety seconds later, Aria was almost close to reaching her limit again.

“Dawn, I’m about to cum again,” Aria said to Dawn.

Almost a minute later, Aria had finally reach her limit once more.

“AHH,” Aria screams as she squirt out her love juices all over Dawn’s naked body.

“Oh Aria, I love having your love juices all over my body,” Dawn said to Aria as Dawn was wiping off Aria’s juices all over her body.

Aria was breathing in and out as she was smiling, knowing that Dawn gave her some sweet loving.

“Not bad Aria, not bad all,” Dawn said to Aria as Dawn was getting her clothes back on.

“I was nothing compared to you, you have some skills with your body and your fingers,” Aria said to Dawn.

“Thanks Aria, you were pretty good too,” Dawn said to Aria as Dawn was now fully dressed.

“Bye Aria,” Dawn said to Aria as Dawn unlocks the door to the stall.

“See ya Moonchild,” Aria said to Dawn.

Dawn opens up the stall door, then she walks out of the stall and then she heads out of the public bathroom.

Dawn then pulls out her iPhone and looks through her contacts, she then sees Sunset Shimmer’s number.

Dawn presses the number and begins to make a call to Sunset.

“Hey Sunset, it is me, Dawn. Meet me in the park tomorrow, I want to talk to you about that exchange we had today,” Dawn said.

Dawn then walks out of the park, wanting to get some rest after the sex she and Aria had.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah Aria might be tough and intimidating, but she couldn’t match up to my sexual powers,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“There is only one part left to this trilogy and trust me, you won’t believe what happened,” Dawn said.

“That would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time for the final part of this trilogy,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

 ** _To_** **_be_** **_continued…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s two down and one to go for this three chapter arc. The eleventh girl to do it with Dawn is Aria Blaze from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. It was a wild chapter with Dawn and Aria doing it in an abandoned bathroom turned into a junkie den, probably the wildest chapter I have ever done.
> 
> Stay tuned for the last chapter of the Sleeping With The Sirens arc.


	12. Adagio Dazzle

**Chapter** **12:** **Sleeping** **With** **The** **Sirens** **Part** **III**

* * *

Dawn was still in her bedroom as she was now filming the final part of her three part trilogy.

“Hello viewers, Dawn here with my twelfth episode of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So everyone, last episode I told you all that I had sex with Aria Blaze in an abandoned bathroom turned into a junkie den. Yeah, having sex in a drug user hangout, that is a way to get hep A, hep B, hep C, or HIV,” Dawn said as she rubs the back of her head.

“Luckily, I’m still good and I’m ready to finish off this trilogy,” Dawn said.

“This last part almost cost me my dimensional scissors and my way back to my home, but let me continue,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

A day after Dawn’s encounter with Aria, Dawn was sitting on a bench in the park as Sunset sits next to Dawn.

“Sunset, I’m sorry I went off on you yesterday,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“It’s okay Dawn, I’m know you don’t really trust anyone after that whole Scott incident,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Yeah, but still I really want to break the spine of that asshole,” Dawn said.

Meanwhile, a set of eyes were watching from the bushes at this meeting between Dawn and Sunset.

Behind the bushes was Adagio Dazzle, she wasn’t wearing her usual outfit, instead she had on this purple t-shirt with an orange skull on it, light purple leggings, and purple boots.

“That Moonchild thinks she can get off without any trouble, well think again,” Adagio said.

Adagio looks closer as she sees the dimensional scissors in Dawn’s right pocket.

“Bingo, got my answer,” Adagio said.

Sunset and Dawn stand up from the bench as Sunset was about to leave.

“I’m heading back to my apartment, see ya later Dawn,” Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset heads back to her apartment.

“Bye Sunset,” Dawn said to Sunset as Dawn was waving bye to Sunset.

“Hello Dawn,” Adagio said as she now appears behind Dawn.

Dawn turns around to see Adagio in her sights.

“What do you want Adagio?” Dawn asked Adagio.

“I just want to come to say, that I want to put this past behind us,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Really, you were a bit of a bitch the last two days,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“I know I was an asshole, but after what Sonata and Aria said about you, I have changed my ways,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“I’m not sure, my friends told me your a shady son of a bitch,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“All I want to say is let us forget the last few days and have a clean slate,” Adagio said to Dawn and then Adagio spread her arms wide to give Dawn a hug.

Dawn was thinking about this in her head.

“ _I’m_ _not_ _sure,_ _Adagio_ _is_ _a_ _bitch,_ _but_ _from_ _the_ _look_ _on_ _her_ _face,_ _she_ _does_ _mean_ _it,_ ” Dawn thought.

“ _Okay,_ _I_ _will_ _give_ _her_ _a_ _chance,_ ” Dawn thought and then she gives Adagio a hug.

During the hug, Adagio moves her right hand down to Dawn’s pocket. Then, Adagio reaches down and grabs onto the dimensional scissors, she then pulls them out of Dawn’s pocket.

“Got them,” Adagio said as she breaks off the hug and she holds the scissors.

“Hey, give them back,” Dawn demanded Adagio as she was trying to get her scissors, but Adagio was pushing her back.

“Aw poor baby, did the mean bitch take your scissors,” Adagio said.

“Well you deserve it, I won’t be fooled by a weak pathetic girl,” Adagio said to Dawn.

Dawn backs up, knowing that she doesn’t want to punch Adagio.

“Give them back now,” Dawn demanded Adagio.

“You know what I will give them back,” Adagio said.

“Really,” Dawn said as she was confused by this statement.

“If, you and I have sex,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“You and me have sex and you will give me my scissors back,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“Yes,” Adagio responded.

“Why?” Dawn asked.

“Because I have this oozing feeling when I’m around you,” Adagio said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s chest.

“I don’t what it is, but I just want to wrap my body around you,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Okay, as long as I get my scissors back, I will have sex with you,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“Good,” Adagio said and then she bit her bottom lip.

“Meet me at my place at ten tonight,” Adagio said to Dawn.

Adagio then leaves the park with Dawn’s scissors in her hand.

“I need my scissors back,” Dawn said.

Later on at 10:00 pm, Dawn was back at the apartment complex and stood outside The Dazzlings’ apartment.

Dawn then knocks on the door. Soon, the door opens and it was Adagio.

“You came,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said as she entered the apartment.

“Where are your friends?” Dawn asked Adagio.

“They are out, so it is you and me tonight,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Ooh interesting,” Dawn said.

“I’m going to my room to set the mood, just stay here,” Adagio said to Dawn as Adagio heads into her bedroom.

Dawn was sitting on a couch as she was waiting for Adagio for their sex night.

Then, Dawn hears a noise as she gets up and investigate it. After walking around, she notices that she was near Adagio’s bedroom and that she was talking to herself.

“What the,” Dawn said as she sees an empty glass and picks it up.

Dawn then places the glass up against the closed door and then she places her left ear against the glass.

Inside Adagio’s room, Adagio was holding Dawn’s scissors as she was gloating that she got them.

“Oh that girl thinks she is getting these back,” Adagio said.

“These have magic inside them, the magic is enough to open a rift to Equestria so I can escape this hell hole,” Adagio said as Dawn was a bit shocked.

“She is a fucking retard to believe me, but thanks to her scissors I will be able to conquer Equestria,” Adagio said as Dawn was pissed.

“That little bitch, she thinks that she can use me like everybody else,” Dawn said as she puts down the glass.

“Well I’m going to give her something that will make her regret getting involved with me,” Dawn said.

Adagio then sets Dawn’s scissors on her night stand and she jumps onto her bed.

“Okay Dawn, I’m ready,” Adagio said to Dawn.

Dawn opens up the door and sees Adagio across her queen size bed with her lamp turned on.

“All of this is yours,” Adagio said to Dawn as Adagio moves her right hand along her body.

“I like it,” Dawn said as Adagio gets off of her bed.

Adagio wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck as Dawn moves her hands onto Adagio’s hips.

Soon, Dawn and Adagio begin to kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Eight seconds later, Dawn and Adagio fall onto the bed and then they stop making out.

Dawn moves her hand down to the bottom of Adagio’s shirt, then she pulls it over and off of Adagio’s body. Dawn throws away the shirt as she sees Adagio’s breasts covered in a purple bra.

Dawn then pulls off both of Adagio’s boots as Adagio was now barefoot.

Dawn grabs onto Adagio’s leggings, she then slides them down Adagio’s legs and off of Adagio’s body. Dawn tosses them away as she sees the matching purple panties Adagio had on.

“You know purple is my favorite color,” Dawn said to Adagio as she moves her left index finger along Adagio’s stomach.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then pulls off her tank top and throws it to the side as she was now in her purple bra.

Dawn loosens the belt on her pants, she then unzip and unbutton her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, she then slides them down her legs and off her body, she then steps out of them as she was now in her purple bra and panties.

“Now I feel comfortable,” Dawn said as she climbs on the bed and is on top of Adagio.

“Your the top, that is something I never expected,” Adagio said.

Dawn then grabs onto Adagio’s bra covered breasts and begins to swirl them around.

“I guess your the busty member of The Dazzlings, seeing that your tits are bigger than your friends,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“That’s true, Aria and Sonata can’t even compared their boobs to mine,” Adagio said.

“Can I see them?” Dawn asked Adagio.

“Your wish is my command,” Adagio said as she sits back up.

Adagio reaches from behind and unhooks her bra, she then slides the bra off her body as Dawn gets a look at Adagio’s C-cup size boobs with her orange nipples.

“Come on, you can grab them,” Adagio said to Dawn as she moves Dawn’s hands to her breasts and Dawn begins to squeeze onto Adagio’s boobs.

“They are soft yet firm,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“Now, let me see your boobs,” Adagio said.

Adagio reaches behind Dawn’s bra and gets it unhooked, she then slides the bra off of Dawn’s body as Adagio sees Dawn’s bare B-cup breasts.

Adagio lies Dawn onto the bed as Adagio begins to lick onto Dawn’s left breast.

“Oh Adagio,” Dawn said to Adagio.

About forty seconds later, Adagio stops the licking as she moves down right to Dawn’s panties.

Adagio grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, she then slides them down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn’s body. Adagio tosses them away as she sees Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“Ooh, a bush I kind of like that in my lover,” Adagio said as she rubs her right hand along Dawn’s pussy.

“Mmm,” Dawn moaned.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Adagio’s hand and moves it off her pussy. Then, Dawn pulls Adagio onto the bed and then Dawn gets on top of Adagio again.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Adagio’s panties, she then slides them down Adagio’s legs and off of Adagio’s body. Dawn throws them away as she sees Adagio’s pussy with a full patch of orange pubic hair on it.

Dawn then rubs two of her fingers along Adagio’s pussy.

“Mmm,” Adagio moaned softly as Dawn rubs a bit faster.

“Oh Dawn, don’t stop,” Adagio said to Dawn as Dawn keeps up with the rubbing.

A minute later, Dawn stops with the rubbing as she sees Adagio’s pussy was starting to get wet and was dripping out her juices.

Dawn then looks around and then she sees this fourteen inch double sided rubber dildo on Adagio’s dresser.

Dawn gets up and walks over to the dresser. Dawn then picks up the dildo as Adagio looks on.

“You like, sometimes me and my friends would have a three way and one of us would have this inside them,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Has this been cleaned after your three way?” Dawn asked Adagio.

“Yes, we make Sonata clean it every time,” Adagio said.

Dawn then takes one end of the dildo, lines it up towards her pussy, and then she puts it into her body.

“Oh yeah, it feels good,” Dawn said and then she takes the other end and curves it up.

Dawn helps Adagio off of her bed and then she turns Adagio around.

Dawn wraps her arms under Adagio’s knees and lifts her up.

“You are stronger than you look,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“I’m just full of surprises,” Dawn said.

Dawn then thrust the dildo right into Adagio’s pussy.

“Ooh,” Adagio said as she could feel the toy inside her.

“Time to kick it up,” Dawn said as she repeatedly thrusts the toy in and out of Adagio.

“OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD,” Adagio screamed with pleasure.

“You like it, huh?” Dawn asked Adagio.

“Yes,” Adagio said.

About two minutes later, Adagio could feel she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I think I’m about to fucking cum,” Adagio said and it was about to come true.

“AHH,” Adagio screamed as she reach her climax and squirt out her love juices down onto the dildo.

Dawn sets Adagio down as Adagio leans up against the edge of her bed.

“Oh I ain’t stopping yet,” Dawn said.

“Go ahead,” Adagio said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to thrust the toy in and out of Adagio’s ass.

“OH, OH, OH YES, POUND AWAY ON MY ASS,” Adagio screamed to Dawn.

A minute later, the thrusting became to get a bit more rough and hard as Dawn wanted Adagio to feel her karma bite back at her.

“Uh Dawn, I think you should dial it back a bit,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Oh I’m making sure you get all my loving, even if you were going back on your word,” Dawn said to Adagio and then Adagio gulped nervously as Dawn knows everything.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn pulls the toy out of Adagio’s ass and then she laid Adagio back first onto the bed.

Dawn then rubs the toy as she lines it up towards Adagio’s pussy again. Dawn then inserts the toy back into Adagio’s pussy.

“Mmm,” Adagio moaned as she bites down on her bottom lip.

“Time for the final curtain,” Dawn said as she begins to thrust the toy in and out of Adagio hard.

“OH YES, GIVE IT TO ME,” Adagio screamed.

About three minutes later, Dawn continues to thrust the dildo in and out of Adagio as Adagio could feel that she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh Dawn, I think about to cum again,” Adagio said to Dawn.

“Then do it, release all of your juices,” Dawn said to Adagio.

About a minute later, that is what Adagio had did.

“AHH,” Adagio screamed as she reach her second climax and she begins to gush out her love juices, coating the dildo in it.

Dawn pulls the dildo out of Adagio and then out of herself. Just as she did that, not only Adagio’s juices were gushing out, but this yellow mist as well.

Suddenly, out of the mist was this yellow spirit water serpent as Dawn sees this in shock.

“Oh shit,” Dawn said as she somersaults over to the night stand and picks up her scissors.

“Don’t make me use these,” Dawn said to the serpent.

Dawn then throws the scissors and it impales right into the creature. Soon, the scissors glow and it sucks the serpent into them, absorb what little magic Adagio had left in her body.

The scissors then float down as it landed right onto Dawn’s hands.

“I guess these scissors are more powerful than I thought,” Dawn said and then she notices Adagio weakly rolls onto her stomach.

“How did you know about my plan?” Adagio asked Dawn as Dawn walks over to Adagio.

“If you are going to make plans to steal my magical scissors, don’t do it when you make noise and with a glass that is on a small table near your closed door because I heard everything using the glass,” Dawn said to Adagio.

“I was fucked over once before and I wasn’t going to let you do that to me,” Dawn said to Adagio as Dawn picks up her clothes.

“Goodbye Adagio,” Dawn said to Adagio as Dawn opens up the door.

“By the way, tell Sonata I said hi,” Dawn said to Adagio and then Dawn heads out of the room and closes the door behind her.

“All my magic is gone, we are stuck in this dump forever and it is all thanks to that pale little bitch,” Adagio said and then she falls asleep, exhausted from all the pounding that Dawn gave to her.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah after what Scott did to me, I wasn’t going to let Adagio take advantage of my sweet nature and I pounded her to oblivion,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well that would do it for this arc, I never expected to do a multi part arc but I hope I can do it again,” Dawn said.

“I will return to my regular stories next time, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to wrap up the Sleeping With The Sirens arc with Dawn having sex with Adagio Dazzle, the leader of The Dazzlings from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. I had so much fun writing this arc, mainly because The Dazzlings are in my top 3 favorite MLP villains of all time.
> 
> If you think that is my only arc, think again. I have several more arcs planned for the future, but you have to wait for them.
> 
> Anyway, keep checking in for more of this yuri harem.


	13. Cammy White

**Chapter** **13:** **Military** **Sex** **Time**

* * *

Back in her bedroom, Dawn was filming her thirteen episode of her video podcast.

“Hey everyone, Dawn here and I’m back to doing regular episodes of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I bet you all are jealous that I slept with three girls in a span of three days. But I’m glad to be back home and I’m all rested and ready for my thirteenth encounter,” Dawn said.

“You heard the phrase falling head over heels for a girl, well that happened to me,” Dawn said.

“But let me start from the beginning,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room watching some T.V as she notices her dimensional scissors haven’t glowed for the past few days.

“I guess absorbing Adagio’s magic must have fixed the glitches,” Dawn said and then she picks up her scissors.

Dawn stands up from her sofa and opens up a rift using her scissors. Dawn then jumps into the rift, heading to another dimension.

The rift opens up as Dawn steps out of it and into the other dimension. Dawn then closes up the rift behind her and looks at her surroundings.

Dawn looks around to see the black London cabs, the double decker buses, and finally Big Ben. Dawn immediately knew she was in London, England.

“London, sweet,” Dawn said as she begins to walk around London.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn decides to cut through a fenced in area by going through a open part of the fence. Dawn looks around to see this abandoned warehouse as she was about to walk past it.

Dawn was about to reach the other side of the area when she heard a sound of a stick breaking.

“Hello,” Dawn said.

“Is there anyone here?” Dawn asked as she walks over to the warehouse.

Soon, Dawn reaches the abandoned building and notices that the door was open.

“I know someone is in here,” Dawn said.

Then, someone grabs onto Dawn’s arm, the person flips Dawn over, and Dawn lands flat on her back.

“I heard of falling head over heels, but this is ridiculous,” Dawn said.

Dawn looks up to see this blonde hair girl, wearing a red beret, green leotard, red boots, and has these green markings all over her legs.

“No one goes through here,” the woman said to Dawn.

“I thought I could cut through here, but instead I get flipped by some mercenary,” Dawn said.

“Very funny,” the woman said as she helps Dawn back to her feet.

“Name’s Cammy White,” Cammy said.

“Dawn,” Dawn said.

“What brings you here?” Cammy asked Dawn.

“Decided to take in the sites of London,” Dawn answered.

“What are you doing here?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“I decided to take some time by going to my quiet place. I am heading to a fighting tournament tomorrow and this will be only chance to relax before getting stressed out about facing my opponent or opponents,” Cammy said.

“I can understand, the pressures of wanting to win and you need somewhere to be to take your mind off of it,” Dawn said to Cammy.

“Let me close this door, we don’t want anyone to see us,” Cammy said to Dawn as she closed the door, leaving them in a pitch dark room.

“I can’t see a fucking thing,” Dawn said.

“Hold on, let me get the light,” Cammy said as she turned on the light.

Dawn sees inside the warehouse as it had a huge amount of empty space, the only thing it had was a few mats in the middle of the room for Cammy to sit on.

“This is huge,” Dawn said.

“Yes, it has been abandoned for years after the jackass who owns it decided to stop paying rent. So this place has been empty ever since,” Cammy said.

“Does anyone know you are in here?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“No one, this place is so expensive that no one has checked out this place,” Cammy said.

Dawn and Cammy walk over to the mats in the middle of the room. Then, Dawn and Cammy sit on the mats, wanting to talk more.

“So are you part of the army?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“No, I was a former assassin but now I work for the British government,” Cammy answered.

“I guess working for the government doesn’t really give you any me time,” Dawn said to Cammy.

“It does, but I always have this fantasy,” Cammy said.

“What is it?” Dawn asked.

“Well one of my friends is named Chun-Li, she’s smoking hot. I always fantasize about me and Chun-Li having sex,” Cammy said.

“Wow, you want to have sex with your female friend. But I’m not surprised, most girls would always fantasize about doing it with another girl,” Dawn said to Cammy and then Cammy got close to Dawn’s face.

“What’s going on Cammy?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“Dawn, I want you and me to do it,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“Wait what,” Dawn said completed surprised at the situation.

“Oh Dawn I don’t know what has gotten over me right now, but I want you,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“What about Chun-Li?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“Chun-Li would freak out over it, but you didn’t seem to freak out about it,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“Well I heard a lot more crazier things than that,” Dawn said.

“So, would you do it?” Cammy asked Dawn.

“Okay I will,” Dawn said as Cammy was excited about Dawn’s answer.

“Before we kiss, how about we take off our footwear,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“That would be a good idea,” Dawn said as she kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Then, Cammy slides off her red boots as she was now barefoot as well.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Cammy’s waist, while Cammy wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck.

“You ready?” Cammy asked Dawn.

“Ready whenever you are,” Dawn said to Cammy.

Then, Dawn and Cammy press their lips together, getting into a make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Cammy’s beret and throws it away.

Six seconds later, Cammy lies down on the mat as they continue their make out session.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she wipes the saliva from her lips.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then throws the shirt away, showing off her purple bra.

Cammy pulls off her gauntlets from her hands and throws them to the side.

Dawn then loosens up her belt, then she unzips and unbuttons her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Dawn then sets them to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple bra and panties.

“Ooh, looking so sexy,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said as Cammy lies Dawn on her back.

Cammy then grabs onto her leotard and pulls it halfway down her body, showing off her bare B-cup size boobs and her six pack abs.

“So ripped,” Dawn said referring to Cammy’s physique.

“I work out a lot,” Cammy said.

Cammy then slides her leotard down her legs and off her body. Cammy throws it to the side as Cammy was fully naked, showing off her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

“No underwear?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“I always like to go commando,” Cammy said.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn slides it off her body and places it to the side as Dawn now shows off her B-cup size breasts.

Cammy grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Cammy throws Dawn’s panties to the side as she sees the Moonchild fully naked, getting a view at her hairy pussy.

Cammy sits Dawn up, Dawn then wraps her legs around Cammy’s waist and wraps her arms around Cammy’s neck.

Dawn then begins to grind her pussy along Cammy’s right thigh as Cammy begins to suck on Dawn’s neck.

“Mmm Cammy,” Dawn moaned at Cammy as she begins to caress Cammy’s back.

About seventy-five seconds later, Cammy lies Dawn on her back again and Dawn spreads her legs wide so Cammy can get of view of her pussy.

Cammy then rubs one of her fingers along Dawn’s pussy as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

Cammy moves her head to Dawn’s pussy and then she sticks her left index finger into Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh,” Dawn said as she could feel Cammy’s finger inside of her.

Cammy slides her finger out of Dawn a few seconds later.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Dawn said to Cammy.

Cammy then starts to lick Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh Cammy, oh Cammy,” Dawn said in ecstasy saying Cammy’s name as Dawn grabs onto Cammy’s head.

About two minutes later, Cammy stops licking to see that Dawn’s pussy was starting to get very wet and she was dripping her juices.

“Now, let me see your ass,” Cammy ordered Dawn as Dawn got on her hands and knees, with her ass up.

Cammy puts her hands on Dawn’s hips and pulls Dawn closer as Dawn’s ass was up against Cammy’s pussy.

Then, Cammy begins to rub her pussy up and down Dawn’s ass as Dawn felt this chill going up her spine.

“Oh Cammy,” Dawn said as Cammy stops the rubbing about a minute later.

Suddenly, Cammy begins to hump Dawn from behind as Dawn could feel Cammy’s body hit against her ass.

“Oh, ah, oh god,” Dawn said in lust as Cammy continues to hump onto Dawn’s ass.

A minute and a half later, Cammy stops humping and pulls Dawn up and against Cammy’s body.

Cammy then starts to kiss and suck on Dawn’s neck, while Cammy uses her right hand to rub on Dawn’s pussy.

“Mmm that’s good,” Dawn moaned as Cammy continues to rub Dawn’s pussy and suck on Dawn’s neck.

Two and a half minutes later, Cammy stops the sucking and rubbing as Dawn’s pussy was still wet from Cammy’s rubbing.

“It seems my hand is getting you all wet down there,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“Your skills probably include pleasuring your enemies,” Dawn said to Cammy.

“It does,” Cammy said as she wipes off Dawn’s juices onto Dawn’s stomach.

“Now it is my turn,” Dawn said as she moves Cammy’s arms off her body.

Dawn then turns around and goes face to face with Cammy. Dawn grabs onto Cammy as she lies Cammy back first onto the mats.

Dawn then puts her right hand onto Cammy’s ripped stomach, moves it down Cammy’s body, and soon Dawn’s hand is on Cammy’s pussy.

Dawn then slides three of her fingers in and out of Cammy’s pussy.

“AH AH AH,” Cammy screamed as Dawn keeps putting her fingers in and out of Cammy’s pussy.

A minute into the fingering, Dawn then licks on Cammy’s right nipple.

“Mmm, you feel so good in me,” Cammy said in lust to Dawn.

Two minutes later, Cammy’s nipples become erect as Dawn stops licking and is still fingering Cammy in her pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Cammy and notices that Cammy was getting really wet from Dawn’s fingering and her pussy was leaking out her juices.

“I guess this isn’t your first time fingering a girl,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Dawn said as she wipes Cammy’s juices onto her stomach.

Dawn spreads Cammy’s legs wide and then Dawn moves in close to Cammy with her pussy touching Cammy’s pussy.

“Are you ready?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“I am, but this my first time in this position,” Cammy said.

“Don’t worry, just rub your pussy up against mine and everything will be smooth,” Dawn said to Cammy.

Dawn and Cammy then rubs their pussies together as both girls begins to moan and scream with pleasure.

“YES, YES, OH GOD YES,” Cammy screamed with pleasure.

“Never took a girl like you to be a screamer,” Dawn said to Cammy.

“I never had sex with a girl before, that’s why I’m screaming,” Cammy said.

Two minutes later, Dawn and Cammy rub their pussies even faster together.

“AH, OH YES, KEEP RUBBING,” Cammy screamed at Dawn.

“Mmm this is fucking hot,” Dawn moaned with pleasure.

About four minutes later, both women continue to rub their pussies as they were both about to reach their limits.

“Cammy, I’m about to fucking cum,” Dawn said to Cammy.

“Don’t worry Dawn, I’m about to cum as well,” Cammy said to Dawn.

About a minute and a half later, both girls had finally got to their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and squirts out her love juices all over Cammy’s ripped stomach.

“AHH,” Cammy screamed as she climaxed four seconds later and she squirts out her love juices as well, but Dawn moves out of the way so she didn’t want Cammy’s love juices on her.

Cammy was breathing in and out from her climax as Dawn crawls up and lies down next to Cammy.

“That was fucking hot, I never felt such love from a woman before,” Cammy said as Dawn caress Cammy’s face with her right hand.

“I hope this will be enough for you to win your tournament,” Dawn said to Cammy.

“Don’t worry, this love making will not only get me through the tournament, but it will help me win the tournament,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“So,” Cammy said.

“What’s on your mind?” Dawn asked Cammy.

“I don’t leave until tomorrow, so how about we go at it one more time,” Cammy said to Dawn.

“Oh I would love that very much,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Cammy begin another make out session as they were going for another round of hot girl on girl love making.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“A few days later, I got a call from Cammy saying that she had won the tournament. I guess my sexual powers helped her in the tournament,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So I guess my sex time with women can help them with anything going on in their lives,” Dawn said.

“That would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, from getting flipped to making love with a hot assassin turned British government operative, Dawn is one lucky girl. The thirteenth girl to go at it with Dawn is Cammy White from Street Fighter. Don’t worry, I will have more Street Fighter girls in the future.
> 
> Anyway, we have more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	14. Ana

**Chapter** **14:** **Start** **of** **a** **Watch**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was busy filming the fourteenth episode of her podcast.

“Hey everyone, Dawn here bringing you another sexy episode of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So my next story is a bit of a long, but I did score with another woman. You see I have slept with thirteen different women and it seemed odd to me, so I took my scissors to the one that knows them the most,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

At Hekapoo’s home, Hekapoo was creating a new batch of dimensional scissors while Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were sitting on this couch.

“Thanks for inviting us to your home H-Poo,” Marco said to Hekapoo.

“I told you to never call me that,” Hekapoo said to Marco.

“Aw, look at those shiny scissors,” Star said as she looks at these gold dimensional scissors.

“If you want to keep your limbs intact, I suggest you don’t touch those,” Hekapoo said to Star.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Hekapoo’s door.

“Who can it be?” Hekapoo asked as she puts the scissors down and she walks over to her door.

Hekapoo opens the door and she sees Dawn on her doorstep.

“Hello Dawn, come back for seconds huh,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“It’s not that,” Dawn said.

“Hekapoo, who’s that?” Marco asked Hekapoo.

“A friend of mine who also has dimensional scissors,” Hekapoo said to Marco.

“What,” Marco said in shock.

“No way,” Star said as she and Marco got off the couch, and walk over to Dawn.

“Let me see those scissors,” Star said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she pulls out her purple dimensional scissors, then Marco pulls out his dimensional scissors as well.

“I’ll be damned, that is real,” Marco said.

“That is why I came here because of this,” Dawn said referring to her scissors.

“What’s the problem?” Hekapoo asked Dawn, but Dawn looked down at her feet, not wanting to talk about the time Dawn and Hekapoo did it.

“Oh,” Hekapoo said as she realized Dawn’s hesitation.

“Guys, gives us a moment,” Hekapoo said to Star and Marco.

Soon, Star and Marco head out of Hekapoo’s home to give them some privacy. Hekapoo then closes the door, so no one could hear them.

“What’s the problem?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

“They have been glitchy recently, but they have stopped when it got absorbed by magic from a siren,” Dawn said and then Hekapoo grabs a hold of the scissors.

“A siren, those are some bad motherfuckers, I’m amazed you got some magic from them, I haven’t seen them since I visit Equestria long ago,” Hekapoo said as Dawn rubs the back of her head.

“So it fixed the glitches?” Dawn asked.

“It did,” Hekapoo said.

“Also, I have been experiencing another issue,” Dawn said.

“What is it?” Hekapoo asked.

“Girls want to have sex with me,” Dawn said as Hekapoo just realized something.

“I have seen this before,” Hekapoo said and then she said to Dawn, “follow me.”

Dawn and Hekapoo walk to this podium in the living room that had a book on it. Hekapoo opens up the book and she goes to middle part of the book.

“A hundred years ago, I had sex with this guy and in return, I gave him his own dimensional scissors. When we climax, my juices squirted onto his scissors. After he left with the scissors, he begins to attract females in his village, apparently my love juices contain a sex pheromone that wants females to have sex with anyone they see fit,” Hekapoo said.

“What happened to the guy?” Dawn asked Hekapoo.

“All the women found out they had slept with the same guy, so they came into his home, stabbed him multiple times, and cut off his dick,” Hekapoo said.

“Oh, that is brutal,” Dawn said.

“I guess when I ejaculated, my love juices got on your scissors so now women you meet want to have sex with you,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“That would explain everything,” Dawn said.

“So tell me, how many women have you had sex with?” Hekapoo asked Dawn.

“As of now, thirteen,” Dawn said as Hekapoo was shocked.

“Thirteen, how are you still alive,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“No one found out yet, so I’m still breathing,” Dawn said.

“That is good,” Hekapoo said.

“One more question,” Dawn said.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Hekapoo said.

“I have sex with thirteen different girls, yet how come I don’t have any STDs?” Dawn asked.

“Because of my juices, not only you become attracted to numerous females, but you are immune to all sexually transmitted diseases,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“Sweet,” Dawn said and then she continued, “I guess I should be leaving.”

Dawn then picks up her scissors and opens a rift with it.

“Dawn be very careful,” Hekapoo said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Dawn said to Hekapoo as Dawn jumps into the rift.

“I pray to god that Dawn is still alive,” Hekapoo said.

Later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and she looks around. Apparently, Dawn was in this city and it was so hot outside.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her as she was sweating like crazy.

“Man it is so hot that I feel like I’m about to freaking die,” Dawn said as she looks she sees a agin that said “Welcome to Cairo”.

“I’m in Egypt, well that would explain why it is so fucking hot here,” Dawn said.

“Get down,” this woman said to Dawn as she grabbed onto Dawn’s arm and pulls her down.

Dawn looks up and she sees this woman in her 20s, wearing this blue uniform, blue beret, and has this marking under her left eye.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked but then the woman put her right index finger on Dawn’s lips.

“Quiet,” the woman said softly as she looks up to see these robots walking.

“What’s happening?” Dawn asked the woman quietly.

“The Omnics,” the woman said.

“Let’s move,” the woman said to Dawn as she and Dawn snuck through the city to avoid getting caught and/or killed.

About fifteen minutes later, they reach this abandoned looking building.

“Get in,” the woman ordered Dawn as Dawn and the mysterious woman enter the building.

The woman flips over a table and use it to block the opening since it didn’t have a door at all.

“Who are you?” Dawn asked.

“I’m Ana Amari, but most people call me Ana,” Ana said to Dawn.

“What the hell is happening?” Dawn asked Ana.

“The omnics, they are artificial intelligence that pretty much would kill anything in their sights,” Ana said to Dawn.

Ana and Dawn then head up the stairs and afterwards they walk down the hall. Ana and Dawn then stopped at this closed door.

“Here,” Ana said to Dawn as Ana opens up the door.

Soon, Dawn and Ana enter the room and afterwards, Ana closes the door behind her.

Dawn looks around to see the room was a bedroom with just a full bed in it.

“Come on, not all omnics are bad,” Dawn said to Ana.

“Then you must be smoking something very bad,” Ana said to Dawn as she pulls out her sniper rifle.

“What the,” Dawn said as she surprised to see the rifle.

“I always like to come prepared,” Ana said as she sets her rifle on the edge of the window.

Ana looks through the scope as she sees four omnics through it.

“Oh yeah, my perfect targets,” Ana said and then she fires off her rifle.

The bullet fires through the head of one of the omnics, taking it out.

When the other omnics notice this, Ana fires three more shots, taking out the other three omnics perfectly.

“And they’re down for the count,” Ana said.

“So what do you do?” Dawn asked Ana.

“I’m part of an elite group that was just formed recently, it is called the Overwatch,” Ana said.

“ _The_ _Overwatch,_ _I_ _heard_ _of_ _that_ _group,_ _Mercy_ _mentioned_ _it_ _to_ _me_ _when_ _I_ _met_ _her._ _Oh_ _my_ _god,_ _I’m_ _back_ _when_ _Overwatch_ _just_ _started,_ _that_ _means_ _this_ _is_ _Pharah’s_ _mom,_ ” Dawn thought.

“So where are you from, your definitely not from Egypt?” Ana asked Dawn.

“I’m from future,” Dawn said.

“Yeah fucking right,” Ana said.

“No I came here using these,” Dawn said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

“These scissors can take me anywhere, anytime, anyplace,” Dawn said.

“That’s amazing, I mean Overwatch has experimented with time travelling, but this is amazing,” Ana said.

“I know right,” Dawn said to Ana as she puts her scissors away.

“Hey Dawn, may I tell you something?” Ana asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

“I think you are too cute,” Ana said to Dawn as Ana caresses her right hand along Dawn’s right thigh.

“Ana, what has gotten into you?” Dawn asked Ana.

“I’m not sure, but all I know is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” Ana said to Dawn.

“Aw thank you,” Dawn said to Ana as she blushed a bit.

“Do you have a guy or are you into girls?” Dawn asked Ana.

“I do like guys, but I always wanted to do a one night stand with a girl,” Ana said.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Dawn asked Ana.

“I would love to,” Ana said.

Soon, Ana and Dawn begin to make out as their tongues were swirling around together inside their mouths.

Ten seconds later, Dawn slides the beret off of Ana’s head as they continue the passionate make out session.

About thirty-two seconds later, they break off the kiss as Dawn was petting on Ana’s long black hair.

“You taste very hot, like chilli peppers,” Dawn said to Ana.

“When you live in Egypt, you tend to eat very spicy food,” Ana said.

“Before we go any further, maybe you should put your rifle away,” Dawn said to Ana.

“Of course,” Ana said as she got her sniper rifle off the ledge and sets it in the corner of the room.

Dawn then gets behind Ana and slides off her coat, dropping it to the floor as Ana still had on her futuristic armoured jump suit.

Ana then turns around and she pushes Dawn right onto the bed. Ana then pulls off Dawn’s sneakers as Dawn was now barefoot.

Ana grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s tank top, pulls it over and off of Dawn’s body. Ana tosses the top aside as Ana sees Dawn wearing her purple bra.

Ana then loosens up Dawn’s belt, then she unbutton and unzip Dawn’s jeans. Ana then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, she then slides them down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn’s body. Ana sets the pants to the side as Dawn was now left in her purple bra and panties.

Ana was then about to unhook Dawn’s bra, but Dawn grabs onto Ana’s hands before she could do it.

“Let me save you trouble,” Dawn said to Ana as she let’s go of Ana’s hands and then she reaches behind her back.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, she throws it to the side as her B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, she then slides them down her legs and off her body. Dawn then kicks them away as she was now naked and her hairy pussy was shown.

Ana just looked at Dawn’s naked body and then Dawn spreads her legs, giving Ana a good view of her pussy.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Dawn said to Ana as she wanted Ana to lick her pussy.

Ana then bends down and then she starts to lick away on Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh,” Dawn said as she could feel Ana’s tongue licking on her pussy like a lollipop.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Ana’s head as Ana continues to lick away on Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh Ana, Oh Ana,” Dawn said as keeps feeling Ana’s tongue on her pussy.

About eighty seconds later, Ana stops licking as she sees Dawn’s pussy was starting to get wet and was slowly leaking out her juices.

“I guess my tongue is stimulating your body,” Ana said to Dawn.

“I think it is,” Dawn said.

Ana then slides off her boots and puts them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Ana then slowly removes the pieces of armor off her attire and throws them to the side.

“I guess it feels like a hundred pounds is lifted off your body,” Dawn said to Ana and then Ana giggled at that line.

“It’s more like twenty pounds,” Ana said.

Ana then grabs the front zipper of her suit and she slowly unzips it.

Ana stands up and then she pulls her jumpsuit down the upper part of her body, then down her legs, and off her body. Ana throws her jumpsuit to the side as she was left in her black bra and panties.

“You look so fucking sexy Ana,” Dawn said to Ana.

“Thank you Dawn,” Ana said to Dawn.

Ana then reaches behind and unhooks her bra, she then slides it off her body as her C-cup size boobs were exposed.

Ana grabs onto the waistband of her panties, then she slides them down her legs and off her body. Ana then throws them to the side as Ana’s pussy was shown with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

“So hot,” Dawn said as she admired Ana’s naked body.

Dawn extends her hand out to Ana and then Ana grabs onto it. Dawn then pulls Ana towards her and Ana lands back first onto the bed.

“You know, it is my turn to stimulate you,” Dawn said to Ana as Dawn crawls up and near Ana’s breasts.

Dawn then squeezes onto Ana’s boobs as Ana softly moans as Dawn gropes onto Ana’s breasts.

Then, Dawn begins to lick onto Ana’s right nipple.

“Ooh,” Ana moaned as Dawn was licking on Ana’s right tit.

Thirteen seconds later, Dawn now licks on Ana’s left nipple as Ana grabs onto Dawn’s head.

“Oh Dawn, your tongue is getting me going,” Ana said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick at Ana’s left tit.

About three minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Ana’s tits, during that time Dawn went back and forth licking each nipple on Ana.

Dawn then let’s go of Ana’s boobs as she places her right hand onto Ana’s slim stomach. Then, Dawn slides her hand down Ana’s stomach and she stops when she reaches Ana’s pussy.

Dawn takes her middle finger and she begins to rub outside Ana’s pussy with it. Ana then arches her back as she felt this sudden chill up her spine.

“Ooh,” Ana moaned as Dawn continues to rub her finger along Ana’s pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes three of her fingers and begins to stick them in and out of Ana’s pussy.

“Oh yeah, don’t stop,” Ana said to Dawn as Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Ana.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn picks up the pace with the fingering onto Ana.

“AH, AH, OH GOD,” Ana screamed with pleasure as Dawn continues to put her fingers in and out of Ana.

About seventy-five seconds later, Dawn slide her fingers out of Ana as she notices it was covered in Ana’s juices.

“Oh, it seems this is getting you turned on,” Dawn said to Ana as Dawn wipes off the juices onto the bed sheets.

Dawn then moves her face right to Ana’s pussy. Then, Dawn starts to lick onto Ana’s now wet pussy.

“Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, I could feel your tongue against my pussy,” Ana said to Dawn.

Forty seconds later, Dawn continues to lick on Ana’s pussy as Ana was moaning with pleasure.

“Mmm, this feels just too good,” Ana said.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as Ana’s pussy was getting soaking wet from Dawn’s tongue.

“Now it is time for the climax,” Dawn said as she puts her pussy up against Ana’s pussy.

Then, Dawn and Ana begin to grind their pussies together as Ana begins to softly scream with pleasure.

“OH DAWN, KEEP GRINDING UP AGAINST ME,” Ana screams to Dawn.

“I will keep going at it until you can’t keep up anymore,” Dawn said to Ana.

About two minutes later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Ana was trying to keep up with the Moonchild.

“OH YES, OH FUCK,” Ana screamed with pleasure.

About sixty-five seconds later, Ana was starting to feel that she couldn’t keep it up anymore.

“Oh Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Ana said to Dawn.

“It looks like the aura whisperer is about to take down the assassin,” Dawn said.

About forty seconds later, Ana finally came.

“AHH,” Ana screamed as she gush out her love juices all over the bed, Dawn moved out of the way so she didn’t get covered in it.

Ana was breathing in and out heavily as Dawn lies down next to her, caressing Ana’s face.

“That…was…perfection,” Ana said as she was breathing in and out.

“Are you glad it was me that gave you the loving than some other girl?” Dawn asked Ana.

“Yeah, you were really great,” Ana said to Dawn and then Dawn gave Ana a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, a cell phone starts to ring and then Ana realized it was her phone.

Ana then gets up from her bed and grabs her phone. Ana then looks at her phone and she sees it was from Jack Morrison (aka Soldier 76).

“Hey Jack,” Ana said as Dawn takes a pillow and wraps it around her arms.

After a few minutes, Ana hangs up the phone and she starts to get dressed.

“Dawn, I have to leave,” Ana said to Dawn.

“Why?” Dawn asked Ana.

“One of the members called me and he is sending a plane over to pick me up,” Ana said as she was now fully dressed.

“I understand,” Dawn said as Ana picks up her sniper rifle.

“Do you need a lift back?” Ana asked Dawn.

“No thanks, I got my own way back,” Dawn said.

“Okay bye,” Ana said as she exit the room and then out of the house to reach her plane.

Meanwhile, Dawn lies down on the bed just thinking about something.

“ _Wait,_ _by_ _having_ _sex_ _with_ _Ana,_ _would_ _it_ _effect_ _their_ _timeline,_ ” Dawn thought.

“ _Nah,_ _I_ _think_ _everything_ _should_ _be_ _good,_ ” Dawn thought again as she lies down on her left side, regaining her energy from that sexual encounter from Ana.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“You are all probably wondering if me having sex with Ana would destroy their timeline. Well good news is that Pharah is still a member so Ana didn’t become gay after my encounter with her and gave birth to Pharah,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I now have to be careful after this, I don’t want to mess timelines by sleeping with women who have kids in the future,” Dawn said.

“Well that would do it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen chapters and that was probably the most interesting chapter I have ever done. Anyway, the fourteenth girl to get the loving from Dawn is Ana from Overwatch, most notably the younger version of the healing sniper.
> 
> Now we know why all the women want to have sex with Dawn, it seems her dimensional scissors have a pheromone that makes woman go a little sex crazy for the time being. But I will make things more clearer in the next chapter.
> 
> We got more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	15. Marceline Abadeer

**Chapter** **15:** **Vampire** **At** **Night**

* * *

In her living room, Dawn was busy filming the fifteen episode of her video series.

“Hello everyone, Dawn here bringing you episode fifteen of my hot series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“After my encounter with Ana, I’m taking a little break from visiting my friends from the Overwatch group, I don’t want to ask any questions after my little time with Ana,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, let me get it on to my fifteenth girl I did it with. To all you fans of vampires, you are going to love this,” Dawn said.

“So let’s begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she was looking at a list that Hekapoo gave her. On the list was all the information Dawn needed about the pheromone.

“Ok, so it said here that the effects of the pheromone are temporary, time varies in different situations. It also said that it will only work once on each female, that’s good because I don’t want them to hang around me wanting sex like I’m some porn star,” Dawn said.

“Finally, there is no particular way how the pheromone work. But, from what I think is that if I stare long enough into the eyes of the girl, then said girl would want to have sex with me,” Dawn said.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors and stands up from her couch. Dawn then opens a rift using her scissors.

Dawn then jumps through the rift and seconds later, Dawn steps out of it and into another universe. Dawn closes the rift behind her and looks around her new settings.

Dawn sees she was on this grassy field with some mountains in the distance, a castle made of ice, and a really big treehouse.

“Huh, guess I should start walking,” Dawn said as she begins to walk to find any chance of civilization.

About thirty minutes later, Dawn was in a forest as she was still walking, trying to avoid stepping on any living creature or get injured in the process.

Forty-eight minutes later, Dawn was out of the forest and she needed to take a break. Dawn then looks to see a cave near by.

“Oh good, maybe this cave will have a spot for me to sit down,” Dawn said as she walks over and enters the cave.

Dawn sits on a rock inside the cave, takes off her right sneaker, and massages her foot.

“Much better, I needed this small break,” Dawn said as she looks around in the cave.

Then, Dawn sees this small house, which is weird considering how they could built a house inside a fucking cave.

“A house,” Dawn said as she puts on her sneaker and stands up from the rock.

“Maybe there is someone in the house,” Dawn said as she walks over towards the house.

Dawn then reaches to the front door of the house and sees that the lights were on, which means someone was definitely inside.

Dawn then knocks on the door.

“Hello, is there anybody here?” Dawn asked.

After about close to a minute, the door opens and the person who answered it was a woman in her 20s with blueish grey skin, long black hair, wearing a dark grey tank top, blue jeans, and red boots.

“What do you want?” the woman asked Dawn.

“Where am I?” Dawn asked.

“Your in the land of Ooo,” the woman said to Dawn.

“Ooo?” Dawn asked.

“Your not from around here,” the woman said to Dawn.

“Nope,” Dawn said.

“What’s your name?” the woman asked Dawn.

“Dawn,” Dawn said.

“I’m Marceline Abadeer, but I’m known as Marceline The Vampire Queen,” Marceline said.

“Oh please, if you were a vampire then prove it,” Dawn said to Marceline and then Marceline starts to float and opens her mouth to show off her fangs.

“Holy shit, you are a fucking vampire,” Dawn said to Marceline in shock as Marceline circles around Dawn.

“I am,” Marceline said.

“That would explain the marks on your neck,” Dawn said to Marceline.

“From the scent, you are a human,” Marceline said to Dawn as she could smell Dawn’s scent.

“I am,” Dawn said.

“Come on in,” Marceline said to Dawn as she and Dawn enter Marceline‘s house.

Marceline closes the door as Dawn looks around Marceline’s house.

“Make yourself at home,” Marceline said as Dawn sat on Marceline’s couch.

Then, Marceline sits beside Dawn and picks up her red electric guitar. Marceline then begins to tune her guitar so she can practice her music.

“Are you a musician?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“At times,” Marceline said.

“I don’t mind asking, how old are you?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“Well over a thousand years old, I am a vampire after all,” Marceline said as she played her guitar.

While that was happening, Dawn looks over and picks up a photo of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum together.

“This is your friend?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“Well she is more than a friend at one time,” Marceline said as she stopped playing her guitar.

“What do you mean?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“Well me and Princess Bubblegum used to date,” Marceline said as Dawn was in complete shock.

“Holy shit, you dated a fucking princess,” Dawn said to Marceline in shock.

“Yep, we went out for a bit, had sex, and we broke up,” Marceline said.

“I’m sorry,” Dawn said to Marceline.

“It’s okay, me and Bonnie are now good friends,” Marceline said.

“Bonnie,” Dawn said in confusion.

“That’s Bubblegum’s first name,” Marceline said.

Marceline puts down her guitar and then she uses her right hand to caress Dawn’s face.

“You know, I don’t know what is going on with me but I just find you cute. You have this aura that I never experienced,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“That’s weird because I read auras and from the looks of it, it seems your aura likes to be near me right now,” Dawn said to Marceline.

“You want to head to my bedroom?” Marceline asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as Marceline grabbed onto Dawn’s hand as they both get off the couch.

Marceline then leads Dawn to this ladder, then Marceline climbs up the ladder with Dawn right behind her.

After about six seconds, both women reach the second floor of Marceline’s home and Dawn discovers it was Marceline’s bedroom.

“What do you think?” Marceline asked Dawn.

“I think it is very cozy,” Dawn said.

Dawn then walks over to Marceline’s bed and sits on the edge of it.

“Your bed is very comfortable,” Dawn said to Marceline.

“Thanks,” Marceline said.

“You lie down while I take a quick shower,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as she lie down on the bed as Marceline opens the door to her bathroom.

Dawn turns over to see that Marceline was in her bathroom and that the door was wide open.

“Um Marceline,” Dawn said to Marceline, but Marceline didn’t hear a thing.

Marceline then pulls her top off her body, she throws it to the side showing off a dark blue bra she had on.

Marceline then pulls off her boots and her socks as she was now barefoot.

Marceline then unbutton and unzip her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Marceline then sets her jeans to the side as she was showing off her matching dark blue panties.

Every second Dawn was watching Marceline strip off her clothes, it was getting Dawn more turned on.

Marceline then reaches behind her and she unhooks her bra. Marceline slides the bra off her body, showing off her exposed B-cup size breasts with her dark grey nipples.

Marceline then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Marceline tosses them to the side, showing off her pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Marceline then looks up to see that Dawn was watching her little strip show. But Marceline wasn’t mad at Dawn, in fact she wanted Dawn to see it.

“You know, there is room for two,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“Really,” Dawn said as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, come on in and join me for a shower,” Marceline said to Dawn and then Marceline heads into the shower.

Dawn gets off the bed and kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then walks into the bathroom and loosens up the belt on her jeans. She then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her pants, then she slides then down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side as she had on her purple panties.

Dawn grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws it to the side, showing off her matching purple bra.

Dawn reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. She then slides her bra off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then enters the shower with Marceline and then Marceline turns on the shower, with water splashing onto their bare bodies.

Dawn grabs the bar of soap and moves it along Marceline’s naked body.

About a minute later, Marceline turns around and grabs the bar of soap from Dawn’s hand. Marceline then moves the soap along Dawn’s naked body, cleaning off the Moonchild.

Soon, Marceline puts down the bar of soap as she and Dawn look at each other.

“You know what would be hot,” Marceline said.

“What?” Dawn asked.

“If we make out,” Marceline said to Dawn as Dawn was smiling at that line.

“That would be hot,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Marceline begin to kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths. During this make out session, Marceline wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck, while Dawn moves her hands down Marceline’s back and grabs onto Marceline’s ass.

Thirty-seven seconds later, they break off the kiss as Marceline licks on Dawn’s neck.

“You definitely taste like bubblegum,” Dawn said to Marceline.

“I guess the taste from Bonnie is still in my mouth,” Marceline said as she continues to lick on Dawn’s neck.

“Mmm,” Dawn moaned feeling Marceline’s tongue on her neck.

Marceline then stops licking on Dawn’s neck and picks up a luffa. Marceline then moves the luffa right down onto Dawn’s pussy.

“I wonder if this luffa would make a good sex toy,” Marceline said and then she rubs the luffa on Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh god,” Dawn said trying not to scream as the luffa was still rubbing on her pussy.

About ninety-five seconds later, Marceline stops rubbing on Dawn’s pussy and looks at her luffa. She realized the luffa almost look liked a dildo, so she had an idea on her mind.

Marceline then takes the luffa and sticks it right into Dawn’s pussy.

“OH FUCK,” Dawn screamed with pleasure as she could feel the luffa inside her.

“I guess you could use a luffa as a dildo,” Marceline said as she continues to slide the luffa in and out of Dawn.

“OH, AH, OH YEAH, OH KEEP FUCKING ME,” Dawn screamed to Marceline with pleasure as she could still feel the luffa going in and out of her body.

About a minute later, Dawn could feel that she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh god Marceline, I’m about to cum,” Dawn said to Marceline.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn had finally came.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as Marceline slides the luffa out of Dawn as Dawn was squirting out her love juices onto the shower floor.

Marceline puts down the luffa as she wraps her arms around Dawn, trying to make sure Dawn didn’t slip.

“I got you,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“Can’t let an angel like you get hurt,” Marceline said to Dawn.

Marceline turns off the water as both girls get out of the shower. Then, they dry themselves off as both women wrap their towels around their bodies.

“That was amazing,” Dawn said.

“Have you and Princess Bubblegum ever did it in the shower?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“Nope, we did it at her castle on her bed, but never anywhere else,” Marceline said.

“I guess when you have sex with a princess you rather do it at a castle and not at some house,” Dawn said to Marceline.

“That is really true,” Marceline said and then she walks over to Dawn and puts her hand on Dawn’s chin.

“But, it is much better to have sex with a ordinary girl with some unique abilities,” Marceline said.

Then, Marceline give Dawn a quick kiss on the lips.

“How about we take this to the bed?” Marceline asked Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as Marceline grabs Dawn’s hand and she leads her out of the bathroom and to near her bed.

Marceline then drops her towel and Dawn drops her towel, exposing their naked bodies.

Marceline then lies down on her bed and then Dawn gets on top of her. Dawn and Marceline get into another make out session as Dawn squeezes her left hand onto Marceline’s right breast.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and starts to lick on Marceline’s right nipple.

“Ooh that is too good,” Marceline said as Dawn continues to lick on Marceline’s breast.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Marceline’s tit and moves down right to Marceline’s pussy. Dawn then spreads Marceline’s legs wide so she can a good view of Marceline’s pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick on Marceline’s pussy as Marceline was grabbing a hold of her bed sheets.

“Mmm,” Marceline moaned lightly as she could feel Dawn’s tongue pleasuring her.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn continues to lick on Marceline’s pussy as Marceline pets on Dawn’s head.

“Oh Dawn, oh Dawn,” Marceline said to Dawn trying not to scream from the pleasure.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she looks up to see this magic wand on Marceline’s night stand.

Dawn picks it up and she realize that it was a full blown massager, used to relieve tension in muscles and sometimes it can be used as a fucking sex toy.

“You like, after me and Bonnie broke up, I bought this to give myself a more intimate experience,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“So this is pretty much a enlarged vibrator,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Marceline said.

Dawn turns on the wand and begins to massage on Marceline’s neck with it.

“Oh yeah,” Marceline said as she could feel it vibrating on her neck.

Dawn moves the wand right onto Marceline’s left breast and onto Marceline’s tit.

“Oh god, the vibrations are making my tits tender,” Marceline said.

About twenty-two seconds later, Marceline’s nipples become erect because of the vibrations.

Then, Dawn moves the wand down and begins to rub it along Marceline’s pussy.

“AH YES, OH FUCK YES, IT IS SO GOOD,” Marceline screamed with pleasure as she held tightly onto her bed sheets.

About a minute later, Dawn turns off the wand as Marceline’s pussy was dripping wet because of that wand.

“I wonder if there is anything else in your night stand,” Dawn said to Marceline as she put the wand on Marceline’s night stand and opens up the drawer.

Dawn then pulls out a black vibrator as she was confused to why Marceline would have this.

“A vibrator Marceline?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“I got it just in case my wand breaks or dies,” Marceline said.

Dawn turns on the vibrator and then she slides it into Marceline’s pussy.

“OH FUCK, THAT’S SO GOOD,” Marceline screamed.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were in the cave wanting to return a guitar that Marceline let them borrow.

“I can’t believe Marceline let us before one of her guitars,” Finn said to Jake.

“Yeah, I would never think of Marceline letting us borrowing her instruments,” Jake said.

Soon, Finn and Jake reaches the front door of Marceline’s home and Finn was about to knock on the door. But then, Finn and Jake could hear Marceline screaming in her home.

“Jake did you hear that?” Finn asked Jake.

“I do,” Jake answered.

Inside the house, Dawn keeps sliding the vibrator in and out of Marceline as Marceline was still screaming.

Outside the house, Finn and Jake could still hear the screams.

“OH YES, DON’T STOP MOONCHILD,” Marceline screamed to Dawn.

“Moonchild, someone is killing Marceline,” Finn said as he was about to bust down the door.

But then, Jake stops Finn from doing it.

“Bro, don’t overreact, we don’t want a repeat of what happened to us when we were in Marceline’s closet,” Jake said to Finn.

“Your right,” Finn said to Jake.

“OH GOD,” Marceline screamed with pleasure.

“Maybe we should go in,” Finn said.

“Okay, but do it slowly,” Jake said to Finn.

Finn slowly opens the door as he and Jake slowly tip toe into Marceline’s home.

On the second floor, Dawn keeps sliding the vibrator in and out of Marceline as Marceline was starting to feel the pressure.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to fucking cum,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“Then do it my vampire queen,” Dawn said to Marceline.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake set down the guitar and they climb up the ladder.

“When we get the chance, we take them down,” Finn said softly to Jake.

“Got it,” Jake said softly as well.

Finn and Jake reach the top to see Dawn and Marceline having sex and Marceline had finally came.

“YES,” Marceline screamed as Dawn takes out the vibrator and Marceline was gushing out her love juices all over her bed and onto the floor.

The jaws of Finn and Jake dropped seeing two girls having sex. So, they climb down the ladder, walk out of the house backwards, and they close the door.

Dawn turns off the vibrator as she lies down next to Marceline, who was breathing in and out from that climax.

“How do you feel Marceline?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“I feel amazing, I can’t believe you made me cum that hard,” Marceline said to Dawn.

“I have my ways to make someone like you gush out all of your juices,” Dawn said to Marceline and then Dawn puts her finger on the tip of Marceline’s nose.

“You are definitely better than Bubblegum, both in sex and in kissing,” Marceline said to Dawn as she pulls Dawn close to her body.

“You want to make out again?” Dawn asked Marceline.

“Oh hell yes,” Marceline said and was about to kiss, but Dawn put her fingers on Marceline’s lips.

“By the way, do you hear something earlier?” Dawn asked Marceline as Marceline moves Dawn’s fingers off her lips.

“Nope and now let’s kiss,” Marceline said as she and Dawn get into a passionate make out session.

Outside the cave, Finn and Jake were still a bit traumatized to see Marceline and Dawn butt naked and having sex.

“You know what, maybe we should stop borrowing Marceline’s things, we don’t know what could be on them,” Finn said.

“You said it,” Jake said.

The two heroes then make their way back home so they can let Dawn and Marceline still have their steamy sex session.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Marceline thought we heard someone in her house, but I think we were hearing things,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“But Marceline is a cool vampire and I hope one day I could meet her ex,” Dawn said.

“That does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow fifteen chapters, this harem is starting to get bigger by the moment. Anyway, the next lucky girl to get a chance with Dawn is Marceline Abadeer or better known as Marceline The Vampire Queen from Adventure Time.
> 
> We got more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	16. D. Va

**Chapter** **16:** **Gamer** **Goddess**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she busy filming her sixteenth episode of her podcast.

“Hey everyone, Dawn here with episode number sixteen of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So, I guess you can all say now is that I have officially had sex with a vampire after my last episode,” Dawn said and then she looks out her window, to see it was raining outside.

Dawn then turns her laptop to her right to get a view of the rain outside.

“You can all see that where I live it is not too sunny out,” Dawn said and then she turns her laptop back to where it was.

“This reminds me of my next story and the next woman who got lucky with me. It all started when I made my return back to the former group known as Overwatch,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Over in this huge bunker that was the main hangout for the former Overwatch members, Dawn was sitting on a chair as she was watching the latest match with Overwatch facing against the members of Talon and Hanzo.

Dawn was really interested in the match, especially with D. Va piloting her MEKA.

“I see your are interested in the match,” this man said to Dawn.

Dawn turns around to see that person who was talking to her was Lucio.

“Oh hey Lucio, yeah I’m getting very into it,” Dawn said to Lucio.

Dawn looks back to see D. Va destroying the arena with her MEKA.

“I really love that huge pink robot in the fight,” Dawn said.

“Oh you mean D. Va’s MEKA,” Lucio said to Dawn.

“MEKA?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah,” Lucio said.

“So this MEKA is pretty much controlled by this person called D. Va?” Dawn asked.

“That is true,” Mercy said as she enters the room.

“Oh my god, Mercy,” Dawn said to Mercy as she was happy to see the medic.

“Hey Dawn,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“So what’s the story?” Dawn asked Mercy.

“Well Hana Song, better known as D. Va, is a pro video gamer and has won numerous awards for her skills. When she was 19, she was drafted by South Korean government to pilot those mechs to defend her homeland from omnic forces,” Mercy said.

“Amazing,” Dawn said.

“She pretty much to took out a good chunk of forces,” Mercy said.

“Man, nineteen years old and she took out a majority of the enemies, that’s cool,” Dawn said.

“After it was done, she kept her MEKA and join us for several matches, streaming it on her website,” Mercy said.

Suddenly, the buzzer goes off as the match ends.

“That’s time,” Lucio said.

“You could talk to Hana,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“I’m not sure, she’s a celebrity and they usually don’t talk to us normal folk,” Dawn said.

“I’m sure she will like you,” Mercy said to Dawn.

Six minutes later, the former Overwatch members come in after the match as Dawn could see D. Va in the corner, chewing on her bubble gum and blowing up a bubble.

“Go on, talk to her,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she walks over to D. Va.

“Hello Hana,” Dawn said to D. Va as D. Va pops her bubble.

D. Va spits out her gum into a trash can and was ready to talk to Dawn.

“What do you want?” D. Va asked Dawn.

“I want to say you were amazing and I absolutely love your MEKA,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“I don’t know why you are here,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Huh,” Dawn said in confusion.

“Just because you know Mercy doesn’t mean you should be here,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I have been on the front line, I have seen my own people die at the hands of the omnics. You never been in my shoes, you have never been in a war,” D. Va said to Dawn

“Just go back home, you don’t belong with the crew,” D. Va said to Dawn as D. Va heads into the locker room.

“I have never seen Hana act like that before,” Mercy said.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dawn asked.

“No you didn’t at all,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“I should go,” Dawn said as she was about to pull out her dimensional scissors.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, go to Hana’s apartment and see if you can talk to her,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“That’s a great idea Mercy,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“I’m full of ideas,” Mercy said.

Later in the day, Dawn was walking in the pouring rain as she finally reaches the complex where D. Va’s apartment was located.

“This must be the place,” Dawn said as she enters the building.

Dawn looks at the note that Mercy gave her earlier on. It had the number and which floor D. Va’s apartment was located.

“Okay, Hana’s apartment is number 305 and is on the third floor,” Dawn said as she walks up a flight of stairs.

Over in D. Va’s apartment, D. Va was seen wearing a blue tank top, blue and pink stripe pajama pants, and fuzzy pink bunny slippers, playing Super Smash Bros. For the Wii U.

“Eat my fireball bitches,” D. Va said.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on D. Va’s door as D. Va pauses her game and gets up from her chair.

D. Va approaches the door and opens it up.

“What do you want,” D. Va said and then she sees Dawn at her door step, just soaking wet from walking in the rain.

“Oh my god, what happened?” D. Va asked Dawn.

“I walk to your apartment in the pouring rain,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“Come on in,” D. Va said to Dawn as Dawn enters the apartment.

D. Va then closes the door behind her.

“What’s your name?” D. Va asked.

“Dawn,” Dawn said as D. Va went to grab a towel.

“I heard about you, Mercy has said a lot about you,” D. Va said to Dawn and then D. Va hands Dawn the towel and Dawn dries herself with the towel.

“Mercy told me about you, a big name video game champion,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“I was a big time gaming champion, until three days ago when some newbie from Japan beat me in a competition,” D. Va said.

“I could understand why you were a bit of a bitch, no offence,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“None taken and I’m sorry, I should have been nicer to you, especially since you are real close with Mercy,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“It’s alright,” Dawn said as she looks for something to eat in D. Va’s kitchen.

Dawn opens up a pantry and she sees dozens of bags of Doritos. Dawn then opens up the fridge and in it was cans and bottles of Mountain Dew.

“What’s with the Doritos and Mountain Dew?” Dawn asked D. Va.

“It’s gamer fuel,” D. Va said.

“Seriously, you eat all of this and yet you are so thin and beautiful,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“How do you do it?” Dawn asked D. Va.

“That building where the former Overwatch members hang out, it has a gym and I would work out there sometimes to get in shape,” D. Va said.

“Say, want to play multiplayer with me?” D. Va asked Dawn as D. Va tosses a game controller to Dawn.

“I’m not a gamer at all, my friend Sam is a huge gamer,” Dawn said.

“Come on,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Fine,” Dawn said and then she sits on D. Va’s chair, while D. Va was sitting on the floor.

“Just to let you know I won’t go easy on you,” D. Va said to Dawn as she stops her current fight and goes back to the main menu.

“Come on, I won’t lose that badly,” Dawn said.

 _Two_ _hours_ _later…_

“Yes, another win,” D. Va said excitedly.

“I lost,” Dawn said and then she looks at her phone to see how many times she lost to D. Va.

“I lost a hundred and two games to you,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“Are you trying?” D. Va asked Dawn.

“Yes, but you won like nine awards for your skills,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“I think I should just leave,” Dawn said as she was about to get off the chair.

“How about this,” D. Va said to Dawn as Dawn sat back down.

“I’m listening,” Dawn said.

“If you win our last match, I will give you something special,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I don’t want one of your trophies,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a trophy,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Okay then,” Dawn said.

Dawn and D. Va chose their characters and the match begins. D. Va was starting off pretty well but Dawn was having a hard time.

Seeing Dawn struggling, D. Va decides to let Dawn get a few shots in so Dawn would have a fighting chance.

Later on, Dawn was able to fight back lading numerous shots on D. Va. D. Va would normally block each shot but for some reason she didn’t. Apparently, she wanted Dawn to land each shot so she could give Dawn her gift.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn manages to nail a super move onto D. Va, knocking her character off the platform and Dawn actually won.

“Oh my god, I actually won,” Dawn said.

“I guess you did,” D. Va said to Dawn as she put down the controller.

“So what do you want to give me?” Dawn asked D. Va.

“This,” D. Va said as she gets on top of Dawn and plants Dawn with a soft tender kiss on the lips.

“A kiss?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah, Dawn your just too cute and too sweet, and I really want to do that,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Wait, did you lose to me on purpose?” Dawn asked D. Va.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, I would never tell,” D. Va said and then she gives Dawn another kiss.

“Why don’t we take this to my bedroom,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I would love that,” Dawn said as she set her controller down onto the table.

Dawn then stands up from the chair and carries D. Va bridal style.

“You are pretty strong,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I’m a little strong,” Dawn said to D. Va as she walks over to this door in D. Va’s apartment.

“This is my bedroom,” D. Va said as she opens up the door.

Dawn carries D. Va over to her bed and then she lies D. Va down onto her bed.

“Dawn, I want your body on me,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to do it,” Dawn said to D. Va as Dawn pulls off sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then gets on D. Va’s bed and gets on top of D. Va. Dawn then grabs onto D. Va’s wrists and pins her down.

“Now I’m ready,” Dawn said as she plants D. Va with a kiss on the lips.

They get passionate into their make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

About fifteen seconds later, D. Va kicks off her slippers as she was now barefoot as well.

Six seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she begins to suck on D. Va’s neck.

“Ahh,” D. Va said as she could feel Dawn sucking on her neck.

Eleven seconds later, Dawn licks on D. Va’s neck as D. Va felt this chill down her spine.

“Getting a bit freaky here,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Yeah,” Dawn said as she licks away on D. Va’s neck.

During the licking, D. Va kept her legs together to avoid getting her pussy wet.

Thirteen seconds later, Dawn stops the licking as she lets go of D. Va’s wrists. Dawn then moves down the bed and down to D. Va’s waist.

Dawn grabs onto D. Va’s pants, slides them down D. Va’s legs, and off of D. Va’s body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she sees D. Va’s blue panties with bunnies on them.

“You do love bunnies,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“Yeah, they are so cute so I decided to add them in my wardrobe,” D. Va said.

Dawn then starts to rub her right hand along D. Va’s panty covered pussy.

“Oh that feels good,” D. Va said as Dawn continues to rub on D. Va’s covered pussy.

Nine seconds later, D. Va grabs onto Dawn’s hand as she wanted to stop the rubbing.

“I don’t want to get wet too fast,” D. Va said to Dawn.

D. Va sits up and grabs onto the bottom of her blue tank top. D. Va pulls the top off her body and throws it to the side, showing off the matching blue bra with bunnies on it that D. Va had on.

“If we are stripping down, then I should do it as well,” Dawn said as she stands up off the bed.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws it to the side showing off her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbuttons and unzips them. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Dawn sets them to the side, leaving her in her matching purple panties.

Meanwhile, D. Va looks on just staring at Dawn’s ass.

“Boy, you do have a fine ass,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Thanks, first time I ever heard someone say that,” Dawn said to D. Va as Dawn sit on the edge of the bed.

D. Va crawls over and wraps her arms around Dawn’s body. Then, D. Va and Dawn get into another hot make out session.

Five seconds later, D. Va slides her right hand into Dawn’s bra and begins to squeeze onto Dawn’s left breast.

D. Va then takes her index finger and swirls around Dawn’s left nipple as they continue the kissing.

About seven seconds later, D. Va slides her hand out of Dawn’s bra and she breaks off the kiss.

D. Va grabs onto Dawn’s bra and she unhooks it. D. Va then slides the bra off of Dawn’s body, exposing Dawn’s B-cup size breasts.

“Nice boobs,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Thanks, but they are not as big compared to some of my female friends,” Dawn said.

“Well let me show you my boobs,” D. Va said to Dawn.

Then, D. Va unhooks her bra and slides if off her body, showing off her B-cup size breasts.

“Your boobs are definitely close to mine in size, but I think they look hot,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“Thanks,” D. Va said.

Then, Dawn tackles D. Va onto the bed and Dawn begins to lick on D. Va’s left nipple.

“Mmm,” D. Va moaned as Dawn continues to lick on D. Va’s nipple.

Dawn then licks the nipple in a circular motion as D. Va pets on Dawn’s head.

“Oh yeah, you are pretty good with your tongue,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Yeah,” Dawn said as she stops licking and gets D. Va on her left side.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side, showing off her blonde hairy pussy.

Dawn then snuggles up to D. Va and Dawn places her left hand onto D. Va’s slim stomach.

Dawn then slides her hand down D. Va’s stomach and puts her right hand into her panties. Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of D. Va’s pussy.

“OH GOD,” D. Va screamed as she could feel Dawn’s fingers inside her.

Dawn slides her fingers faster in and out of D. Va’s pussy as D. Va was trying to keep the screaming to a minimal.

“Mmm Dawn, you are like a sexy angel,” D. Va moaned to Dawn.

“An angel that could make a gamer girl wet,” Dawn said to D. Va as Dawn slides her hand out of D. Va’s panties.

Dawn then lies D. Va onto her back and notices a little damp spot on D. Va’s panties.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of D. Va’s panties, slides them down D. Va’s legs, and off of D. Va’s body. Dawn tosses D. Va’s panties to the side as she a fully nude D. Va and her wet pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

“Now let me finish this,” Dawn said as she climbs on top of D. Va.

But then, D. Va sits back up and grabs onto Dawn’s hands.

“Actually, I want to try something,” D. Va said as she lies Dawn on her back.

D. Va takes her right index finger and she slides it into Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh god,” Dawn said as she could feel D. Va’s finger inside her.

D. Va slides her finger in and out, going up, down, left, and right, it was like playing a game with D. Va’s finger being the controller.

Close to a minute later, D. Va slides her finger into Dawn again and she hits the spot.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as she squirt her love juices all over D. Va’s right hand.

“How did you do that?” Dawn asked D. Va.

“I have some lonely nights so I would actually fuck myself. My fingers are like a gaming controller and I’m the game, and the only way to score big points is to cum,” D. Va said to Dawn.

D. Va then turns around and gets on her hands and knees, with her ass and pussy exposed.

“Come on, you know you want it,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Yes I want that,” Dawn said as she sits up and gets on her knees.

Dawn then grabs onto D. Va’s butt cheeks and squeezes them.

“Eep,” D. Va shrieked feeling Dawn’s hands on her ass.

Dawn then begins to lick on D. Va’s pussy as D. Va was gripping onto bed sheets tightly.

“Ah it feels good,” D. Va said as Dawn’s tongue was pleasuring her.

About sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops licking onto D. Va’s pussy and starts to kiss and lick onto D. Va’s butt cheeks.

“I never actually see someone literally kiss my ass,” D. Va said.

“Well, your ass is so fucking hot that I just want to lay my mouth on it,” Dawn said to D. Va.

While Dawn was kissing D. Va’s ass, D. Va reaches under her pillow and what she pulls out was a Wii remote.

“Is that a Wii remote?” Dawn asked D. Va.

“Yes,” D. Va said.

“Can I see it?” Dawn asked D. Va.

D. Va then hands the remote to Dawn as Dawn had this smirk on her face.

Dawn then rubs D. Va’s pussy with the remote as D. Va was getting a bit turned on by this.

“Oh this is awesome,” D. Va said.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes the remote and then she slides the remote right into D. Va’s ass.

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK,” D. Va screamed with pleasure as Dawn was using the remote to penetrate D. Va’s ass.

“I guess there is a new way to use a remote,” Dawn said as she keeps sliding the remote in and out of D. Va’s ass.

“OH DAWN, FUCK MY ASS,” D. Va screamed at Dawn.

Dawn continues to slide the remote into D. Va’s ass as D. Va continues to scream.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides the remote out of D. Va’s ass and sets it to the side.

Dawn then lies D. Va on her back and then she lines her pussy up against D. Va’s pussy. Then, Dawn and D. Va begin to grind their pussies together as both were moaning and screaming.

“OH, OH, YES, FUCK YES,” D. Va screamed.

“This is fucking amazing,” Dawn said with pleasure.

About a minute later, Dawn and D. Va sped up the grinding as D. Va started to feel the pressure.

“Oh god, I think I’m going to cum,” D. Va said.

About ten seconds later, the pressure was just too much for D. Va.

“AHH,” D. Va screamed as she reach her climax and was squirting out her love juices onto Dawn’s right thigh and her stomach.

D. Va was breathing in and out as Dawn snuggles up to D. Va.

“Don’t worry D. Va, I won’t tell anyone you lost to me on purpose,” Dawn said to D. Va.

“You knew,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I did,” Dawn said.

“Well it is still raining outside, so how about we go at it again,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I would love that,” Dawn said as she and D. Va get into another make out session, ready to go for another round of steamy sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah sex with a gamer girl while it was pouring rain outside, it was a good time,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“After that, me and D. Va have become really good friends and has invited me to play some games with her sometime,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I guess you could never look at a Wii remote the same way ever again after that. The sixteenth girl to get it on with Dawn is D. Va from Overwatch. I had so much fun writing this chapter because D. Va is my favorite Overwatch girl.
> 
> We got more of this yuri harem up next.


	17. Tifa Lockhart

**Chapter** **17:** **Sex** **Fantasy** **VII**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was about to roll her seventeenth episode of her series. Dawn press record on her laptop and the show begins.

“Hey everyone, welcome to my seventeenth episode of my super sexy podcast. I had so much fun last time telling you all about my time with D. Va,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Anyway, I’m ready for my seventeenth story and it involves a sweet shy girl and the members of an eco-terrorist group,” Dawn said.

“Well, let me explain everything,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she looks at the view count from her episodes. She sees that her first episode got over 1000 views, while the rest of the episodes were in the hundreds.

“I’m not the most popular girl on here, but my series definitely has everyone talking,” Dawn said.

“I sure hope no one tries to stalk me,” Dawn said.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them. Dawn then stands up from the couch and jumps into the rift.

Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands in this beach town. Dawn closes the rift and examines her surroundings.

Dawn walks around and sees a sign that reads “Welcome to Coasta Del Sol” on it.

“Coasta Del Sol, I guess this must a hot spot for tourists,” Dawn said as she continues to walk around.

Dawn walks around for about fifteen minutes until she sees this bar in her sights.

“A bar, maybe someone will know more about this place,” Dawn said.

Dawn walks into the bar as several people inside the bar just look at her. Dawn then walks over to the counter and sits down at the very end of the bar counter.

“Got anything that is not alcoholic but can still taste good?” Dawn asked the bartender but the bartender just shrugged.

Over at the other end, a group of people consisting of Cloud Strife, Barrett Wallace, Cid Highwind, Aerith Gainsborough, and the beautiful, Tifa Lockhart, look over at Dawn.

“Have you ever seen that girl before?” Cloud asked his group.

“No Cloud, never seen her in my entire life,” Barrett said to Cloud.

“I think she’s kind of cute,” Tifa said as she looks over at Dawn.

“Cute or not, she shouldn’t be in here,” Cid said as one of the bartenders hand Cid the bill.

Cid pays the bartender his bill, but didn’t give him a tip.

“No tip,” the bartender asked Cid.

“Here’s a tip, don’t you ever fuck up my drinks,” Cid said to the bartender.

Then at the other end, the other bartender hands Dawn this tall glass filled what appears to be some sort of fruit juice.

“I didn’t order this,” Dawn said.

“That girl over there ordered it for you,” the bartender said to Dawn, pointing towards Tifa.

Dawn looks over to see Tifa waving at Dawn and gives Dawn a wink. Dawn then waves back at Tifa, wanting to be nice.

Tifa gets off her chair and walks over to Dawn. Tifa then sits down on the chair next to Dawn.

“Thanks for the drink,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“Don’t mention it,” Tifa said to Dawn as Dawn takes a drink of her drink.

“Sweet, a fancy fruit punch,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, you look too young to have alcohol,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“Of course, I’m eighteen,” Dawn said.

“I’m Tifa Lockhart,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“Dawn, what a sweet name,” Tifa said as she laid her head against Dawn’s shoulder.

“Is that your crew?” Dawn asked Tifa as Dawn looks over to the crew.

“It’s not my crew, but I’m part of the crew,” Tifa said.

“What are you doing here?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“We are taking a bit of a break from finding some asshole that my friend wants dead,” Tifa said.

“Hey Tifa, time to go,” Cloud said to Tifa as the crew was getting up from their chairs.

“Coming,” Tifa said.

“I’m staying here tonight,” Tifa said to Dawn as she hands Dawn a business card for a local hotel.

“I wouldn’t mind if you come over to hang out with me,” Tifa said to Dawn.

Tifa gets off the chair and heads out of the bar with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Dawn looks at the card and was thinking long and hard about this decision.

Later in the evening at the hotel, Dawn was walking around inside the hotel and was on the fourth floor of the building. Dawn looks at the card and on the back it reads “Room 405”, she soon reaches that particular room.

“Well, this must be Tifa’s hotel room,” Dawn said and then she knocks on the door.

Suddenly, the door opens up and it was Tifa that answers it.

“Dawn, you came,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“I decided to come by to hang with you,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“Come in,” Tifa said to Dawn as Dawn enters the hotel room.

Tifa then puts up the “Do Not Disturb” sign and closes the door. Tifa then walks over to Dawn and Tifa takes off her gloves.

Tifa sets her gloves onto a table and stands close to Dawn.

“Come on, sit down,” Tifa said to Dawn as she and Dawn sit down on the edge of the bed.

“So how do you know this group?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“Well really the only person I know in this group is Cloud Strife. He is my childhood friend,” Tifa said.

“Do you have a crush on Cloud?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“I do, but I’m so shy that I don’t have the nerve to do it,” Tifa said.

“Oh,” Dawn said.

“But I would do stuff to get his attention,” Tifa said.

“Like what?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“Well,” Tifa said and then she wraps around Dawn’s right arm.

Tifa then pulls Dawn close to her as Dawn was starting to blush a bit.

“You smell really good,” Dawn said to Tifa as Tifa was wearing this perfume that smelled like blueberries.

“Thanks,” Tifa said.

“What else do you do?” Dawn asked Tifa.

Tifa then let’s go of Dawn’s arm and then Tifa sits on Dawn’s lap. Dawn’s heart was beating rapidly as she never felt this turned on ever.

“And if all else fails,” Tifa said and then she stands off of Dawn’s lap.

“Oops, it seems I dropped an earring,” Tifa said and then she bends over.

Dawn looks down to see the black lace panties that Tifa was wearing. Suddenly, Dawn starts bleeding a little from the nose, so she wipes the blood onto her hand.

“What the fuck,” Dawn said in shock as she never got a nose bleed from someone’s beauty.

“I have to use the bathroom for a moment,” Dawn said as she runs to the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Dawn then splashes some cold water onto her face and washes the blood off her hand.

“What’s going on with you Dawn, you never got a bloody nose from looking at some girl’s ass,” Dawn said to herself.

“You okay Dawn?” Tifa asked Dawn outside the bathroom.

“I’m good,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“I don’t think I should stay any longer, I think I should go,” Dawn said as she exits the bathroom.

“Well thanks for inviting me Tifa, I should go,” Dawn said to Tifa as she was about to exit the hotel room.

“Dawn, I have a question,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“Yeah,” Dawn said.

“Am I ugly?” Tifa asked Dawn.

“No, no, no, not at all,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“Then why did you head to the bathroom?” Tifa asked Dawn as Dawn walks over to Tifa.

“Because I got a bloody nose,” Dawn said.

“I get it, me bending over made you bleed, no wonder I can’t talk to Cloud, he would do the same thing,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“No Tifa, the reason I suffered a nose bleed is because you are too fucking beautiful,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“What,” Tifa said in shock.

“I have never met someone who is so hot and that can actually turn me on like crazy. Tifa, no matter if it’s Cloud, some guy, or some girl, anyone would appreciate to be with a girl like you,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“Thanks Dawn,” Tifa said to Dawn and then she grabs onto Dawn’s hands.

“I think your really beautiful too,” Tifa said to Dawn.

Then, Tifa gives Dawn a soft and tender kiss on the lips. Once Tifa breaks off the kiss, Dawn’s face turns red from Tifa’s kiss.

“I never thought I would say this,” Tifa said and then she asked Dawn, “do you want to have sex with me?”

“Tifa, I would love too,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“I’ll close the curtains and we will start,” Dawn said to Tifa as Dawn walks over to the window.

Tifa sits on the edge of the bed, then she takes off her shoes, followed by her socks, leaving her barefoot. Meanwhile, Dawn grabs onto the curtains and closes them, so no one could see her and Tifa having sex.

Dawn turns around and she sees Tifa sitting on the edge of the bed. Tifa then puts her hand on the bed, wanting Dawn to sit next to her.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot. Dawn then walks over to the edge of the bed and she sits next to Tifa.

Dawn and Tifa then start to make out as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths. During the make out session, Dawn was caressing her left hand along the right side of Tifa’s body, while Tifa was caressing her right hand on Dawn’s face.

Fourteen seconds later, they break off the kiss as Dawn starts to suck on Tifa’s neck, with Tifa giggling at Dawn sucking on her neck.

“Dawn, I’m ticklish there,” Tifa said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs the suspenders on Tifa’s body, slides them down Tifa’s arms, and off the upper part of Tifa’s body.

Five seconds later, Tifa pulls Dawn off her neck and stopping Dawn from sucking on her neck.

Tifa then stands up and she unzips her skirt. Tifa grabs the waistband of her skirt, slides it down her legs, and off her body. Tifa sets her skirt to the side as her ass was in the air, covered by her black lace panties.

“Looking good from my end,” Dawn said.

“I thought so,” Tifa said and then Tifa turns around, going face to face with Dawn.

Dawn grabs onto Tifa’s left arm and pulls her onto the bed with Tifa laying down on her back.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then throws her shirt off the bed, showing off her purple bra she had on.

Dawn then crawls over and puts her head right onto Tifa’s slim stomach. Dawn then licks Tifa’s stomach, around her navel.

“You like to lick my stomach,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“Well it feels sweet,” Dawn said as she stops the licking.

Dawn then gets on top of Tifa and lifts up Tifa’s crop top, exposing the black lacy bra Tifa had on. Dawn then grabs onto Tifa’s bra covered breasts and squeezes them.

“You got such big boobs,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“Why thank you,” Tifa said to Dawn.

Dawn then puts her face between Tifa’s breasts, she then shakes her head back and forth, motorboating on Tifa.

While Dawn was doing that, Tifa was petting along Dawn’s long light blonde hair.

“Hey Dawn, have you ever done porn?” Tifa asked Dawn as Dawn got her face out of Tifa’s boobs.

“No, why did you ask?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“Because you got some moves here,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Dawn said.

Tifa grabs the bottom of her white crop top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Tifa drops her top on the floor, leaving her in her black lacy underwear.

Dawn then looses the belt on her pants, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn drops them to the floor as she was left in her matching purple bra and panties.

“Looking hot Dawn,” Tifa said to Dawn as Dawn crawls over to Tifa.

“I would say the same thing about you, you look hot in lace,” Dawn said to Tifa as she was petting on Tifa’s long black hair.

Then, they get into another hot make out session as Dawn was caressing her left hand along Tifa’s face.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her hand and starts to caress along Tifa’s right arm.

Eighteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she looks at Tifa’s breasts.

“You know, I want to get more comfortable,” Dawn said as she reaches behind and grabs onto her bra.

Dawn gets her bra unhooked and slides it off her body, as Dawn had her B-cup size breasts exposed.

Tifa then sits up and reaches behind her bra as well. Tifa gets her bra unhooked and slides it off her body. Tifa tosses her bra away and exposes her C-cup size breasts.

“Wow,” Dawn said.

“You can go at them if you want,” Tifa said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to lick on Tifa’s right nipple, going around in circles stimulating the breasts.

“Oh Dawn,” Tifa moaned with Dawn’s tongue doing the work.

About a minute and a half later, Tifa’s nipples become erect because of Dawn’s tongue.

Dawn lies Tifa down on her back as Dawn laid down on top of Tifa. Dawn and Tifa make out yet again as their nipples were touching each other.

Six seconds later, Dawn slides her left hand down Tifa’s slim stomach and onto Tifa’s panty covered pussy. Dawn then rubs two of her fingers along Tifa’s covered pussy as they continue the kissing.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and stops rubbing along Tifa’s pussy.

Dawn then sits up and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Dawn then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Dawn throws them to the side showing off her hairy blonde pussy.

Dawn looks down to notice a very small damp spot on Tifa’s panties.

“Guess my fingers and my tongue are getting you turned on,” Dawn said to Tifa as Tifa nodded “yes”.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Tifa’s panties, slides them down Tifa’s legs, and off of Tifa’s body. Dawn tosses the panties aside as she sees Tifa’s pussy with a strip of black pubic hair on it.

“You know Dawn, you look hot when your nude,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“Well we are both hot when we shed our clothes,” Dawn said to Tifa.

Dawn then gets on top of Tifa again and turns away with Tifa staring at Dawn’s pussy and Dawn looking at Tifa’s pussy.

“So, like the view or what?” Dawn asked Tifa as Dawn was wiggling her ass.

“The view is so beautiful,” Tifa said to Dawn and then she licks on Dawn’s pussy.

“Mmm,” Dawn moaned and then she starts to lick away on Tifa’s pussy with both naked girls in the classic sixty-nine position.

About twenty-five seconds later, Dawn was still licking on Tifa’s pussy while Tifa stopped licking on Dawn’s pussy. Then, Tifa takes three of her fingers and slides them into Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh yes,” Dawn said as she continues to lick away on Tifa’s pussy.

Tifa continues to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn’s pussy as Dawn was still licking on Tifa’s pussy.

About forty-five seconds later, Tifa slides her fingers out of Dawn’s pussy and Dawn stops licking on Tifa’s pussy as both girls’ pussies were wet and dripping out their juices.

Dawn gets off of Tifa and crawls down towards Tifa’s legs.

“You know you’re not that bad,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“Well, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Dawn said to Tifa.

Dawn spreads Tifa’s legs wide, then she moves down and puts her pussy up against Tifa’s pussy.

Then, Dawn and Tifa then begin to grind their pussies together as Tifa was starting to scream in ecstasy.

“OH FUCK, OH YEAH, GRIND ME HARD,” Tifa screams to Dawn.

“With pleasure,” Dawn said to Tifa.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Tifa was starting to grab onto the bed sheets.

“AH, OH YES, FUCK ME,” Tifa screams in ecstasy at Dawn.

Twenty-three seconds later, Tifa still had a strong grip onto the bed sheets as she couldn’t keep up with Dawn’s stamina.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Tifa said to Dawn.

“Well then, I’m going to join you,” Dawn said to Tifa.

A few seconds later, they both got to their limits.

“AHH” Dawn and Tifa screamed reaching their climaxes, Dawn was squirting out her love juices first, followed by Tifa two seconds later.

Tifa was breathing in and out as the bed was almost covered in their love juices. Dawn then crawls up and lies down next to Tifa. Dawn then wraps her arms around Tifa with their bare bodies close together.

“I can’t believe it, I would never expect my first time to be with a beautiful blonde,”  
Tifa said.

“Wait, you are a virgin?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“Not anymore and I’m glad you were the one to pop my cherry,” Tifa said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a small kiss on the lips.

“Thanks Tifa,” Dawn said to Tifa.

“Say, want to do it again?” Dawn asked Tifa.

“I would love to,” Tifa said as she pulls the covers over themselves.

“You know, how about I be the top?” Tifa asked Dawn.

“Sounds like a plan,” Dawn said as they were ready to go at it again.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Me and Tifa did it like three more times under the covers and afterwards I got dressed and left the hotel,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Tifa will have a lot of explaining to do if someone asked who popped her cherry,” Dawn said.

“That wraps up another episode, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a sweet and steamy lemony chapter. The next woman to do it with Dawn is Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII and all I can say is that Tifa is no longer a virgin.
> 
> We got more of this yuri harem up next.


	18. Noel Vermillion

**Chapter** **18:** **Eye** **of** **the** **Moon**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was ready to film the eighteenth episode of her podcast. Dawn presses the record button on her laptop and the show begins.

“Hello everyone, welcome to my eighteenth episode of my podcast series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I got to admit, I would never expect me to pop Tifa’s cherry. But at least she will be prepared when she does it with Cloud,” Dawn said.

“So my next story involves having two futuristic demon guns pointed right at my face and afterwards making sweet love with a blonde hair beauty,” Dawn said.

“But let’s begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room on her laptop, she was looking around on Twitter to see any activity from her friends or any other Total Drama characters.

Soon, she sees that everyone from the series are mentioning or liking Dawn’s podcast (hell, even some of the most hated characters on the series are actually fans of her series). She looks around and soon she sees a tweet from the bad boy juvie punk, Duncan.

“Dawn has become the most popular T.D girl ever, her stories are some of the hottest ever, she could be the next big name porn star,” Dawn said reading Duncan’s tweet.

“I wouldn’t say I’m a porn star, I didn’t get involved in a hundred and one person gang bang,” Dawn said and then she turns off her laptop.

“Maybe I should jump into a different dimension to get my mind off of that comment,” Dawn said as she stands up from her couch.

Dawn then grabs her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them. Dawn then jumps into the rift to another dimension.

Dawn then steps out of the rift and she sees that she is in a city. It was a bit cold outside, but it wasn’t too cold for Dawn.

Dawn then closes up the rift and walks around in her new surroundings. After about six minutes, Dawn finally sees a sign that reads “Welcome to Zürich” on it.

“Zürich, sweet I’m in Switzerland, I’m surprised that it isn’t that cold here,” Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around and then she has two long pistols called Demon Guns pressed against her face.

“What the fuck,” Dawn said in shock.

“Don’t you try anything stupid,” the person said to Dawn and the voice appeared to be female.

The gun holder put down her weapons and it was indeed a woman. She had long blonde hair, wearing a white crop top, blue poncho, blue skirt, black stockings, and blue boots, she was one that Dawn should be careful around.

“Who are you?” the woman asked Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn answered.

“I’m Noel Vermillion,” Noel said.

“Listen I don’t want to cause any trouble, I’m not a fighter,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” Noel said to Dawn.

“You’re not,” Dawn said to Noel.

“I was just ribbing you, I’m not one of those who just kills people the minute they step foot here. I just want to make sure that the person is not someone who could attack the city and from the looks of it, you don’t seem like a big threat,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Gee, thanks for mentioning that before I got a face full of what I think is lead,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Say, you want to head back to my place?” Noel asked Dawn.

“As long as you don’t pull out your pistols again,” Dawn said to Noel.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Noel said to Dawn and Dawn nodded “yes”.

About forty minutes later, Dawn and Noel reach the Vermillion’s mansion as Dawn couldn’t believe that this place is where Noel lived.

“This is your place?” Dawn asked Noel.

“Well it is my parents’ place, but they are not here so we got it to ourselves,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Sweet,” Dawn said as Noel opens the front door of the mansion.

Soon, Dawn and Noel walk into the mansion and Noel closes the door behind her. Dawn looks around to see a bunch of medals and photos of Noel.

“These are your medals?” Dawn asked Noel.

“Yep, during my time in the military academy,” Noel said.

“You went to military school?” Dawn asked Noel.

“Yep, I graduated six months early and worked in the military for a while,” Noel said.

“So you are not on the front line right now,” Dawn asked Noel.

“Pretty much, there isn’t anything major going on so I’m pretty much here at home,” Noel said and then she put down her guns.

Dawn looks at the photos some more as she sees a photo of Noel and her graduating class, which consist of all women.

“So was this school all female?” Dawn asked Noel.

“Yes,” Noel answered.

“Guess you probably got a bit crazy without any boys around,” Dawn said to Noel as Dawn was behind Noel and then she puts her hands on Noel’s shoulders.

“Well I try to keep my composure, but yes it was a bit hard without boys,” Noel said.

“If there was any boys at your school, they would have fallen head over heels for you,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Aw thanks Dawn,” Noel said to Dawn as she turns her head to the right, going face to face with Dawn.

“Say, want to check out my bedroom?” Noel asked Dawn.

“It would be an honor,” Dawn said as Noel grabbed Dawn’s right hand and leads her up the stairs.

They turn to the right and walk straight down this hall. After about a minute, they stop at this pink covered door.

“This is my room,” Noel said to Dawn and then Noel opens up the door.

Dawn and Noel walk into the room as Noel closes the door behind her.

Dawn looks around to see that Noel’s bedroom was somewhat big with pink walls, a queen size bed, and numerous stuff animals on her bay window.

“Wow, never thought a girl like you would have pink walls,” Dawn said to Noel.

“I’m into cute things like stuff animals and pink,” Noel said.

“I can see that from the animals on your window,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Yeah, I got them from the internet. As you can see most of my stuff is from ordering them online,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Your a shopaholic?” Dawn asked Noel.

“No, I control my spending,” Noel said.

“That’s good,” Dawn said as Noel walks over and grabs onto Dawn’s hand.

“Dawn can I tell you a secret?” Noel asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

“Before I graduated, me and nine other girls sneak off to the woods and we have a massive orgy,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Oh my god,” Dawn said in shock.

“Do your parents know?” Dawn asked Noel.

“No, me and the other girls made a pact and never told anyone, except today,” Noel said.

“I guess you broke it,” Dawn said to Noel.

“I did,” Noel said as she wraps her arms around Dawn’s left arm.

“Is there anyway I could do to make it up to you?” Dawn asked Noel.

“Well there is one,” Noel said.

“What is it?” Dawn asked.

“Since my parents are gone and we are the only two in my bedroom, how about we make some hot love,” Noel said to Dawn.

“I’m not sure,” Dawn said.

“Come on Dawn, please,” Noel said to Dawn as Noel gave Dawn the sad puppy dog eyes, she really wanted to sleep with Dawn.

“Aw, I can’t say no to that sweet face,” Dawn said to Noel and then Noel gives Dawn this big and tight hug.

Soon after, Noel breaks off the hug and grabs Dawn by her hands.

“This is going to be awesome,” Noel said.

Soon, both Dawn and Noel begin this hot make out session as both were swirling their tongues together in their mouths.

During the kissing, Dawn slides her hands down Noel’s stomach and grabs onto the belt holding up Noel’s skirt.

Dawn loosens the belt on Noel’s skirt and then she unzips it. Then Noel’s skirt fell to the floor and Noel steps out of them, revealing the blue panties Noel had on.

Noel breaks off the kiss and then she walks over to her bed. Noel then sits on the edge of the bed as she moves her hands down to her boots.

Noel then pulls off her boots and tosses them to the side. Then, Noel pulls down her black stockings and throws them to the side as she was now barefoot.

Noel then pulls off her blue poncho and throws it to the side, showing off the white sleeveless crop dress shirt with red tie she had on.

“Ooh looking sexy, like a very naughty school girl,” Dawn said to Noel as Noel giggled a bit.

Dawn then walks over to Noel and then Dawn gets onto her knees for Noel.

Dawn then grabs Noel’s tie and loosens it up. Dawn then lifts the tie off of Noel’s body and sets it to the side.

Dawn then grabs onto Noel’s shirt and begins to unbutton each button one by one. Once Noel’s shirt was unbuttoned, Dawn slides the shirt off of Noel’s body, showing off the matching blue bra Noel had on.

Dawn then lies Noel down onto the bed and Dawn stands back onto her feet.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers and sets them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws it to the side, showing off the purple bra she had on.

Dawn then grabs the belt on her jeans and loosens it. Dawn then unbuttons and unzips her jeans, she then grabs the waistband of her pants.

Dawn then slides her jeans down her legs and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she showed off her matching purple panties.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls up next to Noel. Dawn lies down next to Noel and tilts her head to the right.

Dawn and Noel begin to kiss again as Dawn caress her left hand over Noel’s body.

While that kiss was happening, Dawn puts her left leg on top of Noel and rubs it along Noel’s right leg.

About forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss to admire the beauty of the blonde hair military graduate.

“I don’t care what anyone thinks of you, you are beautiful,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Thank you Dawn,” Noel said to Dawn and then she gave Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

“Say, can I see your breasts?” Noel asked Dawn.

“Yeah,” Dawn said as she and Noel sit back up.

Dawn reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides her bra off her body, exposing her B-cup size boobs.

“Okay, I showed you mine, now you show me yours,” Dawn said to Noel.

Noel then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Noel slides her bra off her body, showing off her B-cup size breasts as Noel was a bit self conscious about her body.

“I’m sorry if my breasts are not big,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Don’t be, I think they are perfect,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Aw thanks,” Noel said.

Dawn then grabs Noel and lies her down onto the bed. Then, Dawn gets on top of Noel and they make out again, with their breasts pressed up against each other.

About twenty-one seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves down to Noel’s breasts. Dawn then licks away on Noel’s right nipple as Noel was starting to moan a bit.

“Mmm, this is feeling so good,” Noel moans as Dawn continues to lick on Noel’s nipple.

About fifteen seconds later, Noel’s nipples become erect and Dawn sees that her licking was stimulating Noel. Dawn then takes her right index finger and puts it onto Noel’s right nipple.

“Careful,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking it easy on you,” Dawn said to Noel as Dawn stops licking on Noel’s tit and gets off of Noel.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses her panties off the bed, exposing her naked body and her hairy pussy.

“Ooh looking good,” Noel said to Dawn as Noel licked her lips at the sight of Dawn’s sexy naked body.

“Thank you, but I want to see the rest of your body,” Dawn said to Noel.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Noel’s panties, slides them down Noel’s legs, and off of Noel’s body. Dawn throws them to the side as she sees Noel’s naked body and Noel’s pussy that had a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Dawn then spreads Noel’s legs wide to get a better view of Noel’s pussy. Dawn then crawls up to Noel, while Dawn had her right knee on Noel’s pussy.

Dawn then rubs her knee along Noel’s pussy as Noel was clutching onto her pillow.

“OH GOD, FUCK YES,” Noel screamed as she could feel Dawn’s knee rubbing against her pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing her knee on Noel’s pussy and Dawn crawls down to Noel’s pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and stick them right into Noel’s pussy.

“AHH,” Noel screamed as she could feel Dawn’s fingers inside her.

Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of Noel as Noel continues to scream in pleasure.

“Oh Dawn, continue to hitting my spot with your fingers,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Oh yes I will,” Dawn said as she continues to use her fingers on Noel.

About a minute later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Noel as she notices that Noel’s pussy was dripping wet.

“Seems you are starting to drip your juices,” Dawn said to Noel as she smeared Noel’s juices along her slim stomach.

Dawn then begins to lick along Noel’s pussy as Noel was now gripping onto her bed sheets from Dawn’s tongue pleasuring her pussy.

“YES, YES, OH DAWN,” Noel screams at Dawn as Dawn continues to lick away on Noel’s pussy.

About sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Noel’s pussy and then Dawn lies down on her back.

Dawn then crawls up and put her pussy up against Noel’s pussy. A few seconds later, Dawn and Noel begin to grind their pussies together as Noel was starting to scream a little.

“OH GOD, AHH, OH,” Noel screams with pleasure as they continue to grind their pussies together.

“It seems you are liking this,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Noel said with pleasure.

About two minutes later, Dawn and Noel were still grinding their pussies against each other as Noel could feel her limit being reached.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Well Noel, I’m about to cum as well,” Dawn said to Noel.

About twelve seconds later, Dawn and Noel had both finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Noel screamed as they both reach their climax with Noel squirting out her love juices onto Dawn’s right thigh.

Two seconds later, Dawn squirts out her love juices onto Noel’s slim stomach.

Dawn then crawls up and lies down next to Noel. Dawn then pets along Noel’s long blonde hair, running her fingers through it.

“That was good,” Noel said.

“I mean it is not as good as that orgy you mention, but I try my best,” Dawn said to Noel as she caress her right hand along Noel’s face.

“Well I have to say that this was more intimate and sweet being with a cute mysterious girl like you,” Noel said to Dawn.

“Thank you Noel, glad I could do it,” Dawn said to Noel.

“Say before you leave, do you mind if we did it one more time?” Noel asked Dawn.

“I would love to Noel,” Dawn said to Noel.

Noel then gets on top of Dawn and then she and Dawn get into a make out session, ready to start another wild round of girl on girl sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah I was shocked at first that Noel had an orgy with nine other girls in the woods, but I regain my focus after that,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I think Noel’s encounter with me was more intimate than that orgy she had,” Dawn said.

“That wraps another episode of my series, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can’t believe I made eighteen chapters of this harem fic and those eighteen women all wanted a piece of the Moonchild. Anyway, the next girl to get some action from Dawn is Noel Vermillion from the Blazblue series.
> 
> We have more of this yuri harem up next.


	19. Aya Brea

**Chapter** **19:** **Parasite** **MOON**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she had started to record her nineteenth episode of the series.

“Hi everyone, welcome to my nineteenth episode of my podcast. I can’t believe I almost made it to twenty episodes, that is going to be the biggest milestone of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“But before I can get to my twentieth episode, I have to do my nineteenth episode first,” Dawn said.

“So this story takes me back to New York City, but it was a different NYC. The woman I had a pleasure to do it with is an agent and a former police officer,” Dawn said.

“So let’s begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she looked at the list of women she was lucky enough to have sex with.

“I can’t believe that I had sex with eighteen women and to think I would see Justin getting the girls, not me,” Dawn said.

“You know what, if I get to twenty episodes then I will do something very special for my viewers,” Dawn said.

Dawn then stands up from her couch and grabs her dimensional scissors. Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and was ready to jump into the rift.

“Okay, hopefully this will take me to a brand new universe,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Dawn then jumps out of the rift and lands perfectly on her feet. Dawn then closes the rift behind her and examines her surroundings.

Dawn looks up to see that she knew where she was by the familiar buildings, she was back in New York City.

“I’m back in New York City, I wonder if Spider-Gwen is around,” Dawn said as she walks around NYC.

After about fifteen minutes, Dawn realized that there was no one else walking around the city and the buildings looked like they were left abandoned for a few years.

“This is so fucking creepy, it feels like someone or something just went to town on NYC,” Dawn said.

“Who are you?” this female asked Dawn.

Dawn turns around as she sees a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a black tank top over a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black knee length boots, holding a gun in her hands.

“I’m Dawn as it looks like people like to pull guns on me,” Dawn said.

“This isn’t the first time?” the woman asked Dawn.

“No, this happened to me a few days ago, except the guns that were pulled on me were more futuristic,” Dawn said.

“I’m Aya Brea, former police officer and former CIA agent,” Aya said.

“You worked for the NYPD and CIA, that’s is very impressive,” Dawn said to Aya as something was sneaking up behind Dawn.

“A fragile woman like you should not be out here at all,” Aya said to Dawn.

“Come on it’s New York City, what’s the worst that could happen,” Dawn said and then some freaky deformed creature bites right onto Dawn’s left leg.

“FUCK, MY LEG,” Dawn screamed as she falls down and was clutching at her now bloody leg.

Suddenly, Aya fires off at least five bullets into the skull of the creature, killing it instantly.

“Come on, we need to get to safety,” Aya said to Dawn as she helps Dawn back onto her feet with Dawn’s leg still in pain.

Aya carries Dawn as they race inside this abandoned building. Aya sets Dawn down onto the hard floor as Dawn was still clutching her bloody leg.

Aya then grabs a huge office desk and places it up against the door, so no other creature could get inside.

“Ok, this should hold up against any of those creepy looking motherfuckers,” Aya said.

Dawn then tries to stand back on her feet, but then Dawn could feel the intense pain in her leg.

“Ouch,” Dawn said and then she falls back onto the floor.

“My leg, it hurts so much,” Dawn said in pain as she clutch her leg and tears were starting to form from Dawn’s eyes.

“Dawn, don’t do anything else,” Aya said to Dawn as she walks over to Dawn.

“Let me see your leg,” Aya said to Dawn.

Dawn then rolls up her pant leg as Aya sees twelve holes along Dawn’s leg and it was bleeding like crazy.

“Is it bad?” Dawn asked Aya tearfully.

“It is horrible,” Aya said to Dawn as Dawn was trying not to cry some more.

Suddenly, Aya licks her hands as Dawn was a bit confused by this.

“What are you doing?” Dawn asked Aya.

“I’m going to try something I never done before,” Aya said.

“Is it going to hurt?” Dawn asked Aya.

“You might feel a slight twitch, but nothing too major,” Aya said to Dawn.

Then, Aya places her hands right onto Dawn’s wounds as Dawn couldn’t feel anything. But then, Dawn feels could feel a slight burn afterwards.

“Oh it burns and it is so not sanitary,” Dawn said as Aya let’s go of Dawn’s leg.

“Ok, let’s see if it worked,” Aya said as she looked at Dawn’s bloody leg.

Unfortunately, it looked like it didn’t work as Dawn’s leg was still bloody.

“I thought it would work,” Aya said.

“Well it didn’t,” Dawn said to Aya, but then there was this faint glow on Dawn’s injured leg.

“What the hell,” Dawn said in shock as she looked down at her leg.

Suddenly, the glow stopped as Dawn’s leg was magically healed with the holes disappeared and the blood disappearing as well.

“My leg is fully healed,” Dawn said in a surprised mood as Dawn gets back on her feet.

“How did you do that?” Dawn asked Aya.

“I have powers that you couldn’t believe,” Aya said to Dawn.

“Like what?” Dawn asked Aya.

“Well my body can heal at a fast rate and I can do this,” Aya said and then she points to this vase and then it suddenly lit on fire.

“Holy shit,” Dawn said in shock.

“I can set things on fire,” Aya said.

“That’s awesome,” Dawn said to Aya.

“Well it is the first time someone appreciates my powers,” Aya said as she turns to the window.

“What’s wrong Aya?” Dawn asked Aya.

“I feel like a monster with my powers, a freak that shouldn’t be walking among these citizens,” Aya said.

“Don’t say that Aya,” Dawn said to Aya.

“It’s true, all these powers are like a curse that I have to endured for the rest of my life,” Aya said.

“Aya, listen to me,” Dawn said to Aya as Aya turns to face Dawn.

“No matter what happens in the past, no matter what you saw or what you faced, you are amazing, gifted, and sweet, you are not only a hero to me but to everyone in NYC,” Dawn said to Aya and then Aya started to cry.

“Oh Dawn, thank you,” Aya said to Dawn and then Aya runs up and gives Dawn a hug.

Dawn then looks at Aya’s hand and she sees a ring around her middle finger.

“Are you married?” Dawn asked Aya as Aya wiped away her tears and stops crying.

“I’m about to be, me and my fiancé, Kyle, are about to get married in about a month,” Aya said as Dawn breaks off the hug.

“Well congratulations, I’m proud of you,” Dawn said to Aya.

“Thanks,” Aya said.

“I want to say your cute Dawn,” Aya said to Dawn as Aya caress Dawn’s face.

“Really,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, I just want to kiss and hug you like crazy,” Aya said to Dawn.

“Well I know you want to, but you are getting married-,” Dawn said and then she was cut off by Aya giving Dawn a kiss on the lips.

“What is that for?” Dawn asked Aya.

“Because you have this allure around you and this might be my last time to have some fun before I get married,” Aya said to Dawn.

“What are you saying?” Dawn asked Aya.

“How about we find a nice quiet spot and we have some fun,” Aya said to Dawn.

“What about Kyle, will he find out?” Dawn asked Aya.

“Don’t worry, it will be our little secret,” Aya said to Dawn.

Aya grabs onto Dawn’s right hand as she leads her to this door in the building.

“We don’t need to take the elevator, we can take the stairs,” Aya said to Dawn as she opens the door, which shows the stairs in the building.

Aya and Dawn walk through the door and they climb up the first set of stairs.

“We can stop here,” Aya said to Dawn as they stop halfway towards the second floor.

Then, Dawn and Aya turn to look out the window to see the moon shining down onto the building.

“Doesn’t the moon look beautiful,” Aya said to Dawn.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Dawn said to Aya as she were very close, staring face to face.

Dawn and Aya get into a make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Five seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Aya’s jacket and slides it off of Aya’s body, leaving her in her black tank top.

About thirteen seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Aya’s mouth.

“That was pretty good,” Aya said to Dawn as Aya wipes the saliva off her lips.

“Thanks, now let’s get to the next part,” Dawn said and then she grabs the bottom of Aya’s top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Aya’s head and off of Aya’s body. Dawn then throws it to the side as Aya had a black bra on.

“Ooh, looking hot,” Dawn said to Aya.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs onto one of Aya’s high heel boots. Dawn slides the boot off of Aya’s body and throws it to the side. Dawn then slides the other boot off of Aya’s body and throws it to the side as well, leaving Aya barefoot.

Dawn then moves her hands up Aya’s legs and then she grabs onto Aya’s belt.

“Now let me see what’s under your pants,” Dawn said to Aya as she loosens the belt on Aya’s jeans.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips Aya’s jeans, almost like playing out a scene from every porno film ever.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Aya’s jeans, slides them down Aya’s legs, and down to her ankles. Aya steps out of her jeans, revealing the matching black panties she had on.

“You look so fucking sexy Aya,” Dawn said to Aya as Dawn stands back on her feet.

“Thank you Dawn,” Aya said to Dawn.

“Well I guess I should loose some layers,” Dawn said as she grabs the bottom of her black tank top.

Dawn then pulls the top over her head and off her body. Dawn then throws it to the side, showing off the purple bra she had on.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her jeans, she then unbuttons and unzips them. Dawn grabs her jeans and slides them down her legs, right to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them, showing off the matching purple panties she had on.

“Now this is comfortable,” Dawn said as she grabs Aya by her shoulders.

Dawn then pushes Aya against a wall as Dawn begins to suck on Aya’s neck.

“Mmm,” Aya moaned as Dawn continues to suck on Aya’s neck.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn bends down and licks up Aya’s slim stomach as Aya felt this chill down her spine.

“Guess you love having my tongue on your body,” Dawn said to Aya.

Dawn then takes her right hand and rubs it along Aya’s panty covered pussy.

“OH GOD, YES THAT’S GOOD,” Aya screamed as Dawn keeps rubbing along her covered pussy.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she stands back up again.

“You know, being in my underwear is getting a bit too restricted,” Dawn said and then she reaches behind her back.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, revealing her B-cup size boobs.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and down to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them, showing off her hairy pussy.

“Mmm, looking so good,” Aya said looking at Dawn’s all natural naked body.

“I know,” Dawn said as she caress Aya’s face.

Dawn then reaches behind Aya’s back and grabs onto Aya’s bra. Dawn gets Aya’s bra unhooked and slides it off of Aya’s body. Dawn throws the bra to the side, exposing Aya’s C-cup size boobs.

Dawn licks her lips and then she begins to suck on Aya’s right nipple.

“OH DAWN, SUCK MY TIT,” Aya screams at Dawn.

About forty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Aya’s nipple and bends down, looking at Aya’s covered pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Aya’s panties, slides them down Aya’s legs, and off of Aya’s body. Dawn then throws them to the side as she sees Aya’s pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Dawn then begins to lick along Aya’s pussy as Aya was trying to contain herself.

“Ooh, this feels fucking good,” Aya said in pleasure as Dawn continues to lick along Aya’s pussy.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as Aya’s pussy was getting wet as her juices were dripping onto Dawn’s face.

“Looks like I’m getting my own cum shot,” Dawn said as she stands back on her feet.

Dawn grabs onto Aya’s hands and walks her off the wall and to the center of the floor. Dawn then lies Aya on her back and then Dawn sits on top of Aya’s stomach.

Dawn then begins to rub her pussy along Aya’s stomach as Aya was moaning lightly to Dawn rubbing her pussy along her stomach.

“Fuck, this is amazing,” Aya said to this situation.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn gets off of Aya and moves down to Aya’s pussy. Dawn then spreads Aya’s legs wide and gets on top of Aya again.

Aya then wraps her legs around Dawn’s small waist as Dawn was moving her right hand along Aya’s naked body.

“Time for some missionary fun,” Dawn said and then Dawn rubs her body up and down along Aya’s pussy.

“Oh Dawn, oh Dawn,” Aya said to Dawn.

“You like that you little dirty slut,” Dawn said to Aya.

“Yes, I love it, I fucking love it,” Aya said in passion.

About thirty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing as both her pussy and Aya’s pussy were getting very wet.

Dawn then gets off of Aya as Aya spreads her legs wide again. Dawn then crawls close to Aya as both of their pussies were touching each other.

“Ready?” Dawn asked Aya.

“Yes,” Aya said.

Then, both Dawn and Aya begin to rub their pussies together as Aya was trying to keep quiet.

“OH FUCK, FUCK,” Aya screamed about ten seconds later.

“Oh yeah, you have no idea how much endurance I have,” Dawn said to Aya.

About a minute and forty-five seconds later, Dawn and Aya sped up the grinding as Aya was starting to lose control.

“SWEET GOD, OH FUCKING SHIT, MY BODY,” Aya screamed as her insides were starting to not keep up.

About ninety seconds later, Aya was almost close to reaching her limit.

“God Dawn, I’m about to fucking cum,” Aya said to Dawn.

“Well then, do it,” Dawn said to Aya.

About ten seconds later, Aya’s limit was now finally reached.

“FUCK,” Aya screamed as she arches her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn’s stomach and right breast.

“Pretty good shot,” Dawn said to Aya.

Dawn then crawls over and lies down next to Aya as Aya was breathing in and out from that sex.

“Wow, that was great,” Aya said as Dawn places a kiss onto Aya’s cheek.

“Now don’t tell Kyle about this,” Dawn said to Aya as she twirl her right index finger along Aya’s stomach.

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Aya said to Dawn as she and Dawn get into another passionate make out session as the moon was still shining down on the building.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Let me tell you, Aya was one girl who couldn’t believe that I did freaking awesome in bed, or on the floor,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well that’s my episode, I hope you enjoy it, on the next episode I will have a very special guest star to come and hear my next story,” Dawn said.

“Be sure to follow my channel and comment on my past and future videos. This is Dawn saying, good night,” Dawn said and then she stops the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, getting bit on the leg, getting healed, and doing it with a hot former cop and CIA agent, Dawn is so fucking lucky. Anyway the nineteenth girl to get lucky with Dawn is Aya Brea from the underrated horror game series, Parasite EVE.
> 
> Anyway, we got the twentieth chapter coming soon and the next woman who will be the one to get on with Dawn next will be one that no one saw coming.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned.


	20. Priyanka Maheswaran

**Chapter** **20:** **The** **Doctor** **Is** **In**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was ready to film her biggest milestone, her twentieth episode of her podcast.

Dawn presses record on her laptop as the episode was now officially live.

“Hello everyone and welcome to my twentieth episode of my podcast, I would like to thank all of you my viewers for helping me making to this point,” Dawn said to everyone watching.

“Anyway, I have a very special guest here with me tonight,” Dawn said.

“He finished eleventh on Total Drama World Tour and he placed eighth on The Ridonculous Race with his partner Owen, please welcome everyone’s favorite know it all, Noah,” Dawn said and then Noah comes from the kitchen and sits next to Dawn on the couch.

“Thank you for being on my show Noah,” Dawn said to Noah.

“No problem Dawn, you are probably one of the few campers out of everyone to make it big along with me and Owen,” Noah said to Dawn.

“I mean, me and my girlfriend, Emma, watch your series all the time and afterwards, we would have sex,” Noah said to Dawn.

“I’m glad that my show helped you with your sex life,” Dawn said to Noah.

“So, your going to tell me and the fans who you did it with,” Noah said to Dawn.

“Well Noah, she’s a doctor and she’s also a MILF,” Dawn said to Noah.

“No fucking way, Dawn you slept with a MILF,” Noah said to Dawn in complete shock.

“Yep and let me tell you she was one fine mom,” Dawn said.

“Tell us, how did this happen,” Noah said to Dawn.

“Well it all started with a trip to the local hospital,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was looking around her house to find a permanent spot to film her episodes. The choice for her is either the living room or her bedroom.

“All good video podcast hosts have one permanent spot to film their episodes. The living room is a good location to have guests and it gives people a look at my living room. But, my bedroom gives everyone a personal connection to my life and gives my viewers more one on one time with me,” Dawn said.

“I’m not sure,” Dawn said and then she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

“Maybe jumping into another dimension will give me the answer,” Dawn said and then she opens up the rift with it.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and a few seconds later, she steps out of the rift, landing on the soft grass.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her and puts her scissors away. Dawn then turns around and walks forward.

“That was easy,” Dawn said and then she could feel that the ground was no longer on her feet.

Dawn then looks down to see that she was off the grass and was fifteen feet from the ground.

“ _Oh_ _fuck,_ ” Dawn thought and then she falls off the cliff and heading towards the ground.

About three seconds later, Dawn lands face first right onto the sand, missing the rocks completely. The fall causes Dawn to get knocked unconscious as the sound of her landing onto the sand attracted a group of people from not that far away.

Suddenly, these four people came out of the home to hear the fall, one boy and three women or should I say gems. They were Steven Universe and The Crystal Gems, which were Garnet, Amethyst (seen in her first regeneration outfit), and Pearl.

“What was that?” Pearl asked.

“Probably Peridot using her robot to throw a piece of furniture over here,” Amethyst said.

“No it is not, look,” Steven said as he points to the still unconscious Dawn.

The four run over to Dawn’s body as Steven was a bit freaked out.

“Oh god, we found a dead body,” Steven said in a terrifying tone as Pearl checked Dawn’s wrist and could feel a pulse.

“Good she’s not dead,” Pearl said.

“Just relax, we just do what normal people do, toss her into the ocean and forget about it,” Pearl said.

“Pearl that’s not the answer, if we do that she will die,” Garnet said to Pearl and then she continue, “we must get her to the hospital.”

“I got it,” Amethyst said and then she turns into an ambulance.

“Get the person and get in,” Amethyst said to Garnet and Pearl as they grab Dawn and throw her into the back of the ‘ambulance’.

Pearl and Garnet then hop into the ‘ambulance’ and they drive to the closest hospital, forgetting Steven.

“Come on, you could have taken me with you,” Steven said to the gems.

About twenty minutes later, the gems had reach the hospital and then Garnet and Pearl get out of the ‘ambulance’. They open up the back of the ‘ambulance’ and they grab onto Dawn.

“Well, it is there problem now,” Garnet said and then she and Pearl throw Dawn out of the ‘ambulance’ and on the concrete at the front of the hospital.

Soon, Garnet and Pearl get back into the ‘ambulance’ and drive off from the hospital.

Then, Dawn regains consciousness and gets back onto her feet, rubbing her head from the fall.

“Ouch, what a rough landing, lucky I’m at a hospital for some weird reason,” Dawn said.

Dawn then walks into the hospital and checks in for an appointment to get her body checked out from the fall.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Dawn could hear her name being called. Dawn then gets up and walks over to the room she was supposed to head to.

Dawn enters the room and sits down on the chair. Dawn looks around to see the room was actually pretty big, it had a hospital bed and several windows, which was a bit different for a doctor’s office in the hospital.

“This is a bit different office for a doctor,” Dawn said.

Soon, the door opens and in comes this beautiful older woman with dark skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, wearing this light blue dress shirt with a doctor’s coat over it, light brown dress pants, and red shoes.

“Hello I’m Dr. Maheswaran,” Dr. Maheswaran said and then she closed the door.

“Your Dawn right?” Dr. Maheswaran asked Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said as Dr. Maheswaran looks through Dawn’s file.

“So, you said that you fall off from a fifteen foot high cliff, blacked out, and woke up at the front of this hospital,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn.

“Yes that is true,” Dawn said.

“How can you get up, hell how can you not be in brutal pain,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn.

“I don’t know, guess it is luck,” Dawn said.

“Sorry I had to do the appointment here, my office is being fumigated at the moment,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn and then she picks up her stethoscope.

“Now Dawn, stand up and lift up your shirt,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as Dawn gets out of the chair and lifts up her black tank top.

“Okay let’s see if this affected your heart,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as she places the end of the stethoscope onto Dawn’s chest, feeling Dawn’s normal heart beat.

“Now breathe in and out,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as Dawn breathed in and out.

“No pain?” Dr. Maheswaran asked Dawn.

“No,” Dawn answered.

“Now I’m going to take a few x-rays to see if you have internal damage,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn as she puts down her stethoscope.

Dawn then pulls her shirt down and walks over to this x-ray machine.

Dr. Maheswaran then presses the button and gets an x-ray of Dawn’s chest. Dr. Maheswaran then moves the machine up to Dawn’s head and gets an x-ray of Dawn’s head.

After about two minutes, Dawn’s x-rays were developed and it showed that Dawn didn’t have any broken ribs, punctured or dropped organs, or even a concussion.

“Amazing, you have no injuries at all, even after a brutal fall,” Dr. Maheswaran said to Dawn in complete shock.

“Like I said, I guess I got lucky, thanks for everything Dr. Maheswaran,” Dawn said to Dr. Maheswaran.

“Oh please Dawn, call me Priyanka,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“Well I should leave,” Dawn said as she was about to head out the hospital, but then Priyanka grabs onto Dawn’s left hand.

“Dawn, between doctor and patient, can I ask you something,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as she took a seat on the chair and then Priyanka locks the door, to make sure no one comes in.

“On a scale of one to ten, how pretty am I?” Priyanka asked Dawn.

“Oh a definite ten,” Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn’s dimensional scissors fall out of her pocket.

“What the,” Priyanka said as she picks up the scissors.

“Why the hell did you bring these into this hospital?” Priyanka asked angrily at Dawn.

“Listen, it is just a mistake,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“You realize I could call the police and they would arrest you on the spot,” Priyanka said to Dawn and then Priyanka sees the weird writing on the scissors.

“These aren’t normal scissors,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“No they are magic,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“That’s amazing, you know my daughter has a friend who has magical abilities,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“You have a daughter, I would never know because you look so damn hot,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“Thanks, nice enough of you to say that after my day so far,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“What happened?” Dawn asked Priyanka.

“Well my office is getting fumigated because some idiot decide to spill some hazardous material in there, then another doctor named Dr. West decided to take everyone’s advice and take a vacation at the worst possible time,” Priyanka said as Dawn was listening.

“Then there is my sex life,” Priyanka said.

“Is it bad?” Dawn asked Priyanka.

“It has been seven years since I had sex with my husband. He’s a private security guard and often works late,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“I bet it is exciting,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“Not really, all he does is say ‘no loitering’ to anyone that is loitering in the area,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“Ouch,” Dawn said.

“Then when he gets home, he just falls asleep, not wanting to have sex with me,” Priyanka said.

“That hurts,” Dawn said.

“I’m going sex crazy right now and I need to unleash it on someone,” Priyanka said and then she had an idea.

Priyanka then pulls down the blinds on the windows, so no one could see them.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked.

Priyanka then slides off her doctor’s coat and sets it on the table, showing more of her long sleeve dress shirt.

“Dawn, I want you to have sex with me,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“What,” Dawn said in shock as she got up from her chair, hearing Priyanka saying she wanted to do it with Dawn.

“You are out of your mind,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“Please Dawn, I really need this and I don’t care if I have to sleep with a girl, I just need some sex,” Priyanka said to Dawn, begging her for some loving.

“Your married and your straight,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“I know I’m married but it will be between doctor and patient, plus I did a woman in college, college is the one place to make insane mistakes,” Priyanka said as she run her fingers through Dawn’s hair.

“But won’t they see us on camera,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“Look around,” Priyanka said to Dawn as Dawn looks around the room to see that there was no cameras installed for this room.

“This room is still really new so they didn’t have time to install cameras,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“Okay Priyanka, I will have sex with you but let’s keep the screaming to a minimum,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“Good now come here,” Priyanka said as she pulls Dawn close and then she kisses Dawn right on the lips.

Dawn then closes her eyes as both girls get into a passionate make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

About thirty-five seconds later, Priyanka breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her mouth.

“Your pretty good,” Priyanka said to Dawn as Priyanka wipes the saliva from her mouth.

“Thanks,” Dawn said and then Priyanka starts to suck on the left side of Dawn’s neck.

“Ooh,” Dawn lightly moaned at Priyanka sucking on her neck.

About ten seconds later, Dawn begins to unbutton Priyanka’s dress shirt one by one as Priyanka still suck on Dawn’s neck.

Once the buttons were undone, Dawn slides the shirt off of Priyanka’s body, dropping it to the floor as Priyanka was seen wearing a white lace bra.

Suddenly, Priyanka stops kissing on Dawn’s neck and she kicks off her dress shoes, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot as well.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs onto Priyanka’s pants. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Priyanka’s pants and then she grabs onto the waistband of them.

Dawn then slides the pants down Priyanka’s legs and down to her ankles. Priyanka steps out of her pants as she had on a pair of matching white lace panties.

“Wow Priyanka, you look so fucking sexy,” Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn wraps her arms around Priyanka’s legs.

“I usually wear black, but I decided to wear white for my husband. But instead I wore it for you my little blonde,” Priyanka said to Dawn as she pets along Dawn’s head.

Priyanka stands Dawn back on her feet and grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s black tank top. Priyanka then pulls the top over Dawn’s head and off of Dawn’s body. Priyanka then throws the shirt to the side as Dawn was wearing her purple bra.

“Now turn around,” Priyanka ordered Dawn as Dawn turns around, facing away from Priyanka.

Priyanka then reaches onto Dawn’s belt and loosens it up. Priyanka then unbutton and unzips Dawn’s jeans, Priyanka then bends over and grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans.

Priyanka then slides the jeans down Dawn’s legs and to Dawn’s ankles. Dawn then steps out of her jeans as she was left in her matching purple bra and panties.

“Huh purple, it looks cute on you,” Priyanka whispered into Dawn’s ear.

“I know,” Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn turns around and goes face to face with Priyanka.

Dawn then jumps onto Priyanka and wraps her legs around Priyanka’s waist. Then, Dawn and Priyanka make out yet again as their hands were caressing all over their bodies.

Forty seconds later, they break off their make out session as Dawn gets off of Priyanka.

Dawn then moves her hands up and down Priyanka’s slim stomach as it was getting Priyanka turned on.

“You are still on your game after several years of not having sex,” Dawn said to Priyanka as Dawn moves her hands off of Priyanka.

“I know right,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her hands to behind Priyanka and grabs onto Priyanka’s bra. Dawn gets the bra unhooked and slides it off of Priyanka’s body, exposing Priyanka’s C-cup size breasts.

“Wow, your boobs are big Priyanka,” Dawn said to Priyanka and then Dawn grabs onto Priyanka’s breasts.

“Thanks Dawn,” Priyanka said to Dawn as Priyanka reaches behind Dawn and grabs onto Dawn’s bra.

Priyanka then unhooks Dawn’s bra and slides it off of Dawn’s body, showing off Dawn’s B-cup size boobs.

“Not too bad Dawn,” Priyanka said to Dawn, referring to Dawn’s breasts.

“Well I think I want to suck on your tits,” Dawn said and then she begins to suck on Priyanka’s left nipple.

“Oh Dawn, suck on my tit,” Priyanka said to Dawn as Dawn keeps sucking on Priyanka’s tit.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Priyanka’s tit as Priyanka’s nipples were now erect.

Dawn then begins to give these small kisses down Priyanka’s stomach and then she stops when she reaches down to Priyanka’s panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Priyanka’s panties and slides them halfway down Priyanka’s ass. But then, Priyanka moves Dawn’s hands off of her as she smiled at Dawn.

Priyanka then walks over to the hospital bed and sits on the edge of it. Priyanka then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Priyanka kicks them to the side as she was fully naked, showing her pussy with a full patch of dark brown pubic hair on it.

Priyanka then spreads her legs wide so Dawn can get a much better view of her pussy.

“Come on Dawn, I promise I won’t bite,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, then she slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she was now fully naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then walks over to Priyanka and then she lies Priyanka onto her back on the bed. Dawn then climbs up onto the bed and on top of Priyanka.

Dawn then begins to rub her pussy along Priyanka’s stomach as Priyanka was lightly moaning from Dawn riding on her. As it was happening, Dawn moves her fingers through her hair, loving this scene.

A minute later, Dawn gets off of Priyanka and moves down to Priyanka’s pussy. Priyanka then spreads her legs wide again as Dawn gets a look at Priyanka’s pussy again.

Dawn then bends over as she puts her hands on Priyanka’s thighs as her face was near Priyanka’s pussy.

“I’m going to make things a bit more sensual,” Dawn said and then she begins to slowly lick Priyanka’s pussy.

“Oh god,” Priyanka said trying to keep from screaming.

Dawn continues to slowly lick on Priyanka’s pussy as it was starting to stimulated Priyanka internally.

“Dawn your tongue,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“My tongue can make anyone go crazy,” Dawn said to Priyanka and then goes back to licking on Priyanka’s pussy, but this time at a fast rate.

While that was happening, Dawn moves her right hand down to her own pussy and slides two of her fingers in and out of it.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn kept licking away on Priyanka’s pussy as it was getting very wet. Meanwhile, Dawn was still sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy as it was getting very wet also as both girls’ pussies were dripping out their juices.

“Oh Dawn, I think I’m about to cum,” Priyanka said to Dawn as Dawn had this smile on her face, thinking of an idea.

About ten seconds later, Dawn sticks her tongue right into Priyanka’s pussy, hitting Priyanka’s G-Spot perfectly.

“AHH,” Priyanka screamed, covering her arm around her mouth at the same time.

Then, Priyanka squirts out her love juices all over Dawn’s face as Dawn slides her hand out of her pussy, covered in her love juices as well.

Dawn uses her left hand to wipe Priyanka’s juices off her face. Then, Dawn’s licks Priyanka’s juices off her left hand and then she uses her right hand and smeared her juices along Priyanka’s stomach.

“Your a little sex kitten are you?” Priyanka asked Dawn.

“Maybe,” Dawn said to Priyanka as she lied down on the bed.

Dawn then crawls forward as she puts her pussy up against Priyanka’s pussy. Then, both women rub their pussies together, while Dawn was trying to be quiet, Priyanka puts her hands over her mouth to avoid any screaming.

“Don’t want anyone to catch us having sex?” Dawn asked Priyanka and then Priyanka nodded yes to Dawn.

About two minutes later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Priyanka grabs a pillow and covers it over her face.

“Man, you really don’t want to get fired huh,” Dawn said to Priyanka, but Priyanka didn’t say anything.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn could tell that Priyanka was about to climax again just from her body expression.

“Your about to cum again?” Dawn asked Priyanka but yet again Priyanka didn’t answer.

About ten seconds later, Priyanka had finally reach her limit again. She then arches her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn again, but this time it landed on Dawn’s stomach.

Priyanka moves the pillow off of her face as she and Dawn were breathing in and out heavily.

“Wow, you are just wow,” Priyanka said just speechless at Dawn’s amazing work in bed.

Then, Dawn crawls up and snuggles up next to Priyanka.

“You are pretty good as well, your husband is missing out on it,” Dawn said to Priyanka.

“Remember, it is between us, doctor and patient confidentiality,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“Agree,” Dawn said.

“Well, guess we should get dressed,” Priyanka said to Dawn as she and Dawn got off the bed and they got all of their clothes back on.

Priyanka then opens up the blinds and unlocks the door.

“Hey Dawn, do you have a phone on you?” Priyanka asked Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said as she pulls out her IPhone.

Priyanka then pulls out her cell phone and shows Dawn her phone number.

“This is my number, you could add it to your contacts,” Priyanka said to Dawn.

“Thanks Priyanka,” Dawn said to Priyanka as Dawn types Priyanka’s number onto her phone.

“Good bye Dawn,” Priyanka said to Dawn and then she kisses Dawn on the forehead.

“Bye Priyanka,” Dawn said to Priyanka as Priyanka opens up the door.

Dawn and Priyanka then walk out of the door, Priyanka walks down the hall towards one of the wings, while Dawn was walking out of the hospital.

“Man, twenty girls have had sex with me,” Dawn said as she pulled her scissors out of her jeans and was out of the hospital.

“These scissors have giving me something I never expected before, a new exciting journey of my life,” Dawn said.

* * *

 _Present_ _day…_

Noah was amazed to hear someone like Dawn do it with a hot mom.

“So you had sex with a MILF and she didn’t get fired,” Noah said to Dawn.

“Yep, we flip over the sheets and set the room back the way it was, so no one will ever find out we did it,” Dawn said to Noah.

“You are sneaky Dawn, I never expected someone like you to do it,” Noah said to Dawn.

“Well I guess you can say that my travels have changed me a bit. I still love Mother Nature and the environment, but I became I bit more sexually active and more social in my adventures,” Dawn said to Noah.

“I can say,” Noah said.

“Well everyone that’s my show, I would like to thank my guest Noah for being here. If you like my video, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and don’t forget to leave a comment below. I’m Dawn and thanks for watching,” Dawn said to her viewers and then she presses the record button off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters and twenty lucky women to do it with Dawn. Anyway the twentieth women to have sex with Dawn is Priyanka Maheswaran from Steven Universe. This was a fun chapter to write, Priyanka is a very underrated MILF, she is freaking hot even though she can be strict sometimes.
> 
> Now people are about to ask why I had Amethyst wearing her first regeneration attire, well this chapter took place before the events of Crack The Whip so that’s the reason for the outfit.
> 
> Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	21. Nikki Ann-Marie

**Chapter** **21:** **Coffee** **Breaks** **and** **Galaga**

* * *

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode begins.

“Hey everyone, it’s me Dawn with another episode of this sexy podcast,” Dawn said to her viewers and then she pulls out her IPhone.

Dawn then scroll through it and then she reaches her contacts list.

“People are asking me if this whole show is fake or it is some insane made up stories I come up with to get viewers, but I got proof,” Dawn said and then she shows her viewers the list on her phone.

“You see this is the list of all the numbers of the females I met, so it is proof that my stories are not bull,” Dawn said.

“And I do still talk with them from time to time, I don’t just ignore them,” Dawn said and then she scrolls down to her newest contact.

“You see this,” Dawn said to her viewers as she shows her phone with the newest contact, going by the name, Nikki Ann-Marie.

“This is the newest girl I met, Nikki is not only a barista but a gamer as well, not as high profile as D. Va, but she is a retro gaming fan,” Dawn said and then she puts down her phone.

“But let me begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting on her couch as she was grabbing onto her dimensional scissors tightly.

“Twenty girls had sex with me, the more I travel, the more I’m loving this,” Dawn said as she gets up from her couch.

Dawn then opens up the rift using her scissors and then she jumps through the rift. Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the concrete.

Dawn then closes the rift behind her and examines her surroundings. Dawn sees she was in the city, but she was in a city she didn’t recognize at all.

“Maybe if I walk around, I could see where I am,” Dawn said as she starts to walk around the city.

Twenty-five minutes later, Dawn looks to her left and she sees this cafe in her sights.

“Hmm, maybe a drink break will help me figure out where I am,” Dawn said and then she enters the cafe.

Dawn then sees one of the workers making the drinks. She had short blue hair, wearing glasses, and had on this cafe uniform, Dawn looks at her to see that while she looked like she was working, she didn’t want to be here.

Meanwhile, the barista was thinking of the people she had to deal with on a daily basis.

“ _Stupid_ _customers,_ _I_ _want_ _foam_ _on_ _this,_ _I_ _asked_ _for_ _almond_ _milk_ _in_ _my_ _coffee,_ _stop_ _messing_ _up_ _my_ _drink,_ _seriously_ _please_ _shut_ _the_ _fuck_ _up._ _Don’t_ _worry_ _Nikki,_ _in_ _about_ _twenty_ _some_ _years,_ _you_ _can_ _fucking_ _quit_ _this_ _job,_ ” Nikki thought just as Dawn reaches the counter.

“Hi,” Dawn said to Nikki as Nikki turns around.

“Hey, what can I get you?” Nikki asked Dawn as Dawn looks at the board of drinks until she sees one she liked.

“This eco-brew coffee, is it all natural?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“Yes, all of the beans are locally grown and everything that is put in the coffee are also environmentally friendly,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Sweet, let me take one of those please,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Alright, you are the first to get it,” Nikki said to Dawn as she was preparing the drink.

“Awesome, I’m surprised no one else is getting it,” Dawn said.

“Man, you are into the environment,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“I care about all things on earth, from the plants to the animals,” Dawn said as Nikki finishes up Dawn’s coffee.

“Here you go,” Nikki said to Dawn as she hands the cup to Dawn, then Dawn paid for her drink.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Nikki and then she walks over and sits down at the table.

Dawn then takes a sip of her coffee and it tastes so good.

“Amazing and it helps the environment which is also perfect,” Dawn said as she continues to sip on her drink.

Then, Dawn looks on the cup and she sees that something was written on it.

On the cup it said, “ _Meet_ _me_ _in_ _an_ _hour_ _outside_ _the_ _cafe_ ”.

“So, this girl must have taken a liking to me,” Dawn said as she slowly drink her coffee.

An hour later, Dawn finishes up her coffee and walks outside the cave. Then, she sees the beautiful barista walk outside next, wearing a oversized grey sweater showing her bra straps, white jean shorts, and black sneakers.

“Looking cool,” Dawn said to Nikki as Nikki giggled a bit.

“Come on,” Nikki said to Dawn as they begin to walk.

“Where are we going um?” Dawn asked but she didn’t know her name.

“Nikki, Nikki Ann-Marie,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“Your the first one to show any niceness, all my customers just want this and don’t even thank me at all, I hate my freaking job,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Hey you got a job, you earn money, that’s something to be proud of. Yes customers can be jerks sometimes, but that is there problem,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Thanks for understanding Dawn, I’m not one of those people that likes to hang out with others, I rather stay at my apartment by myself, but you are the one I really want to hang out with,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Aw thanks,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“So, how far is your place?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“Not too far, about twenty minutes,” Nikki said.

Twenty-three minutes later, they reach the complex that Nikki lived in. Once they enter, they walk to the second floor and they reach room 205.

“Well, here’s the place,” Nikki said to Dawn as Nikki unlocks the door to her apartment.

Nikki opens up the door as she and Dawn enter the apartment. Nikki closes the door as Dawn looks around Nikki’s apartment.

The apartment was a decent size with numerous posters of retro video games, a shelf of old video games, and three retro consoles (NES, Nintendo 64, and SEGA Dreamcast).

“Are you a gamer?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“Yes, but most of the stuff I like are retro games,” Nikki said.

“I also got this,” Nikki said as she walks over to something that is covered by a tarp.

Nikki grabs the tarp and pulls it off, revealing a Galaga arcade machine underneath.

“Whoa, how did you get this?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“Oh I bought it and it only cost me eighty bucks,” Nikki said.

“I’m surprised you got it that cheap,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Well an arcade went out of business after it was used to traffic drugs, either that or the murder,” Nikki said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit nervous.

“That is way too much information,” Dawn said to Nikki.

Nikki then plugs the machine into the outlet and it turns on.

“Want to play a game, this thing has two players?” Nikki asked Dawn.

Dawn was thinking about Nikki’s offer, one thing was she wasn’t a gamer, but on the other hand she did have a great time when she was with D. Va.

“Sure, but only one game,” Dawn said to Nikki.

Dawn and Nikki had their hands on their joysticks and then Nikki press start.

“You ready?” Nikki asked Dawn.

“Pretty much,” Dawn said.

Dawn looks at Nikki and sees how good she was at this game. Dawn follows Nikki’s moves and shoots at any of the enemy ships.

About two hours later, it was now night time and Dawn and Nikki were still playing, both down to their last lives.

“We are almost there,” Nikki said to Dawn.

But then, the harder enemies destroys them and it was game over for both of them.

“Damn it,” Nikki said and then Nikki turns to Dawn and said, “you got some skills.”

“Well I pick some things up from hanging out with a friend,” Dawn said, referring to her time with D. Va.

Dawn looks at the window to see it was night time.

“Well it’s getting late, I should head out,” Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn was about to leave.

But then, Nikki grabs onto Dawn’s left hand, not wanting to leave yet.

“Don’t leave, I thought you could stay for dinner,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Oh I can go for a little bite,” Dawn said as Nikki grabs this dome and puts it down on the table.

Nikki lifts the top of the dome and it was a cake with vanilla frosting on it, there was also strawberries on top of the cake as well.

“Uh Nikki, I thought you said dinner, not dessert,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Well I like my share of sweets, especially if there is a someone to share it with,” Nikki said.

Dawn then picks up a strawberry and then she begins to lick the frosting off of it as Nikki was getting a bit turned on by Dawn licking off the frosting.

Dawn then bites down on strawberry, she then chews it up, and swallows it.

Nikki takes four of her fingers and slides it on the cake. Nikki then takes her frosting covered fingers and smears it along Dawn’s cheeks, bridge of her nose, and down her chin.

“Oops, it looks like you got covered in frosting, let me clean you off,” Nikki said to Dawn as Nikki put her hands on Dawn’s shoulders.

Nikki then licks off the frosting off of Dawn’s cheeks as Dawn felt this chill down her spine. Then, Nikki licks the frosting off the bridge of Dawn’s nose as Dawn starts to moan lightly at this scene.

Nikki then licks up Dawn’s chin and then she plants a small kiss on Dawn’s lips.

“What’s the kiss for?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“Because you are cute,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Aww you don’t need to do that,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Well I don’t usually do it since I spend a lot of time in here by myself, but you are the first one to hang out with me and you are truly kind,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Thanks Nikki,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Um, do you want to have sex with me?” Nikki asked Dawn.

“What,” Dawn said in shock.

“Dawn, I only been on two dates and both guys were hot on the outside, but were complete douchebags on the inside,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“You have both beauty and the sweetness, I would be honored if you pop my cherry,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Wait, you are a virgin?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“Yes, I would get so close but each time I think I would be so horrible and stop. That’s why I never been a date ever since those two dates,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Well those were guys, I’m a girl, maybe it would be different,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“I hope so,” Nikki said as Dawn moves her fingers through Nikki’s hair.

“Maybe we can skip this dinner and we go straight to our dessert,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Wait, are you saying what I think your saying,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Yep,” Dawn said and then she plants a kiss on Nikki’s lips.

Dawn then takes off Nikki’s glasses and places them on the table.

“You know what Nikki, you look even cuter without your glasses,” Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn caresses Nikki’s face.

“Aw thanks Dawn, you are just too sweet,” Nikki said to Dawn.

Nikki then jumps onto Dawn and both girls get into a hot make out session. Their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths as Nikki wrapped her legs around Dawn’s waist and her arms around Dawn’s neck, while Dawn grabbed onto Nikki’s covered ass.

Fifteen seconds later, Nikki breaks off the kiss as she wants to take things even further.

“Say, let’s take this to my bedroom,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said and then begin to kiss again.

Then, Dawn carries Nikki over to this door. Nikki then opens the door as they continue their passionate make out session.

Dawn and Nikki walk into the room and it was Nikki’s bedroom. Dawn walks over with Nikki and then they fall onto Nikki’s queen size bed as they continue to make out.

About ten seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she gets up off the bed.

“Hey Dawn, can you strip me?” Nikki asked Dawn.

“With pleasure,” Dawn said.

Dawn first removes Nikki’s sneakers, then she removes Nikki’s socks, leaving Nikki barefoot.

Dawn sits Nikki up and grabs onto the bottom of Nikki’s sweater. Dawn then pulls the sweater over Nikki’s head and off of Nikki’s body. Dawn then tosses it away as Dawn sees Nikki wearing a blue bra.

Dawn then lies Nikki back down and moves her hands down to Nikki’s shorts.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips Nikki’s shorts. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Nikki’s shorts, she slides them down Nikki’s legs, and off of Nikki’s body. Dawn then throws them away as Nikki was also wearing matching blue panties.

Dawn then grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her top away, showing off the purple bra she had on.

“What are you doing?” Nikki asked.

“Getting naked, I’m giving you the first shot at my body,” Dawn said to Nikki as she reaches for her belt and she kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn loosens up her belt, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and steps out of them, leaving her in her matching purple panties as well.

Dawn reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. Dawn slides her bra off her body, showing off her B-cup size boobs.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and then she steps out of them. Dawn was now fully naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets up on the bed and crawls over to Nikki. Dawn then turns around as she let’s Nikki get a better view of her pussy.

“What do you want me to do?” Nikki asked Dawn.

“You could put your fingers in my pussy, rub it with one of your hands, or you can lick it like you did with the frosting,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“My choice is to lick it,” Nikki said to Dawn and then she starts to lick up and down Dawn’s pussy.

“Ooh fuck,” Dawn moaned as she could feel Nikki’s tongue over her pussy.

About a minute later, Nikki went a bit faster with the licking as Dawn was trying to contain herself.

“Shit, your tongue,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Not bad for a first timer,” Nikki said.

About ninety seconds later, Nikki stops the licking as Dawn’s love juices were dripping down onto Nikki’s face.

“What is this?” Nikki asked Dawn.

“Oh, that is what happens when you turn someone on,” Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn turns around and goes face to face with Nikki.

Dawn then sits Nikki back up as she wants Nikki to be naked as well.

“Come on Nikki, show me your boobs,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Well ok,” Nikki said as she reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra.

Nikki unhooks her bra and slides it off her body. Nikki throws it away, showing off her C-cup size breasts.

“Sorry if my boobs are not that big,” Nikki said to Dawn with Nikki feeling self-conscious about her boobs.

“Are you kidding me, your boobs are bigger are mine,” Dawn said to Nikki as Dawn grabs onto her boobs.

Then, Dawn and Nikki make out yet again as their boobs were pressed up against each other. During this, Dawn caresses her hands down the left and right side of Nikki’s body.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn lies Nikki back on the bed again as they were still in this passionate make out session.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves down to Nikki’s covered pussy.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Nikki’s panties, slides them down Nikki’s legs, and off of Nikki’s body. Dawn tosses the panties away as she sees Nikki’s naked body and her pussy with a full patch of blue pubic hair on it.

“Tasty, looking damn fine with that nude body of yours,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Ooh, getting all sexy with your words,” Nikki said to Dawn.

Dawn then moves her left hand right onto Nikki’s pussy. Then, Dawn begins to rub her hand along Nikki’s pussy as Nikki was starting to lightly moan.

“Mmm Dawn, that feels good,” Nikki moans to Dawn as she kept rubbing her hand along Nikki’s pussy.

About a minute later, Dawn stops the rubbing on Nikki’s pussy as she moves her head to Nikki’s pussy.

“Now let me get a lick,” Dawn said to Nikki and then she begins to lick Nikki’s pussy at a normal speed.

“Oh Dawn,” Nikki said to Dawn as she could feel Dawn’s tongue on her pussy.

“Come on, lick your tongue faster on my pussy,” Nikki said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to lick faster on Nikki’s pussy.

“AH, YES, FUCK,” Nikki screamed with pleasure.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn stops the licking to see that Nikki’s pussy was dripping wet from Dawn’s tongue.

Dawn then lies on her back and slides towards Nikki with her pussy touching Nikki’s pussy.

“Ready Nikki?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“I never done this before,” Nikki said.

“It is very simple, just rub your pussy against mine and everything else will be fine,” Dawn said to Nikki.

“Okay,” Nikki said.

Then, Dawn and Nikki begin to rub their pussies as Nikki couldn’t contain her screaming.

“OH, FUCK, YES, YES,” Nikki screamed with pleasure.

“You love this don’t you?” Dawn asked Nikki.

“YES I’M FUCKING LOVE THIS,” Nikki screamed at Dawn.

About seventy seconds later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Nikki was internally not keeping up with Dawn.

“Oh god Dawn, I can’t keep up,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“You have to or you might get broken on the inside,” Dawn said to Nikki.

About thirty-five seconds later, the fast grinding was going to cause Nikki to reach her limit.

“Oh Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“Then go ahead retro gamer girl, soak me in your love juices,” Dawn said to Nikki.

Eight seconds later, Nikki had finally reach her breaking point.

“YES,” Nikki screamed as she reach her climax, she then arch her back and squirt out her love juices right onto Dawn’s chest.

Nikki then lies down onto her back again, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat after reaching her climax.

“Wow, I’m amazed,” Nikki said as she couldn’t believe that Dawn had some moves in bed.

Dawn then crawls up and lies down on her left side, next to Nikki.

“You might be a gamer, but I got some skills in the bed,” Dawn said to Nikki and then she rubs her left hand along Nikki’s stomach.

“Say Dawn, want to sleep over with me tonight?” Nikki asked Dawn.

“I would love to Nikki,” Dawn said to Nikki.

Nikki then pulls up the covers and then she and Dawn slides under them. Nikki then snuggles up next to Dawn with Nikki’s head pressed against Dawn’s breasts.

“Hey Dawn, thanks for doing the honor of being my first,” Nikki said to Dawn.

“It was my pleasure Nikki,” Dawn said and then she and Nikki close their eyes and went to sleep, zapping their energy from the sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Nikki might get a high score on Galaga, but my score on women who had done it with me is getting up there to almost porn like status,” Dawn said to her fans.

“Well that does it for this episode, don’t forget to follow me on Dailymotion and leave me a comment below on this episode. This is Dawn saying see ya,” Dawn said and then she presses the record button off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, going back to Huniepop again and it was sweeter than any dessert ever. Anyway the next girl to have sex with Dawn is Nikki Ann-Marie from Huniepop, hope you fans liked it.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri action coming up.


	22. Pharah

**Chapter** **22:** **Like** **Mother,** **Like** **Daughter**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was preparing another episode of her sexy video series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode begins.

“Hello fans, welcome to another episode of this podcast and I have a story to tell about the next girl I slept with,” Dawn said to her fans.

“Remember I told you I did it with three members of the Overwatch team, I slept with Mercy, D. Va, and Ana. Now I can add a fourth girl to the mix and it all started with a trip to Egypt,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

At this airport, there was this huge cargo plane on the tarmac and it belong to the former Overwatch group. Inside the plane there was Soldier 76, Reinhardt, Winston, Genji, Mercy, and D. Va as they took their seats. In between Mercy and D. Va, there was Dawn sitting in between her two friends.

“Thanks for letting me come along to see your friend Mercy,” Dawn said to Mercy.

“Don’t mention Dawn, Pharah would love to meet you, I told her everything about you and she is excited,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“Yeah, she is freaking amazing,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I saw a photo of her, I can’t believe she wears that flying robot suit and yet she is able to move around like normal,” Dawn said.

“Yes, we designed the suit to make her feel like that she is only carrying a few pounds and not three hundred,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“Technology these days,” Dawn said.

Soon, the plane starts to move as it is about take off.

“Better strap ourselves in,” Mercy said as everyone on the plane put on their seat belts.

The plane then drives off the runway and soars up in the air, heading off to Egypt.

“Well since we are not going to land for hours, I’m going to get some shut eye,” Dawn said and then she falls asleep.

Mercy and D. Va look on to see Dawn sleeping peacefully.

“Aw look at her, she’s like a little sleeping angel,” Mercy said to D. Va.

“Yes, a sweet little blonde soft voiced angel,” D. Va said as she and Mercy petted Dawn’s hair.

“Don’t try anything insane you two,” Winston said to the pair.

“Relax Winston, we wouldn’t take advantage of Dawn’s situation,” Mercy said to Winston.

Then, D. Va and Mercy still pet along Dawn’s head the whole flight.

About ten hours later and it was now night, the cargo plane lands down in Cairo, Egypt and stops at the end of the tarmac.

Dawn was still asleep as the plane stops so it was Mercy’s job to wake her up.

“Hey Dawn, wake up,” Mercy said to Dawn as she was poking on Dawn’s shoulder.

Dawn opens up her eyes and let’s out a yawn.

“Are we here?” Dawn asked Mercy as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yep, you slept through the whole flight,” Mercy said to Dawn as they got out of their seats.

“Got a lot of sleep so I’m so full of energy now,” Dawn said as everyone got off the plane.

They look to see someone holding a sign that reads “Overwatch members” on it. The sign holder was a woman with long black hair, somewhat dark skin, wearing a white t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on fire, over top the shirt was a grey army jacket, dark green cargo pants, and black sneakers.

“Oh my god, Pharah,” Mercy said to Pharah as she runs up and gives Pharah a hug.

“Angela, it has been way too long,” Pharah said to Mercy as Mercy breaks off the hug.

“So this is the famous Pharah?” Dawn asked as she approaches Mercy and Pharah.

“Oh Dawn, this is Fareeha Amari, better known as Pharah,” Mercy said to Dawn, introducing the Moonchild to Pharah.

“Mercy told me so much about you,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“I heard a lot about you, you look so different without your flying robot suit on,” Dawn said to Pharah.

“Yeah, it is so weird to be out of my fighting suit,” Pharah said.

“Anyway, let me get my SUV and I will drive you to the locale,” Pharah said to the members and then she runs off to get the vehicle.

Later on, Dawn and the former Overwatch members were waiting for Pharah to bring up the SUV at the front of the airport. Soon, Pharah pulls up her large SUV to the front of the airport.

Pharah then opens up the trunk, the back passenger doors, and the front passenger door.

“Come on everyone, throw your stuff in the back and get in,” Pharah said to everyone as they put their luggage in the trunk.

“Hey Dawn, want to sit up in the front with me?” Pharah asked Dawn as Pharah patted on the empty seat.

“Sure,” Dawn said as gets into the vehicle and sits with Pharah up in the front.

Once everyone else got their luggage in the vehicle and they all get in, Pharah drives them to the their destination.

“So where are we going?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“We are taking them to see my mom, Ana, she had plan a secret meeting with the group,” Pharah said and then Dawn was starting to get a bit nervous, knowing she had sex with Ana in the past.

“ _Crap_ _Ana,_ _maybe_ _she_ _forgot_ _about_ _the_ _time_ _we_ _had_ _sex_ _in_ _the_ _abandoned_ _house,_ _or_ _maybe_ _Pharah_ _doesn’t_ _know_ _about_ _it,_ ” Dawn thought.

About forty minutes later, Pharah reaches her mother’s house as everyone was about to get out.

“Okay everyone, get out of my SUV,” Pharah said to the passengers as they were all getting out and Dawn was about to exit the vehicle as well.

“Not you,” Pharah said to Dawn as Pharah grabbed onto Dawn’s hand, not letting her exit the SUV.

“Why?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“You and I are heading to my place,” Pharah said to Dawn as Dawn got back into her seat.

Then, Pharah was driving herself and Dawn to her place as Dawn tries to talk with her.

“So are you and your mom close?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“We are starting to get closer, but our relationship started out strained,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“What happened?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“Several years ago, my mom had ‘died’ during an operation to rescue hostages from Talon,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“I’m sorry,” Dawn said to Pharah.

“It wasn’t until a few years later, I found out my mom was alive, she was working under an classified name and is still a fucking sniper. What’s even more insane is that before I was even born, my mom told me she had sex with a woman, you know how insane that is,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Yeah, insane,” Dawn said and then gives this nervous laugh because she was the one who had sex with Ana.

“Listen Pharah, your mom means well, she didn’t want to tell you about that because Talon might have find out and would have killed you. She wanted you to train with the military and become pretty much like her and she would have been very proud of you,” Dawn said to Pharah.

“Aw thanks Dawn, your a good soul,” Pharah said to Dawn as then she pets along Dawn’s head.

Forty-six minutes later, Pharah pulls her SUV up a driveway as they reach Pharah’s home.

“We are here,” Pharah said to Dawn as they get out of the SUV and Dawn looks at Pharah’s home.

Pharah’s home was a decent size, it was a standard one story home with a garage.

“Come inside Dawn,” Pharah said to Dawn as Pharah unlocks the door to her house.

Dawn then walks up and enters Pharah’s house with Pharah following up behind her. Dawn then takes a seat on the couch as Pharah closes the door.

“So Mercy told me that you had sex with her,” Pharah said to Dawn as Pharah took a seat on the couch as well.

“She told you, damn it,” Dawn said to Pharah as Dawn was now a bit angry.

“Don’t get mad, Mercy is a stunning medic, I would personally do her myself,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Yeah she is stunning, she healed my wounds and later we did it in the infirmary,” Dawn said to Pharah.

“Say I got a crazy idea,” Pharah said.

“What is it?” Dawn asked Pharah, then Pharah moves closer to Dawn and moves her left index finger up and down Dawn’s clothed chest.

“How about you and I shed our clothes and get freaky,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Wait, you want to have sex with me?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“Yeah, I want to experience everything my mom experienced in her sexual encounter,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Well I can’t say no to a beauty like you,” Dawn said to Pharah as Dawn caress Pharah’s face with her right hand.

Then, Dawn and Pharah start to kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle as their tongues were very slowly swirling around together inside their mouths.

During the kiss, Dawn moves her left hand down the right side of Pharah’s body and onto Pharah’s right clothed thigh.

About forty seconds, Pharah breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Dawn’s mouth.

“Mmm that was good,” Dawn said as she wipes the saliva off her mouth.

“You know let takes this to the next level,” Pharah said to Dawn and then Pharah got off the couch.

Pharah then slides off her jacket and it lands on the carpet. Pharah then pulls her white t-shirt off her body in one swift motion, dropping onto the floor, showing off the black bra she had on.

“Ooh, I see where this is going,” Dawn said as she grabs the bottom of her black tank top and in one swift movement, pulls it off her body.

Dawn throws it away as she had on her purple bra. Pharah then licks her lips at the sight of a almost half naked Dawn.

Pharah then jumps onto Dawn and then get in another make out session, but this time the kissing was more intense and passionate as their hands were caressing all over their bodies.

During the kissing, Dawn and Pharah kick off their sneakers as they were now barefoot.

Fifteen seconds later, Pharah breaks off the kiss and moves down to Dawn’s stomach. Then, Pharah start to aggressively kiss and lick along Dawn’s stomach.

“Oh Pharah, oh Pharah,” Dawn said to Pharah in ecstasy, feeling Pharah’s tongue along her stomach.

Twenty seconds later, Pharah stops and then she loosens up the belt on Dawn’s purple jeans. Pharah then unzip and unbutton Dawn’s jeans, then she grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans.

Pharah then slides the jeans down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn’s body. Pharah sets the pants down as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties.

“Pharah, let’s take it to your bedroom,” Dawn said to Pharah.

“Agree,” Pharah said as she and Dawn got off the couch and they begin to make out again.

They begin to make their way to Pharah’s bedroom as they still make out.

They stop as Dawn unbutton and unzip Pharah’s pants. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Pharah’s pants, she then slides them down Pharah’s legs and off of Pharah’s body, leaving Pharah in her matching black bra and panties.

“Looking hot Pharah, you are so sexy in your underwear,” Dawn said to Pharah as she moves her right hand up and down Pharah’s stomach.

“It would be hot if you are topless,” Pharah said to Dawn and then she reaches behind to the back of Dawn’s bra and unhooks it.

Pharah slides the bra off of Dawn’s body, exposing Dawn’s B-cup size breasts.

“You know if you leave me topless, I should leave you topless,” Dawn said to Pharah as she reaches behind Pharah, grabbing onto the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks Pharah’s bra and slides it off of Pharah’s body, exposing Pharah’s C-cup size breasts.

“So big,” Dawn said as she begins to fondle and squeeze onto Pharah’s breasts.

“They are not big, but there are a good size,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Nonsense, don’t say that,” Dawn said to Pharah and then both girls start another hot make out session.

They start again to make their way to the bedroom and were about five feet away from Pharah’s bedroom.

Dawn then pushes Pharah up against the wall and begins to lick on Pharah’s left nipple.

“Mmm, lick away on my tit,” Pharah said to Dawn.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she had this smile on her face.

“Turn around Pharah,” Dawn ordered Pharah and Pharah turns around and faces the wall.

Dawn then takes her right hand and begins to rub along Pharah’s covered ass. Then, Pharah felt this chill down her spine as Dawn continues to feel Pharah’s butt.

“You got a hot ass Pharah, let’s see how it looks without your panties on,” Dawn said to Pharah and then she grabs onto the waistband of Pharah’s panties.

Dawn then slides Pharah’s panties down Pharah’s legs and off of Pharah’s body. Dawn bends back up and looks at Pharah’s exposed round firm ass.

“Mmm, that is what I like,” Dawn said and then she gives Pharah a slap on the ass.

“Eep,” Pharah shrieked.

Dawn then presses her body against Pharah’s body and then Dawn rubs her covered pussy along Pharah’s ass.

“OH, AH, AH YES,” Pharah screams in pleasure.

“You love it when I rub along your ass?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“Yes I fucking love it,” Pharah said with excitement.

Fifty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the grinding as she back away from Pharah. Pharah then turns around as Dawn could see Pharah’s pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

“Looking so fine from the front,” Dawn said to Pharah and then Dawn rubs her hand along Pharah’s pussy.

“Oh yes,” Pharah said in passion.

Ten seconds later, Pharah stops Dawn from rubbing any further and grabs onto Dawn’s hands.

“We are so close to my room,” Pharah said to Dawn as she let’s go of Dawn hands and walks over to the door of her bedroom.

Pharah opens the door and walks into her bedroom, while Dawn looks on.

“Guess I should do one more thing,” Dawn said and then she grabs onto the waistband of her panties.

Dawn then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Dawn was now fully naked, showing off her breasts and her hairy pussy,

“That’s better,” Dawn said as she walks over to Pharah’s bedroom.

Dawn then walks into Pharah’s bedroom as she sees Pharah standing close to her bed. Pharah gave this “come here” vibe using her fingers.

“Come on Dawn, give me all the loving you can handle,” Pharah said as Dawn smiled, wanting to show her sexual experience to Pharah.

Dawn then runs up and jumps onto Pharah as they fall onto Pharah’s bed. Then, Dawn and Pharah get into another intense make out session as they laid down on their sides.

During the kissing, Pharah moves her left hand down to Dawn’s pussy and starts to lightly rub it.

Dawn felt this slight chill down her spine as they continue the make out session.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves Pharah’s hand off her pussy. Pharah looks down as she notices Dawn’s pussy was starting to get wet and was slowly leaking out her juices.

“Getting turned on I see,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Yes, but I will show you some real sexual experience,” Dawn said to Pharah.

Dawn then lies Pharah on her back and then Dawn crawls down to Pharah’s pussy. Dawn then spreads Pharah’s legs wide getting a better view of Pharah’s pussy.

“Smells nice, like fruit,” Dawn said to Pharah as she was smelling Pharah’s pussy.

Dawn then slowly starts to lick up and down Pharah’s pussy.

“AH, AH, YES,” Pharah screamed in ecstasy as Dawn continues to lick Pharah’s pussy.

Two minutes later, Dawn then stops the licking and then she sticks her tongue right into Pharah’s pussy.

“OH SHIT,” Pharah screamed as she could feel Dawn’s tongue inside her.

Dawn slides her tongue out of Pharah as she could see that Pharah’s pussy was getting very wet and she was dripping out her juices as well.

“Never had someone’s tongue penetrate you before?” Dawn asked Pharah.

“Nope, it is a first,” Pharah said.

Dawn looks up to see that Pharah was trying to open up the drawer on her nightstand.

“Let me get that for you,” Dawn said to Pharah as she crawls up and opens the drawer for Pharah.

Dawn then pulls something out the drawer, it was a long double sided metal dildo (the color was the same as Pharah’s armor) in the shape of an “L”. One side was five inches long and the other side was eight inches long.

“Ooh Pharah, you naughty girl,” Dawn said to Pharah.

“I have a bit of a sexual side,” Pharah said.

Dawn then crawls back down as she looks down at Pharah’s pussy.

Dawn takes the short end of the dildo and inserts it into her pussy.

“Oh fuck yes,” Dawn said as she could feel the dildo inside her.

“This is going to feel so good,” Dawn said as she begin to stroke the long end of the metal dildo.

“I’m going to love this,” Pharah said as she spreads her legs again.

Dawn then places her hands on the bed and then she thrusts the dildo right into Pharah’s pussy.

“AH,” Pharah screamed.

“A screamer huh, well you are going to scream some more,” Dawn said to Pharah as she slides the dildo out of Pharah.

Dawn then slides the dildo in and out of Pharah’s pussy as Pharah screams with pleasure and was gripping onto her bed sheets. During the thrusts, Pharah’s breasts were jiggling from the movement.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Pharah and then turns Pharah onto the right side of her body. Dawn then lies down on the right side of her body and moves close to Pharah’s body.

Dawn then lifts up Pharah’s left leg in the air as she lines the dildo towards Pharah’s pussy.

Dawn then begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Pharah’s pussy again.

“Oh yes, oh fuck yes, bang that dildo in and out of me,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“I’m going to do that,” Dawn said to Pharah as she continues to slide the dildo in and out of Pharah.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Pharah and lies Pharah down on her back again. Dawn then lifts Pharah’s legs into the air and lines the dildo towards Pharah’s pussy again.

Dawn then thrusts the dildo back into Pharah’s pussy again, hitting right onto Pharah’s G-spot.

“FUCK,” Pharah screamed in passion.

Dawn then grabs onto Pharah’s hips and then she slides the dildo in and out of Pharah again.

“OH DAWN, OH DAWN,” Pharah screamed in passion to Dawn.

“Oh Pharah, you naughty girl, don’t give in now,” Dawn said to Pharah.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn speeds up the thrusting as Pharah was starting to lose all control of her body.

“SHIT, OH FUCK, AH, AH,” Pharah screamed in ecstasy.

Forty seconds later, Pharah was getting really close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to cum very soon,” Pharah said to Dawn.

Seven seconds later, Pharah just couldn’t take it anymore.

“AHH” Pharah screamed, reaching her climax.

Dawn pulls out the dildo and then Pharah gush out her love juices all over her bed.

Dawn then pulls the other end of the dildo out of her body and then she collapses next to Pharah. Both girls were breathing heavily and were just sweating from that sexual encounter (although Dawn was a bit better than Pharah at the moment).

“Mercy was right, you are amazing in bed,” Pharah said to Dawn.

“Thanks Pharah,” Dawn said to Pharah.

Suddenly, Pharah’s cell phone starts to ring and then Pharah rolls onto the left side of the bed. Pharah then picks up her phone and looks at the caller ID, the call was from Mercy.

“Speaking of Mercy,” Pharah said and then she answers her phone.

“Hey Angela,” Pharah said to Mercy over the phone.

“Hey Pharah, I haven’t heard from you in about two hours, I wanted to check to see if you were ok,” Mercy said to Pharah over the phone.

“I’m fine, just hanging out with Dawn,” Pharah said to Mercy over the phone.

“How is she?” Mercy asked Pharah over the phone.

“She’s amazing,” Pharah said to Mercy over the phone and then Dawn wraps her arms around Pharah’s waist.

“I knew you would like her, see you tomorrow,” Mercy said to Pharah over the phone.

“Yeah, night Angela,” Pharah said to Mercy over the phone and then she hangs up her cell phone.

Pharah puts down her phone and notices Dawn wrapping her small arms around her. Pharah sees Dawn had fall asleep with her arms still around her.

“Poor little thing, after all that sex she is just out like a light,” Pharah said as she caress her hands along Dawn’s arms.

“But I got to admit, she is so cute when she is sleeping, even after being an angel of sexual pleasures,” Pharah said and then she falls asleep.

Both girls were now fast asleep as all of that sex took so much energy out of them.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“I got to admit viewers, I made Pharah cum hard. Seriously, her juices just gush out of her pussy like a fucking geyser,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“That’s four people from the former Overwatch group I had sex with and those women do love getting some of my love,” Dawn said.

“That’s my show, hope you all enjoy it. Don’t forget to follow me on Dailymotion and leave me a comment below. This is Dawn saying good bye,” Dawn said and then she shuts the recording off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Dawn is such a very lucky girl to get these women to sleep with her and her encounters seem to get a bit more out there. Anyway, the next girl to get on with Dawn is Pharah from Overwatch, it seems the Overwatch Girls sure love the Moonchild.
> 
> Anyway, we got some more yuri action coming soon.


	23. Sunset Shimmer

**Chapter** **23:** **Sunrise** **and** **Sunset**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was preparing another episode of her very sexy podcast. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode begins to roll.

“Hey everyone, I’m back again with my twenty-third episode of the series. I can’t believe I made it this far and it is not going stop,” Dawn said to the viewers.

“So the next girl to have an encounter with me got me back to meeting up with the main seven girls, the same seven who told me about The Dazzlings,” Dawn said.

“So here’s the story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

In the park, the main seven girls were just hanging out. They were watching Rainbow Dash kicking around a soccer ball and then Rainbow starts to balance the ball on her head.

“Girls, look at this,” Rainbow said to her friends, trying to show off to them.

“We see Rainbow, you did this for the tenth time today,” Rarity said to Rainbow.

“I feel like something is about to happen,” Twilight Sparkle (scientist version) said.

“Yeah, like a rift opening up,” Pinkie Pie said.

Suddenly, a rift opens up right next to Rainbow as Rainbow was a bit startled by it.

“Hey I was right,” Pinkie said.

Then, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands safely on the grass. Dawn then turns around and closes the rift.  
“Dawn,” the girls said in excitement, seeing the Moonchild return.

“Hey girls,” Dawn said to the main seven as they walk over to Dawn.

“It’s been too long since we have seen you,” Applejack said to Dawn.

“Well last time I was here I had sex with The Dazzlings,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, can’t believe you are still walking,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Yep I’m still walking and I absorb what was left of Adagio’s powers,” Dawn said to Rarity.

“You absorb Adagio’s powers,” Sunset Shimmer said to Dawn, walking into the group, dressed up in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket over top of it, black leather pants, and red/purple boots.

“Hi Sunset, yes I did absorb Adagio’s powers and my scissors have fix the numerous glitches,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“By the way, I love your outfit Sunset, makes you look like a rocker or some biker chick,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Thanks Dawn, this definitely fits more to my style than wearing a freaking skirt,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“I feel the same way, that’s why I switch to wearing jeans instead of purple leggings with a black skirt,” Dawn said.

“Say Dawn, want to head back to my apartment, we could hang out?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“I would love to Sunset,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Sweet, come on and we will jump onto my vehicle,” Sunset said to Dawn as she and Dawn walk to the parking lot.

About two minutes later, the pair reach the parking lot and they were in front of Sunset’s vehicle.

“Here’s my ride,” Sunset said to Dawn as Dawn looks at Sunset’s ride, which was a red and black superbike.

“Holy shit, Sunset you drive a fucking superbike,” Dawn said to Sunset in excitement.

“Yep, I won it in a raffle, pretty sweet isn’t it,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Totally, it looks so awesome,” Dawn said.

“Hop on,” Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset got on her bike and puts on her helmet.

Dawn then gets on the bike behind Sunset and puts on a helmet as well. Sunset starts up her bike and drives out of the park.

“How far away is your apartment?” Dawn asked Sunset.

“About thirty-five minutes,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as they continue to drive to Sunset’s home.

Thirty-three minutes later, they pull up into the parking lot of the complex that Sunset lived in.

“We made it,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Yes and in one piece,” Dawn said as she and Sunset got off the bike and took off their helmets.

They soon enter the complex and they walk up to the top floor of the building. Soon, the pair reach the door to Sunset’s apartment.

“Well this is my home,” Sunset said to Dawn as Sunset unlocks the door.

Sunset opens up the door to her apartment as she and Dawn enter the apartment. Sunset closes the door as she and Dawn put the helmets on the counter.

“Make yourself at home,” Sunset said to Dawn as Dawn sits on Sunset’s black couch.

“So Dawn, I have to ask since no one else did, what was it like having sex with The Dazzlings?” Sunset asked Dawn as Sunset sits next to Dawn on the couch.

“Well I tell you Sonata was the sweetest one, I was very gentle with her at first and we gradually got more into it later on. With Aria, we got frisky in a junkie den and she definitely knew the way around the female anatomy,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“What about Adagio?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“The only reason I had sex with her is that she took my only ticket home and having sex with her was the only option. After I made Adagio climax the first time, I put a double sided dildo to good use and put it into Adagio so hard that she will regret trying that shady shit again,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“I was the exact same way back then,” Sunset said.

“Huh,” Dawn said in confusion.

“I was a complete asshole, I bullied people, manipulated them, and broke up friendships. After my battle with Twilight Sparkle, a different Twilight than the one you met, I saw a new light and I change thanks to Twilight and her friends. I don’t ever want to be that person again, I hate myself for being that type of girl,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Sunset the way you were back then and you right now, you have changed so much. Your soul has been cleansed of all the evil and you got a fresh start. Thanks to your new friends, you see a whole new light, your a sweet girl that would help whenever possible, and everyone can trust you because of your new attitude, even though you look like a biker chick,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Oh Dawn, thank you,” Sunset said to Dawn and gives Dawn a hug.

“Hey Dawn, can I ask you one more thing?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“What is it Sunset?” Dawn asked Sunset.

“Can you please have sex with me?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“What,” Dawn said in shock as Sunset breaks off the hug.

“Sunset you are a great person, but I don’t want to ruin your friendship with the other girls and beside, I thought your ex, Flash Sentry, pop your cherry,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Your wrong, me and Flash never had sex, we broke up way before we could get to do it. But about my friends, they won’t know about it because it will between us,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“I’m not sure Sunset,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Come on Dawn, please,” Sunset pleaded with Dawn.

“Well,” Dawn said and after about ten seconds, Dawn said, “okay Sunset, I will have sex with you.”

“Yes, this is going to be great,” Sunset said.

Sunset then gets onto Dawn’s lap and plants a soft kiss onto Dawn’s lips. Ten seconds later, Dawn returns the kiss as both girls get into a full blown make out session, with their tongues swirling around together in their mouths and in passion.

Six seconds later, Sunset slides off her leather jacket and it lands on the floor, leaving on her white t-shirt.

Four seconds later, Dawn caresses her hands up and down Sunset’s clothed body, getting both girls turned on even more.

Five seconds later, both girls break off the kiss as Sunset moves her hands up and down Dawn’s clothed chest.

“It feels so hot that I feel like losing my shirt,” Sunset said as she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt.

Sunset then pulls the shirt over her head and off her body. Sunset tosses her shirt to the side, showing off the red bra she had on.

“Looking pretty good Sunset,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Thanks Dawn,” Sunset said to Dawn.

Sunset gets off of Dawn and the couch as Dawn was now staring at Sunset’s covered ass.

Sunset then slides off her boots, one by one, and sets it to the side. Sunset then slides off her socks and throws them away, leaving Sunset barefoot.

Sunset then unbutton and unzip her pants, she then grabs onto the waistband of them. Sunset slowly slides her pants down her legs and off her body. Sunset then sets her pants to the side as Sunset was showing off her matching red panties she had on.

“Loving the show so far?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“I fucking love it,” Dawn said.

Sunset gets back on top of Dawn’s lap, looking into Dawn’s eyes. Sunset then puts her hands on Dawn’s shoulders and then she begin to kiss on Dawn’s neck.

“Ooh Sunset,” Dawn moaned at Sunset feeling Sunset’s lips on her neck.

Twenty seconds later, Sunset stops kissing on Dawn’s neck and reaches behind her back to the back of her bra.

Sunset then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body. Sunset then tosses her bra away, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

“Go on Dawn, suck on my tits,” Sunset said to Dawn.

Dawn then begins to lick on Sunset’s right nipple as Sunset starts to lightly moan from this.

Twelve seconds later, Dawn starts to suck on Sunset’s nipple as Sunset’s face was turning red from Dawn sucking on her breast.

“Yes Dawn, suck on my tit,” Sunset said to Dawn as continues to suck on Sunset’s tit.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Sunset’s tit and Sunset gets off of Dawn again.

Sunset turns around and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Sunset then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Sunset tosses them away as she was showing her ass to Dawn again.

“What do you think of my ass Dawn?” Sunset asked Dawn as Sunset bends over, giving Dawn a better view of her ass.

“Pretty hot, but I rather see the whole Sunset,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Okay,” Sunset said.

Sunset turns around as she shows off her pussy with a full patch of red and yellow pubic hair on it. Sunset then turns around again so Dawn could get a view of her ass yet again.

“Not bad,” Dawn said.

“I thought so,” Sunset said and then she feels Dawn’s right hand on her pussy.

“What’s going on?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“Thought I get it going,” Dawn said and then she starts to rub her hand along Sunset’s pussy at a decent pace.

“OH FUCK, YES, DON’T STOP,” Sunset cried in passion, telling Dawn to keep going.

Each second that was passing by, Sunset was getting more turned on as she was lightly screaming in ecstasy.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she notices Sunset’s pussy was getting wet and some of her juices were dripping down her left leg.

“Someone is liking this,” Dawn said as she had some of Sunset’s juices on her hand.

Dawn then smears the juices onto Sunset’s butt cheeks as Sunset was looking over her shoulder to see this.

“Getting a bit freaky I see,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“I had sex with three girls, I know my way around the whole girl on girl thing,” Dawn said to Sunset, lying to her as she had sex with twenty-two girls.

“Now it’s my turn to show you my stuff,” Sunset said to Dawn as she got back on Dawn’s lap again.

Sunset then grinds her pussy on Dawn’s clothed left thigh and Sunset puts her hand on Dawn’s clothed chest.

“Liking this so far?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“Yes I like it, especially having your hands on my chest,” Dawn said to Sunset as Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Sunset then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s black tank top, she then pulls it over Dawn’s head, and off of Dawn’s body. Sunset throws the shirt away as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Sunset moves her head down and then she gives tender kisses along Dawn’s stomach.

“Oh Sunset, you have such a soft touch,” Dawn said to Sunset.

Fourteen seconds later, Sunset slides off of Dawn and gets down on her knees.

Sunset then loosens the belt on Dawn’s purple jeans, she then unbutton and unzips Dawn’s jeans. Sunset then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, she then slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Sunset sets them to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties as well.

“You know, purple looks good on you, no matter what shade of it,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Thanks Sunset,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Now turn around,” Sunset ordered Dawn as Dawn turns around, facing away from Sunset.

Sunset then grabs onto the back of Dawn’s bra and unhooks it. She then slides it off of Dawn’s body, exposing Dawn’s B-cup size boobs.

“Gotcha,” Sunset said as she grabs and fondles Dawn’s breasts.

“Your breasts are so soft, like a blanket,” Sunset said to Dawn.

As Sunset was fondling Dawn’s breasts, Sunset begins to gives these kisses along Dawn’s back.

“Mmm, oh Sunset don’t stop,” Dawn moaned as Sunset followed Dawn’s rule.

Ten seconds later, Sunset stops the kissing and then she licks up Dawn’s back as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

Sunset then turns Dawn around and lies Dawn back first onto the couch.

Sunset then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Sunset throws them away as she sees the light blonde bush on Dawn’s pussy.

“Looking damn fine,” Sunset said to Dawn as she moves her hand down Dawn’s chest and to her pussy.

Sunset then lies down on her stomach, spreads Dawn’s legs wide to get a better view of her pussy, and wraps her arms around Dawn’s thighs. Sunset then moves her face close as she was near Dawn’s pussy.

Sunset begins to lick Dawn’s pussy as Dawn starts to moan a bit.

“Ooh that feels so good,” Dawn moaned lightly, feeling Sunset’s tongue on her pussy.

Fifteen seconds later, Sunset then sticks her tongue right into Dawn’s pussy.

“AHH,” Dawn cried in passion, feeling Sunset’s tongue inside her.

Sunset then moves her tongue out of Dawn and then Sunset turns around giving Dawn a view of her ass. Sunset was on her hands and knees, wanting Dawn to have a piece of her.

“Come on, you know you want to,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I do want that,” Dawn said as she was on her knees as her pussy was touching Sunset’s ass.

Dawn then places her hands on Sunset’s hips and then she begins to move her body up and down as her pussy was rubbing on Sunset’s ass.

“Oh Dawn, grind your pussy up against my ass,” Sunset ordered Dawn.

“Don’t worry Sunset, I will do that,” Dawn said to Sunset as Dawn uses her left hand and pets along Sunset’s fiery red and yellow hair.

After a minute and twenty seconds of rubbing her pussy against Sunset’s ass, Dawn stops and flips Sunset over with Sunset on her back on the couch.

Dawn then lifts Sunset’s left leg in the air and places her pussy against Sunset’s pussy. Dawn and Sunset begin to rub their pussies together as they start to lightly moan in passion.

“Oh god, oh yes, fucking yes,” Sunset said in passion as both women were sweating from the sexual encounter.

“You love it, say you love it you fucking slut,” Dawn ordered Sunset.

“Yes I fucking love it, I love every moment of this,” Sunset said in passion.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as all of this was making Sunset lose control of her body.

“AH, AH, AH, YES,” Sunset screamed in passion as Dawn keeps rubbing on Sunset’s pussy.

Eighteen seconds later, the rubbing caused by Dawn was starting to get to Sunset.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry Sunset, I’m about to cum too,” Dawn said to Sunset.

Seven seconds later, both girls had finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Sunset screamed, both reaching their climax and their love juices squirt out and mix together.

Sunset and Dawn were breathing heavily as Sunset’s thighs were coated in her and Dawn’s love juices.

“Wow, your a pro at this,” Sunset said to Dawn.

“What can I say, I am to please,” Dawn said to Sunset as she gets close to Sunset and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from Sunset’s door.

“Hey Sunset, you in there,” Rainbow said from outside the apartment.

“Oh shit, they followed us,” Sunset said and then she put her right index finger on Dawn’s lips.

“Don’t say anything until I answered the door,” Sunset said to Dawn.

Sunset got off the couch as Dawn lied down back first on the couch.

Sunset then puts on her purple robe and answers the door. Sunset opens up the door as she sees her six friends out in the hall.

“Hey Sunset, we came over because we try to call you on your cell phone, but there wasn’t an answer for over two hours,” Rainbow said to Sunset.

“Oh me and Dawn were just hanging out and I must have left my phone on vibrate, that’s why I couldn’t answer it,” Sunset said to Rainbow.

“Yeah,” Dawn said from the couch.

“Then why are you wearing a robe?” Applejack asked Sunset.

“Oh I was about to take a nice long bath,” Sunset said.

“Can I join?” Pinkie asked Sunset in the usual Pinkie Pie way.

“Pinkie,” Rainbow said to Pinkie.

“What, I just want to join her,” Pinkie said.

“Listen, we hang out a lot but I definitely need some time to be on my own or to hang with Dawn, just the two of us,” Sunset said to her friends.

“We understand Sunset, when you are ready, you can meet us on the Apple family farm,” Applejack said to Sunset.

“Will do,” Sunset said as the six girls walk out of the hall and down the stairs.

Sunset walks back into her apartment, closes the door, and then she locks it. Sunset then walks back over to Dawn, who was still lying down on the couch.

“So want to go at it again?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“Yes please,” Dawn said as Sunset unties her robe and slides it off her body, exposing her naked body again.

Sunset then climbs back on the couch and gets on top of Dawn.

“Are your friends mad?” Dawn asked Sunset.

“Nah they’re cool with it, sometimes you just need some intimate time,” Sunset said to Dawn as she caresses Dawn’s face.

“Yeah, I would have done the same thing too,” Dawn said.

“Now let’s kiss,” Sunset said to Dawn and then both girls start to make out again, ready for another round of sexual action.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Me and Sunset did it three more times that day, her couch smelled like sweat and sex, and then she met up with her friends, after we both took a shower to cleanse our sexual energy,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Anyway, that does it for another episode, if you like it follow me on Dailymotion and don’t forget to comment on the video. I’m Dawn and see ya on the next episode,” Dawn said and then she presses the record button off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a lemon and that was good. The next woman to give some loving from Dawn is Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series and boy I love writing this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.


	24. Carol

**Chapter** **24:** **Let’s** **Do** **It** **In** **The** **Dojo**

* * *

A week past by and Dawn was in her bedroom as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop and the episode is rolling.

“Hello everyone, I’m back with another episode of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So the next story took me back to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, me and Judy have become very good friends and she introduce me to one the kids she babysit, K.O,” Dawn said.

“Well I got introduced to K.O’s mom and I got to say that was one experience that I didn’t forget,” Dawn said.

“But let’s get started,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

In the parking lot of the plaza, Dawn and Punching Judy were walking just talking about normal stuff.

“So Judy, did you ever try boxing?” Dawn asked Judy.

“I did, but it wasn’t really my thing, it was just so boring,” Judy said.

“I see,” Dawn said.

Over at this frame store called iFrame Outlet, Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton were watching the two girls as RMS had something on his mind.

“Say Brandon, that blonde hair girl looks hot, do you think she would go out with me?” RMS asked Brandon.

“I don’t think so Magic, I heard she swings for the same team,” Brandon said to RMS.

“I can hear you guys,” Dawn said to the frame workers.

“Damn it,” Brandon and RMS said.

Suddenly, this alarm started to go off as Dawn was a bit confused by it.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked Judy.

“Boxman,” Judy said and then these metal grates start to close on the windows on the buildings.

Suddenly, K.O exits out of the bodega as he wanted to join Judy in the fight. Then, these metal grates covered the doors so no one could get in or out.

“Time to beat some bots,” K.O said as he joins Judy and Dawn.

Then this box came from the sky and it crash landed onto the parking lot. The box opens and it was Boxmore bot, Darrell.

“Hey there Lakewood losers, you are no match for Darrell,” Darrell said to the trio.

“Like I’m afraid of some evil bot,” Dawn said.

“So, it seems Lakewood has someone that wants a piece of me, why don’t you go back and stay out of my business,” Darrell said to Dawn.

“I’m not backing down from you and I will prove it,” Dawn said to Darrell.

Dawn then rushes towards Darrell, looking to hit him with a punch. Dawn punches Darrell in the chest, but that punch hurt Dawn more than Darrell as Dawn punched really hard metal.

“Ouch, damn it,” Dawn said as she was in some pain.

“Ha ha, what a loser,” Darrell said and then he punches Dawn hard in the ribs.

Darrell then nails three more punches to Dawn’s face. Afterwards, Darrell nails this powerful kick to Dawn’s chest, causing Dawn to fly back and hits the front of the bodega hard, falling onto the concrete.

“Dawn,” Judy and K.O said as they see Dawn in some pain.

“Okay, no more mister nice K.O,” K.O said as his fist start to glow this light blue color.

“Power fist,” K.O said as he charges at Darrell.

“What the,” Darrell said and then K.O slugs him right in the face with a punch.

Then, Judy runs up and nails an uppercut to Darrell, the impact knocks the upper part of Darrell’s body clear off his body.

“Got it,” Judy said.

“That was awesome Judy,” K.O said to Judy.

They turn around and run towards Dawn, checking on her as she was still on the ground.

“Dawn are you okay?” Judy asked Dawn as Dawn sits back up.

“You don’t have any cuts, so you are okay,” K.O said to Dawn.

“You shouldn’t go at him like that, you can’t fight,” Judy said to Dawn.

“I thought I can take him, I know where I go next I might not make it, so that is why I try to take him out,” Dawn said.

“If you want to help with fighting skills, I know someone that can help you,” K.O said to Dawn.

“Who?” Dawn asked K.O.

Suddenly, out of the dojo came the mother of K.O, Carol, as K.O was excited to see his mother.

“Mommy,” K.O said in an excited mood and races towards his mom.

Dawn was in shocked to know that Carol was K.O’s mom, mainly because Carol looked like she was in her late 20s to early 30s and wouldn’t consider her to have a child yet.

“I can’t believe that she is the mom of K.O,” Dawn said in shock as she sees K.O hugging his mom.

“I told you about her remember,” Judy said to Dawn.

“To be fair, I was in a bit of a haze after that wild night you and I had together,” Dawn said to Judy.

Dawn gets up and starts to approach K.O and Carol.

“What’s going on peanut?” Carol asked her son.

“Mommy, I want you to help my friend, Dawn, and train her to defend herself,” K.O said to his mom.

“So you want me to help your friend here with some combat skills in case she gets into trouble,” Carol said to her son.

“Yes I will do it,” Carol said.

“Awesome, I should clean up this mess and get back to work. See you later momma,” K.O said to his mom and then he walks back and cleans up the remains of Darrell.

“So Dawn, you ready for this?” Carol asked Dawn.

“I am Carol,” Dawn said to Carol.

“For the next several days, you will put through the ringer with the training,” Carol said to Dawn.

“Okay, but I have to tell Judy first,” Dawn said to Carol.

Dawn turns around so she can speak to Judy.

“Hey Judy, I’m going to train with Carol so you might want to head home,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Okay Dawn,” Judy said to Dawn and Judy starts to head back home.

“Alright Dawn, do you have anyone you hate?” Carol asked Dawn.

“Actually,” Dawn said and then she pulls out her cell phone.

Dawn then scrolls through her photo gallery and then she pulls out a photo of the asshole that framed her, Scott.

“We can head into the dojo and we can begin,” Carol said to Dawn and then they walk into the dojo.

Ten minutes later, Carol had everything set up and then she hangs up this punching bag for Dawn.

“You ready Dawn?” Carol asked Dawn as Dawn was in the locker room, changing her outfit.

“I am,” Dawn said from the locker room.

Dawn walks out of the locker room with her long light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a light purple tank top, black yoga pants, and light purple sneakers.

“Okay now your first test will be your firing power,” Carol said to Dawn as they walk over to the punching bag, Dawn looks at the bag and notices that Carol had a drawing of Scott on the bag.

“Now the best way to release your fury is by punching away at your enemy,” Carol said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said and then she punches the bag, but it wasn’t that powerful.

“Harder,” Carol said to Dawn and Dawn punches again, with little effect.

“More strength,” Carol said to Dawn and Dawn punches the bag again, with little effect again.

“Unleash your beast,” Carol said to Dawn and Dawn punches the bag yet again with the same result.

Carol was about to give up on Dawn, but instead she had an idea on her mind.

“Did I mention I cheated you out of a million dollars,” Carol said as this strike a nerve in Dawn’s body as Dawn was getting angry and forming a fist knowing that is what Scott would have said.

“You bastard,” Dawn said as she swings away and punches right through the bag with so much force it tore the bag into two halves.

“Wow,” Carol said in shock seeing that punch Dawn threw as Dawn was breathing heavily.

“Okay I think we are done with that, now let’s move on,” Carol said to Dawn.

Soon, Carol and Dawn were in the middle of the dojo, ready for the next lesson.

“Okay Dawn, your next lesson will teach you about patience,” Carol said to Dawn.

“Got it,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Now you must focus and use your patience to catch the fly you see in front of you,” Carol said to Dawn as this fly was flying around Dawn’s head.

“I got it Carol,” Dawn said to Carol.

Dawn places her hands together and starts to slowly breathe in and out, focusing on the task in hand.

About two minutes later, Dawn sees her chance and actually manages to catch the fly with her left hand as Carol was in shock.

“What the, how did you do that in your first try?” Carol asked Dawn.

“When I’m in my backyard or out in the forest, I like to catch flies or other insects and examine them, I’m really into animals,” Dawn said to Carol and then Dawn opens her hand to see the fly was still alive.

“Go now little fly,” Dawn said to the fly and then the fly flies away.

“Well then let’s move on to our next step,” Carol said.

Over the next four days, Carol trains Dawn as she teaches Dawn some new punching and kicking techniques, they were running throughout the town to help Dawn with her stamina, and they were even mediating in the woods to help Dawn with patience.

On the fifth day, training was almost complete and Dawn had one final test left to complete.

“Okay Dawn, you have done well the last four days but now it is time for the big moment,” Carol said to Dawn.

“What do you want me to do Carol?” Dawn asked Carol.

“I want you to take me down,” Carol said to Dawn.

“Oh Carol I don’t want to hurt you,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Relax Dawn, I will be fine,” Carol said to Dawn.

Soon, Dawn and Carol get into their fighting stances as they were about to spar.

“Ready, begin,” Carol said to Dawn and then she tries to swing at Dawn, but Dawn just dodges that move.

Dawn swings at Carol, but Carol ducks the move.

Soon, both Dawn and Carol try to nail each other with punches or kicks, but each time they would each duck the moves.

About three minutes later, Carol tries to swing her right fist at Dawn, but Dawn ducks the shot. Dawn then glances at Carol, knowing she was out in the open, nothing to protect her.

“ _This_ _is_ _my_ _chance,_ ” Dawn thought.

Dawn then grabs Carol’s right arm and flips her from behind with Carol landing right onto her stomach. Dawn still had a hold of Carol’s arm and then she starts to twist it a bit.

“Ouch, ouch, okay Dawn I give,” Carol said to Dawn as Dawn let’s go of Carol’s arm.

“Well you did it Dawn, you managed to pass my test,” Carol said to Dawn as Carol gets back up.

“Thanks Carol, I guess I should hit the showers,” Dawn said to Carol and was about to leave.

“Not so fast Dawn, I want you to do one last thing,” Carol said to Dawn.

“What is it?” Dawn asked.

“Follow me,” Carol said to Dawn as they walk over to this huge picture hanged on the wall.

Carol looks around to make sure no one could see them. Then, Carol moves the photo to the side as it exposed this door on the wall.

Carol opens the door and then she and Dawn walk through it.

“Close the door Dawn,” Carol said to Dawn as Dawn closes the door.

“Let me find a light switch,” Dawn said and then she flicks on the switch.

The room soon lights up, but it was dim and in the center of the room was this huge heart shape bed.

“Woah, this is something,” Dawn said as Carol sits on the edge of the bed.

“Dawn the only thing left to do to complete your training is to have sex with me,” Carol said to Dawn as Dawn’s jaw dropped at those words.

“Carol your beautiful and an awesome teacher, but I can’t sleep with my friend’s mom,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Dawn, I haven’t had sex in almost eleven years and I need someone to release my tension,” Carol said to Dawn.

“But aren’t you in love with Mr. Gar?” Dawn asked Carol.

“Well I like Gar as a friend, but Gar loves me as a romantic partner. But unfortunately, if he does have sex with me, he would freeze up like a statue,” Carol said.

“Still I don’t know,” Dawn said as she was rubbing the back of her head while Carol got up and walks over to Dawn.

“Please Dawn, you are so gorgeous and I wouldn’t mind someone young to show the vet a good time,” Carol said to Dawn as Carol grabs the band in Dawn’s hair and pulls it out, letting Dawn’s hair loose and free.

“What do you say?” Carol asked Dawn as Carol moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s covered chest sexually.

“Um,” Dawn said as she was still on the fence.

“How about I give you a sneak peek,” Carol said to Dawn as she steps back a bit.

Carol slides off her gloves and throws them to the side.

Carol then grabs onto the zipper of her sleeveless violet bodysuit and unzips it. Carol lowers the top of her bodysuit as Dawn was mesmerized by Carol’s DD-cup size breasts being held up by a violet lace bra. Dawn had heard from people in the plaza that Carol had one of the biggest busts in the town and it was all true.

“ _Oh_ _my_ _god,_ _those_ _boobs_ _are_ _big,_ _I_ _have_ _never_ _seen_ _a_ _pair_ _like_ _that_ _since_ _Lucy_ _Heartfilia._ _This_ _is_ _getting_ _me_ _so_ _turned_ _on_ _and_ _I_ _would_ _like_ _to_ _suck_ _them_ _so_ _bad,_ ” Dawn thought.

“Well Dawn, do you want to have sex with me?” Carol asked Dawn in a seductive tone.

“Yes Carol, I will have sex with you,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Good,” Carol said as she grabs onto Dawn’s right hand and she leads her to the bed.

Carol then sits on the edge of the bed as Dawn got face to face with Carol.

Soon, both Dawn and Carol press their lips together getting into a soft and gentle make out session, with their tongues slowly swirling around together in their mouths.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Carol reaches behind and grabs the back of her bra.

Carol then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her huge boobs.

Dawn then moves down to Carol’s breasts and starts to suck and lick on Carol’s right nipple.

“Oh Dawn, suck my tits,” Carol moaned as she orders Dawn to suck on her nipples.

Dawn goes back and forth sucking on Carol’s nipples every thirty seconds as Carol continues to moan in passion.

“Yes it feels fucking good,” Carol said in ecstasy.

Four minutes later, Dawn sucking on Carol’s tits was about to make Carol do something internally.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to,” Carol said to Dawn and then Carol couldn’t take it anymore.

“AHH,” Carol screamed and then she started to squirt out milk from her breasts and it lands on Dawn’s face.

Dawn the licks the breast milk off her face as this turns her on.

“Mmm, your milk is so delicious,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Thank you,” Carol said to Dawn and then Dawn licks Carol’s nipples, cleaning the milk off them.

“Now lay down on the bed,” Dawn ordered Carol as Carol lied down on her back on the bed.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers and throws them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn grabs the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her top to the side, as Dawn had her B-cup size boobs exposed (since Dawn didn’t wear a bra at all).

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her black pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she was now left in her purple panties.

Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her panties to the side as she was fully naked with her hairy pussy exposed.

Dawn then walks over to the bed and then she climbs onto the bed. Dawn crawls over and gets face to face with Carol.

Then, Dawn and Carol begin to kiss on the lips again, but this time the make out session was more passionate than the first.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she moves down Carol’s body, giving her these small kisses on her chest and her stomach as Carol moans in pleasure.

Dawn then gets off the bed and grabs onto Carol’s feet. Dawn then slides off Carol’s white boots and sets them to the side, leaving Carol barefoot as well.

Dawn then moves her hands up and grabs onto Carol’s bodysuit. Dawn then slides the suit down Carol’s legs and off of Carol’s body. Dawn then tosses the bodysuit to the side as Carol was left in her lacy violet panties.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Carol’s panties, slides them down Carol’s legs, and off of Carol’s body. Dawn tosses the panties away as she sees Carol’s pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

Carol was about to reach for the band on her head, but Dawn didn’t want her to remove it.

“No, keep the headband on, it makes you look hot,” Dawn said to Carol.

“Ok,” Carol said.

Carol then slides off the bed and onto the floor. Carol then stands back up and bends over, leaning on the bed with her ass in the air and her pussy exposed to Dawn.

“Come on, show me what you got,” Carol said to Dawn as Carol shakes her ass to Dawn.

Dawn smirked as she walks over to Carol and then she bends down as she was right near Carol’s pussy. Dawn then begins to lick Carol’s pussy while using her right hand to rub against her own pussy.

“Oh yes, that feels fucking good,” Carol moaned in pleasure as she could feel Dawn’s tongue along her pussy.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Carol’s pussy, then she uses her left hand and slides three of her fingers into Carol’s pussy.

“OH FUCK,” Carol cried in passion.

“First time you ever got finger fucked?” Dawn asked Carol.

“Yes,” Carol answered.

Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Carol while Dawn was still fingering herself.

“YES, YES, OH FUCK YES,” Carol screamed in passion as Dawn continues to use her fingers on Carol.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Carol and herself as both women’s pussies were dripping their juices.

“Guess this is getting you turned on?” Dawn asked Carol and Carol nodded “yes”.

Dawn then stands back up and grabs her hands onto Carol’s ass. Dawn then begins to fondle, grope, and rub her hands along Carol’s ass.

“How does it feels to have my hands on your ass?” Dawn asked Carol.

“It feels good, you have a gentle touch,” Carol said to Dawn.

“Well, I’m about to get a bit rough,” Dawn said to Carol as Dawn moves her hands off of Carol’s ass.

Dawn then takes her right hand and slaps it onto Carol’s left ass cheek.

“Eep,” Carol shrieked feeling that slap on her ass.

Dawn then nails three slaps to each of Carol’s ass cheeks as each slap gave Carol a shriek or a moan.

After the slaps, Dawn notices Carol’s ass had these hand marks from her slaps and that Carol was smiling and stuck her tongue out, getting turned on by the slaps.

Dawn turns Carol around and then she lies Carol on her back onto the bed. Dawn then crawl onto the bed and on top of Carol. Dawn then places her hand onto Carol’s stomach and moves her hands up and down on it, while Carol places her hands onto Dawn’s hips.

“What are you going to do now Dawn?” Carol asked Dawn and then Dawn moves down towards Carol’s face.

“Something you will not forget,” Dawn said softly to Carol and then Dawn gets off of Carol.

Dawn then spreads Carol’s legs wide and then she moves her pussy right up to Carol’s pussy. Dawn and Carol then rub their pussies together as Carol’s breasts was jiggling from the movement.

“AH YES, AH YES,” Carol screamed in passion.

“You like this huh?” Dawn asked Carol.

“I love it Dawn, you are the master of sex,” Carol said to Dawn in ecstasy.

“I’m not a master, but I’m decent,” Dawn said and then she sped up the rubbing ninety seconds later.

“OH GOD, OH FUCK YEAH, THIS IS GOOD,” Carol screams at the moment.

Two and a half minutes later, both Dawn and Carol were dripping sweat on their bodies as Carol was close to reach her limit.

“Oh Dawn, I’m about to,” Carol said to Dawn but for Carol it was too late.

“CUM,” Carol screams as she reach her climax, Carol then arches her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn’s chest and it starts to drip down onto Dawn’s left breast and stomach.

Carol then starts to breathe in and out heavily as Dawn lies next to Carol.

“Wow, you are amazing in bed,” Carol said to Dawn.

“Why thank you Carol,” Dawn said to Carol as Dawn caresses Carol’s face.

“So does means I pass your little test?” Dawn asked Carol.

“Yes it does,” Carol said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a peck on the lips.

“Say, do you mind if we have sex again?” Carol asked Dawn.

“Sure but you can be the top this time,” Dawn said to Carol.

“I would love to,” Carol said as she gets on top of Dawn’s stomach, Carol then begins to rub her pussy along Dawn’s stomach.

“Oh yes I love this so much,” Dawn said in passion as she and Carol were going for another round of sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Carol went at it four more times and for those times, expect for the first, she was on top and gave me the loving I gave to her,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“But I want to say that thanks to her, I have the fighting skills necessary for any new dimension I encounter next,” Dawn said.

“Well that’s my show, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion and comment below, and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes did I have so much fun writing this chapter. The next woman to have sex with the Moonchild is my favorite modern animated MILF, Carol from OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes. It was neat to see Dawn get trained to fight, all I know is that several universes will have females and characters that Dawn will have to watch out for.
> 
> Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	25. Zarya

**Chapter** **25:** **Strong** **Sex**

* * *

Dawn was walking out of her kitchen and into her living room, but Dawn was walking slower than usual as she was limping in pain.

Dawn then sits on her couch and pulls out her laptop. Dawn then presses the record button on her device and the next episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, sorry I haven’t been around the last few days, I have been recovering from the last encounter I had with a woman,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“If you want proof, well look at this,” Dawn said and then she turns around and lifts up her tank top, revealing several bruises along her back.

“Let’s just say if you are going to have sex with someone, make sure they are not a powerhouse,” Dawn said as she pulls down her shirt and turns back to face her laptop.

“But anyway, here’s my story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn had traveled back to the future and had met up with the former Overwatch group to hang out with. Inside this building, Dawn, D. Va, and Mercy were just talking.

“So any word from Pharah the last few days?” Dawn asked Mercy.

“She’s doing well, she is asking about you and wanted you to come back to Egypt,” Mercy said to Dawn.

“Aw how sweet of her, I wouldn’t mind going back to Egypt,” Dawn said.

“Run for your lives,” Soldier 76 said in terror as he ran past the three girls, looking scared.

“I have never seen Jack like that before,” Mercy said.

The three girls look to their right and they see Genji being thrown like a javelin and smacks through a wall.

“Oh shit,” D. Va said in shock.

“What happened?” Dawn asked.

“Didn’t you hear,” Lucio said as he approaches the three women.

“Zarya had a terrible time on her date last night,” Lucio said to the three girls.

“What happened on her date?” Dawn asked Lucio.

 _Flashback_ _to_ _Zarya’s_ _date…_

We see the door of Zarya’s bedroom and outside the room we hear the sounds of moaning and screaming.

“Okay puny man, time to show you all of Zarya,” Zarya said to her date.

“I’m ready,” the man said.

Then all of a sudden, we hear this loud snap from the bedroom.

“AHH,” the man screamed as the scream shook a few photos on the wall.

 _End_ _of_ _Zarya’s_ _flashback_ _and_ _back_ _to_ _current_ _flashback…_

“She broke his dick,” Dawn said in shock.

“Yep, dude will be out for eight weeks and Zarya is taking her rage out on everyone. From what I heard, Tracer has been locked in the bathroom for over forty minutes to avoid Zarya,” Lucio said.

“Man, I don’t want to be in her path of destruction,” D. Va said.

“I hate this freaking wall,” Zarya said from a distance and then they hear the sound of a fist hitting a wall.

“I think I’m about to crap myself,” D. Va said scared of what Zarya might do to her.

“Maybe I should I get a tranquilizer gun just in case,” Mercy said.

“Girls, let me take care of this,” Dawn said to D. Va and Mercy.

Suddenly, Zarya comes running out of the corner and was about to attack the three women.

“Zarya stop,” Dawn ordered Zarya as Zarya stops about two inches away from Dawn.

“Out of my way puny blonde child,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Zarya I know your date last night ended horribly,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Guy couldn’t handle the pure strength and power that is Zarya,” Zarya said.

“Before you decide to let your rage out on me and everyone within a mile radius, let me make a suggestion,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“I’m listening,” Zarya said.

“How about you and me go on a date tonight, just us girls,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Why should I do it?” Zarya asked Dawn.

“Because I don’t have a dick and I have been through some insane shit before, so this shouldn’t be as bad,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Fine, meet me outside in three hours and don’t be late,” Zarya said to Dawn and then Zarya leaves the trio.

“Dawn what have you gotten yourself into?” Mercy asked Dawn.

“Yeah, Zarya is going to tear you into two,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“Relax girls, I can handle someone like Zarya,” Dawn said to D. Va and Mercy.

“But, Zarya once lifted up a Ford Focus, imagine what she would do to you,” D. Va said to Dawn.

“I’m pretty sure that bodybuilder can handle a little petite cutie like me,” Dawn said to the girls.

Dawn then leaves the girls as she was going to get ready for her date.

Three hours later, Dawn waits outside the building and then out comes Zarya (wearing an unzipped blue hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue sneakers).

“Man Zarya, you look so different without your armoured outfit on,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“I know,” Zarya said.

“Come on, let’s go,” Zarya said to Dawn as they head off for their date.

Both Dawn and Zarya had a really good time on their date so far. They first went to a restaurant and had a bite to eat, then they went to a park and they were sitting on the bench, looking at the stars.

“So Zarya, if you are a powerlifter, then lift up this bench,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Okay,” Zarya said and then she got off the bench.

Zarya then grabs onto the bench and easily lifts the bench up into the air with Dawn still sitting on this bench. Zarya then lifts the bench up and down like lifting a set of weights as Dawn was impressed by Zarya’s strength.

“Wow Zarya, you are really good with lifting up heavy objects,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Thanks blonde Moonchild,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Call me Dawn,” Dawn said to Zarya.

About an hour later, Dawn and Zarya had made it back to the complex where Zarya’s apartment was located. Both women had walk to the third floor and were standing in front of the door to Zarya’s apartment.

“Well here’s my home,” Zarya said to Dawn and then Zarya opens up the door.

Soon, both Dawn and Zarya enter Zarya’s apartment and Zarya closes the door to her apartment. Dawn looks around as it was a very nice apartment with a decent size living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

“You got a lovely place Zarya,” Dawn said to Zarya as Zarya took off her hoodie, leaving her in her black t-shirt.

“I sure do, it’s better than being in Russia’s cold climate,” Zarya said.

“Let me show you my room,” Zarya said to Dawn as she leads Dawn to this door in her apartment.

Zarya opens the door and then she and Dawn walk into the bedroom. Dawn sees the room it had a nightstand, a dresser, a queen size bed, and the walls were painted blue.

“Ooh, loving the blue,” Dawn said as Zarya closes the door to her bedroom.

“Yeah, blue is my favorite color,” Zarya said.

Zarya then walks behind Dawn and then Zarya turns Dawn around as they were face to face.

“So you ready for sexual loving?” Zarya asked to Dawn.

“I am,” Dawn said.

“Just so you know, I might get a little rough,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Just be careful and don’t break any of my ribs,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Okay,” Zarya said.

Suddenly, Zarya lifts up Dawn into the air with ease (mainly because Zarya is six foot five and is a powerlifter). Dawn then wraps her arms around Zarya’s neck and wraps her legs around Zarya’s waist, while Zarya puts her hands on Dawn’s ass.

“Man, you didn’t break a sweat lifting me up,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Eh, you weigh as much as small coffee table,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Now kiss me,” Zarya said to Dawn.

Suddenly, Dawn and Zarya press their lips together and start to make out. Five seconds later, Zarya takes control of the kiss as she shoves her tongue right into Dawn’s throat.

Three seconds later, Dawn gets back into control as their tongues were swirling around together in passion.

Seven seconds later, Zarya slams Dawn right into the wall as they continue to make out, even though that hurt Dawn a little.

Thirteen seconds later, both women break off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Dawn’s mouth.

“You are a good kisser,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Zarya.

Zarya then tosses Dawn onto her bed as Dawn looks on to see Zarya at the end of the bed.

Zarya then tosses off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Zarya grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Zarya tosses the shirt away as she didn’t wear a bra, exposing her C-cup size breasts and the six pack abs on her stomach.

“Wow, I have never seen someone that ripped like you,” Dawn said to Zarya seeing Zarya’s physique (hell, Zarya is more ripped than Cammy White).

Dawn gets off the bed and stands close to Zarya, then Dawn starts to lick on Zarya’s stomach.

“Ooh that feels good,” Zarya moaned as this sudden chill was sent down her spine.

A minute later, Dawn stops licking Zarya’s stomach and then she unbutton and unzips Zarya’s jeans. Dawn then grabs the waistband of Zarya’s jeans, slides them down Zarya’s legs, and off of Zarya’s body. Zarya kicks the jeans to the side as she was now fully naked, exposing her pussy with a tiny patch of pink pubic hair on it.

“Mmm, I crave some Russian pussy,” Dawn said and then she starts to rub Zarya’s pussy at a fast rate.

“Yes, keep rubbing faster Dawn,” Zarya ordered Dawn as Dawn sped up the rubbing as Zarya was lightly moaning at this.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing and then she starts to lick on Zarya’s pussy.

“Mmm this is delicious,” Dawn said to Zarya as Dawn continues to lick on Zarya’s pussy.

“Yes, keep licking like icicle in Russian tundra,” Zarya said to Dawn.

Fifty-five seconds into the licking, Zarya was starting to feel that she was going to burst. Then, Dawn stops the licking and then she sticks her tongue right into Zarya’s pussy.

“YES,” Zarya screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Dawn then sticks her tongue out of Zarya and then Zarya squirts out her love juices onto Dawn’s face.

“Not bad,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Thanks, I had practice,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Okay, now it is my turn,” Zarya said and then she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s black tank top.

Zarya pulls Dawn’s top off of Dawn’s body and throws it away, showing off the purple bra Dawn had on.

Zarya grabs onto the back of Dawn’s bra and unhooks it. Zarya slides the bra off of Dawn’s body as Dawn’s B-cup breasts were exposed.

Zarya then starts to suck and lick along Dawn’s breasts.

“Oh Zarya, keep sucking on my breasts,” Dawn said to Zarya as Zarya continue to suck and lick on Dawn’s nipples.

After six minutes of licking and sucking on Dawn’s nipples (Zarya suck on each nipple for about a minute), Zarya stops and pushes Dawn back onto the bed.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

“Now, let’s see what you have underneath your pants,” Zarya said to Dawn and grabs onto Dawn’s belt.

Zarya loosens the belt on Dawn’s jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Zarya then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Zarya tosses Dawn’s pants to the side as Dawn was left in her purple panties.

Zarya then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Zarya tosses the panties away as she examines Dawn’s body, including Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“Nice body, so small yet all natural,” Zarya said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s stomach.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Zarya.

Then, Zarya grabs onto Dawn’s hands and lifts her up from the bed as Dawn stands back onto her feet.

Zarya then sits on the edge of the bed and wraps her large muscular arms around Dawn’s small waist. Zarya then pulls Dawn close to her as Dawn sits on Zarya’s lap.

“Now let me show you how to make women cum,” Zarya said to Dawn.

Zarya then begins to suck on Dawn’s neck, while Zarya was using her right arm to play and fondle with Dawn’s breasts and Zarya was using her left hand to rub along Dawn’s pussy.

“OH ZARYA, OH ZARYA,” Dawn cried in passion, screaming Zarya’s name as she feels Zarya’s tongue and hands all over her body.

Close to a minute later, Zarya stops rubbing Dawn’s pussy and then she sticks two of her fingers into Dawn’s pussy.

“OH YES,” Dawn screamed as she could feel Zarya’s fingers inside of her.

Soon, Zarya begins to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn as Dawn was loving every moment of it.

“Mmm this is fucking good,” Dawn moaned in lust.

“Surprised you haven’t cum yet,” Zarya said to Dawn as Zarya stops sucking on Dawn’s neck.

“Well my sexual energy is through the roof,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Not for long,” Zarya said and then she slides her fingers in and out of Dawn faster than usual.

“OH, OH, OH, OH YES, YES,” Dawn screamed in passion as Zarya was pleasing all of Dawn’s desires.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn was feeling like she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh Zarya, I think I’m about to,” Dawn said to Zarya, but then her limit was now reached.

“CUM,” Dawn screamed as she reached her climax and she gush out her love juices onto Zarya’s left thigh and onto Zarya’s floor.

“There it is,” Zarya said as Dawn was sweating and breathing in and out at a decent pace.

Zarya gets Dawn off of her and then Zarya stands up from the bed. Dawn then lies back onto the bed still breathing in and out from that climax.

“You had enough?” Zarya asked Dawn.

“No…fucking…way,” Dawn said to Zarya as she was still breathing in and out.

Zarya then smiles and gets back on the bed, she then gets on top of Dawn as Dawn wraps her legs around Zarya.

Zarya then begins to rub her pussy up and down on top of Dawn’s pussy in this sort of girl on girl missionary position with Dawn loving this.

“OH, AH, OH YES,” Dawn screams and then Zarya kisses Dawn on the lips again, trying to get her to not scream for this moment.

Two minutes later, Zarya breaks off the kiss and stops rubbing along Dawn’s pussy.

“Now, time for big finale,” Zarya said as she lifts up Dawn’s right leg, pointing up to the ceiling.

Zarya then puts her pussy up against Dawn’s pussy as Zarya was ready for the final climax. Zarya then rubs her pussy hard up against Dawn’s pussy.

“OH ZARYA, YES, GRIND MY PUSSY,” Dawn screams at Zarya with passion.

“Time to add more speed,” Zarya said as she sped the rubbing even faster than usual.

During this rubbing, Dawn closes her eyes as this rubbing was taking a toll on her body from the inside.

“Oh Zarya, your about to break me from the inside,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“You have never felt the pleasure from a Russian soldier,” Zarya said to Dawn.

Eighty seconds later, Dawn was almost close to reaching her limit.

“Zarya, I can’t hold it any longer, I’m about to cum again,” Dawn said to Zarya.

“Then goes ahead, release all of your energy onto me,” Zarya said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn’s limit was now reached.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as she reached her climax and she gush out her love juices right onto Zarya’s pussy.

Dawn was breathing heavily, sweating like crazy, and nearly passed out from Zarya’s loving. While Zarya was sweating a little and her breathing was at a minimal.

“For someone who is small, you are very good in bed,” Zarya said to Dawn as she caresses Dawn’s face.

“I should say that for you, I have never had someone take control and make me cum like that before,” Dawn said softly to Zarya.

“Well I want to say is that thanks to you I’m ready to get back in the dating scene,” Zarya said to Dawn.

“Glad I can help,” Dawn said to Zarya as Zarya got off the bed and was putting her clothes back on.

Dawn then starts to sit up and then she feels this uncomfortable pain in her back.

“Ah shit,” Dawn said, feeling the pain.

“Forgot to mention, you might want to rest for a few days, like I said I’m a little rough,” Zarya said to Dawn as Zarya got her shirt back on.

“Gotcha,” Dawn said to Zarya as Dawn was starting to get her clothes back on as Dawn was wincing and moaning in pain.

A few minutes later, Zarya steps out of her bedroom and zips up her jeans.

“Thanks again Dawn, you’re a good friend,” Zarya said to Dawn as Dawn was limping out of the bedroom, dressed and still sore.

“No problem, at least I’m still walking,” Dawn said as Zarya giggled at the line.

“You are funny,” Zarya said to Dawn as Zarya walks to the kitchen.

“Yep, funny,” Dawn said as she starts to limp to the kitchen, moaning in pain still.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Even though Zarya was really rough, she was still really good and this was the first time I let someone take control of the sexual experience,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Let me tell you if there is someone that is tall and muscular that wants to do it with me, I will let them do all the work,” Dawn said.

“That would do it, don’t forget to follow me on Dailymotion and leave me a comment down below, this is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then shuts off the record button.

“Now, I wonder if the dozen packs of ice are ready to use,” Dawn said as she got up from the couch and limps painfully to the kitchen, still sore from that sex she had with Zarya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter done. The next woman to have sex with Dawn (or I should say to dominate the Moonchild) is Zarya from Overwatch, wow those Overwatch women love to be with Dawn.
> 
> I decided to do something a bit different with Zarya being dominate and Dawn being submissive, mainly because Zarya is so strong and powerful that she would take control of this situation.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri goodness coming soon.


	26. Mai Valentine

**Chapter** **26:** **All** **In** **The** **Cards**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she had started to roll the next episode of her series.

“Hey everyone, this is Dawn, bringing you the twenty-sixth episode of my series. Twenty-six episodes, that is enough to fill a T.V season, of course if this was a show, it would be taken off the air,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well the next woman to get some of my loving is a stunning blonde, she’s a duelist who doesn’t use swords and is a former blackjack dealer, wow I’m lucky or what,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, here is the story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room, talking on the phone with her friend from Total Drama, Cameron.

“I’m telling you Cameron, I don’t have any STDs,” Dawn said to Cameron over the phone.

“I’m serious, the scissors I have makes me immune to all STDs,” Dawn said to Cameron over the phone.

“Well I’m going out for a while, I will talk to you later, bye,” Dawn said to Cameron over the phone and then she hangs up on him.

Dawn then grabs her dimensional scissors and opens up the rift with it.

“Okay, time for some dimension hopping,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto this grass. Dawn then closes up the rift and looks around the area.

Dawn looks around and she was in this big park, not to mention that it was also night time as well.

“Look at the stars, they are beautiful,” Dawn said as she looks at the night sky.

Dawn then sees this tree in her sights and she had an idea. Dawn then runs over to the tree and she begins to climb it, going straight to the top to look at the sky better.

“Wow, the moon is so shiny tonight,” Dawn said as she looks at the crescent moon in the night sky.

“Hi there cutie,” this female said to Dawn and then Dawn hangs upside down on the tree trunk.

Dawn sees this woman in her early 20s with gorgeous long blonde hair, wearing this sleeveless dark purple vest, white tank top that showed off her stomach underneath the vest, dark purple jean shorts, and dark purple thigh high heel boots.

Dawn then points to herself, thinking that this woman was talking to her.

“Yes I’m talking to you,” the woman said to Dawn.

“Okay, let me come down,” Dawn said as she slides down the tree and lands back onto the ground safely.

“You got some moves kid,” the woman said to Dawn as Dawn approaches her.

“I’m not a kid, I’m an adult, I look like I’m fifteen but I’m actually eighteen,” Dawn said to the woman.

“What’s your name beautiful?” the woman asked Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said and then the woman caresses her right hand along Dawn’s face.

“I’m Mai, Mai Valentine,” Mai said as she was about an inch close to Dawn’s face.

Suddenly, Dawn’s face was turning red by Mai’s seductive moves and her smooth voice.

“Why don’t we sit on a bench and we talk some more,” Mai said to Dawn and Dawn nodded “yes”.

Mai grabs onto Dawn’s hand and leads her to this bench. Dawn then sits on the bench and Mai rests her chin onto Dawn’s head.

“So Mai, what do you do?” Dawn asked Mai and then Mai wraps her arms around Dawn’s chest.

“Well I used to be a blackjack dealer, all the guys would come to lose their money playing cards, but mainly they would come to see my beautiful face,” Mai said to Dawn.

“So what happened?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Well they pay me to hang out with them and they think I have psychic powers, I beat them out of a lot of their money using my aroma,” Mai said to Dawn.

“That’s sneaky,” Dawn said to Mai.

“I got bored, quit my job, and became a duelist,” Mai said.

“Like swords,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Nope, using cards,” Mai said to Dawn.

“I’m confused,” Dawn said.

“Well, it is very complicated,” Mai said to Dawn as Mai rubs her hands up and down Dawn’s covered chest.

“I became a top skilled duelist and won lots of money from it. At the time, all I cared about was beating everyone in my path and winning money, that was until I met Yugi and his friends,” Mai said.

“So this Yugi guy and his buddies sort of helped you steer into a better path,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Well not just him, but his good friend, Joey Wheeler, looked out for my well being,” Mai said.

“Do you have a crush on Joey?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Well I do have a tiny crush on him. He’s cute but he isn’t as cute as you,” Mai said to Dawn as Mai wraps her arms around Dawn’s chest again.

“Aw,” Dawn said.

“Hey Mai,” this guy said as Mai recognize the voice, it was Joey Wheeler.

“Speaking of Joey,” Mai said.

Suddenly, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor were walking in the park and then they approach Dawn and Mai.

“Hey Joey, where is Tea?” Mai asked Joey.

“She’s hanging out with my sister tonight,” Joey said to Mai.

“So Mai, who’s your new friend?” Yugi asked Mai.

“I’m Dawn, you must Yugi Moto,” Dawn said to Yugi.

“Yes,” Yugi said.

“What are you guys doing?” Mai asked the boys.

“We are heading out to meet up with Kaiba,” Tristan said to Mai.

“Say Mai, would you and your little friend like to join us?” Joey asked Mai.

“We would love to Joey, but me and Dawn are going to have our own little girls night tonight,” Mai said to Joey.

“Oh okay then,” Joey said.

“Come on guys, we don’t want to be late,” Yugi said to his buddies as they continue to walk to meet up with Kaiba.

“So Mai, what do you mean by a girls night?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Oh you’ll see,” Mai said to Dawn as Mai grabs onto Dawn’s left hand and helps her off the bench.

Mai then leads Dawn out of the park as they head back to Mai’s place.

Thirty-five minutes later, Dawn and Mai reach to the top floor of this apartment complex as they were outside Mai’s place.

“This is my home,” Mai said to Dawn as Mai unlocks the door to Mai’s apartment.

Mai opens the door as she and Dawn enter Mai’s apartment. Mai then closes the door as Dawn looks around Mai’s apartment.

Mai’s apartment was really big with a huge living room and a very good size kitchen. Dawn then opens another door and she sees Mai’s bedroom with a big circular bed with purple bedsheets. Dawn then looks over to see Mai’s bathroom was right next to her bedroom.

Dawn then walks back to the living room as Mai locks the door.

“Oh my god Mai, I love this place,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Why thank you Dawn, the money I earned helped me got this place,” Mai said to Dawn.

“So Mai, what is this girls night you were planning?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Well, I thought that you and I could have some sex,” Mai said to Dawn.

“You want to have sex with me, first of all I’m honored, and second I thought you like guys?” Dawn asked to Mai.

“Yes I do love guys, but I always wanted to do it with a woman. After I saw you, I know which woman I would do it with,” Mai said as she got close to Dawn and caresses Dawn’s face with her right hand.

“Aw thank you Mai and you know what, I will have sex with you,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Good,” Mai said and then she pushes Dawn to a wall as Mai was close to Dawn’s face again.

“Now pucker up,” Mai said to Dawn and then both Dawn and Mai get into this passionate kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

During the kiss, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Mai pulls off her heel boots as both women were now barefoot.

Sixty-two seconds later, Mai breaks off the kiss as Dawn had this smile on her face.

“You’re a really good kisser Dawn,” Mai said to Dawn as she still caress Dawn’s face.

“You’re really good as well Mai,” Dawn said to Mai.

Then, Mai begins to suck on Dawn’s neck as Dawn begins to moan in pleasure.

“Oh Mai, oh Mai,” Dawn said in passion as she feels Mai’s tongue on her neck.

Fifteen seconds later, Mai goes back to kissing Dawn on the lips, getting into another make out session.

Six seconds later, Dawn slides the vest off of Mai’s body and it lands on the floor as they were still kissing. Then, Dawn moves her hands down on Mai’s back and then she grabs onto Mai’s clothed ass, squeezing and fondling her ass cheeks. Mai didn’t mind Dawn playing with her butt, in fact she loved it and she didn’t shrieked at the first touch.

Forty seconds later, Mai breaks off the kiss as Dawn was loving this so far.

“So do you love grabbing at my ass?” Mai asked Dawn.

“Yes, it is so firm and round that I would want to squeeze it all night long,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Well if you like my butt, then you will like these,” Mai said to Dawn and then Mai grabs the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Mai throws away her top as Dawn sees Mai’s D-cup size breasts being covered by a dark purple lace bra.

“Wow, they are so big,” Dawn said to Mai as she moves her hands off of Mai’s ass.

“Go ahead my sweet little blonde, you can grab them,” Mai said to Dawn and then Mai grabs onto Mai’s covered breasts.

Dawn then starts to squeeze them as Mai lightly moans at this.

“Mmm, your hands feel so good,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Well I do have this soft touch,” Dawn said as she moves her hands off of Mai’s breasts.

Then, both Dawn and Mai get into another hot make out session as they make their way to the living room.

Ten seconds later, they stop for a moment as Dawn grabs the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets her top to the side as she was in her purple bra.

They still continue to kiss as they were now about seven feet away from the door to Mai’s bedroom.

Dawn breaks off the kiss as she bends down and grabs onto the belt of Mai’s shorts.

“Now, let me get you out of those shorts,” Dawn said to Mai as Dawn loosens the belt and then she unbutton and unzips Mai’s shorts.

Dawn then let’s go as Mai’s shorts fall down to her ankles. Mai then steps out of them as she had on matching dark purple lace panties.

“Mmm, I have to say you look so fucking sexy in your underwear Mai,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Thank you Dawn,” Mai said to Dawn and then Dawn starts to kiss and lick on Mai’s naval.

“Mmm oh yes,” Mai moaned in lust over Dawn kissing on her stomach.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn stops kissing on Mai’s naval as Mai gets Dawn back on her feet.

“Now it is my turn to get you out of your pants,” Mai said to Dawn as Mai reaches for the belt on Dawn’s purple jeans.

Mai loosens the belt and then she unbutton and unzip Dawn’s jeans. Mai grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Dawn kicks her jeans to the side as she was seen in her matching purple panties.

Mai opens the door to her bedroom and grabs Dawn by her right hand. Mai leads Dawn as they enter her bedroom. Mai then lies down on her big circular bed as Dawn stands by the edge of the bed.

“Alright now let me see your naked body,” Dawn said to Mai as she was about to climb onto the bed.

“I will show you my naked body, if you show me your naked body first,” Mai said to Dawn as she points to her.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she reaches behind to the back of her bra.

Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as Mai sees Dawn’s naked body, including her hairy pussy.

“Mmm, Mai likes,” Mai said as Dawn blushed a bit.

“Now I need to held up my end of the deal,” Mai said as she reaches behind to the back of her bra.

Mai unhooks her bra and slides it off her body as her big breasts were now exposed.

Mai then lies down on her back and grabs onto the waistband of her panties. Mai then slides her panties down her legs and off her body. Mai tosses them off the bed as she was now naked, showing off her pussy with a thin strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

“Wow Mai, I thought you were sexy with your clothes on, but you are even sexier naked,” Dawn said to Mai.

“I know Dawn, I know,” Mai said to Dawn as Dawn gets onto the bed and crawls up right to Mai’s face.

“You ready Mai because I’m going to turn your world upside down,” Dawn said to Mai.

“I’m ready,” Mai said.

Dawn then gives these small kisses on Mai’s lips, down her neck, and onto her chest as Dawn stops at Mai’s breasts.

Dawn then squeezes onto Mai’s breasts and starts to lick and suck on Mai’s right nipple.

“Oh yes, oh yes, suck my breast,” Mai said in passion as Dawn continues to suck on Mai’s right breast.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn switches over and starts to lick and suck on Mai’s left nipple.

“OH DAWN, OH DAWN,” Mai cried in passion, just screaming Dawn’s name.

Nearly two minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Mai’s left breast as she sees Mai’s nipples were erect from stimulating them for a decent amount of time.

Dawn then gives more small kisses down Mai’s stomach and soon she reaches down to Mai’s pussy.

“Looks like it is time to lick some carpet,” Dawn said and then she starts to slowly licks Mai’s pussy.

“OH YES,” Mai screamed in lust as she could feel Dawn’s tongue along her pussy.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn speeds up the licking as Mai was trying to contain herself.

“Oh yes, keep licking my pussy,” Mai said to Dawn as Dawn was licking at a fast rate.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn keeps licking as she sees Mai was starting to lose all control.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m going to cum,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Just hang on,” Dawn said to Mai as Dawn stops licking.

Dawn takes two of her fingers and stick them right into Mai’s pussy.

“OH GOD YES,” Mai screams in pleasure.

Dawn keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Mai at a very fast rate.

“Oh yes Dawn, finger fuck me until I burst,” Mai said to Dawn as Dawn followed Mai’s orders.

“I will my little valentine,” Dawn said to Mai as Mai giggled at Dawn’s corny line.

Close to forty seconds later, Mai was about to reach her limit.

“Oh yes, here it comes,” Mai said as she about to blow any moment.

Three seconds later, Mai finally reached her climax.

“YES,” Mai screamed as she squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s right hand and her face.

Dawn slides her fingers out of Mai and slowly licks them clean.

“Oh yes, I do love tasting some women cum,” Dawn said as she wipes the juices off her face.

“That was amazing,” Mai said as she was breathing lightly.

“Well hope you’re ready for round two,” Dawn said to Mai.

“Oh hell yeah,” Mai said as Dawn climbs onto Mai and was facing Mai’s pussy, while Mai was looking at Dawn’s pussy.

“When you are ready, lick away,” Dawn said to Mai and then Mai licks away on Dawn’s pussy.

“Ooh yes, that feels good,” Dawn moans in pleasure as her face turns red from Mai licking on her pussy.

Seven seconds later, Dawn starts to lick on Mai’s pussy again as both girls were licking their pussies in a sixty-nine position.

Ninety seconds later, Mai stops licking on Dawn’s pussy and then she puts her tongue right into Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh fuck, that’s the spot,” Dawn said in passion as her love juices drip right onto Mai’s face.

Mai moves her tongue out of Dawn’s pussy as more of Dawn’s juices was leaking down onto Mai’s face.

“Now it seems I’m the one to make you feel aroused,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Well Mai, you haven’t felt my real pleasure yet,” Dawn said to Mai as she gets off of Mai.

Dawn then moves down to Mai’s pussy and then she lifts up Mai’s left leg. Dawn then moves forward as her pussy was touching Mai’s pussy.

“Hope you are up to this Mai,” Dawn said to Mai.

“I am Dawn, now show me what you got,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said.

Dawn and Mai start to rub their pussies together at a really fast rate with Dawn taking control over this and Mai’s large breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

“OH, AH, YES, GRIND MY PUSSY,” Mai screams in passion as Dawn follows her orders.

A minute passes as Dawn was still grinding away on Mai’s pussy as Mai was moaning in passion and Mai was sweating a bit from the sexual energy.

“Do you love it, do you love it you sex duelist?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Yes, I fucking love it,” Mai said in passion as the grinding continue.

Thirty-five seconds later, the grinding was still going as Mai was close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to cum again,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Then go ahead Mai, cum on my little sexy body,” Dawn said to Mai.

Five seconds later, Mai had finally reach her climax.

“AHH,” Mai screams as she arch her back and gush out her love juices right onto Dawn’s stomach as it drips down her stomach and to her pussy.

“Wow Mai, you sure let your sexual energy out,” Dawn said to Mai, but Mai didn’t say anything.

“Mai,” Dawn said to Mai as she sees Mai with her eyes closed and she fell asleep because of Dawn’s sexual energy zapping all of the energy out of Mai.

“Guess my sex experience zapped her out,” Dawn said and then she lies down next to Mai.

Dawn pulls the covers over her and Mai, then she snuggles up next to Mai.

“Goodnight Mai,” Dawn said to Mai and then she gives Mai a kiss on her cheek.

Dawn then closes her eyes and sleeps next to Mai, wanting to spend the night with her.

The next morning, the sun was shining down inside Mai’s apartment as Dawn was slowly starting to wake up. Dawn opens her eyes as she was resting on Mai’s stomach, Dawn looks up as she sees Mai had already woken up and was petting Dawn’s long light blonde hair.

“Morning Dawn,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Morning Mai, did I do a good job last night?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Dawn you were amazing, who knew someone so small could give out so much,” Mai said to Dawn.

“Aw thanks Mai,” Dawn said to Mai and then she kiss Mai on the stomach.

“I got to check my phone, see if anyone called last night,” Mai said as she looks through her cell phone and she sees three voicemail messages from Joey.

“Three messages and they’re all from Joey,” Mai said and she presses play.

“Hey Mai, it’s me Joey. Me and the guys are with Kaiba and Duke Devlin is here as well, they are going to duel,” Joey said in the first message as Mai moves to the next message.

“Hey Mai, Joey again, Kaiba and Devlin’s duel kind of cause some destruction and the police are coming to arrest us,” Joey said in his second message as Mai plays the final message.

“Hey Mai, we are in jail and we need you to bail us out,” Joey said in the message.

“Eat my dice cons,” Duke said to the jailers in the background of the message.

“Duke, don’t do it,” Yugi said to Duke in the background of the message.

Suddenly, all Mai could hear was the sound of punching and kicking in the message.

“Ouch, my dice,” Duke said in the message as Mai stops the recording.

“Are you going to bail them out?” Dawn asked Mai.

“Yes, but after a quickie if you don’t mind,” Mai said to Dawn.

“I don’t mind, go ahead, but be quick,” Dawn said to Mai.

Dawn lies on her back as Mai got on top of her, with Mai’s pussy near Dawn’s face as Mai looks at her bed post.

Dawn then starts to lick on Mai’s pussy as Mai was starting to lightly moan in pleasure.

“Oh yes, do it Dawn, give me the same spectacular loving you did last night,” Mai said to Dawn.

Dawn continues to lick away on Mai’s pussy as they were still going on with their quick sex session.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“So me and Mai had sex for four minutes and then she bailed out her friends and the two duelists. Apparently, duelling in a park filled with breakable statues was against the law,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Anyway, I did make Mai cum during our quickie and she squirt out her juices along my beautiful face,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for another episode, be sure to follow this channel, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn saying see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans were screaming in excitement because of this awesome chapter. Anyway, the next woman to get some of the Moonchild is none other than Mai Valentine from Yu-Gi-Oh! and there will be more girls from this and the other series to come.
> 
> Anyway, we have some more yuri action coming soon.


	27. Tracer and Emily

**Chapter** **27:** **A** **Three** **Way** **Love**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she started to film another episode of her sexy podcast.

“Hello everyone, welcome to another episode of my podcast and boy do I have a story to tell you all,” Dawn said to her fans.

“My next sexual encounter had gotten me doing a woman and her lover, that’s right I had an awesome three way and one of the females involved was yet again, a former member of Overwatch,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, here is the full story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Inside this building, the members of the defunct Overwatch were busy practicing their firearms skills, while some of the members were hanging out with Dawn, who came by to visit.

“I’m telling you guys, I got trained to fight,” Dawn said as she was in a room with D. Va, Genji, Lucio, Zarya, and Reinhardt.

“Yeah right,” Reinhardt said.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Zarya said.

“Hey D. Va, come here for a second,” Dawn said to D. Va as D. Va walks over to Dawn.

“Now hit me,” Dawn said to D. Va.

D. Va then swings at Dawn, but Dawn ducks the shot. Dawn grabs D. Va by her left arm and takes her down, then Dawn yanks on D. Va’s arm as D. Va was in some pain.

“Okay, okay, I give, just don’t break my arm,” D. Va said as Dawn let’s go of D. Va and helps her back to her feet.

“That’s pretty good,” Genji said to Dawn.

“Who taught you?” Zarya asked Dawn.

“Oh, just a friend,” Dawn said, referring to Carol.

Suddenly, Tracer walks into the room all excited and goofy as usual.

“Hello everyone, what is going on here?” Tracer asked everyone in the room.

“Dawn just show off some of her moves and took me down,” D. Va said.

“Guess you can say that you fall flat on your face,” Tracer said to D. Va, making her usual jokes.

“Hold on let me try that again,” Tracer said and presses her chronal accelerator, going back in time using her recall ability.

Tracer arrive back at the part were she made her joke.

“Guess she fallen faster than Logan Paul’s career,” Tracer said.

“Nailed it,” Tracer said, making a very good joke.

“Hey guys, I wanted to stay over for a night and I was wondering if there was a good place to stay?” Dawn asked the crew.

“Oh Dawn, oh Dawn, Dawn over here, look over here, see my hand being raised,” Tracer said with her hand up, trying to get Dawn’s attention.

“What is it Tracer?” Dawn asked Tracer.

“How about you stay at my place tonight,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“I’m not sure Tracer,” Dawn said to Tracer as Dawn rubs the back of her head.

“Please Dawn, I would love for you to hang out with me tonight,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“Oh I can’t say no to a lovely Brit like you,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“Great, let me change out of my uniform and we will hang out,” Tracer said as she leaves to get on her street clothes.

“Ooh, Dawn is certainly going to enjoy spending time with Lena,” D. Va said.

“Yeah, especially tonight is Lena’s special night this week,” Zarya said.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn was outside the building and then Tracer comes out of the building (wearing her brown army jacket, white t-shirt underneath it, black jeans, orange sneakers, and goggles around her forehead, minus her chronal accelerator) to walk Dawn to her place.

Dawn and Tracer were walking as Dawn was wondering about something.

“Hey Tracer, I was wondering how you are still here without your chronal accelerator on you?” Dawn asked Tracer as Dawn was told about Tracer’s story by Mercy.

“Oh I have this,” Tracer said and she pulls out this necklace with a mini accelerator on it.

“Winston made this so I didn’t have to lug around that huge chronal accelerator,” Tracer said.

“Interesting,” Dawn said.

“Yep, it keeps me from disappearing like Chris Benoit’s WWE career,” Tracer said trying to crack a joke, but it didn’t work.

“Hold on, let me try again,” Tracer said and then she pressed accelerator, using her recall ability to go back a few seconds.

“It keeps me from vanishing like every ship that passes the Bermuda Triangle,” Tracer said, trying for another joke, but yet again it didn’t work.

“Oh shit, not good enough,” Tracer said and then she presses her accelerator again, using her recall ability for the second time.

“It keeps me from diminishing like Trump approval ratings,” Tracer said as Dawn laughed a bit from the line.

“Nailed it,” Tracer said.

“Tracer, do you think you should be using your accelerator like that?” Dawn asked Tracer.

“What could happen?” Tracer asked.

“It could open a rift in this world,” Dawn said.

“Nothing like that has happened yet,” Tracer said.

Suddenly, this huge sinkhole forms in the road and slowly a expensive Mercedes Benz falls down into the sinkhole.

“My car, I had three more payments left on it,” the driver said in shock.

“Let’s keep moving,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“Agree,” Tracer said as she and Dawn continue to walk.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Tracer were still walking back to Tracer’s house.

“So how much farther is your place?” Dawn asked Tracer.

“Not too far and my girlfriend is at home as well,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“Your girlfriend?” Dawn asked Tracer.

“Oh I forgot to mention that I’m gay,” Tracer said to Dawn as Dawn rubs the back of her head, she didn’t knew that Tracer was a lesbian.

“I didn’t knew you were gay,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“Do you hate gay people, are you homophobic?” Tracer asked Dawn angrily as Dawn was a bit scared.

“I’m just messing with you,” Tracer said to Dawn as she ruffled up Dawn’s hair.

“Oh thank god, and to let you know Tracer, I am bisexual,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“That’s cool,” Tracer said to Dawn as they continue to walk back to Tracer’s place.

Soon, they reach Tracer’s home as it was a decent size one story house. Tracer and Dawn walk up to the front door and then Tracer opens up the door.

“Emily, my love, I’m home,” Tracer said as she walks into her home with Dawn behind her, Dawn then closes the door behind her.

Soon, this person comes out of the kitchen and it was Tracer’s girlfriend, Emily. She was stunning, with her long red hair, wearing a grey t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and red sneakers, Dawn was amazed that someone like Emily could be dating Tracer.

“Hi my lovely Lena, welcome home,” Emily said to Tracer as Tracer walks over to Emily and kisses her on the lips.

“Guess what tonight is?” Tracer asked Emily as Tracer wraps her arms around Emily neck and Emily places her hands on Tracer’s hips.

“It is our special night,” Emily said to Tracer.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked the couple.

“Well Dawn, you see every Friday, me and Emily like to get a bit frisky and have some hot sex, and tonight is the night,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“We do foreplay, S&M, use toys, or we do just regular sex,” Emily said to Dawn.

“Wow,” Dawn said as she couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Hey Emily,” Tracer said to Emily and then she whisper something into Emily’s ear.

Suddenly, Emily let’s go of Tracer as she walks over to Dawn. Emily walks around Dawn, examining Dawn’s body.

“She’s so cute and hot, the long hair, the small elegant body, her look, and those kissable lips of her,” Emily said.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked as she didn’t know what was happening.

“Well Dawn, me and Emily were suggesting that you could join us in our sex night, making it a three way,” Tracer said as Dawn’s jaw dropped at Tracer’s suggestion.

“Are you nuts, I’m flattered what Emily thought about me, but I can’t be involved in a couple’s sex life,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“Come on Dawn, Emily is cool with all three of in this situation,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I always crave someone small and fragile to join us,” Emily said to Dawn as Emily moves her fingers through Dawn’s hair.

“Well if you are both cool with it, then it is fine with me,” Dawn said to Tracer and Emily.

“Awesome,” Tracer said as she took off her jacket, leaving on her white t-shirt.

“Should we take our newest little playmate to our room?” Emily asked Tracer.

“Yeah, let us do that,” Tracer said as she and Emily lead Dawn to their bedroom.

Tracer opens up the door and then she, Emily, and Dawn enter the bedroom. Dawn and Emily sit on the queen size bed as Tracer closes the bedroom door.

Soon, Tracer joins her girlfriend and Dawn as she sits on the edge of the bed with them. Then, the three girls take off their sneakers as they were now barefoot.

“Now who should go first?” Tracer asked the two woman.

“I should break the ice, I need some more red in my life,” Dawn said as she looks at Emily in her eyes.

Then, Dawn press her lips on Emily’s lips as they get into a soft kiss as their tongues were swirling slowly around together in their mouths. Five seconds later, Tracer wanted to join in the fun.

“Come on, don’t let me out this fun,” Tracer said as she grabs onto Dawn’s covered breasts from behind, then she starts to fondle and squeeze them as Dawn felt this sudden chill while she was kissing Emily.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Emily and moves Tracer’s hands off of her breasts.

“Okay Tracer, if you want to have fun, then I will give it to you,” Dawn said to Tracer as Dawn turns around and kisses Tracer on the lips now.

Their make out was a bit more intense as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

“Ooh, this is just too hot,” Emily said as she was watching Tracer and Dawn make out.

Then, Emily begins to suck on Dawn’s neck as the make out between Dawn and Tracer was continuing.

Close to forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Tracer and Emily stops sucking on Dawn’s neck.

“Wow, definitely a perfect ten in my book,” Tracer said referring to Dawn’s kiss.

“I say, Dawn have some real skills when making out with women,” Emily said as Dawn was flattered from the couple’s comments.

“Now Emily, how about you help me strip down our little blonde,” Tracer said to Emily.

“I would love to Lena,” Emily said to Tracer.

Emily grabs the bottom of Dawn’s black tank top, pulls it over Dawn’s head, and off of Dawn’s body. Emily throws the top to the side as Dawn was showing off the purple bra she had on.

Tracer then loosens Dawn’s belt, and then she unzip and unbutton Dawn’s purple jeans. Tracer then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Tracer sets the jeans to the side as Dawn was now left in her purple panties.

“Emily, have you ever seen someone look this stunning?” Tracer asked Emily as both girls were rubbing their left hands on Dawn’s stomach.

“Well, whenever I look into your eyes,” Emily said to Tracer as Tracer was blushing a bit.

“Well Lena, my love, it is time for me to strip,” Emily said to Tracer as Emily gets off the bed.

Emily then grabs onto her t-shirt, she then slowly pulls her shirt over her head, and off her body. Emily throws her shirt to the side and turns around, showing off the dark red silk bra she had on.

Emily then turns around again and then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Emily grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, she then slowly slides them down her legs, and off her body. Emily kicks her jeans to the side as she turns around, showing off her matching dark red silk panties to her girlfriend.

“Oh my god Emily, your wearing the sexy lingerie I bought you,” Tracer said to Emily as Emily was sitting on Tracer’s lap.

“Since it was our sex night, I decided to wear it. I want to make my Lena happy,” Emily said to Tracer.

“Well I’m over the moon you did it,” Tracer said to Emily.

Then, Tracer and Emily start to make out as Emily was grinding her covered pussy on Tracer’s covered left thigh.

“Mmm, this is so getting me turned on right now,” Dawn said as she start to fondle her right breast with her right hand and rubbing her covered pussy with her left hand.

“Oh god, oh yes, that feels good,” Dawn said as she was pleasuring herself.

Forty-five seconds later, Tracer breaks off the kiss with Emily and sets Emily back on the bed, just as Dawn moves her hands off her body.

“Well Emily, time for me to give you a show,” Tracer said to Emily as Tracer got off the bed.

Tracer started to move her hips and grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt. Tracer then slowly pulls her shirt over her head and off her body. Tracer throws her shirt at Emily as Tracer had on a brown bra.

“Going good so far,” Emily said as she puts the shirt away.

Tracer then unzips and unbutton her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them. Tracer then slowly slides her jeans down her legs and off her body. Tracer sets her jeans to the side, showing off her matching brown panties.

“Looking hot and sexy as ever my love,” Emily said to Tracer.

“Why thank you Emily, I aim to please,” Tracer said to Emily as Tracer and Emily sit between Dawn.

“Look at us in our underwear, we are a very sexy trio,” Tracer said to Dawn and Emily.

“Indeed we are,” Dawn said.

“You are going to love this Dawn, we are going to fingering you at the same time,” Emily said to Dawn as she and Tracer slide their right hands into Dawn’s panties.

Then, both Tracer and Emily take two of their fingers and slides them in and out of Dawn’s pussy at a normal pace.

“OH YES, OH GOD YES, I FUCKING LOVE THIS,” Dawn cried in passion as Tracer and Emily continue to finger Dawn’s pussy.

“I knew it,” Tracer said.

Nearly a minute later, Tracer and Emily pull their hands out of Dawn’s panties as they see they were soaking wet.

“Guess the newbie can’t keep up with the pros,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Dawn said to Tracer.

Tracer and Emily then unhook Dawn’s bra and they slide it off of Dawn’s body as Dawn’s B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Tracer and Emily then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Dawn kicks her panties to the side as she was full naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

Then, Tracer and Emily starts to suck on Dawn’s breasts (Tracer was sucking on Dawn’s right breast and Emily was sucking the left).

“Oh yes, god, oh fuck yes, suck my tits,” Dawn said in passion as the couple continue to suck on Dawn’s breasts.

Close to seventy-five seconds later, the couple stops sucking as Dawn lies on the bed, breathing heavily and her pussy was soaking wet.

“Wow, that little Moonchild is already wet,” Tracer said.

“Guess she can’t keep up with us,” Emily said to Tracer.

“She shouldn’t be the only one naked, time for the next step,” Tracer said to Emily as Emily nodded “yes”.

Both Tracer and Emily then unhooks their bras and slides them off their bodies with their C-cup size boobs exposed.

Tracer then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tracer throws them to the side, showing off her pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Emily then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Emily sets them to the side as she was now naked, exposing her pussy with a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

“Now that we are nude, it is time for the show,” Tracer said to Emily as she laid Emily down on the bed with Emily’s head on a pillow.

Tracer then gets on top of Emily in the reverse cowgirl position.

“So Emily, you like the view of my ass?” Tracer asked Emily as she was wiggling her curvy ass towards her.

“Oh I do love it, I love that sexy butt of yours,” Emily said to Tracer.

Emily then grabs onto Tracer’s ass, groping and fondling it as Tracer’s moans lightly.

“Mmm, your hands feel good on my ass,” Tracer moans lightly to Emily, just as Dawn was getting up.

Dawn then starts to lick and suck on Tracer’s left breast as this was getting Tracer even more turned on.

“OH, AH, YES,” Tracer screams in passion with Dawn sucking on her breast and Emily fondling her ass.

Thirty-three seconds later, Emily moves her hands off of Tracer’s ass and Dawn stops sucking on Tracer’s breast. Then, Tracer lies on top of Emily and then she kisses her on the lips, getting into another make out session with their breasts pressed together.

Six seconds later, Dawn joins in as she starts to lick on Tracer’s pussy. Dawn starts licking faster as Tracer felt this sudden chill during her make out session with Emily.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops licking as she notices that Tracer’s pussy was starting to get a bit wet from the licking and she was dripping out her juices.

“Looks like someone is starting to get turned on by my tongue,” Dawn said to Tracer as Tracer and Emily breaks off the kiss.

“I knew someone was licking on me, but I kind of forgot that you were still in the picture,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“That’s ok,” Dawn said.

“Hey Lena, can we switch,” Emily said to Tracer.

“Sure,” Tracer said.

Then, Tracer lies on her back with her head rested on a pillow, then Emily gets on top of Tracer with her pussy almost on Tracer’s face. Dawn then moves up as she was an inch away from Emily.

Dawn and Emily begin to make out with Emily using her left hand to squeeze and fondle Dawn’s right breast, while Tracer was now licking Emily’s pussy.

“I do love licking my girl’s pussy,” Tracer said and then she begins to lick faster on Emily’s pussy, while Emily was still kissing Dawn and fondling Dawn’s breast.

Eighty seconds later, Tracer stops licking Emily’s pussy as it was starting to get a bit wet as well and she was leaking out her juices.

“Hey Emily, can you and Dawn get off of me please?” Tracer asked Emily as Emily breaks off the kiss with Dawn.

“Sure thing Lena my love,” Emily said to Tracer.

Then, Dawn and Emily get off of Tracer as Tracer look on with this mischievous look on her face.

“Time to show them my skills,” Tracer said quietly and then she press on her necklace.

Dawn looks over to see that Tracer had vanished.

“Tracer, where did she go,” Dawn said as Emily sees that her lover wasn’t there.

Emily shrugged her shoulders and then they could feel something was about to happen.

“FUCK,” Dawn screamed in passion.

“YES,” Emily screamed in passion as both girls reach their climax.

Then, both Dawn and Emily start to squirt out their love juices, Dawn squirt her juices onto Emily’s stomach, while Emily squirt her juices onto Dawn’s stomach as well.

“What…the fuck?” Dawn asked as she was breathing in and out a bit.

“I might know,” Emily said and then Tracer reappears, giggling at what just happened.

“You guys didn’t notice I use my blink ability to move a few seconds earlier and finger both of you until you both cum,” Tracer said to Emily and Dawn.

“Wow Tracer you are so sneaky,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“That’s my Lena,” Emily said.

“Well I do have my ways,” Tracer said.

“Now, let’s get a bit more creative,” Tracer said as she pulls out the drawer on the nightstand and pulls out two sex toys.

The first toy was a black fourteen inch double sided rubber dildo, and the second toy was a brown triple sided rubber dildo in the shape of a capital “Y”, the longest part was ten inches long while the short ends were six inches long.

“Ooh, Dawn likes,” Dawn said as she admires the toys.

“Now Dawn, since I invited you, I’m letting you choose the first toy,” Tracer said to Dawn and then Dawn picks up the black double sided dildo.

Dawn then takes one end of it and slowly inserts it into her pussy.

“Ohh that feels fucking good,” Dawn moans in pleasure just feeling one end of the dildo inside her.

“Now Dawn, who should be your first pick,” Tracer said to Dawn as Dawn bends the other end of the dildo, pointing it upwards.

After a few seconds later, Dawn points at Emily to be the one to get some action.

“Nice,” Emily said.

“Okay Emily, lay down on your back and spread your legs,” Dawn ordered Emily as she lies on her back and spreads her legs, exposing more of her pussy.

Dawn then moves closer to Emily as she lines the dildo towards Emily’s pussy.

“You ready Emily because I’m about to go in so deep,” Dawn said to Emily as Emily nodded “yes”.

Dawn places her hands on Emily’s hips and then she thrusts the dildo deep into Emily’s pussy.

“YES, OH GOD FUCKING YES,” Emily screams in pleasure as she close her eyes and could feel that dildo hitting her G-spot.

Then, Dawn begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Emily as Emily was screaming in pleasure and lust. Four seconds later, Tracer joins them as she fondles Dawn’s breasts with her left hand and fondles Dawn’s ass with her right hand.

“YES, FUCK ME DAWN, FUCK ME LIKE YOUR MY MASTER,” Emily shouted to Dawn as Dawn sped up the thrusting a bit.

“Mmm, this is feels so fucking great,” Dawn moans in ecstasy between Tracer fondling her breasts and ass and thrusting the dildo into Emily.

A minute into the thrusting, Emily could feel that she couldn’t keep her body in control anymore.

“Oh god, I’m about to cum, I’m going to cum like crazy,” Emily said.

“Whenever you feel like Emily, go ahead and cum,” Dawn said to Emily.

Nearly thirty seconds later, Emily couldn’t take it anymore as she finally reach her limit and climax.

“YES,” Emily screamed in passion as Dawn pulls out the dildo from Emily’s pussy.

Then, Emily gush her love juices out as it lands on the bed sheets and onto Dawn’s right thigh.

Dawn looks down to see Emily passed out, smiling and having her tongue sticking out. It seems that Emily loved all the pounding Dawn gave her.

“The only time I see Emily like that is when I pound away on her pussy,” Tracer said.

“Dawn, your good,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“Thanks Tracer,” Dawn said to Tracer as Dawn pulls out the dildo from her pussy.

“If you thought I was done, well that is a load of bull,” Dawn said to Tracer and then Dawn picks up the triple sided dildo.

Dawn then inserts the longest part of the toy right into her pussy.

“Ooh that feels very good,” Dawn said in pleasure, feeling the toy in her pussy.

“Now Tracer, get on your hands and knees and look at your bed post,” Dawn ordered Tracer as Tracer was on her hands and knees and was looking at her bed post.

Dawn then spreads Tracer’s legs wide as she gets a good glimpse of Tracer’s pussy and anus. Dawn then bends the two shorter ends on her dildo closer to line up with both holes.

“Hope you’re ready Tracer because I’m going to do something no girl has ever done, penetrate you twice in one sitting,” Dawn said to Tracer.

“Ooh, double penetration,” Tracer said.

Dawn then grabs onto Tracer’s hips and then she thrust both ends of the toy into Tracer’s pussy and ass at the same time.

“OH BLOODY HELL,” Tracer screams as this was the first time someone went into her ass.

Soon, that pain turns to pleasure.

“But man that feels good,” Tracer said as she was loving having both holes in her body.

Soon, Dawn thrusts the two ends in and out of Tracer’s pussy and ass as she was loving every moment of this.

“Oh god, come on Dawn, pound my ass and pussy like an award winning porn star,” Tracer ordered Dawn.

“With pleasure my sexy little British pilot,” Dawn said to Tracer and then she begins to thrust the two sides in and out of Tracer’s ass and pussy at a very fast rate.

With each thrust in her body, Tracer was starting to lose all control of her body.

“OH, AH, YES, FUCK YES, DON’T STOP, DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP,” Tracer screams in passion as Dawn continues with the thrusting.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn continues the thrusting as Tracer’s body was internally not taking it anymore.

“Oh god Dawn, I’m about to cum, I’m going to cum like a busted hydrant,” Tracer said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry Tracer, I have a few more thrusts in me,” Dawn said to Tracer.

Five seconds later, Dawn gives in one more thrust into Tracer’s ass and pussy, hitting right into Tracer’s G-spot.

“AHH,” Tracer screamed as she reach her climax.

Dawn then pulls the ends of the toy out of Tracer and then Tracer gush out her love juices as well, spraying Dawn’s chest and stomach with her juices.

“Oh yeah, gotta love the girls spraying their cum on my body,” Dawn said as she moves her hands off of Tracer and removes the long end of dildo out of her pussy and sets it on the nightstand.

“Wow Dawn…you…are…so…fucking…amazing,” Tracer said to Dawn breathing heavily as Tracer had her ass up and had this goofy smile on her face.

“Thanks…Tracer,” Dawn said to Tracer as she was breathing in and out at a normal pace.

“Yeah,” Emily said softly as she awaken from that pounding.

“Dawn…is…an…angel…at…fucking,” Emily said softly, breathing heavily from Dawn’s turn on Emily.

“Want to do it again?” Dawn asked the couple.

“I’m a bit weak to continue,” Emily said softly.

“Yeah, I think we should go to sleep,” Tracer said.

“Sure, I’m fine with that,” Dawn said as she, Tracer, and Emily pull up the covers over her body.

“What a night,” Tracer said.

“Yeah,” Emily said.

“I can agree,” Dawn said.

“Well goodnight my favorite couple,” Dawn said to Tracer and Emily.

“Night Dawn,” Tracer and Emily said to Dawn and then both plant Dawn with a kiss on the cheek.

Tracer and Emily soon fall asleep and then Dawn reaches for the lamp on the nightstand and turns it off, going to sleep as well.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yep, that was my first ever three way and it was amazing. Both Tracer and her girl, Emily, were pretty good in bed and Tracer was definitely a pro at it. I think me pounding away on them kind of zap all of their energy as we went to bed afterwards,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well that does it for this episode, be sure to like this video, leave a comment below, and follow this channel for all of your sexual desires. This is Dawn saying see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was very hot and steamy, not to mention it was the first three way I have ever written. Anyway, the next two lucky women to have sex with Dawn is Overwatch’s Tracer and her girlfriend, Emily. 
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem goodness coming soon.


	28. Amethyst

**Chapter** **28:** **Kinky** **Kindegarten**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room once again as she was ready to film another episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, this is Dawn and I’m back with another episode of my podcast,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Now my next story took me to this very dark and grainy looking canyon, with these futuristic drills all over the area, and a purple skinned girl who likes to have some very kinky sex,” Dawn said.

“Okay, let me begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her backyard as she was practicing her fighting skills, she was punching and kicking the air, ready for anyone that tries to attack her.

“Okay, I need to tweak my punches, need to make it look clean than very clunky,” Dawn said as she stops with her moves.

Dawn then picks up her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them.

“Maybe the next dimension will have some bad guys for me to use my moves on,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and then she closes the rift behind her.

Dawn looks up to see she was in this canyon, it was very dark and abandoned, there was these drills along the canyon walls, and these human shape holes on the canyon walls.

“What the literal fuck?” Dawn asked in shock as she was immediately creeped out by this situation.

“It feels like I’m on the set of a horror movie or it feels like it was used by some cult,” Dawn said as she walks along the canyon.

Suddenly, Dawn hears the sound of someone breaking a stick with their foot as Dawn turns around. Dawn then picks up a rock as she was ready to use her new found skills to take down this individual.

“Take this,” Dawn said as she throws the rock towards whoever was with her.

Then, this whip appears and it slices through the rock like a hot knife through butter.

Dawn looks to see who had sliced through the rock, it was a very short female with bright lilac skin, extremely long and messy pale lavender hair, wearing a black tank top, mauve leggings with black stars on them, and white ankle length boots, Dawn sees the female had the whip in her left hand and she barely sees the purple gem covering by the top.

“Don’t mess with my home,” the gem said.

“Who are you?” Dawn asked the gem.

“I’m Amethyst, member of The Crystal Gems, and this place is my former home,” Amethyst said as she walks around the place.

“Hey wait, why am I telling you this,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,” Amethyst shouted at Dawn.

“I was transported here,” Dawn said and then she realized something.

“Wait a minute, I have seen you before,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“No you don’t,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“I remember, I fell off a cliff and you, this afro looking woman, a woman that looks like a bird, and this boy were almost about to toss my body in the ocean. Then, you dump me at a hospital so you didn’t have to deal with this,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Yeah I’m sorry about, we never have someone found unconsciousness at the front of our home before,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“That’s fine,” Dawn said.

“Where are your friends?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Well the one who has the afro, Garnet, she’s on an important gem mission that I can’t tell you. The one that looks like a bird, Pearl, is with the guy, Steven Universe, along with Steven’s friend, Connie, out in the freezing north to search for some gem monster,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“What about you?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“I took some time to come back to my home, The Kindergarten,” Amethyst said as she showed Dawn her birth home.

“So you were born here,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“I was created here,” Amethyst said as she pulls down her top to show Dawn her gem.

“Your an alien,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Kind of, you see me, Garnet, Pearl, as well as Rose Quartz were created by Homeworld to serve the Diamonds. They wanted to destroy the world, but we manage to beat them for the time being,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Wow, so did Rose die?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“No, she had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven, so he is half human and half gem,” Amethyst said as Dawn’s mind was in a state of utter confusion, considering Steven is his own mom.

“My mind is literally fucked right now,” Dawn said as Amethyst burst out laughing, but stop a few seconds later.

“Here’s my home,” Amethyst said to Dawn as they see this hole at the bottom of the canyon.

“This is your home?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Yep, I was in there too long and this is my appearance, most Amethysts are tall and buff, but I’m short and curvy,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Well I like you the way you are,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Aw Dawn, you are too sweet,” Amethyst said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug, Dawn hugs Amethyst as well and then they break off the hug five seconds later.

“So, I know that you and Priyanka have sex,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked to hear that.

“How did you know?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

 _Flashback_ _to_ _the_ _hospital…_

Amethyst was walking back to the hospital to see how Dawn was doing from her fall.

“Okay, I wonder if I can find the girl that crashed into the front of our house,” Amethyst said and then she uses her gem abilities to stretch her legs about thirteen feet in length.

Amethyst looks through the windows as she couldn’t find her yet. Seconds later, Amethyst could hear moaning from one of the rooms and then she takes a closer look inside the room.

Amethyst couldn’t see much from the curtains that were closed. She then peeks through an open part of the curtains and she sees Dawn and Priyanka naked with Dawn licking Priyanka’s pussy.

“Wow, this is so fucking hot,” Amethyst said as she slides her hand down into her leggings.

After minutes watching, she sees Priyanka climaxing and squirt out her juices onto Dawn’s face.

“This is better than any porno staring Manuel Ferrera,” Amethyst said as she was rubbing her pussy.

Amethyst then sees Dawn licking Priyanka’s juices off her fingers sexually as this was turning on Amethyst even more.

“When I get the chance, I will have sex with that starlet,” Amethyst said.

 _Back_ _to_ _the_ _current_ _flashback…_

“So you fucked yourself while watching me and Priyanka doing it?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Yeah and it was good,” Amethyst said.

“So, your going to tell your buddies about my time with Priyanka,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“No, but I have something I want to ask you,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“What is it?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Dawn, would you have sex with me?” Amethyst asked Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked to hear this.

“You want me to have sex with you,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Yeah, you see before Rose met up with Greg, she hanged around some guys who were in fact porn stars. She got me to hang out with her and meet up with them, they helped her with the in and outs of the industry,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“That’s a bit insane,” Dawn said.

“Well thanks to her I sort of became a fan of porn. Oral, anal, girl on girl, S&M, features, non-features, BDSM, et cetera. I also became a huge fan of Evan Stone, Ron Jeremy, Tom Byron, James Deen, Nina Hartley, Sika, Tera Patrick, Bree Olson, and many others,” Amethyst said.

“Wow, you are a real porn fangirl,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Thanks,” Amethyst said.

“Now, let me show you your little treat,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Amethyst grabs onto her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Amethyst sets it to the side, showing off the black sports bra she had on.

Amethyst then pulls off her boots and sets it to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Amethyst then grabs the waistband of her leggings, pulls them down her legs, and off her body. Amethyst sets her leggings to the side as she was now showing off her black shorts.

“Mmm, looking super sexy Amethyst,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Thanks,” Amethyst said.

Amethyst then grabs her sports bra, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Amethyst then sets it to the side, exposing her C-cup size breasts and purple nipples.

Amethyst then grabs the waistband of her shorts, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Amethyst sets her shorts to the side as she was completely, showing off her big curvy ass and her clean shaven pussy.

“Wow, rocking body Amethyst, especially that clean pussy of yours,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Yeah, gems don’t have any pubic hair so it always looks like I shave it,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“So are you ready to kiss me?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Yes I’m so ready,” Amethyst said.

Amethyst then jumps onto Dawn, wraps her legs around Dawn’s waist, wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck, and then she pressed her lips onto Dawn’s lips, sharing a kiss. Soon, both girls get into this make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in lust.

Three seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Amethyst’s ass and then she starts to grope and squeeze it.

“Eep,” Amethyst shrieked suddenly stopping the kiss.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“No, no, keep going, I love it,” Amethyst said to Dawn as they continue to kiss again.

During the passionate make out session, Dawn sits down on the rock as Amethyst uses her left hand to caress Dawn’s face.

Thirty seconds later, Amethyst breaks off the kiss and gets off of Dawn.

Amethyst then turns around and then she starts to grind her bare ass on Dawn’s lap.

“Come on Dawn, you know you want to grab my ass, go ahead, squeeze and fondle it,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto Amethyst’s ass again and begins to fondle it as Amethyst lightly moans at this situation.

“Ooh yes, keep playing with my ass,” Amethyst moans to Dawn as Dawn’s was still playing with Amethyst’s ass.

Forty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Amethyst’s ass as Amethyst turns around to face Dawn again.

“Now let’s get you out of those clothes,” Amethyst said to Dawn as she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s black tank top.

Amethyst pulls Dawn’s top over Dawn’s head and off of Dawn’s body. Amethyst then sets it to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot as well.

Amethyst then loosens up the belt on Dawn’s purple jeans, and then she unbuttons and unzips them. Amethyst then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Amethyst sets the pants to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties.

“Wow, who knew someone so small could look so fucking sexy,” Amethyst said and then she rubs her right hand along Dawn’s covered pussy.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Dawn moaned in ecstasy.

Close to thirty seconds later, Amethyst stop rubbing Dawn’s pussy and she reaches behind Dawn’s back to the back of Dawn’s bra. Amethyst then unhooks Dawn’s bra and slides it off of Dawn’s body as Dawn showed off her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn soon covers her breasts, knowing she didn’t have a big bust like Amethyst.

“Don’t be embarrassed, your boobs are fine,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hands off her breasts.

Amethyst then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Amethyst throws them away as she was admiring Dawn’s naked body and her hairy pussy.

“Your body is so banging, I can’t wait to give you all I got,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“But first, I want you to show me some of your moves,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Amethyst helps Dawn off the rock.

Amethyst then lies down back first, onto the rock. Then, she spreads her legs wide, giving Dawn a good view of her pussy.

“Hope your ready, because I’m a pro of pleasing the same sex,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“I’m ready, so give me all you got,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on her knees and then she starts to lick on Amethyst’s pussy at a normal rate.

“Ooh yes, keep licking away Moonchild,” Amethyst moaned to Dawn as Dawn kept licking away on Amethyst.

As Dawn keeps licking away on Amethyst, Amethyst then starts to pet along Dawn’s long hair.

“You got nice hair, it’s so fluffy,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was still licking on Amethyst.

Sixty-five seconds later, Amethyst stops Dawn from licking her pussy as Amethyst’s pussy was starting to get wet and slowly dripping out her love juices.

“Why did you stop?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Because I want you to suck my tits and thanks to my gem powers, I can do this,” Amethyst said to Dawn and then Amethyst’s breasts starts to glow and they go from a C to a DD-cup.

“Wow,” Dawn said in amazement to Amethyst’s powers.

“If you want I can give myself a dick, make it like regular sex,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“No, I prefer girl on girl sex,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

Dawn then moves up and begins to suck on Amethyst’s left nipple, while fondling Amethyst’s right breast with her left hand.

“Oh yes, yes, your mouth and hand feel so good on my breasts,” Amethyst said to Dawn in lust as she was enjoying Dawn playing and sucking on her breasts.

Seconds later, Dawn then pinches on Amethyst’s right nipple as this was getting even more turned on.

“OH, AH, FUCK, OH YES, OH FUCK,” Amethyst screams in pleasure from Dawn pinching on her nipple.

Close to two minutes later, Dawn stops sucking and pinching on Amethyst’s nipples as she sees that Amethyst’s nipples were erect from all of the arousal Dawn gave to them.

“Wow, your amazing with pleasing my breasts,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said.

“Now it is my turn to show you some of my moves,” Amethyst said as she gets off the rock.

“Now bend over on the rock,” Amethyst ordered Dawn as Dawn bends over on the rock, having her ass up.

Then, Amethyst summons her whip as she was going to give Dawn something to talk about.

“Hope you can withstand pain,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“I can,” Dawn said.

Amethyst then uses her whip and smacks it right onto Dawn’s ass.

“Oh god,” Dawn said feeling the whip stinging on her ass.

“Do you want to stop little girl?” Amethyst asked Dawn.

“No way, whip me again,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

Amethyst then uses her whip over and over again, striking Dawn in the ass. Dawn was moaning in pleasure as these strikes were getting Dawn turned on so much.

After thirty strikes, there were these whip marks all over Dawn’s ass and Dawn’s pussy was leaking out her love juices.

“Time for some fingering goodness,” Amethyst said as she puts down her whip and walks back over to Dawn.

Amethyst then takes two of her right fingers and slides them right into Dawn’s pussy.

“Ooh yes,” Dawn moans in pleasure.

Suddenly, Amethyst slides her fingers in and out of Dawn’s pussy at a fast rate as Dawn starts to scream.

“OH YES, OH AMETHYST, OH GOD AMETHYST,” Dawn screams, yelling Amethyst’s name in passion.

A minute into the fingering, Amethyst notices that Dawn’s pussy was getting even more wet.

“Your liking this aren’t ya?” Amethyst asked Dawn.

“Yes I fucking love it,” Dawn said as Amethyst continues to slide her fingers in and out of Dawn’s pussy.

Sixty-five seconds later, Amethyst was still fingering Dawn as Dawn was close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god Amethyst, I’m going to cum, I’m going to fucking cum,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Don’t worry Dawn, only one more push and you will squirt,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Amethyst slides her fingers deep into Dawn’s pussy, hitting Dawn’s G-spot.

“OH YES,” Dawn screams in passion, reaching her climax as Amethyst slides her fingers out of Dawn’s pussy.

Then, Dawn squirts out her love juices right onto the rocky ground.

“Ooh that feels sooo fucking good,” Dawn moans as her face turns red from that climax.

“We aren’t done yet,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“We aren’t,” Dawn said.

“No way,” Amethyst said as she summons not one, not two, not three, but four whips.

Then, Amethyst summons this purple vibrating butt plug to make it even more kinky.

“Is that a butt plug?” Dawn asked Amethyst.

“Yes,” Amethyst answered as she wraps two of her whips around her wrists.

Amethyst then throws the two whips and they tie around the rocks.

“Hey Dawn, can you help me?” Amethyst asked Dawn as Dawn was able to recover a bit and walks over to Amethyst.

“Uh Amethyst, I’m not really into bondage,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Well I’m kind of into it,” Amethyst said and then she said to Dawn, “now tie them to the other rocks.”

Dawn looks over and sees these two rocks that were not far away from them. Dawn ties the other whips to Amethyst’s ankles and then she ties the whips around the other set of rocks.

Dawn look back to see that Amethyst was a foot off the ground and she walks back to Amethyst. Dawn then picks up the butt plug and turns it on.

“Your going to feel a slight vibration in your ass,” Dawn said to Amethyst and then she inserted the plug into Amethyst’s anus.

“Oh yes, that feels so amazing in my ass,” Amethyst said in a lustful tone.

Dawn then takes the handle of the other whip and inserts it into her pussy.

“Ooh,” Dawn moans in pleasure, having the handle penetrating her.

“I wonder if this gem tech could do anything,” Dawn said.

Dawn then moves her hand along the handle and then she presses a button. Then, the whip shortens and it turns into a nine inch long purple dildo that was two inches thick.

“Oh yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” Dawn said as she kneels down, lining up the dildo towards Amethyst as her legs were spread wide and her pussy in good view.

“Hope this isn’t your first time?” Dawn asked Amethyst as Dawn was rubbing Amethyst’s pussy.

“Well this is my first time having a girl using a dildo inside of me,” Amethyst said.

Dawn then places her hands on Amethyst’s hips and then she inserts the dildo into Amethyst’s pussy.

“OH FUCK YES,” Amethyst screams in pleasure.

“Good, because this is just the beginning,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

Dawn begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Amethyst as Amethyst screams and moans in pleasure.

“OH, OH, OH YES, KEEP POUNDING ME, DON’T FUCKING STOP,” Amethyst screams in pleasure as Dawn was not stopping.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn slides the dildo out of Amethyst as both women were sweating from the sexual energy they were experiencing.

“Okay, that was phase one, time for the second phase,” Dawn said and then she thrust the dildo in and out Amethyst at a fast speed.

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK,” Amethyst screams in ecstasy as her eyes roll back into her head and she close her eyelids, feeling her pussy being destroyed by Dawn’s thrusts.

Sixty-two seconds into the thrusting, Amethyst was getting very wet from the pleasure and at any moment, she was going to reach her limit.

“Oh fuck Dawn, I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Then go ahead Amethyst, burst all of your juices onto me,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

About forty seconds later, Dawn gives out one more deep thrust as it hits right into Amethyst’s G-spot.

“OH GOD YES,” Amethyst screams in pleasure, reaching her climax as Dawn pulls the dildo out of Amethyst.

Then, Amethyst blows out her love juices like a geyser and sprays it onto Dawn’s stomach and thighs. The knots then loosens as Amethyst lands on the ground, breathing heavily, her butt plug falling out of her ass, and her juices flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall.

Dawn pulls the handle out of her pussy and sets the dildo on the ground, just as Amethyst slowly opens her eyes from the loving Dawn gave her.

“Wow…you…are…an…amazing…lover…Dawn,” Amethyst said to Dawn as she was heavily breathing.

“Thanks Amethyst, your pretty good as well,” Dawn said to Amethyst as Dawn was going to put her clothes back on.

“Wait,” Amethyst said to Dawn as she slowly got on her knees.

“Before…you go…will you…cuddle with me for a while?” Amethyst asked Dawn was still breathing in and out.

“Sure, I need to build some of my energy back up,” Dawn said as she walks over and lies down next to a rock.

Soon, Amethyst crawls up next to Dawn and lies down on Dawn’s stomach and wraps her arms around Dawn’s chest.

“Thanks for the wonderful time Dawn, I’m really glad that the person I had sex with was you,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Aw that’s sweet Amethyst, I would have never done this if I never threw a rock at you,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Ha, that’s a good one,” Amethyst said to Dawn and then both women close their eyes and fall asleep, trying to regain some of their energy they have lost.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Amethyst slept for about three hours after our sexual experience and afterwards I headed back home,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Amethyst wanted to lend some bondage movies to me, but I passed up on the offer. She might be into all that kinky stuff, but I prefer to do things the old fashion way or maybe using a toy or two,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure you follow this channel, leave a comment below, and don’t forget to like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you on the next episode,” Dawn said and then she presses the record button off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a very kinky chapter, especially with the whips and that other whip turned dildo being used in a sexy way possible. The next girl to have some wild sex with Dawn is Amethyst from Steven Universe, my favorite member of The Crystal Gems. Don’t worry everyone, there will be more Steven Universe characters to be featured in this fic.
> 
> Now before anyone asks, this chapter took place during the Steven Universe episode, Gem Hunt, so that would explain Amethyst’s outfit for the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri action coming soon.


	29. Tina Armstrong

**Chapter** **29:** **Texas** **Sex** **Step**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room, ready to do another episode of her series. Dawn was in her usual outfit, but she also had on a cowboy hat that was half purple and half black.

Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was now rolling.

“Howdy y’all, it’s Dawn, trying me best Texan accent, but it is shit,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well the next girl to be lucky enough to get on with me was another pro wrestler with this patriotism and enough moves to take down a man,” Dawn said.

“Well anyway, here’s the story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her backyard as she was punching away at her fence, practicing again on her fighting skills, in case she meets any enemies that try to attack her or if someone messes with her friends.

Dawn then soon stops as she was getting her breath after that little practice.

“Wow, my punches are definitely improving, now I got to perfect the power of the punches,” Dawn said.

Dawn then gets her dimensional scissors as she was ready to jump into another dimension.

“But enough of that, maybe another dimension will have the answers I need,” Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using the scissors.

Dawn then jumps through the rift and then she exits the rift a few seconds later as Dawn lands feet first on a sidewalk.

Dawn then closes up the rift and puts her scissors away.

Dawn was sweating away as the sun was shining down on her as she knew she was in a place with a hot climate.

“Man, I’m sweating like a pig,” Dawn said as she wipes away the sweat from her forehead.

Dawn looks around and then she sees the flag of Texas from a mile away, knowing she was in the USA.

“I’m in Texas, I thought I would go to another dimension. Oh well, at least I could take in the sights before I leave,” Dawn said and then she starts to walk through the town.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn was walking through the town until she can hear some rustling from an alley.

“What the hell,” Dawn said as she walks over and peeks her head into the alley.

What Dawn sees was this beautiful young woman with blonde hair going to her shoulders, wearing a brown cowboy hat, white tank top over a black unzipped hoodie, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots as she was ganged up by six big thug looking punks.

“Leave me alone,” the woman said as the six guys were pushing her around.

“Aw, poor little cowgirl doesn’t like being pushed around by big guys,” the main thug said to the woman.

“Good, we are going to enjoy this,” the second punk said and then they push the woman onto the ground.

“Oh my god, that poor woman,” Dawn said in concern.

Then, Dawn looks up to see a poster that had the same woman on it. Dawn realize that woman getting into trouble was Tina Armstrong, pro wrestler.

“Holy crap, that’s Tina Armstrong, I hope she can fight off the criminals,” Dawn said.

Then, the thugs circle around Tina as they all had these sick smirks on their faces.

“Come on guys, let take this girl for a test drive,” the main punk said to the others.

“Please don’t,” Tina begged the guys.

“They’re going to gang bang her, I can’t allow them to do that,” Dawn said and then she walks into the alley.

“HEY,” Dawn shouted at the gang as the punks turn around.

“What do you want?” the main punk asked Dawn.

“I want you all to leave that poor woman alone,” Dawn said to the punks and they laugh for ten seconds after that response, but stop soon after.

“No chance you little cunt,” the main punk said to Dawn.

“Look likes we are getting two for the price of one,” the second punk said.

Dawn then pulls out her IPhone and dials 911. A few seconds later, a dispatcher responds to Dawn’s call.

“Hello 911, I would like to send police over to,” Dawn said and looks over to a sign that reads “Chesterbrook Avenue”.

“Chesterbrook Avenue,” Dawn said to the dispatcher.

“I also want you to send a police vehicle for,” Dawn said to the dispatcher and then she counts the number of punks.

“Six men, dressed in all black, they should be running out of an alley in two minutes,” Dawn said to the dispatcher.

“Okay, bye,” Dawn said and then she hung up her phone.

“Oh your fucking dead now girlie,” the sixth punk said to Dawn as he charges towards Dawn.

Dawn then closes her eyes as she was prepared for this attack.

As the punk was about to jump on Dawn, Dawn grabs a lead pipe as the punk didn’t see it coming. Dawn then swings the pipe and strikes the punk in the face, taking him down with a loud thud.

The other punks look on in shock as Dawn was tapping the pipe onto the ground.

“So which motherfucker wants to take me on next?” Dawn asked the punks.

Soon, the second punk runs towards Dawn and tries to strike her, but Dawn does a backflip to avoid the strike.

Dawn then swings the pipe and strikes the punk into his left kneecap.

“FUCK,” the second punk screams in pain, taking him onto one knee.

Dawn then swings again and strikes the punk in his nose, taking him down as the impact breaks the punk’s nose.

Soon, Tina gets up, grabs the fourth punk from behind, and launches him in the air, crashing onto a pallet.

Dawn then runs up and strikes the third punk in the ribs, right arm, and head with the pipe. Dawn then drops the pipe and flips the punk onto his back, knocking him out.

Tina grabs the fifth punk from behind and gives him a release German suplex, that sends him right into a pile of garbage.

The leader sees the destruction and was about to leave. But then, he runs right into Dawn as Dawn had this smirk on her face.

Dawn then grabs the leader by his head and throws him skull first into a window.

“Let’s get out of here,” the second punk said as the group begin to limp out of the alley, away from the pair of violent girls.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Tina said to Dawn as she walks over and gives Dawn a hug.

“You beat those guys faster than my last match,” Tina said to Dawn as Tina’s big breasts were resting on Dawn’s head.

Tina then breaks off the hug as Dawn was pleased with the results.

“What’s your name cutie pie?” Tina asked Dawn.

“Dawn,” Dawn responded.

“Your Tina Armstrong,” Dawn said to Tina.

“How did you know?” Tina asked Dawn.

“I wonder,” Dawn said as there was numerous flyers for an event featuring Tina on them.

“Anyway Dawn, I want to thank you for saving me. If you didn’t come, I could’ve gotten raped by those six thugs,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Don’t mention it, you were in trouble and I did the right thing,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Say tonight there is a meteor shower and I was wondering if you want to join me?” Tina asked Dawn.

“I would love to Tina,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Good, now let me take you to my ride,” Tina said to Dawn as they walk out of the alley and to Tina’s vehicle.

“So how does a pretty little thing like you learned how to fight?” Tina asked Dawn.

“Well a friend taught me,” Dawn said, referring to the training she did with Carol.

After about three minutes, the pair reach Tina’s vehicle.

“Here’s my sweet ride,” Tina said to Dawn as Dawn was shocked to see that Tina’s vehicle was a Ford F-350 with the USA flag painted on it.

“That’s your ride?” Dawn asked Tina.

“Yes, traded my classic convertible for this truck, definitely suits my style,” Tina said as she hops into her truck.

“ _What’s_ _with_ _all_ _these_ _girls_ _driving_ _trucks,_ _imagine_ _the_ _fuel_ _that_ _gets_ _burned_ _by_ _these_ _things._ _But_ _I_ _got_ _to_ _suck_ _it_ _up,_ _for_ _these_ _women,_ ” Dawn thought and she gets into the truck as well.

“Here we go,” Tina said as she starts up her truck and they start to head to the location.

“How far is your house?” Dawn asked Tina.

“We are not going to my house,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Then we are we going?” Dawn asked Tina.

“You’ll see,” Tina said to Dawn.

About eighty minutes later, they were out of the town and into this desert setting, still driving to the location as the sun was setting.

“You are sure you know where you are going?” Dawn asked Tina.

“Yes,” Tina said.

“I just don’t want the truck to break down and us getting eaten by coyotes,” Dawn said to Tina and then she closes her eyes, resting a little.

Close to three hours later, it was now night time and Tina drives her truck onto this rocky road and she drives up this hill, stopping her truck when it reaches the top of the hill.

“We are here,” Tina said as Dawn wakes up from her slumber.

“Good,” Dawn said as she and Tina exit the truck.

Then, Dawn and Tina hop into the cargo bed of the truck and lie down on their backs.

“This going to be great,” Tina said.

“Yeah,” Dawn said.

About twenty minutes later, Tina looks up and sees that the meteor shower has begun.

“Oh my god Dawn, look,” Tina said to Dawn as Tina points to the sky, seeing the meteors in the sky.

“Wow, it is beautiful and it is worth it to meet a pretty little thing like you,” Dawn said to Tina as Tina blushed a bit.

“That was the same thing my date said,” Tina said.

“What happened to your date?” Dawn asked Tina.

“Let’s just say he met my dad,” Tina said to Dawn.

“How many dates have you been on?” Dawn asked Tina.

“I have been on four dates and they all ended up meeting the hard end of my dad’s power. I forgot to mention that my dad is pro wrestler, Bass Armstrong,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Your dad must be a hardass,” Dawn said to Tina.

“No he’s just really over protective,” Tina said.

“First date ended up getting powerslam onto the ground, second date got chokeslam through the dining room table, third date got powerbomb onto the hood of my truck, and the fourth date went well so far,” Tina said.

“What happened?” Dawn asked Tina.

“He shook my dad’s hand and then my dad threw him through one of the windows, apparently you can still see the hole that was made,” Tina said.

“I’m lucky I didn’t go to your house now,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Hey Dawn, may I tell you something?” Tina asked Dawn.

“Sure thing Tina,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Well me and other girls were on this vacation on this exotic island and one night, me and the other girls had this orgy,” Tina said as Dawn was in shock.

“No fucking way,” Dawn said in shock.

“Yes, there was a bunch of dildos used and not to mention, the bed was covered in sweat and cum, and it smelled like sex,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Oh my god, does your dad know?” Dawn asked Tina.

“No and I’m not going to tell him and you are not going to tell him or anyone else either,” Tina said to Dawn.

“I promise you Tina, I will not tell any living being about this,” Dawn said to Tina, knowing she would probably tell the story to her viewers in her dimension.

“Good,” Tina said.

“Say Dawn, is your favorite color black?” Tina asked Dawn.

“No, my favorite is green, but I love purple as well,” Dawn responded.

Tina looks through a chest in the bed of the truck and then she pulls out a purple/black cowboy hat.

“Here you go,” Tina said to Dawn as she hands Dawn the hat.

“What’s this for?” Dawn asked Tina.

“It’s a gift for saving me from those thugs,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Tina this is sweet, but I can’t accept this,” Dawn said to Tina.

“No Dawn you keep it, I have plenty of cowboy hats and beside it suits you,” Tina said to Dawn as Dawn puts on the hat.

“Aw thank you so much Tina, how could I ever repay you,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Well there is one thing,” Tina said.

“What is it?” Dawn asked Tina.

“I want you to have sex with me,” Tina said to Dawn.

“You want me to have sex with you,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Yes, you have such a beautiful body and that sweet voice of yours is getting me so turned on right now,” Tina said to Dawn as Tina moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s clothed chest.

“That’s the first time someone said my voice gets them turned on,” Dawn said.

“So what do you say, wanna ride this cowgirl?” Tina asked Dawn.

“I can’t say no to you,” Dawn said to Tina and then Dawn and Tina pressed their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss was soft and gentle as their tongues were swirling around together in a very slow speed. Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Tina was smiling at Dawn’s work.

“Wow, your an amazing kisser better than any of the other girls,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said.

“Now, let’s get a bit more comfortable,” Tina said to Dawn.

Dawn then takes off her cowboy hat and sets it to the side. Dawn then slides off her sneakers and sets them to the side as well, leaving her barefoot.

Tina then takes off her cowboy hat and puts it to the side. Tina then slides off her cowboy boots and her socks, setting them to the side as she was barefoot as well. Tina then slides off her hoodie and sets it to the side as well, showing off her white tank top.

“Now, let’s continue with the kissing,” Tina said to Dawn as they kiss again.

This time, the make out session was more passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy and Dawn was using her left hand to caress Tina’s right thigh.

Thirty seconds later, Tina lies Dawn on her back and Tina gets on top of Dawn. Dawn then moves her hands onto Tina’s clothed ass and begins to squeeze it.

“Eep,” Tina shrieked, breaking off the kiss as she felt Dawn’s hands on her ass.

“What’s wrong, do you not like having her ass groped?” Dawn asked Tina.

“No, no, I love it, it was just a bit of a surprise,” Tina said.

“Do you want to continue kissing?” Dawn asked Tina.

“Yes,” Tina said as they continue to kiss as Dawn fondles Tina’s ass some more.

About forty seconds later, Tina breaks off the kiss and she lies down next to Dawn as they were getting some oxygen back after that passionate kiss.

“Wow, you sure know how to pleasure a girl,” Tina said to Dawn.

“I have my ways,” Dawn said.

“Now, time to go to the next step,” Tina said as she sits back up.

Tina grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Tina sets her shirt to the side, showing off the sapphire blue bra she had on.

Tina then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbuttons and unzips them. Tina then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tina sets her jeans to the side as she was showing off her matching sapphire blue panties.

“If we are stripping down, then I guess I should do it too,” Dawn said.

Dawn grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn sets her top to the side, showing off the purple bra she had on.

Dawn then loosens up the belt on her purple jeans, she then unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side, leaving her in her matching purple panties as well.

“Now that we are in our underwear, how about we make out again,” Dawn said to Tina.

“I would love to,” Tina said as she and Dawn get into another make out session again.

During the kissing, Dawn caresses her left hand down the right side of Tina’s body and down to Tina’s right thigh.

Ten seconds later, Dawn pulls Tina close to her as their bodies were pressed up against each other.

Four seconds later, Tina moves her hands down to Dawn’s covered ass and starts to fondle it as Dawn continues to kiss even with her ass being groped.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Tina moves her right hand up and down Dawn’s stomach.

“Your skin looks good in the moonlight, it gives you this radiant glow,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Thanks, you know we would both look good if we are naked,” Dawn said to Tina as Dawn caresses Tina’s face with her left hand.

“Oh Dawn, you are a little sexy vixen,” Tina said to Dawn.

Dawn sits up and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her panties to the side as her hairy pussy was exposed.

Tina then sits back up and reaches behind to her bra. Tina unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, showing off her big DD-cup size breasts.

“Wow,” Dawn said softly, amazed by Tina’s big boobs.

Tina then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Tina sets her panties to the side as she was naked, exposing her pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

“Nice bod Tina, I absolutely love it,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Thank you Dawn,” Tina said to Dawn as Dawn climbs up on top of Tina.

“Time to ride you like a horse,” Dawn said to Tina.

Dawn then moves her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Tina’s stomach.

“Oh yes,” Tina moans in pleasure with Dawn still rubbing her pussy on Tina’s stomach.

“It seems your liking this so far,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Oh I fucking love it,” Tina said in passion as Dawn was still rubbing her.

Two minutes later, Dawn stops rubbing her pussy on Tina’s stomach and stands up on her feet.

“Okay Tina, time to stand up,” Dawn said to Tina as Tina stands back on her feet.

“Now turn around, bend over, and spread your legs,” Dawn ordered Tina as Tina turns around, bends over with her ass up, and spreads her legs to show off her pussy to Dawn.

Tina puts her hands on the roof of her truck as Dawn places her hands on Tina’s ass.

Dawn then moves her right hand off of Tina’s ass. Then, Dawn takes two of her fingers and slides them into Tina’s pussy.

“Oh fuck,” Tina moans in pleasure feeling Dawn’s fingers in her pussy.

“Guess it feels good,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Yeah it feels good,” Tina said.

Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of Tina’s pussy as Tina starts to moan with pleasure.

“Oh, ah, yes, that’s sooo good,” Tina moans in ecstasy.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Tina’s pussy as it was covered in Tina’s love juices. Dawn then sees Tina’s juices dripping down her right leg as Tina was having a hard time staying on her feet.

Dawn then sexually licks her fingers, cleaning off the juices.

“Mmm, delicious,” Dawn said.

Dawn then walks over and sits up on the roof of the truck. Dawn then spreads her legs wide, letting Tina get a good view of her pussy.

“Okay Tina, time for you to lick some pussy,” Dawn said to Tina.

Tina then starts to lick along Dawn’s pussy as Dawn could feel Tina’s tongue on her pussy.

“Mmm, oh that’s the spot,” Dawn moans in pleasure as Tina continues to lick away.

Ninety seconds later, Tina stops licking as she had an idea.

Tina then sticks her tongue out and slides it into Dawn’s pussy.

“OH YES,” Dawn screams in passion, feeling Tina’s tongue in her pussy.

Tina moves her tongue in and out of Dawn’s pussy, as she was moving it around the inside of Dawn’s pussy as well.

“OH, AH, AH FUCK, AH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES,” Dawn cries in passion and then she grabs onto the top of Tina’s head and pulls Tina forward, forcing more of her tongue in Dawn’s pussy.

Two minutes and five seconds later, Tina was still pleasuring Dawn with her tongue as Dawn was getting close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god, I’m about to, I’m going to,” Dawn said in lust and then she couldn’t take it anymore.

“YES,” Dawn said as she was reaching her climax.

Tina’s eyes were open wide as Dawn squirt out her love juices right into Tina’s mouth.

Tina pulls her head out of Dawn’s pussy and she spits out Dawn’s love juices. Tina begins to cough a bit as Dawn looks on in concern.

Dawn then gets off the roof of the truck and gets back onto the cargo bed of the truck.

“Oh my god Tina, are you okay?” Dawn asked Tina as Tina stops coughing.

“Yeah, first time someone climax in my mouth,” Tina said.

“It’s okay to stop,” Dawn said to Tina.

“No, I want to continue until you make me cum,” Tina said to Dawn.

“If you say so,” Dawn said to Tina as Dawn lies Tina down on her back.

Dawn then gets on top of Tina and she grabs onto Tina’s breasts.

“Oh I want a taste of your breasts,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Go ahead, you earned it,” Tina said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts to lick on Tina’s right nipple as Tina was starting to moan in pleasure.

“Oh yes, that’s the spot,” Tina moans as Dawn continues to lick on Tina’s nipple.

Forty seconds later, Dawn switches over and she starts to lick on Tina’s left nipple as Tina continues to moan in ecstasy.

“Mmm, oh fuck this is getting sooo good,” Tina moans in passion.

Dawn continues to lick on Tina’s nipples as Dawn switches nipples every forty seconds and Tina was screaming in lust over Dawn working on her nipples.

Four minutes later, Dawn stops working on Tina’s nipples as she sees that Tina’s nipples were now erect from Dawn’s pleasure.

“Wow, you know how to pleasure my breasts,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Well you haven’t reach our grand finale,” Dawn said to Tina.

Dawn then moves off of Tina and spreads Tina’s legs wide again. Dawn then moves closer as her pussy was touching Tina’s pussy.

“Hope you can keep up,” Dawn said to Tina.

Dawn and Tina then rub their pussies together as Tina was starting to scream a bit from it and her breasts were jiggling from the movement.

“OH GOD, OH YES, KEEP GOING,” Tina screams in passion to Dawn as they continue to grind their pussies together.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Tina was starting to lose all control of her body.

“OH GOD, FUCK, I CAN’T DO IT,” Tina cries in passion, trying to keep up with Dawn.

“Don’t give in Tina, keep going,” Dawn said to Tina as they kept grinding their pussies.

A minute later, the rubbing was still going at a fast pace as Tina couldn’t keep going anymore.

“Oh Dawn, I’m going to cum,” Tina said lustfully to Dawn.

About twenty seconds later, Tina couldn’t take it any more.

“AHH,” Tina screams as she reach her climax, arch her back, and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s stomach.

Tina and Dawn were breathing heavily a bit as their bodies were covered in some sweat from their sexual experience. Dawn then lies down on her right side and snuggles up next to Tina.

“Wow, that was the best sex I ever had,” Tina said as she turns over to her left side and places her hands on Dawn’s chest.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Tina’s body as they were face to face with each other.

“I have my ways of pleasing people of the same gender,” Dawn said and then plants a kiss on Tina’s forehead.

“I have to say, you really pleased me with that tongue of yours and your sexual moves,” Tina said to Dawn.

“Thanks Tina,” Dawn said to Tina.

“You want a drive back into town?” Tina asked Dawn.

“Not yet, I just want to snuggle with you for the next few hours,” Dawn said to Tina.

“Okay then,” Tina said as she cuddles next to Dawn as they look up at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah I saved Tina Armstrong from getting gang banged and my reward was this cowboy hat and having hot sex with her on her truck,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“She was stunning and amazing in bed, she said that she had other female friends, one day I might go and see them,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, be sure to follow this channel, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she presses the record button off, ending her episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while before we get to see some more popular video game ladies and boy did I deliver. The next girl to get it on with Dawn is the pro wrestler, Tina Armstrong, from Dead or Alive. Don’t worry fans, the other D.O.A women will be in this fic later on.
> 
> Anyway, tune in next time for the thirtieth chapter of this harem fic!


	30. Starlight Glimmer

**Chapter** **30:** **Starlight,** **Sex** **Night**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was set to roll the thirtieth episode of her series. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, this is Dawn and I’m proud to bring you episode thirty of my podcast,” Dawn said to the viewers.

“Thirty episodes, that is amazing and I would like to thank all of you viewers for your support,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Now, the next woman who did it with me is from Equestria, she is a former enemy of Twilight Sparkle, and is one of Sunset’s closest friends,” Dawn said.

“It all started when I returned to their human world and I met up with Sonata again, she took me back to The Dazzlings’ apartment and you know,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Inside The Dazzlings’ apartment, it was complete empty inside the living room, kitchen, and even in Aria and Adagio’s bedrooms. But for some reason, the door to Sonata’s bedroom was closed as there was noise coming inside the room.

In the bedroom, there was clothes and shoes scattered over the room and on the bed was Dawn and Sonata Dusk. They were completely naked and were making out passionately with Sonata on top of Dawn.

“I can’t believe…you brought me here…so we can have sex again,” Dawn said to Sonata as they were kissing.

“Yeah, you were so good the first time that I want to do it again,” Sonata said to Dawn as they broke off the kiss.

Sonata then gets up and sits on Dawn’s stomach. Then, Sonata begins to move her pussy along Dawn’s stomach as Dawn moans in pleasure.

“Mmm this feels so good on my stomach,” Dawn moans in pleasure, feeling Sonata’s pussy on her stomach.

Then, Dawn reaches her iPhone on the nightstand and looks at what the time was, it was 3:35 pm and Dawn just realized something.

“Oh shit,” Dawn said as she gets Sonata off her stomach.

Dawn begins to get her clothes back on as Sonata was a bit confused.

“What’s going on Dawn?” Sonata asked Dawn.

“Sonata I have to go, I promised to meet up with a friend,” Dawn said as she pulls her jeans up.

“Aww,” Sonata said disappointed that she couldn’t go further with Dawn.

“Yeah, but a promise is a promise,” Dawn said as she got her sneakers on and was fully dressed.

“Listen, I will come back tomorrow and we can do it,” Dawn said to Sonata.

“Okay Dawn,” Sonata said to Dawn and then Dawn plants a kiss on Sonata’s lips.

Dawn then walks out of Sonata’s bedroom and out of the apartment completely.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn was now in the park as she had planned to meet Sunset Shimmer at four.

It was now four as Dawn was getting a bit nervous that Sunset was not showing up.

“Hey Dawn,” Sunset said to Dawn as she walks over to Dawn.

Sunset wasn’t alone, with her was a girl with pale light greyish heliotrope skin, somewhat long moderate purple hair with light purple and pale light grey aquamarine highlights, wearing a purple beanie with stars on them, a pale light grey aquamarine t-shirt with light purple cuffs on it, a black vest over the shirt, dark grey ripped jeans, and black ankle length boots with light purple laces on them.

“Oh hi Sunset, glad you’re here,” Dawn said to Sunset.

“Dawn, this is my friend, Starlight Glimmer, she’s from Equestria,” Sunset said to Dawn, introducing her to Starlight.

“Nice to meet you, Sunset told me a lot about you,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Really?” Dawn asked.

“Yes,” Starlight said.

“I’m going to leave you two alone, get some one on one time,” Sunset said to the two girls as she walks away, leaving them alone.

“Okay Sunset,” Starlight said to Sunset.

Ten minutes later, Dawn and Starlight were walking in the park as Starlight told Dawn her whole life story.

“So, you took everyone’s cutie marks to make them equal even though you had your own cutie mark, and you went back in time to try and screw around with the present,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“Yes,” Starlight said.

“And your Twilight actually showed some compassion and took you under her wing,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“That is right,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“I’m surprised Twilight forgive you, if I was in Twilight’s place, I would not forgive and would sent you to prison, and this is coming from someone that is peaceful,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“I understand Dawn, my past was so shady and dark that even someone like you would hate me. But thanks to Twilight, I have changed,” Starlight said to Dawn as Starlight looks into Dawn’s eyes.

The look in Starlight’s eyes was sincere, she was telling the truth and Dawn knew it.

“I see it in your eyes and your soul, you are telling the truth. I’m glad that Twilight had gotten you to see the light Starlight,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“Oh Dawn, thank you,” Starlight said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn a hug.

Three seconds later, Starlight breaks off the hug.

“So Dawn, Sunset told me your a great kisser,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I would say I’m decent,” Dawn said.

“Care to show me?” Starlight asked Dawn.

“Find a spot that is private and I will show you,” Dawn said to Starlight as Starlight grabs Dawn’s right hand and leads her to a private spot.

Soon, Dawn and Starlight were behind this huge tree as Dawn was leaning up against the tree and Starlight’s face was close to Dawn’s face.

“Okay Dawn, time to lock lips and show me your kissing skills,” Starlight said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn and Starlight get into this soft kiss as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths. Six seconds later, Starlight wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck, while Dawn wrapped her arms around Starlight’s waist.

Twenty seconds later, Starlight breaks off the kiss as she was blushing a bit after that kiss.

“How was it?” Dawn asked Starlight.

“It was so good, that I just want to,” Starlight said and then presses her lips on Dawn’s lips again as this make out session was way more passionate than the first.

During the make out, Dawn moves her hands up and down Starlight’s clothed back, caressing it a bit.

Thirty seconds later, Starlight breaks off the kiss again as Dawn wants to know what’s going on with Starlight.

“Starlight, what’s going on?” Dawn asked Starlight.

“Oh Dawn, that kiss was so hot that it made me so fucking horny. Now I feel like I want to have sex with anyone,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“So you want to have sex with me?” Dawn asked Starlight.

“Well you are not my first choice. But Sunburst has been so busy with his nose in books, that he hasn’t really been paying attention to me,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“So what do you say,” Starlight said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down on Dawn’s clothed chest.

“Well, since you are being sweet, I will have sex with you,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“Good, do you have a place we can do it?” Starlight asked Dawn.

“Yeah I do,” Dawn said and then she grabs onto Starlight’s left hand and leads her out of the park.

Back at a hotel that Dawn was staying at, Dawn and Starlight walk into Dawn’s hotel room and Dawn closes the door and locks it, so no one would disturb them. Then, Dawn and Starlight get into another make out session as they make their way to one of the beds.

Dawn and Starlight fall onto the bed with Dawn on top of Starlight as they continue to make out. Ten seconds later, Dawn slides off her sneakers and Starlight pulls off her boots as they are now barefoot.

Nearly a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Starlight was loving Dawn’s skills with her tongue.

“This is amazing so far, you taste like berries,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Why thank you Starlight, but this isn’t over yet,” Dawn said to Starlight.

Dawn grabs onto Starlight’s right hand as she help Starlight and herself off the bed.

“Okay Starlight, turn around,” Dawn ordered Starlight as Starlight turn around to face the wall and bedpost.

“Bend over,” Dawn ordered Starlight as Starlight bends over and wiggles her covered ass.

“Do you like my ass?” Starlight asked Dawn.

“Yeah, it looks good,” Dawn said and then she grabs onto Starlight’s ass.

Dawn then starts to fondle and rub Starlight’s ass as Starlight starts to moan in pleasure.

“Oh yes, that is just good,” Starlight moans in pleasure.

Forty seconds later, Dawn moves her left hand off of Starlight’s ass and moves it to the front of Starlight’s jeans. Dawn then unbutton and unzips Starlight’s jeans as things are going to the next level.

“Time for step two,” Dawn said and then she grabs onto the waistband of Starlight’s jeans.

Dawn then slides Starlight’s jeans right down to Starlight’s ankles as Dawn sees the black panties Starlight had on.

“Such a fine ass, I want to squeeze it,” Dawn said and then she squeezes Starlight’s left ass cheek.

“Eep,” Starlight shrieked as Dawn cope a feel on her ass.

“You got such a soft touch,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Well I have my ways,” Dawn said to Starlight as she moves her hands off of Starlight’s ass.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Starlight’s panties and slides them down Starlight’s legs and to her ankles.

Dawn looks back up to see Starlight’s pussy and ass exposed. Dawn then smirked and starts to rub her right hand along Starlight’s pussy.

“Oh yes, oh yes, ah fuck yes,” Starlight moans as Dawn is still rubbing Starlight’s pussy.

A minute later, Dawn stops rubbing Starlight’s pussy and grabs onto Starlight’s ass again. Dawn then bends down as her face was next to Starlight’s pussy.

Dawn then starts to lick Starlight’s pussy as Starlight moans lightly in pleasure.

“Mmm that’s the spot,” Starlight moans in pleasure.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Starlight’s pussy and stands up straight.

Dawn looks down the front of Starlight and sees the front of her pussy with a full patch of moderate purple pubic hair with pale light grey aquamarine streaks on it.

Dawn then moves her left hand down to Starlight’s pussy.

Dawn then turns Starlight’s head to the left and they start to kiss again. Dawn then fondles Starlight’s covered breasts with her right hand and rubs Starlight’s pussy with her left hand.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn then starts to suck on Starlight’s neck as Starlight starts to lightly moan in pleasure.

“Oh yes, that feels so tender on my neck,” Starlight moans over Dawn sucking on her neck.

Forty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Starlight’s neck and she moves her hands off of Starlight’s body.

“Don’t stop,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“I’m not, I want you on the bed,” Dawn said to Starlight then Starlight steps out of her jeans and panties and Starlight crawls onto the bed.

Starlight then slides off her vest and tosses it onto the floor.

Starlight then grabs onto her beanie, pulls it off her head, and tosses it to the floor as well.

Starlight then grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Starlight tosses her shirt to the floor as she was left in her black bra.

Starlight then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Starlight slides the bra off her body and throws it to the floor as her B-cup size breasts were exposed with her dark purple nipples.

“Nice looking body Starlight,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“Thanks, now why don’t you join me,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Of course,” Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn then sets her top onto the floor as she had on her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens her belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks her jeans to the side as she was left in her matching purple bra and panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides her bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were now shown.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side as she was fully naked, showing off her boobs and hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls over to Starlight. Soon, Dawn gets on top of Starlight as they look each other in the eyes.

“I thought I had a nice body, you got a nice one too,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Well your body is ready to get rocked,” Dawn said to Starlight as they kiss on the lips again.

Then, Starlight wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck and she wraps her legs around Dawn’s waist.

Dawn then grinds her pussy on top of Starlight’s pussy as they continue to make out and they start to rock the bed a bit.

A minute later, Dawn stops grinding her pussy on Starlight’s pussy as both girls pussies were getting a bit wet and were slowly dripping their juices.

Dawn then stops making out with Starlight and goes back to sucking on Starlight’s neck again.

“Mmm Dawn, your tongue is so good on my neck,” Starlight moans at Dawn as she feels Dawn sucking on her neck.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Starlight’s neck as Starlight unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn.

Dawn then lies down on her back with her legs spread wide, giving Starlight a good view of her pussy as Dawn was lying near the end of the bed. Starlight then crawls up as her face was right near Dawn’s pussy.

Then, Starlight begins to lick Dawn’s pussy as Dawn begins to moan in lust at feeling Starlight’s tongue on her pussy.

“Oh, oh yes, lick away on my pussy,” Dawn moans to Starlight as Starlight continues to lick on Dawn’s pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn grabs onto Starlight’s head as she forces Starlight to go in deeper with her tongue.

“OH FUCK YES,” Dawn screams in passion as Starlight was licking now inside Dawn’s pussy.

Thirty-five seconds later, Starlight pulls away from Dawn’s pussy as some of Dawn’s juices were dripping down Starlight’s mouth. Starlight wipes the juices off her mouth as Dawn sits back up, ready for the big finish.

“Alright Starlight, time for you lay on your back so I can give you one big climax,” Dawn said to Starlight.

Starlight then lies down on her back and then Dawn crawls close to Starlight. Dawn then moves Starlight’s left leg and then Dawn moves down as her pussy was touching Starlight’s pussy.

Dawn and Starlight then rub their pussies together as Starlight begins to scream a little.

“YES, YES, RUB MY PUSSY,” Starlight cries in passion as Dawn continues to grind on Starlight’s pussy.

“Don’t you worry Starlight, that’s what I’m going to do,” Dawn said to Starlight as they kept rubbing their pussies together.

A minute later, Dawn started to speed up the rubbing as Starlight begins to scream a bit louder.

“OH GOD, GOD, OH FUCK YES,” Starlight screams in passion as both girls were starting to sweat a bit from their sex so far.

Forty seconds later, the rubbing was still going at a fast rate and for Starlight, she felt like she couldn’t continue anymore.

“Oh Dawn, I’m about to cum,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Then do it Starlight, cum for me,” Dawn said to Starlight.

About seven seconds later, Starlight’s limit had finally been reached.

“OH YES,” Starlight screamed as she reach her climax.

Starlight then arches her back and squirts out her love juices as it lands on the bed and misses Dawn by inches.

Starlight lies again on her back, breathing heavily and her body was covered in beads of sweat. Then, Dawn lies next to Starlight as she was breathing normally and she was sweating as well.

“Wow…that was…amazing,” Starlight said through her breaths and she cuddles next to Dawn.

“Yeah, I knew you would like it,” Dawn said to Starlight and then Dawn wraps her arms around Starlight’s body.

“Sunset was right, you are great in bed,” Starlight said to Dawn.

“Wait, Sunset told you about our time together,” Dawn said to Starlight.

“Yep, don’t worry I’ll keep your secret, since you satisfy all my needs,” Starlight said to Dawn as Starlight moves her right index finger up and down sexually on Dawn’s chest.

“That’s good,” Dawn said.

“Say, want to go at it for another round?” Starlight asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

“ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _will_ _have_ _to_ _sex_ _with_ _Sonata_ _tomorrow,_ ” Dawn thought.

Then, Dawn lies on her back and Starlight gets on top of Dawn. Starlight then presses her lips onto Dawn’s lips, getting into another make out session.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Starlight’s body and grabs onto her ass. Dawn then massages and fondles Starlight’s ass cheeks as they were ready for another round of hot sex.

* * *

_Present_ _Day…_

“So yeah, me and Starlight went at it again and we did it five more times later on in the evening. The next day I return to The Dazzlings’ apartment and me and Sonata had sex again, apparently she really wanted some more of me,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Once again, thank you all for helping me making it to thirty episodes and I promise you, we got more episodes to come,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well that does it for now, make sure to follow me on Dailymotion, leave a comment below, and don’t forget to like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thirty chapters, that’s impressive for this fic. So the next woman to do it with Dawn is the E.G version of Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and I have to admit it, I’m starting to like Starlight.
> 
> Hope you are ready because the second arc of this yuri harem series is about to begin in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for more yuri goodness.


	31. Leni Loud

**Chapter** **31:** **Three’s** **a** **Loud** **Part** **I**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was ready to film the next episode of her sexy podcast series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

“Hey everyone, I’m back and I have a huge surprise for all of you fans,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“The next story I’m about to tell you has three parts. Over this and the next two episodes, I will tell you all about my awesome sexual experience,” Dawn said.

“Let’s just say my story involves me having sex with three members of a big family and wow what an experience,” Dawn said.

“So, let’s begin with part one,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room, sitting on the couch as she was talking to Hekapoo over her IPhone as she set it to speaker phone mode.

“So you had sex with thirty-one girls?” Hekapoo asked Dawn over the phone.

“Yes, one of those encounters was an awesome three way,” Dawn said to Hekapoo over the phone.

“Wow Dawn you are so awesome, you are like an insane rule breaker, maybe even a pirate perhaps ( **foreshadowing** **a** **bit?** ),” Hekapoo said to Dawn over the phone.

“I’m definitely not a pirate, I’m not hunting for gold and killing people, but I am having sex with other woman like a male pirate would do,” Dawn said to Hekapoo over the phone.

“Well I have to get back to making dimensional scissors, talk to you later,” Hekapoo said to Dawn over the phone.

“Yeah I will, bye Heka,” Dawn said to Hekapoo over the phone and then Dawn hangs up the call.

Dawn picks up her phone and pulls out her dimensional scissors.

“Time for some more dimension hopping,” Dawn said and then she opens up a rift using her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then jumps into the rift and then she steps out of the rift a few seconds later, Dawn manages to land safely on her feet and on the sidewalk.

Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift behind her. Dawn then turns to her right and she was standing outside this house, it was two story house with numerous toys on the front of the yard and on the roof.

“Guess this home must have some kids in it,” Dawn said.

Dawn looks over and sees this girl walking down the street, she had long pale blonde hair, with a pair of white sunglasses on her head, wearing a pair of red hoop earrings, a seafoam green sleeveless dress with white frills on it, and white flip flops with seafoam green bows on it. She had a unique walk to her, she had her hands up and her eyes closed.

This girl soon stops when she was close to Dawn. The girl opens her eyes and she sees the outfit that Dawn was wearing.

“Oh my god, I love that outfit. Black and purple totes match your look,” the girl said to Dawn.

“Why thank you,” Dawn said to the girl.

“I’m Leni, Leni Loud,” Leni said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“Wow, what a beautiful name, Delilah,” Leni said.

“It’s Dawn,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Want to come in, I don’t let strangers in my house, but you seem to be trustworthy?” Leni asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as she and Leni walk into the home.

Once they were in the house, Leni closes the door so that no one would come in the house.

“Come on Dina, I will show you to my room,” Leni said to Dawn.

“It’s Dawn,” Dawn said to Leni as she follows Leni upstairs.

They soon make a left and then they reach the door to Leni’s bedroom. Leni looks at her arm to see the passcode she written down for the room.

Leni then presses the numbers on the keypad and soon the door opens.

“Come, we need to talk,” Leni said to Dawn as they walk into the bedroom.

Dawn looks around to see two beds, a dresser with a mirror, and a closet.

“So, what do you need to talk about Leni?” Dawn asked Leni.

“I need help, I’m taking health class and we are doing sex education,” Leni said to Dawn.

“What do you need to know?” Dawn asked Leni.

“What’s sex?” Leni asked Dawn.

“Okay, well you see Leni when a man and woman fall in love, they would go on a date to discuss things they like. After several dates and when the time is right, they would go back to wherever they live and they begin to kiss. During the kissing, they would begin to strip off their clothes until they are completely nude. Then, the men would have the woman lying down on the bed and then the man puts his penis into the woman’s vagina. The man will continue to thrust himself until he ejaculates his cum inside the woman or he sprays it onto the woman’s body,” Dawn said to Leni.

“So do you understand?” Dawn asked Leni, but Leni has this blank look on her face as if she didn’t listen at all.

“Oh yes, I totes understand,” Leni said.

“But quick question, I have a friend that has two dads, so which one would have a vagina?” Leni asked Dawn and then Dawn bangs her head on the wall in frustration.

“Oh, is that part of sex?” Leni asked Dawn.

Dawn then stops banging on the wall and turns to face Leni.

“Well Leni, sex between man and man or woman and woman is a bit different,” Dawn said to Leni.

“How is it different?” Leni asked Dawn.

“Is it alright if I show you, think of it as a hands on lesson,” Dawn said to Leni as Dawn extends her right hand to Leni.

“Well since you are the teacher, teach away,” Leni said to Dawn and then Leni grabs onto Dawn’s right hand.

Dawn then pulls Leni off the bed as Leni stands next to Dawn.

“So what do we do now?” Leni asked Dawn.

“Well, we looks into each other’s eyes and we say something sweet to each other,” Dawn said to Leni.

“I have to say Leni, you have to be one of sweetest people I have ever met,” Dawn said to Leni as she caress Leni’s face.

“I love your beauty, those lips are so good that I want to kiss them,” Leni said to Dawn.

“Okay, so what’s next?” Leni asked.

“Well the next step is this,” Dawn said and then plants a kiss on Leni’s lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths. Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Leni’s face turned red from that soft passionate kiss.

“Ba, ba, ba,” Leni said as she was pretty much speechless from the kiss.

“I can tell from your aura that you loved it,” Dawn said to Leni and then Leni nodded “yes”.

“Okay Leni, next step is to strip off all of our clothing,” Dawn said to Leni.

Dawn then pulls off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses her top to the floor as she had on her purple bra.

Dawn then loosen the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she was in her matching purple panties as well.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and she unhooks it. Dawn then slides her bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was fully naked, showing off her hairy pussy as well.

“Okay Leni, it’s your turn,” Dawn said to Leni as Leni had this blank look on her face, but then Leni snapped herself out of the trance.

“Oops sorry,” Leni said.

Leni takes off her sunglasses and sets them on the dresser.

Leni then slides off her flip flops as she was now barefoot.

Leni then reaches behind and unzips her dress. Leni then slides the dress down her body and steps out of it as she was left in her matching seafoam green bra and panties with white frills on them.

Leni then reaches from behind and she unhooks her bra. Leni then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were shown.

Leni then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Leni then sets them to the side as she was naked, showing off her pussy with a full patch of pale blonde pubic hair on it.

“Sorry about the hair down there, but my mom said that I shouldn’t be near any razor for some weird reason,” Leni said to Dawn.

“That’s ok, I love woman with some hair down there,” Dawn said to Leni.

“So we’re naked, what’s next?” Leni asked Dawn.

“Well I wrap my arms around your body,” Dawn said to Leni as she wraps her arms around Leni’s waist and pulls her close.

“Then I do this,” Dawn said and then she starts to suck on Leni’s neck.

“Mmm,” Leni moans as Dawn continues to suck on Leni’s neck.

About twenty seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Leni’s neck as Leni was still blushing from the start of their sex session.

“Now, I will lay you down on the bed,” Dawn said to Leni as she unwraps her arms and lies Leni down on the bed that was close to the door.

Dawn then gets on the bed and on top of Leni. Dawn then crawls on top of Leni as Dawn’s breasts were close to Leni’s face.

“Why are your boobs near my face?” Leni asked Dawn.

“Because I want you to suck on them,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Okay,” Leni said and then she starts to suck on Dawn’s left nipple.

“Mmm yes that’s the spot,” Dawn moans in pleasure at Leni sucking on her nipple.

Ten seconds later, Leni then switches over and starts to suck on Dawn’s right nipple.

“Ahh fucking yes,” Dawn moans in pleasure over Leni sucking on her breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto Leni’s hands and she moves them onto her ass.

“Why did you put my hands on your ass?” Leni asked Dawn in confusion as she stop sucking on Dawn’s breasts.

“So you can squeeze my ass cheeks,” Dawn said to Leni.

Then, Leni squeezes Dawn’s ass cheeks and goes back to sucking on Dawn’s nipples as Dawn was moaning in pleasure.

“AH, AH, OH YES, OH YES,” Dawn cries in passion over Leni fondling her ass and sucking on her breasts.

Forty seconds later, Leni stops sucking on Dawn’s breasts and moves her hands off of Dawn’s ass as Dawn’s nipples were now erect.

“Okay, now that we are getting turned on, it is time for the next step,” Dawn said to Leni and then Dawn gets on her hands and knees and turns around, facing away from Leni.

Leni sits up as she sees Dawn’s ass and pussy in full view, but Leni was confused again.

“Okay, so what am I doing now?” Leni asked Dawn.

“I want you to eat me out,” Dawn said to Leni.

“I’m not sure, your ass in my mouth seems very unhealthy,” Leni said to Dawn.

“No, I want you to perform cunnilingus on me,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Cunnilingus, is that some sort of space thing?” Leni asked.

“Not continuum, cunnilingus. It means I want you to lick and eat my pussy,” Dawn said to Leni.

“We have a pussy, his name is Cliff and I don’t think we can eat him,” Leni said to Dawn.

“Not a pussy cat, my pussy,” Dawn said to Leni as Dawn was rubbing her pussy.

“Oh, now I got it,” Leni said.

“ _Oh_ _thank_ _fucking_ _god,_ _I_ _have_ _not_ _meet_ _someone_ _this_ _dumb_ _ever,_ ” Dawn thought.

Leni then crawls up and slowly licks Dawn’s pussy as Dawn felt this sudden chill down her spine.

“Oh yes,” Dawn moans in pleasure as Leni continues to lick Dawn’s pussy.

About fifteen seconds later, Dawn wanted Leni to go faster with the licking so she was going to do it.

“Leni, I want you to lick my pussy faster, lick my pussy like ice cream,” Dawn ordered Leni.

“Okay but your pussy is not ice cream,” Leni said to Dawn and then Leni licks Dawn’s pussy faster than normal.

“AH, OH FUCK, YES,” Dawn screams in passion as Leni continues to lick Dawn’s pussy.

A minute later, Dawn was still moaning in lust as Leni stops to see that Dawn’s pussy was starting to get wet and slowly leaking out her juices.

“Why is there water coming out of your pussy?” Leni asked Dawn.

“That’s my love juice and it happens when you pleasure a girl enough,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Oh I didn’t know that,” Leni said.

“Now lay on your back and spread your legs, it is my turn to show you what I can do,” Dawn said to Leni.

Leni then lies on her back and spread her legs wide as her pussy was in full view. Dawn then turns around and lies on her stomach as she was looking at Leni’s pussy.

“Now Leni, I’m going to lick your pussy so I hope you are up for this,” Dawn said to Leni.

“I’m totes ready,” Leni said.

Dawn then slowly licks Leni’s pussy as Leni starts to lightly moan in pleasure.

“Mmm, oh yes, keep licking,” Leni said to Dawn as Dawn continues to lick Leni’s pussy.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Leni’s pussy as Dawn got on her knees.

“Okay Leni, time for the second last step, what I’m going to do is something known as fingering,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Fingering, is that sex with fingers?” Leni asked.

“Actually it is, I’m going to slide two of my fingers in and out of your pussy,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Okay then finger away,” Leni said to Dawn.

Then Dawn takes two of her fingers and slides them into Leni’s pussy.

“OH, OH GOD,” Leni screams in passion after feeling Dawn’s fingers in her pussy.

Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of Leni at a decent rate as Leni moans in pleasure.

“YES, YES, YES,” Leni screams in pleasure as Dawn continues to slide her fingers a bit faster in and out of Leni.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Leni as she notices that Leni’s pussy was really wet and it was dripping out her love juices.

“I’m not the only one turned on, it seems your getting turned on even more,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Now for the final step, when two women have sex sometimes they would do something called scissoring,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Does it involves actually scissors?” Leni asked Dawn.

“No,” Dawn said.

“First, you keep your legs spread wide while I spread my legs,” Dawn said to Leni as she spreads her legs for Leni.

“Next, I slide over until my pussy touches your pussy,” Dawn said to Leni as she slides down as her pussy was touching Leni’s pussy.

“Now, we gently rub pussies together at a slow pace first,” Dawn said to Leni and then she slowly rub her pussy and Leni’s pussy together very slowly.

“Oh yes, oh yes,” Leni moans softly as they were still slowly rubbing their pussies together.

A minute later, Dawn wanted to take it to the next speed.

“Okay Leni, we are going to go a bit faster,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Alright, do it,” Leni said to Dawn as Dawn increase the rubbing at a normal pace.

“AH, AH, OH YES, YESSS,” Leni cries in passion as Dawn is still rubbing her pussy and Leni’s pussy together at a normal speed.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn decided that for Leni to experience her first climax, so she needed to rub their pussies as fast as they can.

“Okay Leni, I think you’re ready. We are going to rub our pussies as fast as a fucking car,” Dawn said to Leni.

“I’m ready,” Leni said and then both girls were rubbing their pussies together at a very fast rate.

“OH FUCK, FUCK, YES, RUB ME, RUB ME,” Leni screams in ecstasy as Dawn follows Leni’s words and they still rub their pussies faster.

“You love this, tell me you fucking love this,” Dawn ordered Leni.

“Yes, I love rubbing pussies,” Leni said in pleasure.

Sixty-five seconds into the fast rubbing, Leni looked like she was not going to take it anymore.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum, I’m about to cum,” Leni said.

“Then do it Leni, that’s the big finish,” Dawn said to Leni.

About five seconds later, Leni had finally reached her limit.

“OH YES,” Leni screams as she reach her climax, she then arch her back and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn’s stomach.

Leni then lies back down as she was sweating and breathing heavily, while Dawn lies down next to Leni, resting her head on a pillow.

“Wow, I…can’t believe…that you are that good…at sex,” Leni said to Dawn as she breathed in and out.

“Well I have my ways,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, thanks so much for the lesson Donna,” Leni said to Dawn.

“It’s Dawn,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Well at least I can pass sex ed thanks to you,” Leni said to Dawn.

“Oh can you grow a penis, I want to try and have sex in a normal way?” Leni asked Dawn.

Dawn then smiles, grabs the pillow, and places it over her face. Dawn then screams into the pillow as Leni’s stupidity was driving Dawn mad.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah Leni was sweet, but very stupid. Leni thought I was a futa or someone who had two genitals, but I’m all woman and that’s the truth,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“That wraps up part one of my three part series, the next episode will feature someone that is very close to Leni,” Dawn said.

“If you want more, follow this channel, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off the recording.

 ** _To_** **_be_** **_continued…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to start the second arc of this fic series. The next woman to have some love from Dawn is the bubbly and ditzy blonde, Leni Loud from The Loud House. She is the first of three women to be featured in the second arc known as Three’s A Loud, in which Dawn has sex with three members of the Loud family.
> 
> Anyway, we have the second part of this arc coming up next.


	32. Lori Loud

**Chapter** **32:** **Three’s** **A** **Loud** **Part** **II**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was ready to film another episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses the record button on her laptop as the episode was being filmed.

“Hello everyone, I’m back with the next episode of my popular sex filled podcast,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So last episode, I went to a town called Royal Woods, Michigan. I met this ditzy blonde named Leni Loud and she was having a hard time with sex education. When we got to her bedroom, I gave her a hands on lesson with her on sex and made her cum for the first time in Leni’s life,” Dawn said.

“I thought Leni was the only one in Royal Woods that wanted to have sex with me, that was until I met her older sister,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, let me continue with this story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Back inside the Loud house, Dawn and Leni were off the bed as they were getting dressed from their sex minutes ago.

“Hey Didi, can you zip up my dress for me?” Leni asked Dawn.

“It’s Dawn and yes I will help you,” Dawn said to Leni as she zips up Leni’s dress for her.

“Now remember Leni, if you have sex with a man, make sure they have a condom with them,” Dawn said to Leni as Dawn puts on her sneakers.

“Condom, like ketchup and mustard, how does that work during sex?” Leni asked as Dawn’s left eye starts to twitch from Leni’s stupidity.

“No a condom, it’s what a guy puts on so he doesn’t ejaculate inside your pussy, you don’t want to get knocked up,” Dawn said to Leni.

“Knocked up?” Leni asked as Dawn just silently look down the floor.

“Never mind,” Dawn said as she and Leni were now fully dressed.

Soon, Dawn and Leni exit the bedroom, then they walk downstairs and into the living room, then they sit on the couch.

“You know Dawn, you should meet my older sister, Lori, you would totes like her,” Leni said to Dawn.

“Lori?” Dawn asked.

Then, the door opens and in comes the oldest sister, Lori Loud. She had large long blonde hair (it was a bit shorter than Leni), wearing white pearl earrings, light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, and light blue slip on shoes. Lori was on her cell phone trying to call her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago.

“Boo-Boo bear, pick up, I have been literally trying to call you,” Lori said trying to get an answer.

“Oh Lori, meet my new friend, Dane,” Leni said to Lori introducing her to Dawn.

“It’s Dawn,” Dawn said as she gets up from the couch and approaches Lori.

“I’m Lori Loud, Leni’s sister,” Lori said to Dawn as she shakes Dawn’s hand.

“Who are you trying to talk you?” Dawn asked Lori.

“My boyfriend, Bobby, I have been trying to call him for three hours but I got no answer. I try texting him for two hours and I didn’t get a response as well,” Lori said to Dawn.

“I think he has been literally cheating on me,” Lori said.

“Lori don’t overreact, he could be busy,” Dawn said to Lori.

“You could be right,” Lori said to Dawn.

“Say Dawn, want to come to my bedroom with me?” Lori asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said to Lori as she and Lori walk upstairs and they approach the same bedroom that Dawn was in earlier.

“ _Oh_ _crap,_ _this_ _is_ _Lori’s_ _bedroom,_ _I_ _sure_ _hope_ _she_ _doesn’t_ _know_ _me_ _and_ _Leni_ _had_ _sex_ _in_ _here,_ ” Dawn thought as Lori enters the code on the keypad and the door opens.

Lori then walks into the room, followed by Dawn. Lori smells her room and it smelled like sweat and sex.

“Why does it smell like sex all of a sudden?” Lori asked.

“Must be Luna and Sam having sex in my bedroom. I swear I will literally kick Luna’s ass for doing it,” Lori said.

“Come on Dawn, sit on my bed,” Lori said to Dawn as Dawn sits on the edge of Lori’s bed with her.

“So, how long have you and Bobby been dating?” Dawn asked Lori.

“We been dating a few years now,” Lori said.

“Where is he?” Dawn asked Lori.

“He moved away with his family, I mean it is three hours away, so I do see him the odd time,” Lori said.

“Oh I’m sorry Lori,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Don’t be, we establish a long distance relationship by talking on the phone,” Lori said to Dawn.

“But,” Lori said as she was a bit nervous.

“What is it Lori?” Dawn asked Lori.

“I have been craving some sexual loving, me and my Boo-Boo bear try to have phone sex but it was horrible,” Lori said to Dawn.

“How long has it been since you have real sex?” Dawn asked Lori.

“It has been literally eight months since we had sex,” Lori said.

“Ouch, I could see why you’re a bit tense,” Dawn said to Lori.

“I know, I need some sex right now or I will literally go insane,” Lori said and then she thought of an idea.

“Say, would you like to have sex with me?” Lori asked Dawn as Lori caresses her right hand along Dawn’s face.

“Lori I can’t do that, I can’t risk your relationship with Bobby,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Dawn, Bobby will never know, it will between you and me. Beside, I think you look really cute,” Lori said to Dawn as Lori places her left hand on Dawn’s right covered thigh.

“You are hot too, but still I can’t destroy your personal connection to Bobby,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Please Dawn, I have been so horny without Bobby and I really need someone to release my sexual energy, come on,” Lori begged Dawn as Lori had the sad puppy dog eyes.

“Oh I can’t say no to you, especially with those sad looking eyes,” Dawn said to Lori as Dawn caresses her left hand along Lori’s face.

“Oh Dawn, thank you,” Lori said to Dawn as Lori gives Dawn a hug.

Five seconds later, Lori breaks off the hug as Dawn and Lori look at each other’s eyes.

Then, Dawn plants a soft kiss on Lori’s lips as Lori closes her eyes, feeling the kiss that Dawn was giving her. They swirl their tongues together slowly as the kiss was so gentle, yet passionate. Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Lori was stunned as Dawn was such a good kisser.

“Wow, your a good kisser, hell your up there with my Boo-Boo bear,” Lori said to Dawn.

“Aw thanks,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Get yourself comfortable while I close the blinds,” Lori said to Dawn as Dawn kicks off her sneakers, leaving her barefoot.

Lori walks over to her window and closes the blinds on her windows.

Meanwhile outside the house, Clyde McBride was walking along the sidewalk as he stops at the Loud house. Clyde turns to his left and looks up to see the silhouette of Lori in her bedroom.

“L…L…Lori,” Clyde stuttered and then his nose bleeds like a waterfall and faints onto the front lawn.

Back inside Lori and Leni’s bedroom, Lori sits on the bed and slides off her shoes, kicking them under her bed as she was barefoot as well.

“Alright Dawn, are you ready?” Lori asked Dawn.

“Yes I’m so ready,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Lori pressed their lips together, getting into a passionate and rough make out session as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Six seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Lori’s waist, while Lori wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck.

Ten seconds later, both girls fall onto the bed as Lori was on top of Dawn, still making out with her.

Twenty-five seconds later, Lori breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her bottom lip.

“Man, your good at kissing, what’s your secret?” Lori asked Dawn.

“A woman never kisses and tells,” Dawn said as Lori giggled a bit.

“Okay Dawn, time to get down to business,” Lori said to Dawn as Lori stands up off the bed.

Lori grabs onto the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Lori drops her shirt as she had on a light blue lace bra.

Lori then unbutton and unzips her shorts as they drop down to her ankles. Lori steps out of shorts as she had on matching light blue lace panties.

“Wow Lori, you look so fucking sexy,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Thanks, I literally bought these with the money I got from my part time job,” Lori said to Dawn.

“Now, time for you to get in on the fun,” Lori said to Dawn as Lori lies Dawn on her back.

Then, Lori gets back on the bed with her on top of Dawn.

Lori then grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s black tank top, pulls it over Dawn’s head, and off of Dawn’s body. Lori sets the top onto the floor as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

“You know, purple looks good on your body,” Lori said to Dawn as Lori moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s stomach.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Lori.

Lori then licks up Dawn’s stomach as Dawn felt this chill going up her spine.

“Oh yes,” Dawn moans feeling Lori’s tongue along her stomach.

Lori then loosens up the belt on Dawn’s purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Lori then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Lori then sets the jeans to the side as Dawn was now in her matching purple panties.

“You know Dawn, that underwear you have on makes you look even sexier than ever,” Lori said to Dawn in this seductive tone.

“Thanks Lori,” Dawn said to Lori.

Lori then lies on top of Dawn, tilts Dawn’s head to the left, and then Lori starts to suck on Dawn’s neck as Dawn moans in pleasure.

“Mmm, oh yes,” Dawn moans in pleasure.

About thirty seconds later, Lori stops sucking on Dawn’s neck and then she sits Dawn up.

“Okay Dawn, enough of being in our underwear, let’s get nude,” Lori said to Dawn.

“Got it,” Dawn said as she reaches behind and unhooks her bra.

Dawn then slides her bra off her body, showing off her B-cup size breasts.

Lori then reaches from behind, unhooks her bra, and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts as well.

“Wow, we literally have the same size boobs,” Lori said as she looks at Dawn’s breasts.

“Yeah,” Dawn said.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. She then sets them to the floor as her hairy pussy was now shown.

Lori then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Lori sets them to the floor, exposing her pussy with a strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

“You got a nice juicy body Lori,” Dawn said to Lori.

“You got a banging body too Dawn, for someone so small, you got a hot physique,” Lori said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a bit.

Dawn then laid Lori on her left side and then Dawn laid on her left side as well, pressing her naked body behind Lori’s naked body.

Dawn then takes her right hand and moves it to Lori’s pussy. Dawn then takes her middle finger and rubs it along Lori’s pussy.

“Ah, oh it feels so soft,” Lori moans in lust as Dawn still rubs her finger along Lori’s pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn takes her middle finger and slides it in and out of Lori’s pussy.

“Oh, oh, yes, YES,” Lori said in passion.

Back downstairs, Leni was sitting on the couch as she could hear Lori’s screams from the living room.

“Huh, I guess Dawn is teaching Lori about sex ed as well,” Leni said.

Back in the bedroom, Dawn begins to slide her finger faster in and out of Lori as Lori was starting to scream a bit.

“OH DAWN, OH DAWN,” Lori screams, crying out Dawn’s name in lust.

Fifteen seconds later, Dawn was still fingering Lori as Lori had something on her mind.

“Dawn, can we please stop for a second,” Lori begged Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she slid her finger out of Lori as Lori’s pussy was a bit wet and she was slowly dripping her juices.

Lori then gets off the bed and opens up the top drawer on her dresser.

“What are you looking for Lori?” Dawn asked Lori.

“You’ll see,” Lori said to Dawn.

Five seconds later, Lori pulls out a black fourteen inch double sided rubber dildo to the shock of Dawn.

“Lori, why do have a fucking dildo in your dresser?” Dawn asked Lori.

“Because when Bobby moved, I need to feel some form a cock inside, so I brought this dildo. But it doesn’t feel the same,” Lori said to Dawn.

“But since you are here, I thought we could practice for when me and Bobby have sex again,” Lori said to Dawn.

“Okay, this is a first,” Dawn said as Lori walks over to Dawn and Dawn sits on the edge of the bed.

Dawn then grabs the dildo and slides one end of it into her pussy.

“Ooh yes,” Dawn moans in pleasure, feeling the dildo inside her.

Then, Lori takes the other end of the dildo and bends it, pointing it up. Lori then starts to rub the dildo fast with her right hand, giving Dawn a mock hand job.

“Uh Lori, you know as a female, I’m not going to feel your hand rubbing on the dildo,” Dawn said to Lori.

“It’s just to practice when I do it to my Boo-Boo bear,” Lori said to Dawn.

Forty seconds later, Lori stops with the hand job and then she licks the dildo up and down. Then, she licks around the head of the dildo as Dawn was impressed by Lori’s oral skills.

“Wow Lori, your really good with your mouth,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Thanks Dawn, I got some practice,” Lori said to Dawn and then Lori slides the other end of the dildo into her mouth and almost down to her throat.

Lori then bobs her head back and forth, giving Dawn this mock blow job.

“Oh Lori, your fellatio work is getting me so turned on,” Dawn said to Lori as Dawn was slowly getting wet from the work.

“I’m glad it is,” Lori said and then she continues the blow job.

A minute later, Lori stops the blow job as she takes the dildo out of her mouth and places the end of the dildo between her breasts.

Then, Lori moves her breasts up and down at a fast rate, giving Dawn this mock tit job.

“Oh Lori, this tit job is getting me all warm inside,” Dawn said to Lori in a lustful tone.

“Man, you’re more fun than Bobby when it comes to sex,” Lori said to Dawn.

Close to two minutes later, Lori stops the tit job as she stands back up and gets on Dawn’s lap.

Then, Lori slowly slides down and the dildo slowly penetrates Lori’s pussy.

“Oh fuck yes,” Lori moans in pleasure as she feels the rubber dildo inside her pussy.

Lori then moves her hips back and forth as she could feel the dildo rubbing her insides like crazy.

“Oh that feels good in my pussy,” Lori said in ecstasy.

“Now bounce,” Dawn ordered Lori.

Lori then bounces up and down as the dildo was sliding in and out of Lori’s pussy.

“AH, AH, AH, YES, YES,” Lori cries in passion, feeling the dildo in and out of her.

A minute later, Lori gets off of Dawn’s lap and then she bends over with her hands on the bed and her ass and pussy in the air. Dawn then stands up from the bed and gets behind Lori.

“Hope you are ready to get a dildo from behind?” Dawn asked Lori as Dawn rubs Lori’s pussy.

“Yes, ram me like a fucking porn star,” Lori said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto Lori’s hips as thrust the dildo right into Lori’s pussy, going in very deep inside of Lori’s pussy.

“OH GOD,” Lori screams as she could feel the dildo hitting right in her g-spot.

“You love it don’t ya?” Dawn asked Lori.

“Yes,” Lori said.

Then, Dawn begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Lori at a fast rate as Lori closed her eyes, just feeling the pleasure all over her body.

“OH, OH, FUCK YES, OH FUCKING YES,” Lori cries in passion.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn pulls the dildo out of Lori as she sees Lori’s pussy was getting even wetter.

“This is turning you on like crazy,” Dawn said to Lori.

“Oh hell yes,” Lori said.

Lori then laid down on the bed and rests her arms under her knees. Lori then rolls over as her pussy was high in the air and she was upside down.

Dawn then climbs up onto the bed and stands on it. Dawn then lines up the dildo as it was near Lori’s pussy.

Dawn then thrusts the dildo in and out of Lori again as Lori starts to scream and moan in pleasure.

“Oh fuck yes,” Lori moans as her eyes were rolling into the back of her skull as the pleasure was getting to her.

A minute later, Dawn continues to thrust the toy in and out of Lori even faster. For Lori, she couldn’t last any longer.

“Oh Dawn, I’m going to cum, I’m about to cum,” Lori said to Dawn.

About eleven seconds later, Lori’s limit had finally reached.

“YES,” Lori screams in passion, reaching her climax.

Dawn pulls the dildo out of Lori as Lori’s love juices were gushing up like a geyser, spraying Dawn’s stomach with her juices.

Lori laid on her back, breathing heavily and her body covered in sweat from Dawn’s work. Then, Dawn pulls the dildo out of her pussy and puts it on the floor. Dawn then lies next to Lori, breathing in at a normal rate, her pussy dripping out her love juices, and sweating a bit as well from her sexual energy.

“Wow…that is…literally…amazing,” Lori said softly as she was breathing in and out.

“Yeah, I told you I have my ways,” Dawn said to Lori as Dawn was rubbing Lori’s stomach softly.

Then, Lori’s cell phone starts to ring as Lori gets off the bed and walks over to her phone. She looks at her caller ID and it says “Bobby Boo-Boo Bear” on it.

“It’s Bobby,” Lori said.

Then, Lori wraps a towel around her body so Bobby doesn’t know about the sex that she and Dawn had.

Lori presses the accept button and she sees her boyfriend, Bobby, on the screen, ready for her FaceTime chat with her boyfriend.

“Hey Bobby,” Lori said to Bobby.

“Hey babe, sorry I didn’t answer earlier, a bunch of cats got into the bodega and the whole family spend pretty much the entire day getting them out,” Bobby said to Lori.

“Oh good, I thought you had cheated on me,” Lori said to Bobby.

“I would never cheat on you babe, your my girl, I would never do anything to upset you,” Bobby said to Lori.

“Aw thanks Boo-Boo bear,” Lori said to Bobby.

“Say why do you have a towel around your body?” Bobby asked Lori.

“I just got out of the shower, I was literally sweating bullets because I thought you cheated on me,” Lori said to Bobby.

“We are still on for our date next week?” Lori asked Bobby.

“Oh yes babe,” Bobby said to Lori.

“Good, talk to you later Boo-Boo bear,” Lori said to Bobby and then she hangs up on Bobby.

Lori then gets up and looks over at Dawn, with a smile on Dawn’s face and relaxing on Lori’s bed.

“Hey Dawn, thank you so much for relieving my sexual tension, you are literally a good friend,” Lori said to Dawn as she walks over towards Dawn.

Then, Lori plants a soft kiss on Dawn’s lips, showing her gratitude towards Dawn.

“Your welcome Lori, even though this is our only time, I’m glad I was the one to show you some loving,” Dawn said to Lori as Lori laid next to Dawn.

“Yeah, you know if a girl ever wants to have sex with you, I bet they would love it so much,” Lori said to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn’s chest.

“I think they would,” Dawn said as she lied to Lori, knowing that every woman that did it with Dawn had enjoy her loving.

Soon, both Dawn and Lori were lying down on Lori’s bed, taking their time to get their energy back.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah, me and Lori kept our secret from Bobby, so he will never find out we did it. But I got to admit, Lori had an amazing body and she was amazing in bed as well,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well that’s part two of this series done and I will be wrapping up this little series in my next episode,” Dawn said.

“If you like this and want more, follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

 ** _To_** **_be_** **_continued…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this second arc seems to get more interesting by each release and there is only one more chapter of this arc left. But anyway, the next girl to get some of Dawn’s loving is Lori Loud from The Loud House.
> 
> We got the last chapter of this arc next and trust me, you got to see it.
> 
> Anyway, we got more yuri harem up next.


	33. Rita Loud

**Chapter** **33:** **Three’s** **A** **Loud** **Part** **III**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was getting set up for the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, I’m back and I’m here to talk about the final part of my epic adventure in Royal Woods,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So last time, I finished up my session with Leni and her older sister Lori got back home. She said that she didn’t have sex in months after her boyfriend moved to the big city. So, I relieved her sexual tension by having sex with her, let’s say it involved a dildo and it was on the level of normal straight sex,” Dawn said.

“Now on to the final part of this story, what I didn’t know is that after my time with Lori, her mother got back home and it was one crazy ride,” Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Anyway, let me finish this up,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Back inside the Loud house, Dawn and Lori exit Lori and Leni’s bedroom, fully dressed after their sexual escapades.

“I can’t believe how good you are Dawn,” Lori said to Dawn.

“I know, you already told me,” Dawn said to Lori.

Soon, both Lori and Dawn walk downstairs and Lori takes a seat on the couch, next to Leni.

“Hey Lori, is it alright if I get a drink?” Dawn asked Lori.

“Yeah,” Lori said.

“ _Phew,_ _I_ _need_ _a_ _drink_ _so_ _bad,_ _doing_ _both_ _Leni_ _and_ _Lori_ _really_ _zaps_ _my_ _energy_ _clean,_ ” Dawn thought as she walks into the kitchen.

Dawn then opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. Once she opens the bottle, she takes a drink from it.

“Wow, that hits the spot,” Dawn said.

Meanwhile, the front door opens to the home and in comes this older looking woman. She had big blonde hair similar to Lori, wearing white earrings, pink dress shirt with the cuffs and collar being white, brownish purple pants, and black shoes, it was safe to say that she was the mother of Lori and Leni.

“Girls, why is Clyde lying down on the grass?” she asked Lori and Leni.

“Crap, Clyde saw me again and he literally passed out from my beauty,” Lori said.

“Thanks for the drink Lori, I’m feeling way better,” Dawn said to Lori as she walks over to the living room with bottle in hand.

“Lori, who’s your cute little friend?” the older woman asked Lori.

“Mom, this is Dawn,” Lori said to her mom, introducing Dawn to her mother.

“Dawn, this is mother, Rita Loud,” Lori said to Dawn.

“Hello Mrs. Loud, you got some great kids here,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Aw thank you, you are such a lady,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Girls, can you take Clyde back home?” Rita asked her daughters.

“Sure,” Lori said.

“When your done, you can go to the mall if you want, I want some time to talk with Dawn,” Rita said to her daughters.

“Nice, I was looking at this new dress and it would look totes great on me,” Leni said as she and Lori got off the couch and walk out of the door.

Then, they pick Clyde up and put him in the van. Once they got Clyde in the van, they drive off as they gave Dawn and Rita their quiet time.

Dawn then closes the front door and she sits down with Rita at the dining room table.

“So Dawn, where are you from?” Rita asked Dawn.

“I’m from Canada,” Dawn said.

“Ooh, Canada is such a nice place,” Rita said.

“How old are you?” Rita asked Dawn.

“Eighteen,” Dawn said.

“Wow, you look like you could be fifteen or sixteen,” Rita said to Dawn.

“I do have this young looking appearance,” Dawn said.

“I got to say, you raised three wonderful kids,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Three?” Rita asked.

“Yeah, Lori, Leni, and Luna,” Dawn said to Rita and then she takes another drink of water.

“Actually I don’t have three kids, I have eleven,” Rita said.

Dawn then stops drinking and then she spits out the water in this spit take as she was shocked that someone as beautiful as Rita could have eleven children.

“Eleven kids, holy crap, you look so fucking hot for having eleven kids,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Thank you Dawn, I do keep myself in shape after the birth of each kid,” Rita said to Dawn as Dawn finished off her water and throws it into the recycling bin.

“Say Dawn, let’s take this talk to the bedroom,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as both women got off the chairs and walk through the living room and they enter Rita and her husband’s bedroom.

“Close the door,” Rita said to Dawn as Dawn closes the door.

“So, where is your husband?” Dawn asked Rita.

“He and eight of the kids are off to a big cooking competition he’s competing in,” Rita said.

“Nice,” Dawn said.

“You must be very proud of him,” Dawn said to Rita.

“I am, but my husband can be a bit of a lunatic,” Rita said.

“Come on, he can’t be that bad?” Dawn asked Rita.

“Well he’s afraid of spiders,” Rita said.

“A lot of people are scared of them,” Dawn said.

“Well one of my son’s friends dressed up as a spider on Halloween and then my husband sees it, screams like a girl, and trampled him,” Rita said.

“Oh,” Dawn said.

“There was a time he cried over the satellite being out and that he tossed a button into our vacation jar,” Rita said.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she sees how nuts Rita’s husband can be.

“Then there is this,” Rita said and then she pulls out her cell phone.

Rita hands the phone to Dawn as it was on a video streaming site.

“Crazy man proposes to van,” Dawn said, reading the title of the video.

Dawn then presses the play button, watching the video.

“Veronica, will you accept this key ring as a symbol of our love,” Lynn Sr. said on the video.

Dawn pauses the video as she couldn’t believe it.

“Oh my god, he proposed to a fucking van. This video has over four million views and twelve hundred comments, with most saying he has mental issues,” Dawn said as she hands the phone back to Rita.

“Yeah, that was back when he got a new van and traded our old van, vanzilla,” Rita said to Dawn.

“I can see that. So it looks like that you got the old van back,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Yeah, we got our old van back,” Rita said as Dawn sits down next to Rita on the bed.

“Say Dawn, may I tell you something?” Rita asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

“My sex life has not been really good. We had sex all the time before the kids were born, by our fifth kid we only had sex six times a year, by our eighth kid we only had sex three times a year, and by our eleventh kid we only do it once a year,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Wow,” Dawn said.

“I have been so horny these last few months that I really want my husband to have sex with me like how we did when we first got together. But he’s been so busy with his job at the restaurant that he is just comes home and goes to bed,” Rita said.

“I can see why your so horny,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Say Dawn, can I ask you something,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said.

“Would you have sex with me?” Rita asked Dawn as Dawn was in utter shock to hear Rita say that.

“Rita, your fucking nuts, I can’t have sex with you, if your husband finds out, he will leave you and kick my ass from here to Indiana,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Dawn, I need to relieve this tension, plus you look really hot and you could really tame me,” Rita said to Dawn as she caresses Dawn’s face with her left hand.

“Still, I can’t destroy the relationship with you and your husband,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Please Dawn, I will never tell him, this will be between the two of us,” Rita said to Dawn.

After thinking about it for a while, Dawn had finally got an answer.

“Oh fine, I will have sex with you Rita,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Oh thank you Dawn, I hope your ready to tame this mom,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry Rita, I have been with a few MILFs before,” Dawn said to Rita, referring to the times she had sex with Priyanka and Carol.

“Good, now I want you to kiss me,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Okay,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn and Rita pressed their lips together, getting into their kiss. The kiss was really passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy and Dawn wraps her arms around Rita’s waist.

Fifteen seconds later, the females were still kissing as Dawn moves her hands up and she starts to unbutton Rita’s shirt. Once the buttons were undone, Dawn slides Rita’s shirt off of Rita’s body and it lands on the floor, showing off the white bra Rita had on.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Rita was impressed by Dawn’s kissing skills.

“Wow Dawn, you kissed even better than my husband,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Thank you Rita,” Dawn said to Rita.

Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Rita slides off her shoes as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn then sets her shirt to the side as she had on her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then stands up from the bed, grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she was also in her matching purple panties.

“Now, let me get you out of your pants,” Dawn said to Rita as Dawn got onto her knees in front of Rita.

Dawn then moves her hands up and she unbutton and unzips Rita’s pants. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Rita’s pants, slides them down Rita’s legs, and off of Rita’s body. Dawn sets Rita’s pants to the side as Rita was now in her matching white panties.

Dawn then moves her right hand onto Rita’s covered pussy and she begins to lightly rub it.

“Does that feels good?” Dawn asked Rita as Rita moans in pleasure.

“Oh yes that feels so good,” Rita moans in pleasure.

A minute later, Dawn stops the rubbing as she that Rita’s panties were starting to get wet from Dawn’s rubbing.

“Mmm, looks like you are turned on by this,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Yes this is fucking turning me on right now,” Rita said.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side, showing off her hairy pussy.

“Mmm, momma likes,” Rita said admiring Dawn’s nude body.

Dawn then stands back up and then she reaches behind to the back of Rita’s bra. Dawn then unhooks Rita’s bra and slides it off of Rita’s body as Rita’s C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then begins to suck on Rita’s right nipple as Rita starts to moan in pleasure.

“Oh yes,” Rita moans in pleasure as Dawn continue to suck on Rita’s nipple.

“Keep sucking away on my tit,” Rita ordered Dawn as Dawn continues to suck away.

About ninety seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Rita’s nipple and then Dawn laid Rita on her back on the bed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Rita’s panties, slides them down Rita’s legs, and off of Rita’s body. Dawn throws them to the side as she sees Rita’s pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

“Wow, you know good things come to those who wait,” Dawn said as she moved her right hand up and down Rita’s stomach.

Dawn then flips Rita over as Rita lies on her stomach. Dawn then gets onto her knees and spread Rita’s legs wide, getting a better view of Rita’s pussy.

“Time for the show,” Dawn said and then she starts to lick Rita’s pussy at a normal rate.

“Mmm, oh fuck yes,” Rita moans in pleasure as she could feel Dawn’s tongue along her pussy.

About forty seconds later, Dawn then sticks her tongue in and out of Rita’s pussy as Rita’s face was turning red from the pleasure Dawn was giving her.

“OH, AH, AH, YES,” Rita screams in pleasure from Dawn putting her tongue into Rita’s pussy.

Seventy-five seconds later, Dawn sticks her tongue out of Rita’s pussy as she sees that it is starting to get even more wet and she was dripping out her juices.

“Is there room for one more on that bed?” Dawn asked Rita.

“Yes there is,” Rita said as Dawn gets onto the bed and she crawls up next to Rita.

“I maybe new to this, but it is time for me to give you some pleasure,” Rita said to Dawn as she moves her right hand along Dawn’s stomach and down to her pussy.

Then, Rita takes two of her fingers and she slides them right into Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh,” Dawn said as she could feel Rita’s fingers inside her.

Rita then slides her fingers in and out of Dawn’s pussy as Dawn was starting to scream a little.

“AH, AH, AH,” Dawn screamed and then Rita kisses Dawn on the lips again to keep the screaming at a minimal.

Sixty-five seconds later, Rita slides her fingers out of Dawn’s pussy and she breaks off the kiss with Dawn. Rita looked down at Dawn’s pussy and she sees that it was starting to get wet as well and she was dripping out her juices as well.

“Looks like I’m not the only one turned on,” Rita said as Dawn had this smile on her face.

Dawn then stands up on the bed and then she squats down as her pussy was right near Rita’s face.

“Okay Rita, I licked your pussy and now it is your turn to lick mine,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Gotcha,” Rita said and then she starts to lick up and down Dawn’s pussy at a pretty fast rate.

“Oh fuck yes,” Dawn said in passion over Rita licking her pussy.

Dawn then tilts her head up to the ceiling and closes her eyes, moaning in lust over Rita’s tongue work.

Close to a minute and a half later, Rita stops licking Dawn’s pussy as some of Dawn’s love juices were dripping down onto Rita’s face.

“Wow, your pretty good for being the first time you are having sex with a girl,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Yeah, I’m surprised as well,” Rita said.

“Well you haven’t felt anything until I do this,” Dawn said to Rita and then Dawn gets off of Rita and lies on her back.

Dawn then moves closer to Rita as her pussy was near Rita’s pussy. Then, Dawn and Rita start to rub their pussies together as Rita was starting to scream a little.

“OH YES, OH YES, RUB ME HARD,” Rita screams as Dawn rubs faster as Rita’s breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

“Do you love it, answer me,” Dawn ordered Rita.

“Yes I love it,” Rita said in ecstasy.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn decided to speed up the rubbing as both women were sweating a bit from their sexual energy.

“AH, AH, FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK YES,” Rita screams in pleasure.

Thirty-five seconds later, the fast rubbing made by both females was finally getting to Rita as she was going to reach her limit any moment.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum, I’m going to CUM,” Rita said as she was internally not keeping up with Dawn.

Eleven seconds later, Rita had finally reached her limit.

“OH YES,” Rita screamed as she reached her climax, then she arch her back and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s stomach.

Rita lies onto her back again as Dawn snuggles up next to Rita.

“Holy shit…you are…a sexual beast,” Rita said to Dawn as she breathed in and out.

“Thank you, I do have my ways,” Dawn said to Rita as Dawn caresses the fingers on her left hand along Rita’s face.

“I now have all of my sexual desires fulfilled,” Rita said.

“That’s good,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Well I should head off,” Dawn said as she got off the bed.

“Hey Dawn, before you head off, can you have sex with me once again?” Rita asked Dawn.

“What about Lori and Leni, aren’t they going to be back soon,” Dawn said to Rita.

“Relax Dawn, they will be at the mall for hours, you don’t need to worry,” Rita said to Dawn.

“Well okay then,” Dawn said.

“Good, then get under the covers,” Rita said to Dawn as she lifts up the covers.

Dawn then gets back onto the bed and then she and Rita slide under the covers. Then, they begin to make out again while under the covers.

“Mmm, oh yeah, this is what I’m talking about,” Rita moans as both girls were going for another round of sex making.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah after me and Rita made love for the second time, I got dressed and left Royal Woods,” Dawn said to the viewers.

“I became good friends with Lori and Leni and I promised them to visit again someday to see the whole Loud family,” Dawn said.

“Well I hope you enjoy this three part adventure because I certainly enjoyed it a lot,” Dawn said.

“That wraps up another episode, if you love all this sexual goodness, then comment below, like this video, and follow this channel on Dailymotion. This is Dawn and I’ll see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the second arc of this series, I gotta admit it was a fun arc. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn’s sexual loving is the Loud MILF, Rita Loud, from The Loud House. I might add a few more characters from The Loud House to this fic, but that will be later on.
> 
> Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming up next.


	34. Enid

**Chapter** **34:** **You** **Want** **To** **Have** **Sex**

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the couch in her living room as she started filming the thirty-fourth episode of her series.

“Hello everyone, I’m here and I’m ready to bring another sexual filled story,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Well this story has me back at Lakewood Plaza Turbo and apparently, my new fighting moves caught the attention of one of the employees at the Bodega,” Dawn said.

“But anyway, here is how it all started,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in the parking lot of the plaza as she was seen meditating on the roof of Rad’s van. From the inside of the bodega, K.O, Enid, and Rad were watching Dawn from one of the front windows.

“I don’t understand, she is just meditate on my van’s roof for close to two hours,” Rad said.

“Yeah, she definitely has this mystery lure around her,” Enid said.

“She trained with my mommy and yet she hasn’t fought against Boxman or any of his bots,” K.O said.

Then, this loud siren goes off as one of Boxman’s bots was about to invade the plaza. Soon, K.O, Rad, and Enid rush out of the bodega just as the steel grates were now covered along the buildings of the plaza.

Dawn then jumps off the van and walks over to the bodega, looking to show off her fighting skills.

Suddenly, this box comes shooting from the sky and crash lands onto the parking lot of the plaza.

Then, the box opens up and in it was not Darrell, in fact it was none other then Shannon.

“Greetings Lakewood rejects, it is me, Shannon,” Shannon said as she starts to approach the group.

“Oh yeah, this is going to be so easy,” Rad said as his fingers start to glow.

But before he, Enid, and K.O could fight Shannon, Dawn puts up her right hand to the three, pretty much telling them to stay here.

“Let me take care of her,” Dawn said to the three as she walks towards Shannon.

“Don’t do it Dawn, Shannon will kill you,” Enid said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry Enid, I got it,” Dawn said to Enid and then Dawn sits down, crossing her legs.

“So this is the weak bitch that Darrell beat to a pulp, what a waste,” Shannon said as Dawn just sit there.

“Hey there, are you even listening,” Shannon said to Dawn as Dawn was still sitting there.

“Do you want to be fucking killed,” Shannon said angrily at Dawn as Dawn was still sitting.

“Then meet your maker,” Shannon said to Dawn as her right hand turns into a saw blade.

Shannon then was moving her blade towards Dawn as it looks like Dawn was going to be sliced like meat. But then, Dawn opens up her eyes and moves out of the way of the blade as the blade missed Dawn by mere inches.

“Whoa,” Enid said in shock.

“I guess she did learn something,” Rad said.

Dawn then does a one hand handstand and then she uses her right leg to kick the back of Shannon’s head, sending her face first into the concrete.

“Woah,” K.O said impressed by Dawn’s moves.

Shannon gets back on her feet and then Dawn nails a spinning roundhouse kick right into Shannon’s face. The impact was so powerful that it sends Shannon right into the air.

“AHH,” Shannon screamed as she was sent flying from the plaza and into the window of Boxmore.

“That was easy,” Dawn said as she stands back up and fixes her hair.

“Wow Dawn, you just kicked Shannon’s metallic ass back to Boxmore,” Rad said to Dawn.

“Yeah Dawn, you have changed so much since Darrell kicked your ass,” Enid said to Dawn.

“I knew my mommy would give her some fighting skills,” K.O said excitedly.

“Aw thanks guys, I think you should thank Carol, she’s the one who help me to fight,” Dawn said to the trio.

“Come on squirt, let’s get back to work,” Rad said to K.O as they walk back into the bodega.

Meanwhile, Enid walks over to Dawn to talk to her.

“Say Dawn, my shift ends in an hour, how about I meet you in the woods so you can show me your moves,” Enid said to Dawn.

“Sure Enid, I would love to,” Dawn said to Enid.

About an hour and twenty minutes later, Dawn was seen meditating on a rock in the woods as she waits for Enid to meet up with her.

“Any minute now, Enid will come in to hang out with me,” Dawn said.

“Hey Dawn, I’m here,” Enid said to Dawn as Dawn knows Enid is here.

Dawn looks up and she sees Enid not wearing her usual work uniform. Instead her hair was loose flowing down a few inches past her shoulders, she had on a red beanie, white tank top, black jeans, and black ankle length boots with red laces.

“Wow Enid, you look so different without your uniform on,” Dawn said to Enid.

“Yeah, now come on show me your moves,” Enid said to Dawn as Dawn gets off the stump and gets into this fighting stance.

Then, both Dawn and Enid run towards each other, ready for battle. Once they meet in the center, they start throwing punches and kicks to each other, but they block each strike giving to each other.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn sees an opening and nails a spinning back kick to Enid’s ribs as Enid holds them in pain.

“I’m going to get you Enid,” Dawn said to Enid.

But Enid used her quick thinking and throw down a smoke bomb, covering the entire area in smoke. Dawn was coughing a lot as the smoke was making it hard for her to see.

“Where the hell are you Enid?” Dawn asked as she was blinded by the smoke, not knowing that Enid was quietly walking behind her.

Dawn senses Enid behind her so she slides underneath Enid’s legs and runs towards this tree. Then, Dawn runs up along the tree and onto one of the limbs.

Dawn then jumps off the limb and extends her right leg out, looking to hit Enid with a brutal kick.

Soon, the smoke clears as Enid looks up to see Dawn coming towards her. Before Dawn could land the kick, Enid grabs Dawn’s foot just in time.

“Gotcha,” Enid said to Dawn and then she throws Dawn towards this rock.

Dawn uses her reflexes and lands onto the rock with precision. Dawn then launches herself from the rock and she grabs onto Enid from behind, wrapping her arms around Enid’s waist.

“Oh shit,” Enid said, shocked that Dawn could catch her.

“There is nowhere to run Enid,” Dawn said to Enid.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t seen my back up plan,” Enid said to Dawn.

Then, a puff of smoke appears out of nowhere, blinding Dawn. Once the smoke clears, Dawn opens her eyes and sees that Enid was gone and in her place was a small tree stump.

“What the hell,” Dawn said in shock.

Suddenly, Dawn feels this thing between her legs as she drops the stump in shock. Dawn looks down to see that Enid had stuck her right hand in Dawn’s purple jeans and panties and starts to slide two of her fingers in and out of Dawn’s pussy.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dawn moans in pleasure from Enid fingering her.

“You know Dawn, I know you and Carol had sex,” Enid said to Dawn as she slide her fingers out of Dawn’s pussy and her pants.

“How do you know?” Dawn asked Enid.

 _Enid’s_ _Flashback…_

It was the day of Dawn’s final lesson and Enid walks into the dojo to tell Carol that it was time to pick up her son.

“Hey Carol, it is time to get K.O,” Enid said to Carol, but she didn’t see Carol anywhere.

“Carol, where are you, it’s not like you at all,” Enid said.

Then, Enid hears these sounds coming from this door she hadn’t seen before.

“When did the dojo had this door?” Enid asked as she walks over to the door.

Enid looks through the keyhole and she sees Dawn licking away on Carol’s pussy.

“Whoa, Dawn is having sex with Carol. I would have never expected that,” Enid said as she keeps watching the show.

Enid watches as she sees Dawn slapping Carol’s ass and grinding her pussy on top of Carol’s pussy.

“Damn, I wouldn’t mind if she had her way with me,” Enid said.

 _End_ _of_ _Enid’s_ _Flashback…_

“So you ended up watching me and Carol having sex?” Dawn asked Enid.

“Yep, you were pretty good,” Enid said to Dawn as Enid turns Dawn around as they were face to face.

“Good enough for me to fuck,” Enid said.

“Wait Enid, you want to have sex with me?” Dawn asked Enid.

“Oh hell yes,” Enid said.

“I thought you and Rad were dating?” Dawn asked Enid.

“We only been on two dates, one in middle school and one a few months ago, but we are just friends,” Enid said.

“Oh I see,” Dawn said.

“You want to get it on, yes or no?” Enid asked Dawn.

“Yes, I will have sex with you. I will show you what I got,” Dawn said to Enid.

“Good, now kiss me,” Enid said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn and Enid pressed their lips together, getting into a soft kiss as their tongues were swirling around together slowly in their mouths. Five seconds later, Dawn leans up against a tree as they continue to kiss.

Three seconds later, Dawn moves her hands along the sides of Enid’s clothed body. Dawn hands were so soft on Enid’s body that it actually was calming Enid.

Ten seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Enid’s clothed ass and begins to lightly squeeze it.

“Eep,” Enid shrieked as she breaks off the kiss.

“Getting a little frisky I see,” Enid said to Dawn.

“Well you want my loving do you?” Dawn asked Enid.

“Yeah, I do, but maybe we shouldn’t do it out in the open where people could see us,” Enid said to Dawn.

“Okay, do you know a spot?” Dawn asked Enid.

“Yeah I do, come on,” Enid said to Dawn as she grabs Dawn by her right hand and leads her to this secluded location.

A few minutes later, Dawn and Enid enter this cave and walk past the entrance, so no one could see them having sex in the open.

“A perfect spot Enid, now no one will be able to catch us having public sex,” Dawn said to Enid.

“Yeah thanks, I knew this cave would have its advantages,” Enid said to Dawn as she leaned against the wall inside the cave.

“Now, let’s get back to the kissing,” Enid said.

Dawn then walks back over to Enid as they make out again, but this time it was more passionate than the first.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn moves down and begins to suck on Enid’s neck as Enid starts to moan lightly.

“Mmm oh yes,” Enid moans feeling Dawn’s lips on her neck.

Then, Dawn pulls the beanie off of Enid’s head and sets it to the side as she still suck on Enid’s neck.

Ten seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Enid’s neck and then Dawn and Enid grab onto the bottom of their tops. Dawn pulls her black tank top over her head and off her body, while Enid pulls her top over her head and off her body as well. They sets their tops to the side as Dawn was in her purple bra, while Enid was wearing a deep purple bra with light purple clouds on it.

“Cute bra Enid, love the clouds on them,” Dawn said to Enid.

“Oh thanks, I have a swimsuit with the same colour and same design on them,” Enid said to Dawn as she and Dawn took off their shoes as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto the belt on Enid’s jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Enid’s jeans, slides them down Enid’s legs, and off of Enid’s body. Dawn sets the jeans to the side as Enid had on matching deep purple panties with light purple clouds on them.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as well as she was in her matching purple panties.

“Okay Enid, turn around and face the wall,” Dawn ordered Enid as Enid turns around and was looking at the wall.

Dawn walks over and uses her left hand to squeeze on Enid’s covered ass.

“Ohh fuck,” Enid moans as she blushes from feeling Dawn’s hand on her ass.

Dawn then starts to fondle and rub Enid’s ass with her hand as Enid moans, getting turned on by Dawn’s soft touch.

“Wow, your hand is so soft on my ass,” Enid said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hand off of Enid’s ass.

“How would it feel if I had my hands all over your thick beautiful legs,” Dawn said to Enid as she moves her hands up and down softly on Enid’s legs.

Dawn’s soft touch was getting Enid even more turned on as she kept her legs together, not want to leak any of her love juices.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn moves her hands off of Enid and then she grabs onto the back of Enid’s bra. Dawn then unhooks Enid’s bra and slides it off of Enid’s body. Dawn then turns around again as she could see Enid’s exposed C-cup size breasts.

“Pretty good breasts, definitely bigger than mine,” Dawn said to Enid and then Dawn grabs onto Enid’s breasts and starts to squeeze them.

“Oh, ohh yes,” Enid moans and then Dawn goes back to sucking on Enid’s neck.

Twenty-five seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Enid’s neck and moves her hands off of Enid’s breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Enid’s panties, slides them down Enid’s legs, and off of Enid’s body. Dawn sets Enid’s panties to the side as Dawn looks up at Enid’s pussy, which had a full patch of purple pubic hair on it.

“Mmm, you are looking so delicious,” Dawn said to Enid and then she begins to rub Enid’s pussy.

Enid was still trying to remain calm, but then Dawn slides two of her fingers in and out of Enid’s pussy.

“AH, AH, AH, OH YES,” Enid screams in pleasure as she could feel Dawn’s fingers inside her.

A minute later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Enid’s pussy as her fingers were covered in Enid’s love juices. Dawn then smears the juices along Enid’s stomach as this was turning Dawn on.

“You know, seeing you naked makes me want to strip down,” Dawn said to Enid.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Dawn slides her bra off her body as her B-cup breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them to the side, showing her hairy pussy and her naked body.

“I got to admit Dawn, you got one hell of a body,” Enid said to Dawn as Enid walks towards Dawn and wraps her arms around Dawn’s waist.

“Well, if you love my body, then you’ll love this,” Dawn said to Enid as Dawn grabs onto Enid’s left hand.

Dawn then leads Enid to a deeper part of the cave.

“Get on all fours,” Dawn ordered Enid as Enid got on her hands and knees with her ass up.

Dawn then gets on her knees and grabs onto Enid’s ass. Dawn then spreads Enid’s ass cheeks, getting a good view of her pussy and anus.

“Such a good pussy, I’m so ready to lick away,” Dawn said as she gently rubs Enid’s pussy.

Then, Dawn starts to lick Enid’s pussy, going up and down. The licking caused Enid to stretch out her arms forward and resting her face on the hard ground.

“OH, OH, OH YES, OH FUCK YES,” Enid screams in passion as Dawn continues to lick on Enid’s pussy.

Forty seconds later, Dawn sticks her tongue in and out of Enid’s pussy as Enid could feel Dawn’s tongue pleasuring her from the inside.

“OH, AH, AH, FUCK, OH, AH,” Enid screams in lust as Dawn continues to use her tongue to fuck Enid.

Seventy seconds later, Dawn slides her tongue out of Enid and then she gets Enid to lay down on her back. Dawn then crawls up and sits on Enid’s face in a reverse cowgirl position with Dawn’s pussy near Enid’s face.

“So what do you want me to do Dawn?” Enid asked Dawn.

“Just stick your tongue out and let me do all of the work,” Dawn said to Enid.

Enid sticks out her tongue and Dawn moves her hips back and forth as Enid’s tongue was rubbing back and forth on Dawn’s pussy.

“Mmm, that feels so good,” Dawn said as she could feel Enid’s tongue across her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Enid moves her hand down to her pussy and slides two of her fingers in and out of it.

Meanwhile, Dawn was still moving her hips as Enid continues to lick away on Dawn’s pussy.

“OH YES, I LOVE YOUR TONGUE ON MY PUSSY,” Dawn screams in passion as she loves Enid licking her pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Enid moves her hand off her pussy and Dawn stops moving her hips. Dawn then gets off of Enid as both girls’ pussies were wet and dripping out their juices from the sexual loving.

“Okay Enid, it is time for the finish,” Dawn said to Enid as she crawls down to Enid’s legs.

Dawn then lifts up Enid’s left leg and Dawn slides forward as her pussy was touching Enid’s pussy. Dawn then rests Enid’s leg on her right shoulder as Enid was going to experience Dawn’s full loving.

Dawn then starts to rub her pussy along Enid’s pussy as Enid’s breasts were jiggling and Enid was moaning in passion.

“AH, AH, AH,” Enid screams in passion as Dawn continues to rub her pussy along Enid’s pussy.

“You have the ninja moves, but I have all of the sexual moves,” Dawn said to Enid as the rubbing sped up a bit.

“OH, OH GOD, I’M STARTING TO LOSE IT,” Enid screams as she was not keeping up with Dawn.

Five seconds later, Dawn rubs her pussy even faster on Enid’s pussy as Enid was starting to scream a little.

“YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME,” Enid screams at Dawn as Dawn follows Enid’s orders.

Seventy-five seconds later, the rubbing was starting to get to Enid as she was getting close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god, I’m about to cum, I’m going to fucking cum,” Enid said.

Ten seconds later, Enid’s limit had finally been reached.

“OH YES,” Enid screams as she reached her climax and squirts out her love juices onto Dawn’s pussy.

Dawn then leans towards Enid and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Dawn then gets off of Enid and lies next to her as both girls were sweating a little from their sexual encounter.

“Wow Dawn, you really know how to please a girl,” Enid said to Dawn as she cuddles up next to Dawn.

“I have my ways, especially to someone as sexy as you,” Dawn said to Enid as Dawn wraps her arms around Enid.

“Aw,” Enid said as she gives Dawn a soft kiss on the lips as well.

“Say Dawn, I don’t need to be at my home for another hour and I was wondering, want to have sex again?” Enid asked Dawn.

“Yeah I’m up for another round,” Dawn said.

“Sweet,” Enid said as Dawn was still on her back as Enid got on top of Dawn’s stomach in a cowgirl position.

Enid then starts to rub her pussy along Dawn’s stomach as Dawn was starting to love Enid’s rubbing.

“Oh yes, that is the stuff,” Dawn said as she put her hands behind her head, letting Enid doing all the work as she was enjoying her time with Enid.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“After me and Enid did it for the second time, Enid gave me her cell number and she made her way back home,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Me and her talk and text from time to time, we are pretty close, but we said that we would only do it just once,” Dawn said.

“Well that’s does it, make sure you follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I’ll see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way do start off the next chapter after my second arc. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the ninja witch, Enid from OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially since this character is from one of my favorite shows.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming up.


	35. Erza Scarlet

**Chapter** **35:** **Fifty** **Shades** **of** **Scarlet**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room again as she was about to roll her thirty-fifth episode of her series. Dawn presses record on her laptop as the episode was now starting to roll.

“Hello everyone, I’m back and I’m here with my thirty-fifth episode of this series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Now my next sexual story takes me back to Earth-Land and got me involved with one of the main members of the Fairy Tail Guild,” Dawn said.

“Okay, let me begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

In the heart of Magnolia Town, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were walking around as Erza looked a bit pissed off.

“I can’t believe you two, your latest battle took out a chunk of the building Lucy was living in,” Erza said to Natsu and Gray.

“What do you have to say to yourself?” Erza asked Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray were having a hard time trying to speak as Erza looked scary to the two guys.

“Wrong answer,” Erza said and smacked both guys’ heads together, knocking them onto the ground.

Lucy and Erza then continue to walk as Lucy was a bit sad.

“What’s the matter Lucy?” Erza asked Lucy.

“I miss Dawn, she was so sweet,” Lucy said.

“Don’t you worry Lucy, I’m sure Dawn will come back to visit,” Erza said to Lucy.

“It’s been so long that I feel like she has forgotten about us,” Lucy said.

Then, a rift opens up and the person that steps out of it was Dawn. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift.

“Hey Magnolia Town, it has been so long that I been here,” Dawn said as Lucy looks on, excited to see Dawn was back in Magnolia Town.

“Dawn,” Lucy said excitedly to Dawn as she runs towards Dawn.

“Lucy,” Dawn said to Lucy as she turns around and Lucy wraps her arms around Dawn, giving Dawn a big hug.

“It’s so long, I haven’t seen you since our night together,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I popped in for a visit since I haven’t been to this place in a while,” Dawn said as Lucy breaks off the hug.

“Hey guys, been so long,” Dawn said to Erza, Natsu, and Gray, who walk over towards Dawn.

Dawn was mostly surprised by Erza. She didn’t have on her armor, instead she had on a black t-shirt with flames on the sleeves, red pants with flames on the bottom of them, and red boots.

“Erza, you’re so unrecognizable without your armor on,” Dawn said to Erza.

“Yeah, Lucy decided to give me a wardrobe upgrade for when we aren’t fighting,” Erza said.

“I have a sense of fashion,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“I can see,” Dawn said.

“Also, Erza can requip into any outfit she likes,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“Interesting,” Dawn said.

“Say Dawn, want to head out to our headquarters?” Lucy asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn answered as she and the other members walk to the main headquarters.

“We have two headquarters, the main one is in the center of Magnolia Town, we have another one just in case me or one of the other members accidentally damage or destroy the main one,” Natsu said.

Suddenly, Erza grabs onto Dawn’s right hand as the others were walking ahead.

“Erza, why did you stop?” Dawn asked Erza.

“Because I figured out why Lucy misses you. Lucy loves you,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Well I love Lucy as a very good friend,” Dawn said.

“No Lucy loves you romantically, in fact she really wants to have sex with you,” Erza said to Dawn as Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

“You did have sex with her,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Yeah I did. It was when I arrived here the first time,” Dawn said.

“Wow I can’t believe it, but I could see why Lucy would have sex with you, you are smoking hot,” Erza said to Dawn as she moves her left index finger up and down on Dawn’s covered chest.

“Why thank you,” Dawn said to Erza.

“Say Dawn, I know you kissed Lucy, but would you mind if I kissed you?” Erza asked Dawn.

“I wouldn’t mind one bit,” Dawn said.

Erza then pressed her lips on Dawn’s lips as they begin to kiss and make out. Five seconds later, both girls closed their eyes as their make out session was very passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Erza then wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck and Dawn wraps her arms around Erza’s waist. Then, Dawn pulls Erza closer as they continue on with their kissing.

Thirty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down Erza’s mouth.

“Wow, you are even better than Lucy,” Dawn said to Erza as Erza wipes the saliva from her mouth.

“Thanks,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Come on, let’s catch up with the others,” Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn’s right hand as they catch up with the others.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and the others had finally reached the main HQ for the guild.

“Here it is,” Lucy said as Dawn was amazed by the size of the building and the exterior of it.

“This is so huge,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, we have an indoor pool, a game room, a cafeteria, and an exclusive room for S-class ranking members,” Lucy said.

“This guild is probably the most popular I have ever seen,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, we are pretty well known in this town,” Natsu said.

“Let’s go inside,” Lucy said as the five enter the building.

Dawn was about to walk ahead with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray, but then Erza wraps her arms around Dawn’s right arm.

Dawn turns around and Erza nods her head to the left, wanting to take Dawn to somewhere private.

Erza then leads Dawn to this door with a sign that reads “do not enter”. After looking around a bit, Erza opens the door and then she and Dawn enter the room. Dawn then closes the door as she sees a set of stairs in front of her and Erza.

Erza and Dawn walk down the stairs and soon they reach this secluded room in the HQ. Dawn was in shock to see this was some sex dungeon with a scarlet red heart shaped bed, shackles hung up on a wall, on a table was a riding crop, dildos, red fuzzy handcuffs, and a vibrator.

“Holy shit, Erza what the fuck is this place?” Dawn asked Erza.

“It is my soundproof sex dungeon, I keep this a secret from every member of the guild,” Erza said.

“Why?” Dawn asked.

“You see Dawn, I read a lot of porn novels and I built this to model every single porn novel ever,” Erza answered.

“Yeah, I feel like this is a porn set coming to life,” Dawn said.

“You see I have been reading some lesbian erotica recently and since you are here, I thought you could be my lover for tonight,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Wait, you want me to have sex with you?” Dawn asked Erza.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Erza asked Dawn as Dawn was a bit scared by Erza’s attitude.

“No I don’t, but what if someone comes in here?” Dawn asked Erza.

“Relax, no one knows about this room, they think the door is part of the wall,” Erza said to Dawn.

“That would explain why the door was in the same color as the wall,” Dawn said.

“So are you going to be my lover, yes or no?” Erza asked Dawn.

“Okay Erza, I will be your lover for tonight,” Dawn said to Erza.

“Good, now come here,” Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn’s black tank top, pulls her close, and plants a kiss on Dawn’s lips.

The make out became very passionate as Dawn wraps her arms around Erza’s waist and Erza wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck again.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down and grabs onto Erza’s covered ass. Erza felt this sudden grab, but she continue to kiss Dawn despite the sudden grab.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Erza had this sexy smirk on her face.

“Grabbing my ass, see your getting into this,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Yeah, your kiss is definitely turning me on,” Dawn said to Erza.

“Well, let’s shed our clothing,” Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn’s hands and she sits Dawn on the edge of the bed.

Erza grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Erza tosses her shirt to the side, showing off the red bra she had on.

Erza slides off her boots one by one and sets them to the side, leaving her barefoot.

Erza grabs the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Erza sets them to the side as she had on her matching red panties.

Erza then reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra. Erza unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, showing off her D-cup (close to a DD-cup) size breasts.

“ _Wow,_ _Erza_ _has_ _some_ _big_ _breasts,_ _she_ _is_ _up_ _there_ _with_ _Lucy,_ ” Dawn thought.

Erza grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Erza sets them to the side as she was naked, showing her pussy with a full patch of scarlet red pubic hair on it.

“Okay Dawn, let me see what is under all of those clothes,” Erza said to Dawn as Dawn stands up from the bed.

Dawn kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot as well.

Dawn grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the side, showing off her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the side as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and grabs onto the back of her bra. Dawn then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, exposing her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was naked and showing her hairy pussy.

“Even though you don’t have a big pair of breasts, you do have a smoking hot body,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Thanks Erza,” Dawn said to Erza.

“Come on, time to get to business,” Erza said to Dawn as she grabs onto Dawn’s hands and leads her to the wall with the shackles on them.

Erza locks Dawn’s wrists in the shackles as Dawn was looking forward, not going anywhere.

“You look like a prisoner, a very sexy prisoner who’s willing to be my personal bitch,” Erza said to Dawn as she moves her right hand up and down Dawn’s stomach.

Erza then begins to suck on Dawn’s neck as Dawn begins to moan in pleasure.

“Mmm, yes, that’s good,” Dawn moans in pleasure.

Fifty seconds later, Erza stops sucking on Dawn’s neck and moves down to Dawn’s breasts. Then, Erza starts sucking on Dawn’s right nipple as Dawn was feeling the pleasure on her tit.

“Oh yes, oh yes, suck on it like you mean it,” Dawn moans in pleasure to Erza as Erza was still sucking away.

Ten seconds later, Erza then switches over and starts to suck on Dawn’s left nipple as the pleasure was still flowing through her body.

“Oh fuck, you are a master at sucking my breasts,” Dawn said to Erza in a lustful tone.

Three minutes later (with Erza sucking Dawn’s nipples every thirty seconds), Erza stops the sucking as she sees Dawn’s nipples were erect.

“It seems my work on your breasts has got you stimulated,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Now let me get you stimulated even more,” Erza said to Dawn.

Erza then moves her right hand down Dawn’s stomach and to Dawn’s pussy. Erza then begins to slides her middle finger in and out of Dawn’s pussy.

“AH, AH, AH,” Dawn screams in passion as she could feel Erza’s finger in and out of her pussy.

About two minutes later, Erza slides her finger out of Dawn as her finger was covered in Dawn’s juices and Dawn’s juices were leaking down her legs. Then, Erza smears Dawn’s juices onto the left cheek on Dawn’s face.

“You know, you look like a little slut with your cum on your face,” Erza said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

“Well this isn’t the first time I had cum on my face,” Dawn said.

Erza then walks over to the table and looks at her sexual toys. Then, she picks up a scarlet red nine inch glass dildo as she had this sexual looking smirk on her face.

Erza then walks back over to Dawn with the glass dildo in hand.

“Hope you’re ready because you are going to feel glass in your pussy,” Erza said to Dawn.

“I’m so ready,” Dawn said.

Erza then thrust the dildo into Dawn’s pussy, hitting right into her G-spot.

“OH GOD, OH FUCK,” Dawn cries in passion, just feeling the dildo deep inside her pussy.

“Aw, music to my ears,” Erza said and then she begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Dawn in a faster and harder rate.

“AH, AH AH, FUCK, OH YES, OH GOD YES,” Dawn screams in passion as she could feel the dildo inside her again.

Two minutes later, Erza was still sliding the dildo in and out of Dawn as Dawn was starting to reach her limit.

“Oh god, I’m about to,” Dawn said and then her limit was finally reached.

“OH YES,” Dawn screams in lust as she reached her climax.

Erza slides the dildo out of Dawn and then Dawn squirts out her love juices onto the floor as she was breathing in and out normally.

“That was really good,” Dawn said.

“Well this isn’t over yet,” Erza said to Dawn as she lines up the glass dildo towards Dawn’s pussy again.

Then, Erza thrusts the dildo hard into Dawn’s pussy, hitting Dawn’s G-spot again as that made Dawn go crazy inside.

“OH FUCK, OH FUCKING GOD, OH YES THAT’S THE SPOT,” Dawn cries in passion, feeling the dildo deep inside her pussy.

Then, Erza continues to slide the dildo in and out of Dawn as Dawn keeps screaming and moaning in passion.

“YES, YES, OH FUCKING YES,” Dawn screams in passion as the dildo continues to slide in and out of her pussy.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn was getting close to reach her limit again from Erza’s work with the dildo.

“Oh god, I think I’m about to cum again,” Dawn said.

Ten seconds later, Dawn’s limit was finally reached again.

“OH FUCK,” Dawn cries in passion as she climaxed yet again.

Erza slides the dildo out of Dawn and then Dawn gushes out her love juices onto the floor. Dawn’s legs were wobbling a bit from that last big climax.

“Wow you just blew like a volcano,” Erza said to Dawn as Dawn was breathing heavily.

“Yeah…never had someone…use…a dildo…that hard…be…fore,” Dawn said during her breaths as Erza manages to unlock Dawn’s wrists from the shackles.

Dawn then starts to weakly walk over to the table, trying not to fall from her two climaxes. Dawn then stumbles forward and rests her hands on the table, trying to recover from Erza’s sexual moves.

“You survived my little sexual torture, I’m surprised you are able to walk without falling over,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Oh, I’m full of surprises,” Dawn said.

“But since you are able to walk, I like to give you a reward,” Erza said to Dawn.

“What is it, using a glass dildo until I run out of cum?” Dawn asked Erza,

“No, it is your turn to get a chance at this body,” Erza said to Dawn as Erza moves her hands up and down her body.

“Good,” Dawn said as she looks over at the handcuffs.

Dawn then picks up the handcuffs and turns around to face Erza.

“It is my turn to give you the punishment you deserve,” Dawn said to Erza.

Dawn grabs onto Erza’s left hand and leads her to the bedroom.

“Now get on bed, get on your hands and knees, and walks over to the bed post on the right,” Dawn ordered Erza as Erza gets on the bed.

Erza was on her hands and knees as she crawls over to the right bed post. Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls over to Erza.

Dawn then moves Erza’s hands and wraps them around the post. Dawn then puts the cuffs around Erza’s wrists and locks them up as Erza couldn’t move her hands off the post.

Dawn gets off the bed, walks back to the table, and picks up the riding crop. Dawn then walks back over to the bed and gets back on it.

“You have been a very bad mage Erza and it is time to give you your punishment,” Dawn said to Erza as Dawn grips the crop tightly.

Dawn then swings and smacks the crop right onto Erza’s right ass cheek.

“AHH,” Erza screams in pain as she feels the crop striking and stinging her ass.

“You thought I was only give you one strike, think again,” Dawn said to Erza and then she strikes Erza on the left ass cheek with the crop.

Dawn continues to strike Erza with the crop, striking each of her ass cheek over and over again. Suddenly, the pain that Erza was feeling was turning into pleasure as Erza was loving Dawn’s sudden sadistic side.

“OH YES, OH YES, SPANK MY ASS WITH THAT CROP,” Erza screams to Dawn in pleasure, wanting more of that riding crop on her ass.

Five minutes later, Dawn puts down the crop as she sees that Erza’s ass was covered in red crop marks and her pussy was leaking out her love juices, getting turned on by Dawn using that riding crop.

Dawn gets off the bed and walks back over to the table. Dawn then picks up a scarlet red vibrator and gets back on the bed with vibrator in hand.

Dawn then turns on the vibrator and moves it along Erza’s pussy as Erza’s face was turning red from the pleasure.

“Ooh yes, that’s the fucking spot,” Erza moans in pleasure.

Dawn then slides the vibrator in and out of Erza’s pussy as Erza begins to scream again, but this time from having the vibrator inside her.

“AH, AH, AH, YES, OH YES,” Erza screams in passion as she could feel the vibrator vibrating all over the inside her pussy.

Three minutes later, Dawn slides out the vibrator of Erza and then Dawn had this sneaky looking grin on her face. Dawn then takes the vibrator and thrusts it deep inside Erza’s pussy as it hits right onto Erza’s G-spot.

“OH FUCKING GOD,” Erza screams in passion as she suddenly climaxed from that hard and deep thrust.

Dawn slides the vibrator out of Erza and then Erza spray out her love juices onto Dawn’s stomach and thighs.

“Wow, I can’t believe that one hard thrust made you climax,” Dawn said to Erza as Erza was breathing in and out.

“Yeah…never had a climax…from someone shoving a vibrator…deep inside me,” Erza said during her breaths.

“Well this isn’t over yet,” Dawn said to Erza.

“What,” Erza said in shock.

Dawn sets down the vibrator, gets off the bed, and walks back to the table. Dawn then picks up a foot long black rubber dildo and gets back onto the bed.

Dawn then lines up the dildo as it was right near Erza’s pussy. Dawn then thrust the dildo deep inside Erza as Erza screams in lust from the dildo inside her.

“AH FUCK YES, OH FUCK,” Erza screams in passion as she was going crazy from feeling that dildo deep inside her.

“Now who’s your master?” Dawn asked Erza.

“You are,” Erza said to Dawn.

“I said who’s your master,” Dawn said to Erza.

“You are,” Erza said to Dawn.

“I want you to scream, who’s you fucking master,” Dawn demanded Erza.

“DAWN IS MY MASTER AND I’M HER FUCKING BITCH,” Erza screams in passion.

“Good,” Dawn said and then she slides the dildo in and out of Erza.

“UH, UH, UH, UH, AH, AH, OH YES,” Erza screams from having her insides feeling the dildo.

Three minutes later, Erza could feel the dildo rubbing her insides like crazy as she was getting close to reaching her limit again.

“Oh god, I’m about to fucking cum, I’m about to cum soon,” Erza said.

A minute later, Erza had finally reach her limit again.

“AHH FUCK,” Erza screams as she climax with her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue sticking out.

Dawn pulls out the dildo and then Erza gush out her love juices onto Dawn’s pussy and stomach.

Dawn sets the dildo on the floor as she sees that Erza closed her eyes, tongue sticking out, and her pussy was still flowing out her love juices like a river. Apparently, all the sex had drained Erza of all of her energy.

“Aw poor thing, I guess those two climaxes zapped the energy right out of her,” Dawn said.

Dawn then unlocks the cuffs from Erza’s wrists as Erza rests her hands onto the bed.

“Guess I could stay here with her until she wakes up,” Dawn said and then she rests her head on a pillow.

Dawn then pulls Erza close to her as she let’s the mage rest her head on her chest.

Three hours later, Erza slowly opens her eyes as she sees Dawn sitting up, waiting for Erza to get up.

“Hey there beautiful, did you sleep well?” Dawn asked Erza.

“Yes I did, I guess you took all of my energy from the two climaxes,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Consider it even for making me climax hard,” Dawn said to Erza as Erza smiled a bit by Dawn’s remark.

Minutes later, Dawn and Erza were all dressed up as Dawn just got her sneakers on.

“Thanks for the experience Dawn, you really know how to give a female the time of her life,” Erza said to Dawn.

“Don’t mention it,” Dawn said to Erza as she gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Let’s see how everyone is doing upstairs,” Erza said to Dawn.

Erza and Dawn walk upstairs and then they open up the door. Dawn and Erza walk back into the main floor of the guild as Erza closes the door.

Dawn looks on to see that everyone in the guild was fighting, fists were flying, weapons were being used, and magic was being used as well.

“What the hell is happening?” Dawn asked in shock.

“Oh Dawn, it started with Natsu and Gray arguing as always and then it turns into this,” Lucy said to Dawn.

“I say fire is better,” Natsu said angrily to Gray.

“No fucking way asshole, ice beats fire any day,” Gray said to Natsu.

“Is this normal?” Dawn asked.

“Actually yes,” Lucy said to Dawn.

Suddenly, Natsu nails this fiery punch to Gray as Gray was flying through the air. Then, Gray was starting to fall as he was heading towards Dawn.

“Dawn, move out of the way,” Lucy said to Dawn, but Dawn stayed still.

Then, Dawn nails a hard roundhouse kick to Gray’s back as he was sent flying and knocks down four of the guild members like pins in a bowling alley.

“Holy shit Dawn, never knew you could kick ass,” Lucy said to Dawn in amazement.

“Yeah, I learned how to fight,” Dawn said to Lucy.

“Now, let’s see who wants a piece of me,” Dawn said and then she runs towards the pack of guild members and starts to attack anyone in her sights.

“Isn’t Dawn the dreamiest girl you have ever seen,” Lucy said as she admired the pure natural beauty that is Dawn.

“Yeah, she’s beautiful and she can kick ass, my kind of woman,” Erza said.

“By the way, where were you and Dawn off to while this was happening?” Lucy asked Erza.

“It is none of your business, but I will say she is amazing,” Erza said to Lucy as the two girls continue to watch Dawn kick some ass.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah, I did kick some guild ass. I ended up giving Natsu a shoe mark across his face and I knocked out five members in total,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Lucy and Erza offered me a spot in the guild, but I told them I would think about it,” Dawn said.

“I have to admit, Erza knows about to make a girl cum, I guess reading porn does come in handy,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, leave a like on this video, and comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was sexy as hell, who knew a mage couldn’t handle the sexual loving. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn’s loving is Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. I got to admit I’m a huge fan of Fairy Tail, it is hilarious as hell, the characters are cool (most of them), and some of voice actors in the English dub of this series voice most of the main characters in another anime series (and that particular anime series will be featured later on in this fic).
> 
> Anyway, we got more of this yuri harem coming soon.


	36. Cynthia

**Chapter** **36** : **Sex** **Champion** **of** **Sinnoh**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was setting up for another episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

“Hey everyone, I’m back and I have another amazing story to tell you all,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“This story takes me to a region with these amazing creatures that look so beautiful, yet some of them look a bit strange. The woman I was lucky enough to meet is a trainer and a champion,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, here’s the full story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was walking around in her living room as she was looking at the mail she got today. Most of it was bills or junk mail, until a piece of mail got her attention.

“What the,” Dawn said as she looks at the envelope and it was from the most well known pornographic website, Pornhub.

“Pornhub sent me a letter,” Dawn said as she opens the envelope and starts to read the letter.

Dawn was in a bit of a shock to see what was on the letter.

“Oh my god, I got to think about it,” Dawn said as she puts the letter down and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up the rift using her scissors.

“Maybe some dimensional travelling will help me get through this,” Dawn said and then she jumps through the rift.

Dawn then steps out of the rift and lands on this dirt path. Dawn then turns around and closes the rift using her scissors.

“This is so peaceful, with the trees around me and the cool breeze in the air,” Dawn said.

“Okay, time to walk around,” Dawn said as she starts to walk.

Dawn was looking around the beautiful sights of nature. The trees, the rivers, and not to mention, these weird looking animals she was seeing, some looked like regular animals, but other did not.

“This is so cool, I have never seen creatures like these before,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn stops when she sees this creature in front of her. It looked like an arctic fox with light blue skin, long pointed ears, and a short feline muzzle.

“Aww you are just so cute, I have never seen you before,” Dawn said to the unique looking animal.

Dawn then bends down as she gets to the eye level of the animal.

“What’s your name little fella?” Dawn asked the animal.

“Glaceion,” the creature cried.

“Glaceion huh, that’s a neat name,” Dawn said and then Glaceion jumps into Dawn’s arms.

Glaceion continues to speak in its own way.

“You lost your owner, maybe I can help you,” Dawn said to Glaceion, understanding everything the animal was saying.

Dawn then starts to walk with Glaceion, trying to find the owner of this creature.

“Don’t worry little creature, I will find your owner. I’m pretty sure your owner is worried sick about you,” Dawn said to Glaceion.

“Glaceion,” this female said as Dawn didn’t know who this female was.

“Where are you my little icy friend?” the female said as it looked like this creature belong to her.

Soon, Dawn sees this woman coming towards her. She looked like she was in her twenties with very long, wavy, creamy blonde hair, wearing this all black attire (black coat over a black shirt, black dress pants, black high heel shoes, black ruff around her neck, and two black hair clips in her hair). This woman soon was about three feet away from Dawn as she sees Glaceion in Dawn’s hands.

“Glaceion, I found you,” the woman said to Glaceion so happy to find her pet.

Soon, Glaceion jumps from Dawn’s arms and into the woman’s arms as Glaceion falls asleep. The woman was snuggling her little creature as she missed it so much.

“I was so worried about you, I wouldn’t be the same without you,” the woman said to her companion as she was so close to crying.

“Thank you, thank you so very much for finding him. He wandering off from my sights and I thought someone would catch him,” the woman said to Dawn.

“It’s no big deal, I love animals and I have a close bond with them,” Dawn said.

“My name is Cynthia,” Cynthia said to Dawn, introducing herself.

“What’s your name?” Cynthia asked Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn answered.

“Dawn huh, I know a Dawn, you are definitely different from her. You dressed more modestly than her,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Thanks I guess,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

“What is that creature?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“This is Glaceion, he’s an ice type Pokémon,” Cynthia said.

“Pokémon?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah, there is hundreds of them. Fire, water, ghost, ice, earth, there are several different types of them. People would catch them, train them, and even bring them into battle to become the best trainer possible,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Oh my, that sounds horrible,” Dawn said in concern.

“No it isn’t, we don’t abuse them, we use kindness and love to get them stronger. But most of the time, we battle one on one to make them powerful and when they get powerful enough, they evolve,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Oh that’s good,” Dawn said.

“But what happens if one of them gets injured or dies?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“Oh we gets them healed at a medical center, they don’t really die and they get healed good as new,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“That’s a relief, I’m glad they care about these Pokémon,” Dawn said.

“Say, want to head back to my place?” Cynthia asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as she and Cynthia start to walk back to Cynthia’s home.

“So where am I and where are we going?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“You are in the Sinnoh region and we are heading to my house just outside Celestic Town,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“What do you do?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“I’m the champion of this region. This region has gyms each with a leader, there is eight gyms in total. We also have the four of the top trainers in the region, known as the elite four. Then there is me, the overall top champion in the region,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Wow, you must have some of the best Pokémon in the region,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

“I do have some good Pokémon,” Cynthia said.

About thirty minutes later, they had finally reach Cynthia’s home.

“Here’s my place,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

Dawn looks up to see that Cynthia lives in this huge rustic villa. Dawn had this starry look in her eyes (literally, she had stars in her eyes like an anime character).

“Oh my god, it’s so beautiful,” Dawn said in shock.

“Come in, you need to relax,” Cynthia said to Dawn as she and Dawn enter inside the villa.

Cynthia then closes the door and sets down Glaceion.

“So Dawn, what brings you to this region?” Cynthia asked Dawn.

“Oh I decided to take a little vacation and this is the first place I went to,” Dawn said.

“Interesting,” Cynthia said.

“Say Dawn, have you been with an older woman?” Cynthia asked Dawn.

“I have been with a few, why do ask,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

“Because I think you’re really cute,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Wait, are you hitting on me?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“Yes and is it working a little?” Cynthia asked Dawn as she walks towards Dawn.

“But are you straight?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“I am straight, but I want to crave some female attention,” Cynthia said as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s covered chest.

“So you want to have sex with me as a reward for finding your Pokémon,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

“Yes that’s pretty much I was about to say,” Cynthia said.

“Well I can’t turn down a reward,” Dawn said.

“Good,” Cynthia said and then she presses her lips on Dawn’s lips, giving Dawn a soft kiss on the lips.

Three seconds later, it got more passionate as Dawn returns the kiss as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Dawn then wraps her arms around Cynthia’s waist and Cynthia wrapping her arms around Dawn’s neck.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down to Cynthia’s covered ass and then she starts to squeeze it lightly. Cynthia felt it a little, but she continue to make out nonetheless.

Twenty-two seconds later, Cynthia breaks off the kiss as Dawn was blushing a bit from that hot kiss.

“Let’s take this up to my bedroom,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“What about Glaceion?” Dawn asked.

“Don’t worry, he will be fine down here,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

Cynthia grabs onto Dawn’s right hand and she leads her up the stairs. Once they were up on the next floor, they turn left and they walk all the way down the hall. They soon stop once they reach this closed door.

Cynthia then opens up the door and soon she and Dawn walk into the room. Cynthia closes the door behind her as Dawn examines the room, seeing the queen size bed with black pillows and a black cover on it.

“Wow,” Dawn said as she was impressed by Cynthia’s bedroom.

“Impressed huh, I get that a lot,” Cynthia said to Dawn as Cynthia walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

Cynthia pulls off her high heels, while Dawn kicks off her sneakers as both women were now barefoot. Cynthia then lies down on the bed and then Dawn gets on the bed and crawls on top of Cynthia.

“Hope you are ready because this isn’t my first time?” Dawn asked Cynthia.

“I’m ready,” Cynthia said and then she and Dawn get into another make out session as Cynthia wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck, pulling Dawn closer to her.

Eighteen seconds later, Cynthia moves her head to the right and then Dawn kisses on Cynthia’s neck as Cynthia moans in pleasure.

“Oh yes, mmm that’s good,” Cynthia moans in pleasure.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn stops the kissing as Cynthia removes her ruff off her neck and sets it on the floor.

Dawn then unbuckles Cynthia’s coat, she then sits Cynthia up and slides the jacket off of Cynthia’s body. Dawn throws the jacket to the floor as she sees Cynthia in a black t-shirt.

“Looks like you are going to the next step,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of Cynthia’s shirt.

Dawn then lifts the shirt over Cynthia’s head and off of Cynthia’s body. Dawn throws the shirt to the floor as she sees that Cynthia was wearing a black lace bra.

“Wow, looking hot and sexy,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

“Thanks, I’m probably the hottest champ in this region,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

Dawn then was about to reach for Cynthia’s pants, but Cynthia stops Dawn before she could do it.

“Not so fast, let me do this for you,” Cynthia said to Dawn and then Cynthia lies down on her back.

Cynthia then unbutton and unzips her pants. She then grabs onto the waistband of her pants, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Cynthia then sets her pants to the floor as she had on her matching black lace panties.

“ _Wow,_ _Cynthia_ _makes_ _black_ _look_ _so_ _fucking_ _sexy,_ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _enjoy_ _fucking_ _her,_ ” Dawn thought as she looks at Cynthia in her sexy lingerie.

“You know, I’m going to get to the point and give her the love she wanted,” Dawn said quietly.

Dawn then grabs onto her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her top to the floor as she was in her purple bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the floor as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then reaches from behind and unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then throws them onto the floor as she was fully naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then crawls on Cynthia again and then she turns around as her pussy was near Cynthia’s face.

“Okay Cynthia, you’re the first to do some licking on my pussy,” Dawn said to Cynthia and then Dawn lies down on her stomach as her breasts were firmly pressed on Cynthia’s stomach.

“Okay,” Cynthia said and then she begins to lick away on Dawn’s pussy, going up and down at a normal pace.

“AH, AH, AH, YES, OH YES,” Dawn screams in passion as she could feel Cynthia’s tongue brushing up against her pussy.

Cynthia then starts to lick faster along Dawn’s pussy as Dawn continue to scream at the top of her lungs.

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK YES, THAT’S IT, OH YES,” Dawn continues to scream.

Two minutes later, Cynthia stops licking Dawn’s pussy as she sees it was getting wet and some of Dawn’s love juices were dripping down onto her chest.

Dawn then gets off of Cynthia and then Dawn sits Cynthia back up. Dawn grabs onto the back of Cynthia’s bra, unhooks it, and slides it off of Cynthia’s body as Cynthia shows off her B-cup size breasts.

Dawn then kisses Cynthia on the lips again as she starts to squeeze onto Cynthia’s right breast. Ten seconds later, Cynthia laid down on her back as she and Dawn continue to make out.

Soon, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she slides her right hand down Cynthia’s stomach and into her panties. Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of Cynthia’s pussy as Cynthia was starting to scream.

“AH, AH, AH, YES,” Cynthia screams and then Dawn kisses Cynthia on the lips, calming her down as Dawn continues to fingering Cynthia.

Four minutes of kissing later (during which the girls catch their breathes), Dawn breaks off the kiss and slides her hand out of Cynthia’s panties as she had Cynthia’s love juices on her fingers and Cynthia’s panties were soaking wet. Dawn then takes her juice covered fingers and smears them along Cynthia’s stomach.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Cynthia’s panties, slides them down her legs, and off of Cynthia’s body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she looks at Cynthia’s wet pussy with a full patch of blonde pubic hair on it.

“So wet, so juicy, and it is mine for the licking,” Dawn said.

Then, Dawn laid down on her stomach and crawls up to near Cynthia’s pussy. Dawn then starts to lick up and down Cynthia’s pussy at a normal rate, getting Cynthia very turned on.

“Mmm yes, that’s the fucking spot,” Cynthia moans in lust as she could feel Dawn’s tongue along her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Dawn starts to lick faster as Cynthia was starting to lose all control of her senses.

“OH GOD, OH FUCK, YES, OH YES,” Cynthia screams in passion over Dawn still licking away on her pussy.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking on Cynthia’s pussy and then she licks up Cynthia’s stomach and to her chest as Cynthia felt this chill going up her spine.

“Okay Cynthia, time to give you the big finale,” Dawn said to Cynthia and then Dawn sits up and moves her pussy close as it was touching Cynthia’s pussy.

Then, both Dawn and Cynthia start to rub their pussies together as Dawn was going to show Cynthia who is the best when it comes to sex.

“AH, AH, YES, DON’T STOP,” Cynthia screams at Dawn as Dawn was not going to stop at all.

“Oh I’m not going to stop until you cum,” Dawn said to Cynthia as she speeds up the rubbing a little bit.

“FUCK, OH FUCK, OH GOD,” Cynthia screams in passion from the rubbing both girls did.

Two minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as there was beads of sweat covering their bodies as Cynthia was still screaming in lust and passion.

“ _Damn,_   _she_   _hasn’t_ _cum_ _yet,_ _Cynthia_ _must_ _have_ _some_ _serious_ _skills,_ _I_ _mean_ _this_ _speed_ _would_ _make_ _a_ _girl_ _cum_ _in_ _seconds._ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _should_ _increase_ _the_ _speed,_ ” Dawn thought and then she started to rub even faster as Cynthia was pretty much losing all control mentally.

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK, I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO TEAR ME APART,” Cynthia screams to Dawn as the rubbing was now getting to her.

Three minutes later, the rubbing was getting too much for both girls as they were going to reach their limits.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum, I’m about to cum,” Cynthia said.

“Me too, let’s cum together,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

Thirty-five seconds later, both girls had finally reach their limits.

“AHHH,” Dawn and Cynthia screamed as they both reach their climaxes and they squirt out their love juices, mixing them together like two drinks in a single glass.

Then, both Dawn and Cynthia laid down on their backs, breathing heavily from that sexual encounter.

“Oh my god…you are…fucking good…in bed,” Cynthia said to Dawn during her breaths.

“Yeah…I get that…a lot,” Dawn said during her breaths.

Ten minutes later, Dawn was now sitting on the edge of the bed as she was ready to leave and go back home. But then, Cynthia sits up and crawls next to Dawn as she wraps her arms around Dawn’s chest.

“Aw, leaving so soon,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“Yeah, it was nice for you to have sex with me, but I really should let you be with your Pokémon,” Dawn said to Cynthia and then Cynthia gives Dawn a small kiss on the lips.

“Oh Dawn, I really wish you would stay with me a little while longer,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“I would love too, but I really should get going,” Dawn said and then she stands up and was ready to get her clothes back on.

Then, Dawn hears thunder from the outside and sees that it was raining outside.

“Oh man, it is raining,” Dawn said.

Dawn then looks back at the bed and she sees that Cynthia was under the covers, ready to get some sleep.

“Well since it is raining, I guess I could stay with you a little longer,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Cynthia said as Dawn gets back on the bed and crawls under the covers with Cynthia.

Then, Cynthia rests her head on Dawn’s chest as Dawn laid her head down on the pillow.

“You know Dawn, if you want, we could have sex again,” Cynthia said to Dawn.

“I would love to, but let’s turn off the light this time,” Dawn said to Cynthia.

Cynthia then reaches for the lamp on her nightstand and turns it off as she and Dawn were ready for another round of hot girl on girl sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Cynthia had sex a few more times, but this time we did in the pitch dark. The next morning, I left Cynthia’s villa and made my way back home,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“It is very interesting, if she was the champion in her region, imagine what other champions there are in that world,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for the show, make sure to follow my channel, leave a comment below, and like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it seems that the champion couldn’t handle the sex and she lost big time. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn’s loving is Cynthia from Pokémon and don’t worry more Pokémon ladies will be featured in later chapters.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.


	37. Wendy Corduroy

**Chapter** **37:** **Strange** **Sex** **in** **the** **Falls**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she was ready to do another video of her sexual series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, it’s your host, Dawn, and I’m ready to bring you another episode of the series,” Dawn said to the viewers.

“Anyway, this story takes me to Oregon, a different Oregon than the one in my world. Actually I met this girl with a chill attitude and she is really good at sex,” Dawn said.

“But let me go into further detail,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her living room as she was looking back at the letter she received from Pornhub, thinking about what it said.

“This is big, this is really big,” Dawn said.

“Everyone keeps saying that I should follow my heart, but I’m not sure,” Dawn said and then she stands up from the couch.

“Maybe another trip to another dimension will help me ease this situation,” Dawn said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors and opens up a rift with them.

Soon, Dawn steps into the rift and a few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and onto the side of a road. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift using her scissors.

“Okay, I should focus and see where I am,” Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around and then she sees a sign that reads “Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon”.

“Gravity Falls huh, sounds mysterious, maybe a look around will be good,” Dawn said and then she starts to walk.

Then, Dawn hears a rustling in a bush and turns around, seeing nothing.

“Must be my imagination,” Dawn said and then she starts to walk into the town.

About forty minutes of walking later, Dawn was getting a bit tired as she needed to find somewhere to rest her feet.

“I got to find a spot to sit, my feet are starting to kill me,” Dawn said and then she takes a left and walks into the woods.

After five minutes of continuous walking, she stops as she was in front of this building. It looked a little bit rundown, in the middle of nowhere, and this building was called The Mystery Shack.

“Mystery Shack, I guess this town is just full of mystery and this place looks like it has not seen the light of day for a few years,” Dawn said as she sits down, trying to rest her feet from that walk.

“Hey dude, you lost?” this female asked Dawn as the girl drove up in this golf cart.

Dawn looks up to see this female with pale skin with freckles along her face, long red hair that goes to her hips, wearing a blue and white baseball camp with a pine tree on it, green plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and having a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, and muddy rain boots.

“Yeah,” Dawn said.

“You are not from around here,” the girl said to Dawn.

“Nope,” Dawn said.

“I’m Wendy Corduroy,” Wendy said.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“You work here?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“Yeah, but I’m on my break,” Wendy answered.

“Say, want to go on a trip?” Wendy asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn answered.

“Ok, come and hop into this cart,” Wendy said to Dawn as Dawn gets up and walks over to the cart.

Dawn then hops into the passenger seat of the cart and then Wendy drives off.

“So what’s with this place?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“Well Gravity Falls is known to have some weird occurrences a lot of the time. There is some crazy messed up shit we had here, there was also this douchebag fake physic and this psychotic triangle that try to take over the town,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“That is really messed up and that is no fucking joke,” Dawn said.

“Yeah,” Wendy said.

“So where are you from?” Wendy asked Dawn.

“I’m from Canada,” Dawn said.

“Canada huh, I actually had a boyfriend from Canada,” Wendy said.

“You had a boyfriend?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“Yeah, actually I dated dozens of guys, there were a few that I don’t remember breaking up with,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“Yeah that would actually explain it,” Dawn said.

After driving for about ten minutes, Wendy stops the cart and parks it into the middle of the woods. Soon, Dawn and Wendy step out of the cart and they lean on the front of the cart.

“Did you ever had a serious relationship?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“Well I did have one main relationship. I dated a guy named Robbie, he was a big jerk to one of my friends, Dipper Pines. Not only that, but he try to use music to hypnotize me to be with him,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“He sounds like a jerk,” Dawn said.

“After that, I dumped him and swore off dating for a while. I’m not letting myself get into another bad relationship,” Wendy said.

“Good, well I’m swearing off guys because one guy I trust set me up for stealing. I swear I want to see that dirty farmer’s fucking nuts crushed in an elephant stampede,” Dawn said as Wendy was a bit frightened by that comment.

“Okay, I’m just going to stop and not go further into details,” Wendy said.

After a few minutes of looking at the beauty of the forest, Wendy decided to break the ice with Dawn.

“Say Dawn, has anyone tell you that you look so beautiful?” Wendy asked Dawn.

“Aw thanks Wendy, I do get that from a lot of the women I met,” Dawn said to Wendy as Wendy moves her fingers through Dawn’s long light blonde hair.

“Say Dawn, this might be crazy but do you mind if I ask this favour to you,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“What is it Wendy?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“Would you like to have sex with me?” Wendy asked Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked by this favour.

“You want to have sex with me?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“Yeah,” Wendy answered.

“But I don’t want to be in a relationship with you, since you said that you have been in several bad relationships before,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“No not a relationship, but just a one night or one day stand I should say,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“Why?” Dawn asked as she was very confused.

“Well another one of my friends, Tambry, said that every girl should experience making love with another woman and so I added that to my bucket list,” Wendy said.

“That’s has to be some weird bucket list,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“Come on, what do you say, do you want some of this survivalist?” Wendy asked Dawn as she look into Dawn’s eyes.

“Well,” Dawn said as she took a moment to think about it.

“Okay, I will have sex with you in order to check that item off your bucket list,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Wendy said.

Dawn then grabs Wendy by her right hand and she leads her to this big tree in the woods. Dawn then pushes Wendy back as her back hits the tree.

“Get ready, this is going to get so wild,” Dawn said to Wendy.

Dawn pressed her lips onto Wendy’s lips as they start to kiss. The kiss was soft and passionate as both girls’ tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths.

Seven seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Wendy’s waist as Wendy wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck. Dawn then caresses her hands along Wendy’s clothed back slowly, soothing the survivalist with her soft touch.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and takes her hands off of Wendy, while Wendy moves her arms off of Dawn. Dawn then looks down at Wendy’s chest as she wants to see what was under Wendy’s shirt.

“Now, what do we got under that shirt of yours,” Dawn said as she grabs onto Wendy’s plaid shirt.

Dawn then rips open Wendy’s shirt, sending buttons flying as Dawn sees the white tank top Wendy had on.

“I didn’t expect to see you wearing a tank top underneath, luckily there is a plan B,” Dawn said to Wendy and then Dawn begins to suck on Wendy’s neck.

“Mmm yes, that hits the spot,” Wendy moans in pleasure as Wendy pets along Dawn’s long hair and Dawn continues to suck on Wendy’s neck.

Thirty seconds later, Wendy grabs Dawn by her clothed ass and lifts her up in the air. Dawn stops sucking on Wendy’s neck as she was surprised that Wendy could lift her that easily.

“Wow, for someone that looks like she couldn’t lift a bench, you are so strong,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“Thanks, I once broke a guy’s arm like a twig and the guy was so big and muscular,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“Eep,” Dawn shrieked fearing her arm might get broken by Wendy.

“Relax, I won’t do that to you,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“That’s good,” Dawn said.

“But before we go any further, I need to get something from the cart,” Wendy said to Dawn as Wendy sets Dawn back onto her feet.

Wendy then walks back over to the golf cart and looks around for something. After a few seconds, Wendy pulls out a green plaid blanket from the cart.

“What’s with the blanket?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“If we are going to have sex out here, we need something to do on than the dirty ground,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“That makes sense,” Dawn said as Wendy sets the blanket onto the ground.

Wendy then takes off her hat and throws it into the cart. Wendy then pulls off her boots and socks and sets them to the side, while Dawn pulls off her sneakers and sets them to the side as well as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then walks over and kneels down on the blanket with Wendy as she got on her knees as well. Then, Dawn and Wendy get into another make out session, this time it was erotic and more passionate than the first.

Five seconds later, Wendy laid down on her back with Dawn on top of her as they continue the passionate make out session.

Fifty seconds later, Wendy breaks off the kiss as she was blushing over how hot it was.

“Wow, that was the best kiss I ever received,” Wendy said.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Wendy as both her and Wendy were now sitting on the blanket.

“Now let’s go to the next part,” Wendy said as she slides off her plaid shirt and sets it to the side, leaving on her white tank top.

Wendy then grabs onto the bottom of her top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Wendy sets her top to the side as she had on a dark green plaid bra on.

Wendy then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Wendy sets her jeans to the side as she had on her matching dark green plaid panties.

“Wow, you do love plaid,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“Yeah, we have a lot of plaid color things in my family’s home,” Wendy said.

Dawn was about to reach for her black tank top, but Wendy stops her from doing it.

“No no, let me take care of it,” Wendy said to Dawn as Wendy grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s top.

Wendy pulls the top over Dawn’s head and off of Dawn’s body. Wendy throws the shirt to the side as she sees Dawn in her purple bra.

Dawn then stands up as Wendy grabs onto the belt on Dawn’s purple jeans. Wendy then loosens the belt on Dawn’s jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Wendy grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Wendy sets the jeans to the side as she sees Dawn in her matching purple panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra and unhooks it. Dawn then slides her bra off her body as her B-cup breasts were exposed.

Wendy then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s panties, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. Wendy sets them to the side as she sees Dawn’s hairy pussy.

“What do you think?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“It’s perfect, no need to do anything to make it better,” Wendy said to Dawn.

“Aw sweet, now come up here,” Dawn said to Wendy and then she gets Wendy on her feet as they get into another make out session.

Five seconds later, Dawn moves her hands down Wendy’s back and to her covered ass. Then, Dawn squeezes onto Wendy’s ass as Wendy continues on with the kiss.

Seven seconds of squeezing later, Dawn reaches to the back of Wendy’s bra and unhooks it. Dawn slides the bra off of Wendy’s body and tosses it away as Dawn looks at Wendy’s exposed B-cup size breasts while they were still kissing.

Ten seconds later, Dawn stops kissing as she looks at the freckles that were all over Wendy’s body.

“You know your body looks hotter with all of those cute freckles along your body,” Dawn said to Wendy as she caresses her right hand along Wendy’s left arm.

Dawn then starts to suck on Wendy’s right nipple as Wendy starts to moan with pleasure from Dawn sucking on her tit.

“Mmm ooh yes, oh yes,” Wendy moans in ecstasy as Dawn continues to suck on Wendy’s nipple.

Twenty-five seconds later, Wendy laid back down on her back as Dawn continues to suck away on Wendy’s nipple.

Three seconds later, Dawn stops sucking on Wendy’s nipple and looks at Wendy’s covered pussy.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Wendy’s panties, slides them down Wendy’s legs, and off of Wendy’s body. Dawn throws them to the side as she looks at Wendy’s pussy which had a full patch of red pubic hair on it.

“Now that we have are beautiful naked bodies exposed we can now do it,” Dawn said to Wendy.

Dawn then gets on top of Wendy and looks down at Wendy’s pussy, while Wendy got a good view of Dawn’s pussy. Then, both girls begin to lick each other’s pussies as this was getting both girls very turned on. Both girls were licking at a very fast rate as they were moaning a bit from their licking.

Forty seconds later, both girls stop licking as their pussies were starting to get very wet as some of their juices were dripping from it.

Dawn then turns around again and gets into another passionate make out session with Wendy. Then, Wendy wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck and her legs around Dawn’s waist, feeling Dawn’s body pressed against her body.

Ten seconds later, Dawn begins to kiss along Wendy’s neck as this was getting Wendy all crazy inside.

“Ooh, oh yes, that’s it, keep kissing me right there,” Wendy moans in passion to Dawn as Dawn keeps kissing on Wendy’s neck.

After fifteen seconds of kissing on Wendy’s neck, Dawn goes back to kissing Wendy on the lips as their hands were caressing all over their bodies.

Forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Wendy unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn as Dawn was on her knees.

“Alright Wendy, I’m going to try something new with you, so I hope your ready,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“Okay, so do it,” Wendy said to Dawn.

Dawn then rests Wendy’s legs on her shoulders as Wendy was upside down as her pussy was up against Dawn’s face again. Dawn then sticks her tongue in and out of Wendy’s pussy as Wendy could feel it rubbing her insides.

“YES, YES, OH FUCK, OH GOD YES,” Wendy screams in passion as she could feel Dawn’s tongue in her pussy.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn then starts to lick up and down Wendy’s pussy at a fast rate as Wendy was loving every lick that Dawn was giving her.

“Mmm yes, your licks are feeling so good on my pussy,” Wendy said to Dawn in passion as Dawn was still licking away.

A minute later, Dawn stops licking on Wendy’s pussy as Wendy slides down and laid down on her back again. Then, Dawn then flips Wendy on her stomach, gets Wendy on her hands and knees, and then Dawn wraps her arms around Wendy’s ribs.

Then Dawn begins to hump her pussy up against Wendy’s ass in this girl on girl version of the doggy style sex position.

“Oh, oh, ah, ah, yes, yes, yes,” Wendy said in passion as she could feel Dawn’s pussy smacking against her ass with each hump.

After about two minutes of humping, Dawn laid Wendy on her back again. Dawn then lifts up Wendy’s right leg and rests it on her left shoulder. Dawn then lines up her pussy as it was touching Wendy’s pussy as she was about to give Wendy one big climax.

Dawn then starts to rub her pussy against Wendy’s pussy at a pretty fast rate as Wendy starts to scream from the rubbing.

“AH, AH, OH YES, YES, OH GOD,” Wendy screamed in passion as she closed her eyes, feeling the rubbing getting to her.

A minute later, Dawn continues to rub her pussy against Wendy’s pussy as both girls were sweating a little from the sexual experience.

“How are you holding up Wendy?” Dawn asked Wendy.

“OH FUCK, YES, OH YES,” Wendy screams in lust and passion as she was losing all control of her senses.

“I take that as a maybe,” Dawn said.

Three minutes of pure girl on girl rubbing later, Wendy felt like she couldn’t hold it in any more.

“Oh god, I’m about to cum, I’m going to cum like a hose,” Wendy said in passion as she was close to reach her limit.

Twenty seconds later, Wendy’s limit was now finally reached.

“OH YES,” Wendy screams in lust as she reached her climax, she then arch her back and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s stomach.

Wendy lies back down as Dawn bends down and gives Wendy a soft kiss on the lips.

“Wow I’m amazed, I have never experienced love making like that before,” Wendy said as she was smiling and blushing from the sex.

“Well you have never been with someone like me,” Dawn said to Wendy and then they get into a very soft make out session as Dawn was trying to get Wendy back to her senses.

Seven minutes later, Dawn and Wendy had gotten dressed as Wendy got back into her cart with her trying to close her dress shirt as best as she can after the buttons were ripped from the seems.

“You’re sure you don’t want a ride back to the Mystery Shack?” Wendy asked Dawn.

“Nah I’m good, I have my own way back,” Dawn said to Wendy.

“Cool, anyway see you around,” Wendy said to Dawn and then she drives the cart back to the shack.

“I feel like that someone was watching us doing it,” Dawn said as she left to find a way out of the woods.

Meanwhile, there was a lens peeping out of a bush as it looked like a phone or a video camera was recording Dawn and Wendy’s sex time. Behind the bush, there was a smart phone that had recorded every minute of the sexual action. Soon, this gnome named Jeff came walking towards the phone and grabs it.

“Alright let’s see what we got,” Jeff said as he looked at the phone’s recording.

All he sees was footage of trees, bushes, and the occasional squirrel passing by.

“Oh damn it,” Jeff said angrily just as another gnome named Carson approached him.

“What’s going on Jeff?” Carson asked Jeff.

“I saw this beautiful blonde show out of nowhere and I followed her around. Then I see her and a redhead girl kiss and I recorded everything on this phone,” Jeff said.

“Unfortunately the camera pointed backwards instead of forwards. I completely missed them doing it and it will never happen again,” Jeff said as he was about to go into freakout mood.

“Relax Jeff, I’m sure two girls would probably come into the woods and have sex like those two girls did,” Carson said to Jeff.

“You’re probably right,” Jeff said to Carson.

“Come on, let’s go watch some of that porn that Steve had found on the highway,” Jeff said to Carson as they walk back to meet up with Steve.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah, Wendy’s ex-boyfriends ain’t got shit on me, I gave her some of the best sexual loving of her life,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Any new boyfriend could try to give Wendy the best sex ever, but they will never meet up to my standards,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, leave a comment below, and like this video. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of the fans got very excited by the next girl who got some of Dawn’s loving. Of course, the next girl to get some of her loving is the tomboy survivalist Wendy Corduroy from the very popular Disney XD series, Gravity Falls.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.


	38. Touka Kirishima

**Chapter** **38:** **Sexual** **Bloodlust**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she looked a bit tired for some reason. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

“Hey guys, I’m here to bring you the next episode of my series. Sorry I look like shit, didn’t get enough sleep last night because of the next girl who did it with me,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“This girl is a blood thirsty ghoul who saved my ass from being skinned and drink my blood like a milkshake,” Dawn said.

“It all started right in my bedroom,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her bedroom, laying down on the bed as the moon was shining down in her dark sleeping space. Dawn looks at the moon as she was smiling for some reason.

“What a beautiful moon, I always find it so peaceful and beautiful, no wonder I love it so much,” Dawn said and then she stands up from the bed and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift as she was ready to jump into it.

“A night trip to a different dimension will be so awesome,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift as she landed on the sidewalk. Dawn then turns around and closes up the rift with her scissors.

Dawn then looks up and sees the buildings and the unique style of lettering, she was back in Tokyo, Japan.

“Holy shit, I’m back in Japan, this is awesome,” Dawn said excitedly.

Dawn begins to walk in the big city of Tokyo, blending in with the crowd even though she looked like she wasn’t from Japan.

Fifteen minutes of walking later, Dawn accidentally bumps into a guy. Dawn looks up to see this handsome blonde hair man with a smirk on his face.

“Oh sorry about that, I didn’t see you coming at all,” Dawn said to the male, but the guy just stood there.

“Hello, anyone in there,” Dawn said to the man as the man just stood there, perfectly still.

Suddenly, the man’s irises turns to red surrounding by black sclera on them. Dawn was very scared by this disturbing moment.

“Time to show what I got,” Dawn said as she tried to punch the guy in the face, but the man caught it with his left hand.

“You made a big mistake girly,” the man said to Dawn as his hands turned into these red razor sharp claws.

“I’m not going to die like this,” Dawn said and then she headbutt the guy as he let’s go of Dawn’s right hand.

Dawn then begins to run away as the monstrous man start to chase the Moonchild.

“I got to get away from this fucking psycho monster,” Dawn said terrified by this monster.

Dawn then takes a left and continues to run along the sidewalk. Two minutes later, Dawn takes another left as she accidentally runs into an alley. After about thirty seconds, Dawn ends up reaching a dead end.

“Oh crap, I’m so fucking screwed,” Dawn said.

Dawn then turns around as she could hear the evil demonic laugh coming from the evil monster man. Soon, the evil man walks into the alley and gets face to face with Dawn as Dawn backs up and hits the wall.

“I don’t care if you smell like a vegan, I need a taste of blood and I don’t care if it comes from a pretty girl like you,” the man said to Dawn as she caresses his left claw on Dawn’s face as Dawn was almost on the verge of crying.

“ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _die,_ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _die,_ _I’m_ _about_ _to_ _get_ _fucked_ _up,_ ” Dawn thought as she was scared out of her mind and she closed her eyes in fear.

But before Dawn could meet her maker, she suddenly hears something.

“GAH,” the man screamed in pain as Dawn could hear it.

Dawn opens her eyes as she sees the man was impaled by these red spikes through his face and body. Suddenly, one of his eyes drops onto the concrete and several pieces of his organs drop onto the concrete as well as Dawn was officially scared shitless.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dawn said terrified as she witness someone get impaled like that.

Then, the man gets lifted into the air and soon the spikes impale deeper into the man’s body, spilling out gallons of blood from his body.

Dawn looks to see the spikes belong to this female with these red spiked looking wings from her back. This mysterious female had on a white rabbit’s mask, wearing a dark grey coat, a black t-shirt with a red bullseye underneath, grey jean shorts, and black boots.

The woman grabs onto the man’s left leg and pulls it forward as the guy is ripped in half as his lungs, kidneys, intestines, and every organ is spilled onto the ground as Dawn looked like she was about to cry, puke, and pass out at the same time.

Soon, the girl takes off her mask as Dawn sees the woman was stunning with her short purple hair cut into a bob cut with it covering her right eye. Then, the woman’s irises turn red with her sclera turning black as Dawn was scared that this woman was also a monster.

The girl’s wings disappear as what was left of the fresh new corpse fell onto the ground. The girl picks up the men’s small intestines and slurps it down like spaghetti as Dawn was scared even more seeing this girl eating another person’s organs.

The mysterious girl’s eyes turn back to normal as she approaches Dawn and Dawn was scared by this bloodthirsty female.

“Are you okay?” the woman asked Dawn.

“Get away from me, don’t eat my organs,” Dawn said to the woman in this scared tone.

“Relax, I’m not going to harm a hair on your head,” the woman said to Dawn as Dawn was still very scared.

Dawn was trembling in fear as her dimensional scissors fell out of her purple jeans and onto the concrete.

“What the,” the girl said as she picks up the scissors.

The girl looks at the writing and easily recognizes where these scissors came from.

“Hekapoo,” The girl said.

“You know Hekapoo?” Dawn asked the girl.

“Yeah, demons and ghouls have a personal connection,” the girl said.

“Ghouls?” Dawn asked in confusion.

“Touka, I’m here,” the guy said to the girl known as Touka as he makes his way into the alley.

Dawn looks at the guy as he was dressed in all black, with black hair, and had on this creepy black mask, he was the half ghoul, Ken Kaneki ( **Now** **this** **is** **before** **Ken** **had** **the** **white** **hair** ).

“What took you so long?” Touka asked Ken.

“I was trying to control my urges and get here without eating everyone in my sight,” Ken said.

“You need to eat in order to survive, remember yesterday,” Touka said to Ken.

“You forced me to eat the organs of a heroin junkie, now I’m disgusted and an addict,” Ken said to Touka.

“Oh man up,” Touka said to Ken as Dawn stands back on her feet, wanting to settle this.

“If I can say something,” Dawn said trying to settle this argument.

“STAY OUT OF THIS,” Ken and Touka screamed at Dawn as Dawn fell onto her ass.

“I’m going home,” Ken said furiously as he leaves Touka and Dawn in the alley.

“Good, I was able to save this girl without your help,” Touka said to Ken as Dawn got back up.

“Who the hell are you?” Dawn asked Touka.

“Touka, Touka Kirishima, and I’m a ghoul,” Touka said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“Tell me more about what the fuck just happened to me,” Dawn said to Touka.

Minutes later, Dawn and Touka were sitting in the alley as Touka told Dawn everything.

“So that man who try to attack me is a ghoul and you are also a ghoul that is living a double life as a human,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Yeah that is true,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Us ghouls need to feast on human beings in order to live,” Touka said.

“That is why I became a vegan, don’t want to eat messed up shit,” Dawn said.

“Ha, that’s a good one,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Where is your family?” Dawn asked Touka.

“I don’t want to talk about,” Touka said.

“Is it bad?” Dawn asked.

“Well me, my dad, and my brother moved when my mom died. He taught us the human way in order to live amongst the human population, we eat their food and we took care of birds in order to learn more about human life. Soon my dad gets captured by the CGG and my brother abandoned me because he doesn’t want to interact with humans,” Touka said to Dawn as Touka was starting to cry and Dawn felt bad for Touka’s situation.

“I love being with humans, I love this world, and I don’t want to die. I have no one with me,” Touka said tearfully.

“That’s not true, you have that guy Ken I guess,” Dawn said to Touka.

“You also got me,” Dawn said to Touka and then she grabs onto Touka’s right hand.

Touka then wipes away the tears from her eyes and she starts to smile that she had Dawn by her side.

“Oh Dawn, thank you,” Touka said to Dawn as she gives Dawn a hug.

“Don’t mention it, you are an awesome ghoul and girl,” Dawn said to Touka as Dawn pets along Touka’s hair.  
Touka breaks off the hug as she was trying to go back to her normal self.

“Say, what’s with those sharp wings?” Dawn asked Touka.

“That’s my kagune, that’s a ghoul’s predatory organ and it serves as a weapon. Mine is a ukaku, they are feathers that are lightweight and specialize in high speed attacks. I came here at a fast rate and my attack was so fast that you didn’t see, even though you had your eyes closed,” Touka said to Dawn.

“So your pretty much my bloody guardian angel,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Touka said.

“Say, did you ever learned about love, relationships, or even sex?” Dawn asked Touka.

“No I was too young to understand,” Touka said.

“Well since you are old enough, I could talk to you about it,” Dawn said to Touka as both girls got back onto their feet.

“What about if you show me,” Touka said to Dawn.

“What about Ken, are you in a relationship with him?” Dawn asked Touka.

“Please, in school I don’t usually pay attention to him and I usually keep to myself, except when I’m teaching Ken about being a ghoul,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Okay then, close your eyes,” Dawn said to Touka as Touka closed her eyes.

Dawn then leans in and kisses Touka on the lips as both her and the ghoul get into a soft make out session. Their tongues were swirling slowly around together in their mouths as Dawn wraps her arms around Touka’s waist as she pulls her close, deepening the kiss.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Touka was blushing a bit as she never felt true love like what Dawn gave her.

“Wow, I have never been kissed before, true love feels so good,” Touka said.

“I’m glad you like it and if you want I can show what sex is,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Do it, make love to me,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Really?” Dawn asked in pure shock.

“Yes, give me all of that loving,” Touka said to Dawn as she pressed her hands on Dawn’s clothed chest.

“Okay, but we need to find a place to do it,” Dawn said to Touka.

“I got a place,” Touka said.

Touka then grabs onto Dawn’s left hand and she leads her to a special place to have their sex.

Twenty minutes later inside this abandoned building, Touka opens the door as she and Dawn walked into the room. Touka then closes the door as Dawn sees the queen size bed in front of her.

“So this is your place?” Dawn asked Touka.

“Nah, this was an old hotel that went out of business. But I found several beds here and I use it to take some time to relax,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Now come to me,” Touka said to Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Touka and they start to kiss again. Their make out session was way more intense and passionate as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Then, Dawn grabs onto Touka’s jacket and slides it off of Touka’s body. The jacket hits the floor as Touka still had on her t-shirt.

Eleven seconds later, Dawn and Touka collapse onto the bed as they still kiss with Dawn on top of Touka. Dawn then kicks off her sneakers while Touka slides off her boots as both girls were now barefoot.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to lick on Touka’s neck as Touka starts to moan in pleasure.

“Mmm oh yes, oh this feels amazing,” Touka moans in pleasure as she knew that Dawn was giving her all of her loving.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn stops licking Touka’s neck as she could see that Touka was enjoying it so far.

“Now let me get you out of these clothes,” Dawn said to Touka as she grabs onto the bottom of Touka’s shirt.

Dawn then pulls the shirt over Touka’s head and off of Touka’s body. Dawn throws the shirt to the floor as she sees Touka in her black and red bra.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Touka’s shorts, then she unbutton and unzips the shorts. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Touka’s shorts, slides them down Touka’s legs, and off of Touka’s body. Dawn sets the shorts onto the floor as she now sees Touka in her matching black and red panties.

“Love your underwear, fits your ghoulish persona,” Dawn said to Touka as Dawn moves her right index finger up and down Touka’s stomach.

“Thanks,” Touka said to Dawn.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the ground as she had on a purple bra.

Dawn then loosen the belt on her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips her jeans. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans on the floor as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn was on her knees as she sits Touka up. Then, Touka wraps her arms and legs around Dawn’s body as she wants her turn at Dawn.

“Now my turn,” Touka said as she kissed Dawn on the lips.

The make out had Touka take control as she deepens the kiss as her tongue was down Dawn’s throat. Then, Dawn takes control as she closes her eyes and let’s Touka do all the work.

Thirty-five seconds later, Touka breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her mouth. Then, Touka moves down to right side of Dawn’s neck and starts to nibble on it as Dawn feels good about Touka’s moves.

“Careful Touka, you don’t want to eat me,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Relax, I’m not going to bite,” Touka said to Dawn as she continues to nibble on Dawn’s neck sexually.

Forty seconds later, Touka stops nibbling on Dawn’s neck as Dawn grabs onto the back of Touka’s bra. Dawn then unhooks Touka’s bra and slides it off Touka’s body. Dawn throws the bra onto the floor as Touka’s B-cup breasts were exposed.

Touka unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn’s body and Dawn laid Touka on her back on the bed. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Touka’s panties, slides them down Touka’s legs, and off of Touka’s body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she sees Touka’s pussy with a full patch of purple pubic hair on it.

“Mmm so delicious, I can’t wait to eat you up,” Dawn said to Touka as Touka smiled.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides off her bra as her B-cup size breasts were exposed as well.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the floor as her hairy pussy was exposed.

“Now let me show you all that I got,” Dawn said to Touka as she crawls up to Touka’s face.

Dawn then gives Touka a small kiss on the lips. Then, Dawn leaves a trail of kisses down Touka’s neck and stops when she reaches Touka’s breasts.

Dawn then starts to lick on Touka’s breasts as Touka starts to moan in pleasure.

“Oh yes, mmm, ooh that is the spot,” Touka moans in lust over Dawn’s work on her breasts.

Two minutes later (with Dawn licking on each nipple every minute), Dawn then leaves a trail of kisses down Touka’s stomach and stops when she reaches Touka’s pussy.

“Now you are going to feel what is like to have a tongue along your pussy,” Dawn said to Touka.

Dawn then spreads Touka’s legs and then she licks Touka’s pussy at a fast rate as Touka bites down on her lower lip, trying to keep control mentally.

“OH, AH, YES, OH GOD YES,” Touka screams in passion as she had finally lost control of her mind.

Three minutes of licking later, Dawn uses two of her fingers from her right hand and then begins to slide them in and out of Touka’s pussy.

“AH, AH, UH, UH, YESSS,” Touka screams in passion as she could feel Dawn’s fingers rubbing along her insides.

Dawn continues to finger Touka as Touka continues to scream and moan in pleasure from Dawn’s magical fingers.

“YES, OH FUCK YES,” Touka screams again from the pleasure.

Four minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Touka as Touka was leaking out her love juices and Dawn’s fingers were covered in them as well. Dawn then takes her fingers and sexually licks the juices off her fingers, cleaning them.

“Mmm tasty,” Dawn said.

Dawn then moves her pussy close as it was now touching Touka’s pussy. Then, Dawn rubs her pussy on Touka’s pussy as Touka was starting to scream again.

“UH, AH, AH, OH, YES, GRIND ME WITH YOUR PUSSY,” Touka shouted at Dawn as Dawn kept rubbing her pussy on Touka’s pussy.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn sped up the grinding as Touka closed her eyes, feeling the rubbing getting to her.

“OH GOD, OH GOD, I CAN’T TAKE IT NO LONGER,” Touka screamed as she trying to hold it in.

“Don’t give up Touka,” Dawn said to Touka as both girls were sweating a little from their bodies.

A minute later, Touka had finally reach her limit.

“OH FUCK,” Touka screams in passion as she reach her climax.

Touka opens her eyes as her irises turn red and her sclera was black as she reach ghoul mode while she squirt out her love juices onto the left side of Dawn’s body.

“Wow that was good,” Dawn said and then Touka sits up with her ghoulish eyes and her ukaku sprouted from her back.

“Turn around and gets on all fours,” Touka ordered Dawn as Dawn turned around and got on her hands and knees.

Touka breaks off two eleven inch pieces of her ukaku as the broken spots regrew afterwards.

“Now, your going to feel the mass pleasure of a ghoul,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Bring it on,” Dawn said to Touka.

Then, Touka rams the two eleven inch pieces into Dawn, one into Dawn’s pussy and one into Dawn’s anus.

“OH FUCKING GOD,” Dawn said in pain as she could feel the pieces deep inside her body.

Then, Touka continuously rams the pieces in and out of Dawn’s pussy and ass as the pain Dawn was feeling was turning into pure pleasure.

“OH YES TOUKA, KEEP POUNDING ME,” Dawn shouted to Touka in lust as Touka followed Dawn’s orders.

Three minutes later, Touka gets a bit rough with the pieces of the ukaku as she begins to ram them harder and rougher into Dawn’s pussy and ass.

“OH GOD, OH FUCK, I’M LOSING IT, I’M NOT IN THE ZONE,” Dawn shouted as she lost all control.

Two minutes later, it looked like Dawn was about to reach her limit.

“I’m about to cum, I’m going to cum,” Dawn said as she was pretty close to hitting her climax.

Fifteen seconds later, Touka pushes the ukaku pieces deep inside Dawn and it cause Dawn to finally reach her limit.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and then she gush out her love juices, coating one of the ukaku pieces in her juices.

Dawn then collapses onto the bed with her arms and chest resting on the bed and ass up in the air. Dawn’s pussy was still leaking out her juices as the two ukaku pieces were still in her pussy and ass.

Then, Touka turns back to normal and then she collapses back first on the bed. Touka then falls asleep as her ghoul form took a lot out of her, while Dawn has passed out as well with a wide grin on her face and her tongue sticking out as she loved Touka pounding her into oblivion.

The next morning, Dawn had woken up and she felt very tired, apparently she only got three hours of sleep because the two pieces were causing her some problems getting her to sleep.

Dawn then pulls the ukaku pieces out of her pussy and ass and throws them to the floor.

“Oh dear god, it felt like I got a car driven into my ass,” Dawn said as she was a bit sore from Touka’s pleasure.

“Morning sleepyhead, how was I?” Touka asked Dawn as Touka rubbed her stomach.

“You were amazing,” Dawn said to Touka.

“How was I?” Dawn asked Touka.

“You were awesome, I have never felt this much love in my lifetime,” Touka said to Dawn.

“I feel a little tired, didn’t get much sleep with your pieces stuck in me,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Yeah, I might have gone a little bit overboard on it,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dawn said to Touka as she got off the bed and starts putting on her clothes.

A few minutes later, Dawn was now fully dressed and got her sneakers on as she was ready to go back to her dimension.

“Hey before I go I just want to ask you a question,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Sure,” Touka said.

“How did you know about Hekapoo?” Dawn asked Touka.

“She came to visit once, she met me and Ken, and I showed her the way of the ghoul lifestyle. We become very close, having a demon as your best friend is so awesome,” Touka said to Dawn.

“How did you meet her?” Touka asked Dawn.

“Well rifts were opening in my town, I travel to her dimension, I did some stuff, and I got my own dimensional scissors,” Dawn said.

“Cool,” Touka said to Dawn.

“Anyway, see you later Touka,” Dawn said to Touka.

“Bye Dawn,” Touka said to Dawn as Dawn opens up the door and leaves the building, letting Touka to relax a bit.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah, Touka’s two ukaku pieces had caused me to get little sleep afterwards, that’s why I feel tired today. But still she was one fine girl and ghoul,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I guess you could say that I did a ghoul now, as well as a demon, a vampire, a gem, and numerous girls with unique personalities,” Dawn said.

“Anyway that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

Dawn then laid down on the couch and closes her eyes, falling asleep as she was trying to gain her energy back from the wild night she had with Touka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a fucking awesome chapter or what. Anyway the next woman to get some of Dawn’s loving is the ghoulish Touka Kirishima from the bloody anime, Tokyo Ghoul. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it had blood, gore, ghouls, and sweet girl on girl sex.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem coming soon.


	39. Rarity

**Chapter** **39:** **A** **Sexual** **Fashion** **Statement**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room as she preparing to roll the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was starting to roll.

“Hey everyone, I’m back with another episode and another awesome sex story,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“So the next story involved me traveling back to the world of the human seven and I had sex with another member of that group,” Dawn said.

“Anyway the story begins as I was hanging around with the seven girls at a cafe,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Inside this cafe in what is known as the human world, Dawn was sitting around with the main seven girls as she was catching up with them.

“Wow Dawn, I’m so glad you came back to visit,” Fluttershy said to Dawn.

“Yeah I’m glad too, I have so much fun here,” Dawn said.

“Where have been up to?” Applejack asked Dawn.

“Been traveling around different places and oddly enough, I met people that have magical powers,” Dawn said.

“Do they come from Equestria?” Sunset asked Dawn.

“No they are from the Fairy Tail guild, the two that I’m really close to are Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet. Lucy is so sweet who uses Celestial Gate Keys, while Erza can summon armor and weapons, and is a bit scary,” Dawn said.

“Is Erza a dragon?” Pinkie asked Dawn and then Pinkie made some dragon noises.

“Nope but she can pretty intimidating, apparently the two bravest guys in the guild, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, are afraid to talk to her,” Dawn said to Pinkie.

“So does anyone have any plans for tomorrow?” Dawn asked the girls.

“Yeah,” the girls (minus Rarity) said to Dawn.

“Sorry Dawn, but you come at a pretty busy time, maybe some other time we can all hang out with you,” Rainbow said to Dawn.

“Oh that’s okay,” Dawn said.

“Dawn, let me talk with you in private,” Rarity said to Dawn, then Dawn and Rarity exit the booth and walk to a corner in the restaurant away from the others.

“Say Dawn, you look exceptionally good with that outfit of yours. But I think we need to upgrade your look,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“What do you mean?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“Well darling, every time we see you you’re in that same outfit. I thought a change of style will help you with your social interaction,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“I’m not sure, this outfit really speaks to me,” Dawn said.

“Come on Dawn, you can trust me with giving you a whole new outfit, I am the fashionable one of the group,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Well okay, if you say that you know what you are doing,” Dawn said to Rarity.

“Good, meet me at my place tomorrow afternoon,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Okay then,” Dawn said.

The next day, Dawn was outside of Rarity’s house as she was prepared to get a brand new outfit, courtesy of Rarity. Dawn then knocks on the door as she waits for Rarity to answer it.

A few seconds later, the door opens and who answered it was Rarity herself. Rarity looked stunning as she had on a crystal blue sleeveless dress and knee high crystal blue high heel boots with her cutie mark on them.

“Wow Rarity, you look so fucking hot,” Dawn said to Rarity, admiring her outfit.

“Why thank you darling, I like to do my creative work in this delightful dress,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Now come in, come in,” Rarity said to Dawn as Dawn walks into Rarity’s home.

Rarity then closes the door behind her as Dawn looks around at the home of the fashionista.

“So where does all the magic happen?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“Let me show you,” Rarity said to Dawn as Rarity leads the way and Dawn follows behind her.

Rarity then stops at this door and then she opens it. Soon, Dawn and Rarity walk downstairs into this dark looking room.

“Hold on, let me get some light in this room,” Rarity said and then she turns on the light.

The light is on and they were in the basement, turns out it was a room for Rarity to design clothes. There was tons of fabrics, sewing machines, sewing needles, and everything else needed to make fabulous clothes.

“Wow Rarity, you have such an amazing fashion studio,” Dawn said to Rarity.

“Thank you Dawn, I like to keep it neat just in case I get anyone that comes here at the last moment,” Rarity said to Dawn.

They were walking around until they stop at a set of mirrors as they were set in all different directions.

“Now Dawn stay here while I get the measuring tape,” Rarity said to Dawn as Dawn just stood there looking at the mirrors.

Rarity then grabs the measuring tape and walks back over to Dawn.

“Okay Dawn, I’m going to get your measurements just so the clothes I make will be perfect,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Okay Rarity,” Dawn said to Rarity.

Rarity measures along Dawn’s left arm to try to get the official length of her arms, but it was a bit hard to find the exact length.

“Dawn can you spread your arms out so I can see how long they are,” Rarity said to Dawn and then Dawn spreads her arms out wide.

Rarity measures Dawn’s arms and she officially got the length of Dawn’s arms. Then, Rarity wraps the measuring tape around Dawn’s chest to get the size of Dawn’s bust.

“Dawn sweetheart, can you please take off your shirt?” Rarity asked Dawn.

“Oh okay,” Dawn said as she grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn throws her shirt to the side as she had on her purple bra.

“And your bra to,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Oh of course,” Dawn said and then she reaches behind and gets her bra unhooked.

Dawn slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size boobs were exposed.

“You got such nice boobs, they are perky, round, and so firm,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Rarity as Rarity wraps the measuring tape around Dawn’s chest.

Rarity gets the measurements of Dawn’s bust and afterwards she looks at Dawn’s feet covered by her sneakers.

“Dawn, can you please take off your shoes for me?” Rarity asked Dawn.

Dawn then slides off her sneakers and puts them to the side as she was now barefoot. Rarity then measures Dawn’s feet as she had gotten the size of her feet.

Rarity then wraps the measuring tape around Dawn’s waist to get her waist size. But, Dawn’s purple jeans were throwing off the measurement.

“If is too much to ask, can you take off your pants?” Rarity asked Dawn.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn then sets her jeans to the side as she was left only in her purple panties.

“As well as your panties,” Rarity said to Dawn.

After taking a deep breath, Dawn grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws her panties to the side as she was fully naked as Rarity was turned on, admiring Dawn’s beautiful ass and her hairy pussy, trying not to get lost in her beauty.

Rarity then wraps the measuring tape around Dawn’s waist as she got the size of Dawn’s waist. Rarity sets the measuring tape down as she got all the stuff that she needed.

“Uh Rarity, are you supposed to write all of this down?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“Well you see Dawn, I didn’t necessary bring you here for a new wardrobe,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Then why do you bring here?” Dawn asked Rarity.

Then, Rarity grabs her left hand onto Dawn’s left ass cheek. Rarity then squeezes it as Dawn was a bit surprised by it, but she let it continue.

“You brought me here to grab onto my ass,” Dawn said to Rarity.

“No Dawn, the reason I brought you here is that I know you and Sunset had sex,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“How did you know?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“Well you and Sunset were sweating and I thought you went for a run. But then I saw you were naked, Sunset was in a robe, and the apartment smelled like sex, so you either had sex with Sunset or Sunset just finished shooting a porno,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Are you mad?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“No I’m not, I understand why she would have sex with you, in fact we all had the thought of having sex with you. You are beautiful, sweet, and you have such an adventurous side to you, you got all the things to take a girl off her feet,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Aw thank you Rarity,” Dawn said to Rarity and then Rarity puts her other hand on Dawn’s right ass cheek as she was cope a feel on both cheeks.

Rarity begins to fondle and rubs Dawn’s ass cheeks as this gets Dawn so turned on.

“Mmm, ooh, uh, ahh,” Dawn moans as Rarity continues to play with Dawn’s ass cheeks.

After three minutes of rubbing Dawn’s ass, Rarity moves her hands off of Dawn’s ass and then she places her right hand on Dawn’s pussy. Then, Rarity starts to rub her hand along Dawn’s pussy at a pretty fast rate.

“Oh, oh yes, this is turning me on like fire,” Dawn said with a lustful tone.

About a minute and a half later, Rarity was still rubbing at a fast rate as she could see that Dawn’s pussy was dripping wet and slowly dripping her juices.

“ _I_ _can’t_ _hold_ _it_ _in_ _no_ _longer,_ _I_ _crave_ _some_ _pussy,_ _I_ _need_ _some_ _pussy,_ ” Dawn thought as Rarity’s hand rubbing was getting to her.

Two minutes later, Dawn collapses onto her knees and wraps her arms around Rarity’s legs.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Rarity asked Dawn.

“I don’t know what’s going on right now, but I gotten so horny right now,” Dawn said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Rarity will you have sex with me?” Dawn asked Rarity.

Rarity then gets down to Dawn’s eye level as she was about to give Dawn her answer.

“Dawn, I would love to have sex with you,” Rarity said to Dawn.

Rarity then press her lips onto Dawn’s lips as both girls were sharing a kiss. Their kiss was soft and gentle as their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths. Dawn then closes her eyes as she was enjoying the kiss.

A minute later, Rarity breaks off the kiss as she helps Dawn back onto her feet.

“Come on, let’s do it on something comfortable,” Rarity said to Dawn as Rarity leads Dawn to a fancy black couch.

Dawn then sits down on the couch as Rarity sits on Dawn’s lap, looking into Dawn’s beautiful eyes.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“It will be fun,” Dawn said and then they kiss on the lips.

Their make out session was way more passionate and erotic as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Dawn was caressing her hands along Rarity’s clothed body as this was calming the fashionista of Canterlot High.

“Your…an amazing kisser…your getting me…turned on,” Rarity said to Dawn during their kiss.

“I’m glad…you like it,” Dawn said to Rarity as they were still kissing.

Sixty-five seconds later, Rarity breaks off the kiss and gets off of Dawn’s lap as she was going to give Dawn a show to enjoy.

“Okay, you ready for a little show?” Rarity asked Dawn.

“I’m ready,” Dawn said as she sits back and relax.

Rarity starts to move her hips slowly as they were going from left to right, it felt like she was performing in a strip club. Then, Rarity squats down as she moves her hands up and down her clothed stomach as Dawn was smiling at Rarity’s dancing skills.

Rarity stands back up as she slowly pulls off her left boot off her body and throws it to the side. Rarity then slowly pulls off her right boot off her body and throws it to the side as well, leaving her barefoot.

“This is going good,” Dawn said.

Rarity then turns herself around and begins to shake her ass for Dawn as Dawn was liking how Rarity was shaking her butt.

“Wow this is so fucking hot,” Dawn said as she was enjoying Rarity’s performance.

Rarity then reaches the back of her dress and she slowly unzips it. Once the dress was unzipped, Rarity turns around as she faces Dawn and she grabs the straps of her dress. Rarity then slowly slides the straps down her arms as the dress falls down her body and to her ankles. Rarity steps out of her dress as she was left in her matching crystal black lace bra and panties.

“Oh my god Rarity, the lingerie you had on is so fucking sexy and cool,” Dawn said to Rarity as Rarity walks back to Dawn.

“Thanks Dawn, I always like to look sexy for any guy that has their eyes on me,” Rarity said to Dawn.

Rarity then turns around and sits on Dawn’s lap. Rarity then starts to rub her covered ass up and down on Dawn’s lap as Dawn was moaning again from Rarity rubbing her ass on her body.

“Mmm your ass feels good on my body,” Dawn moaned to Rarity as Rarity smiled knowing that Dawn was enjoying it.

After fifty seconds of rubbing her ass on Dawn, Rarity turns around to face Dawn and wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck.

“You thought my ass rubbing on your body was good, then you’re going to love this,” Rarity said to Dawn.

Rarity then unwraps her arms around Dawn’s neck and reaches behind to her bra. Rarity then unhooks her bra and slides it off her body, Rarity holds her bra in her left hand as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

“I won’t be needing this,” Rarity said and then she drops her bra onto the ground.

“Before we go any further, are my tits perky and beautiful enough for you?” Rarity asked Dawn.

“Rarity, they’re so beautiful that I’m ready to suck them,” Dawn said to Rarity and then Dawn starts to suck away on Rarity’s left nipple.

“Mmm yes darling, go ahead and suck my tits,” Rarity moans to Dawn as Dawn continue to suck on Rarity’s nipple.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn then sucks on Rarity’s right nipple as Dawn lightly slaps Rarity on the ass as Rarity continues to moan.

“Wow, you are a freaky little sex thing aren’t you?” Rarity asked Dawn.

“Well, I have my experience,” Dawn said and then goes back to sucking on Rarity’s right nipple.

After three minutes of sucking on Rarity’s nipples, Dawn then laid Rarity on her back on the couch. Soon, Dawn gets on top as she was ready to get down to business with the fashionista.

Dawn grabs the waistband of Rarity’s panties, slides them down Rarity’s legs, and off of Rarity’s body. Dawn throws them onto the floor as she examines Rarity’s naked body, including her pussy with a very tiny patch of moderate indigo pubic hair on it.

“You got a nice body Rarity, you have this glow that just screams beauty,” Dawn said to Rarity.

“Your just too sweet Dawn, I do have a hot body,” Rarity said to Dawn.

Then, Rarity wraps her arms and legs around Dawn’s body, pulling the aura whisperer close to her. Dawn then starts to give out kisses along Rarity’s neck as Rarity was moaning in passion and lust.

“Mmm yes, ooh this is getting sooo good,” Rarity moans as her mind was starting to go blank a little.

After four minutes of Dawn kissing on Rarity’s neck, Rarity unwraps her arms and legs off of Dawn’s body and then Dawn stands up off the couch. Dawn then helps Rarity off the couch and leads her to the right side of the couch.

“Now bend over and let me get a better view of that curvy ass of yours,” Dawn said to Rarity and then Rarity bends over as her hands rest on the couch’s right armrest and her ass wiggling towards Dawn.

“Come on Dawn, you know you want this,” Rarity said to Dawn as she continues to wiggle her ass at Dawn.

Dawn then walks over to Rarity and then she places her hands on Rarity’s breasts. Dawn then slowly humps her pussy onto Rarity’s ass and fondles Rarity’s breasts at the same time as Rarity moans and screams in pleasure.

“Oh, ah, ah, uh, oh yes, yes,” Rarity said in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to play with Rarity’s body.

Soon, Dawn bends down as she was going to whisper something into Rarity’s left ear.

“Does this feel good darling?” Dawn whispered to Rarity.

“Oh yes, it feels sooo good,” Rarity said.

After six minutes of humping Rarity from behind and playing with her breasts, Dawn gets Rarity standing straight and turns her around. Rarity then wraps her legs around Dawn’s waist and Dawn grabs Rarity by her ass, lifting her up into the air.

Dawn and Rarity soon make out again as it was really aggressive and passionate. Dawn shoves her tongue down Rarity’s throat, but Rarity returns it as they continue to kiss passionately.

About thirty seconds later, Dawn and Rarity fall onto the couch with Dawn on top of Rarity. Four seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as saliva was dripping down her mouth.

“Now, to get your sexual senses out,” Dawn said to Rarity as she crawls down to Rarity’s pussy.

Dawn spreads Rarity’s legs wide and then she starts to lick Rarity’s pussy at a fast rate. Then, Rarity begins to moan in lust and passion as Dawn’s tongue was fulfilling her sexual needs.

“Uh, uh, uh, ah, yes, oh god that is good,” Rarity moans as Dawn continues to lick away on Rarity’s pussy.

Two and a half minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Rarity’s pussy as she could see that Rarity’s pussy was very wet and dripping out her love juices.

“There it is, that is what I want to see,” Dawn said as she wanted to see Rarity’s pussy all wet from the licking.

“Now time for the big moment,” Dawn said as she lifts Rarity’s left leg in the air and then she moves her body down as her pussy was touching Rarity’s pussy.

Then, Dawn and Rarity start to rub their pussies together as Rarity was beginning to scream in pleasure.

“OH, AH, YES, OH YES, RUB MY PUSSY,” Rarity screams to Dawn in pleasure as Dawn continues to rub her pussy onto Rarity’s pussy.

A minute later, both Dawn and Rarity were starting to sweat a bit as both girls were getting into the moment.

“UH, AH, OH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES,” Rarity screams in passion as both girls continue to rub their pussies.

“ _Man,_ _for_ _someone_ _who_ _looks_ _like_ _she_ _would_ _be_ _part_ _of_ _the_ _upper_ _class,_ _she_ _does_ _love_ _having_ _sex_ _with_ _me,_ ” Dawn thought and then she starts to rub even faster as Rarity’s screams starts to get a bit louder.

“OH YES, YES, YESSS,” Rarity screams as she is enjoying the sex.

Three minutes later, the sex was really getting to Rarity as she look like she was about to cum.

“Oh Dawn, I’m about to cum, I’m about to cum,” Rarity said to Dawn in a lustful tone.

“Then go ahead Rarity because I’m going to cum as well,” Dawn said to Rarity.

Twenty seconds later, both girls then finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Rarity screamed at the same time as they both climax and squirt out their love juices, mixing it together into one.

Rarity was breathing in and out at a faster than normal rate and was still laying on the couch, while Dawn was sitting down as she was breathing in and out a little.

“Wow…that was awesome…and very erotic,” Rarity said during her breaths.

“Yeah, I have my ways of making a woman cum,” Dawn said.

Suddenly there was a knock at Rarity’s door as Rarity gets up from the couch.

“Stay here Dawn, I’m going to get that,” Rarity said to Dawn as she walks upstairs and grabs her crystal blue robe.

Rarity then puts on her robe, ties it up, and walks over to the front door as someone was still knocking on the door.

Rarity then opens the door and the person who was knocking on the door was Sunset Shimmer.

“Hey Rarity,” Sunset said to Rarity.

“Oh Sunset dear, what are you doing here?” Rarity asked Sunset.

“Just swung by here to say hi,” Sunset said.

“What’s with the robe and the sweating?” Sunset asked Rarity.

“Oh I just done doing a jog, then I got back here, and I got undressed,” Rarity said.

“I know you had sex with Dawn,” Sunset said to Rarity.

“How did you know?” Rarity asked Sunset.

“Well I had that same look after I had sex her, plus all of you have been wanting to do it with her,” Sunset said to Rarity.

“I know and she was awesome,” Rarity said.

“Yeah, she knows her way to pleasing people of the same sex,” Sunset said and then she gives Rarity a high five.

“Well I should head off, tell Dawn I said hi,” Sunset said to Rarity.

“Okay I will,” Rarity said as Sunset leaves the house.

Rarity then closes the door and heads back down to the basement. Once Rarity was down in the basement, she sees Dawn laying down at the end of the couch.

“So who was it?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“It was Sunset and she knew that me and the girls know about your time together with her,” Rarity said to Dawn.

“Is she cool with it?” Dawn asked Rarity.

“Yes she is,” Rarity said and then she unties her robe and drops it to the floor, leaving her naked.

Rarity then walks back over to Dawn on the couch as Dawn sits back up.

“Now Dawn we have all afternoon and evening, so this body is all yours,” Rarity said to Dawn as Rarity moves her hands up and down her sexy naked body.

“Really?” Dawn asked.

“Yes,” Rarity said.

“Okay then, so turn around and put your beautiful and curvy ass on my lap,” Dawn said to Rarity.

Rarity then turns around, walks backwards, and sits on Dawn’s lap. Then, Rarity begins to rub her ass along Dawn’s lap as she’s giving her a good lap dance.

“Oh I love these places and my scissors,” Dawn said to herself quietly as she let’s Rarity continue to grind her ass on her lap, ready for their rest of their sex fest.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Rarity had sex all afternoon and right into the evening. We did it on the couch again, we had sex while taking a shower, and we did it numerous times on Rarity’s bed,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“By the time we were done, the basement, the shower, and Rarity’s bed smelled like a porno shoot after shooting a sex scene, twenty times,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you for episode forty,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow was that a steamy chapter and the sex was fucking hot. Anyway, the next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the E.G version of Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.
> 
> Tune in next time for the fortieth chapter and trust me, you don’t want to miss it.


	40. Ruby Rose

**Chapter** **40:** **A** **Ruby** **For** **Your** **Thoughts**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room as she was preparing to roll the fortieth episode of her popular series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

“Hello everyone and welcome to another huge milestone in my series. This is the fortieth episode of my series and man I have a story to tell you,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“This story takes me to an academy and meeting a girl who is a real fan girl about all different types of weapons,” Dawn said.

“So let me start from the beginning of this wild story,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was in her bedroom as she was looking back at the letter that she had gotten from Pornhub several days ago.

“Man the deadline on the letter is coming up very soon and I need to make a decision, man this is so hard,” Dawn said.

Dawn drops the letter and then she picks up her dimensional scissors. Dawn then uses her scissors and opens a rift with them.

“I have got to stop procrastinating it is starting to become a real bitch,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands on the soft grass. Dawn then gets up and closes the rift using her scissors.

Dawn then turns around and sees this huge building in front of her, it looked like a futuristic medieval palace.

“Holy shit, this place looks so fucking cool,” Dawn said in amazement as she starts to walk towards the building.

As she walks towards the building, she then looks to her left and sees this girl with short neck length choppy black hair, wearing this black blouse, black skirt, black stockings, and black combat boots. Dawn looked on as this girl was wielding a black and red scythe and was swinging it around like a lunatic.

“Man, I don’t want to be near that chick if she swings that scythe like that, she might take my head off,” Dawn said.

Soon, the female stops swinging the weapon as she looks at Dawn.

“ _Wow,_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl,_ _she_ _has_ _the_ _beauty_ _of_ _a_ _katana_ _with_ _the_ _mystery_ _of_ _a_ _sai_ _or_ _a_ _mace._ _Okay_ _Ruby,_ _just_ _go_ _up_ _to_ _her_ _and_ _talk_ _to_ _her_ _like_ _any_ _normal_ _person_ _would,_ ” the girl named Ruby thought and then she approaches Dawn with her weapon.

“Hey, are you from around here?” Ruby asked Dawn.

“Actually no, I’m not from around here,” Dawn said.

“I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn, I love your weapon,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“Thanks, it is called Crescent Rose, a combination of a sniper and a scythe,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“How does the sniper part work?” Dawn asked Ruby.

“Let me show you,” Ruby said to Dawn.

Ruby then takes her scythe and turns it into a sniper rifle. She then lines it up towards a set of trees, aims it, and then she fires off a blast. The bullet hits the trees as several birds were seen flying away after that blast.

“Woah,” Dawn said in amazement after that shot.

“Yeah, I’m practicing on my accuracy to get a good headshot,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“So what’s this building?” Dawn asked Ruby as Dawn points to the building.

“Oh that’s Beacon Academy, this is where I go to school,” Ruby said.

“Cool,” Dawn said.

“Hey Dawn, I think you are very cute,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Aw thank you Ruby,” Dawn said to Ruby.

Soon, Ruby comes closer to Dawn and they look in each other’s eyes as Dawn was a bit confused by this.

“Uh Ruby, what are you doing?” Dawn asked Ruby.

“I was wondering if you like to kiss with me,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Me kissing you, I don’t have a problem with it,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“Good,” Ruby said and then Dawn plants a very soft kiss onto Ruby’s lips, giving Ruby her first kiss.

Three seconds later, the kiss turned into a full blown make out session as Dawn and Ruby were swirling around their tongues together in lust. Dawn then wraps her arms around Ruby’s waist, pulling her close as the kiss was starting to deepen and both of the girls had their eyes closed.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Ruby was left speechless as the kiss was so good.

“Oh my god, what a fucking kiss, that was so incredible,” Ruby said amazed by the kiss.

“I thought you would like it,” Dawn said to Ruby and then Dawn runs her fingers through Ruby’s hair.

“Yeah, that helps me tame my sexual urges,” Ruby said.

“What do you mean sexual urges?” Dawn asked Ruby.

“Well Dawn, I’m friends with three of the coolest girls ever, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Over the last few months, I been having these fantasies about having sex with Blake and Weiss,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“What about Yang?” Dawn asked Ruby.

“Yang is my half-sister,” Ruby said as Dawn was a bit shocked and disgusted.

“Oh dear god, I thought you wanted to have sex with Yang, that’s fucking incest. But at least you don’t want to do it with her,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“Yeah a lot of people would have the same reaction like you,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Well I am not Blake or Weiss, but what about if I relieve some of your sexual tension?” Dawn asked Ruby as she caress Ruby’s face with her left hand.

Suddenly, the school bell starts to ring as the afternoon classes were about to begin.

“How about you come back later tonight and meet me outside the academy,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Okay then,” Dawn said and then Ruby runs off to the academy, hoping to not run late for her classes.

“Oh Ruby, you have no idea what you are about to experience,” Dawn said and then she walks into the woods as she waits for her time with Ruby.

It was now about five minutes after 10 pm as Dawn quietly sneaks back onto the grounds of the Beacon Academy. Dawn was sneaking around the building until she stops at one of the sides of the building which housed the dorms. Dawn looks up at the window that was on the third floor.

“That has to be Ruby’s dorm room,” Dawn said quietly and then she picks up a pebble.

Dawn then throws the pebble and it lightly strikes the window.

Meanwhile in the room, Ruby was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she can hear the sound of a pebble hitting her window. Ruby then wakes up, gets onto her feet and off the bed.

“What the hell?” Ruby asked as she approaches the window.

After hitting the pebble on the window three times and not getting a response, Dawn had decided to go a bit further.

“You want something done right, you need to go bigger,” Dawn said and then she picks up a large rock.

Dawn was about to throw it towards the window, but then Ruby opens up the window before Dawn could throw it.

“Dawn stop, I don’t want you to make a commotion,” Ruby said to Dawn and Ruby lowers down a rope.

“You’re not coming up, I’m going down to you,” Dawn said to Ruby and then she slides down the rope and onto the grass.

Dawn looks on to see that Ruby was in her pajamas, Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a Beowolf design on it, white pajama pants with roses on it, and red sneakers.

“I thought we were going to do tonight, not late in the evening,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Hey if we did it early in the evening, then your friends will get suspicious and they could find us having sex. I thought we can do late in the evening, that way your friends are asleep and they will never find out about this,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“Okay fine, but where are we going to do it?” Ruby asked Dawn.

“You’ll see,” Dawn said to Ruby as she grabs Ruby’s right hand and leads her right into the forest.

After about three minutes, Dawn and Ruby had stopped as they were next to this pond with the moon glowing on the water’s surface.

“You like, I thought doing it by the pond would be romantic,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“You got that right and right now I feel sooo fucking horny,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Well if you want it so bad, then here it is,” Dawn said to Ruby and then she plants a kiss on Ruby’s lips.

Both girls then closed their eyes as their make out session became steamy and erotic as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy. Seven seconds later, Ruby rests her back against a tree as she and Dawn continue to make out.

Four seconds later, Dawn caresses her hands up and down the sides of Ruby’s clothed body, soothing the leader of team RWBY.

Close to forty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she smiles knowing that this has only just begun.

“Now let’s get down to business,” Dawn said and then she grabs onto the bottom of her black tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body.

Dawn sets her top down as she had on her purple bra.

Then, Dawn and Ruby slide off their sneakers as both women were now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto the bottom of Ruby’s tank top, pulls it over Ruby’s head, and off of Ruby’s body. Dawn sets the top to the side as Ruby didn’t have a bra on, so her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then starts to fondle Ruby’s left breast with her right hand, while she was licking on Ruby’s right nipple.

“Mmm ooh yes, oh this is getting me turned on,” Ruby moans in lust as Dawn continues to pleasure Ruby’s breasts.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn then fondles Ruby’s right breast with her left hand and she licks on Ruby’s left nipple.

“Oh, uh, ah, oh yes,” Ruby said in passion as she can still feel Dawn’s hand and mouth pleasuring her breasts.

Sixty-five seconds later, Dawn moves her hand and her face out of Ruby’s breasts as she sees Ruby’s nipples were erect from the pleasure that was given by Dawn.

Dawn then loosens the belt on her purple jeans, then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her pants to the side as she had on her matching purple panties.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Ruby’s pants, then she slides them down Ruby’s legs, and off of Ruby’s body. Dawn sets the pants to the side as Ruby was left in her black panties with roses on them.

Dawn then turns Ruby around as Ruby was now looking at the tree. Dawn then moves her right hand down to Ruby’s covered ass, then she squeezes onto Ruby’s right ass cheek, coping a feel on her.

“Ooh yes, oh that feels sooo good,” Ruby moans in pleasure.

“I like it when you moan, it gets me so horny,” Dawn whispered into Ruby’s right ear.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of her bra, unhooks it, and slides it off her body as her B-cup size boobs were exposed.

Dawn then starts to fondle Ruby’s breasts and suck on Ruby’s neck at the same time as Ruby was moaning in ecstasy.

“Mmm ooh, ah yes,” Ruby moans in pleasure as Dawn continues to work on Ruby.

“This is so fucking hot, the more you moan, the more I get turned on,” Dawn said to Ruby in a lustful tone.

After about a minute and a half of pleasuring Ruby, Dawn let’s go of Ruby and turns around again with Ruby going face to face with Dawn.

“Now let me get these off,” Dawn said as she looked down at Ruby’s pussy that was covered by her panties.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of Ruby’s panties, then she slides them down Ruby’s legs, and off of Ruby’s body. Dawn then throws them to the side as Ruby was naked with her pussy having a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she was naked as well, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into Ruby’s pussy. Dawn then moves her fingers left and right as Ruby could feel them rubbing her insides.

“UH, AH, AH, YES, OH, AH YES,” Ruby screams in passion as she could feel Dawn’s fingers rubbing inside her pussy.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of Ruby as Ruby’s pussy was leaking out her love juices and Dawn’s fingers were covered in them as well.

“Open your mouth Ruby, you are about to taste your own juices,” Dawn said to Ruby as Ruby opens her mouth.

Dawn then sticks her love juice covered fingers into Ruby’s mouth and Ruby licks Dawn’s fingers clean, tasting all of her love juices. After about a few seconds, Dawn slides her fingers out of Ruby’s mouth as Ruby was smiling a little.

“Mmm tastes good,” Ruby said.

“Good, now to get down,” Dawn said to Ruby and then Dawn laid Ruby on her back on the grass and dirt.

Dawn then gets on top of Ruby and kisses her on the lips as both girls get into another make out session. Three seconds later, Dawn wraps her arms around Ruby’s body, while Ruby places her hands on Dawn’s shoulders.

Five seconds later, Dawn and Ruby were rolling around on the ground as they were still kissing.

Sixty-three seconds later, Dawn was back on top of Ruby as Dawn breaks off the kiss.

Dawn then moves down as her face was right near Ruby’s pussy. Dawn then spreads Ruby’s legs and starts to lick up and down Ruby’s pussy at a fast rate while using her right hand to finger herself in her pussy.

“OH, OH, UH, AH FUCK, OH FUCKING YES,” Ruby screams in passion as Dawn continues to lick away on Ruby’s pussy and finger herself.

Close to two minutes later, Dawn stops licking on Ruby’s pussy and pulls her fingers out of her pussy as her pussy was getting a bit wet and Ruby’s pussy was soaking wet.

“From the looks of your pussy, it seems that you are loving it when I lick you down there,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“Yeah, I’m really loving it,” Ruby said.

“Good because it is time for the big climax, literally,” Dawn said to Ruby.

Dawn then moves down as her pussy was lightly touching Ruby’s pussy. Then, both Dawn and Ruby start to rub their pussies together as Ruby begins to scream yet again.

“OH, OH, AH, AH, OH YES, OH YES,” Ruby screams in passion as both girls continue to rub their pussies together.

“Oh yeah, you love it, you fucking love it you weapons nerd,” Dawn said to Ruby and then Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Ruby’s screaming got much louder.

Two and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together at a very fast rate as it looked like Ruby was about to cum.

“Oh god, I’m about to cum, I’m going to cum,” Ruby said.

“I’m about to cum too Ruby, let’s climax together,” Dawn said to Ruby.

Thirty-five seconds later, both girls had finally reach their limits.

“AHH,” Dawn and Ruby screamed as both girls had reached their climax.

Then, Dawn and Ruby squirt out their love juices, mixing them together into one love juice mixture and their pussies were drenched in their love juices as well.

After their climaxes, Dawn then bends down and gives Ruby a soft kiss on the lips.

“Woah, that was the best sex I ever had in my life,” Ruby said as her body was covered in beads of sweat from her sexual experience.

“Like people say, the first time is always the best,” Dawn said as she runs her fingers along Ruby’s hair.

Dawn then crawls over and sits back against a tree, leaning her back on it. Soon, Ruby crawls over and laid her head onto Dawn’s stomach. Then, Dawn and Ruby look up to the sky as they see the moon in their view.

“Isn’t the moon so beautiful?” Dawn asked Ruby.

“Yeah, it gives it a really romantic touch when you have sex with someone,” Ruby said and then Dawn giggled a little at that line.

“You have to be so corny?” Dawn asked Ruby.

“Hey can’t blame me for saying what’s on my mind,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Hey Dawn,” Ruby said to Dawn.

“Yes Ruby,” Dawn said to Ruby.

“Can we just cuddle for the rest of time, no sex just cuddle?” Ruby asked Dawn.

“Yeah that’s fine with me,” Dawn said.

Ruby then wraps her arms around Dawn’s body as Dawn pets along Ruby’s head, with the girls cuddling together for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah, I didn’t realize that Ruby was the team leader of Team RWBY until she told me right after our snuggle time,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Ruby loved the sex and she told me that I could come and visit her and her team anytime I want,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for my fortieth episode, make sure to follow my channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and leave a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she turns off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to kick off the fortieth chapter and boy did I deliver. As you could see the next girl to get lucky with Dawn is the Team RWBY leader herself, Ruby Rose from RWBY. Don’t worry more RWBY girls will be featured in this harem fic.
> 
> Anyway, tune in next time for some more of this yuri harem.


	41. Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains extremely rough sex, read at your own risk.

**Chapter** **41:** **Sex** **In** **The** **Beta**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning inside of Dawn’s house, but for Dawn she didn’t feel to well. Dawn was in her light purple bathrobe and was limping to her mirror in pain.

“Ouch my body is aching,” Dawn said in pain as she sits down on the chair.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Dawn said and then she looks at her hands as they were shaking like crazy.

“My hands have never shaken like this before, my sexual encounter with the last girl I met felt like hell,” Dawn said.

“I can’t believe I was so reckless to go to the beta, it was the biggest mistake of my life,” Dawn said as she was thinking about what happened a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Outside of Beach City, Dawn, Steven Universe, and Amethyst were walking to the barn as it was several days after Steven, Connie, and Amethyst fought Jasper on the beach and Steven and Amethyst were looking to relax.

“Wow Dawn, I can’t believe you came back to visit us,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I mean we became great friends after our time in the prime kindergarten,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“What happened in the kindergarten?” Steven asked the two girls.

“Will tell you when you are eighteen,” Amethyst said to Steven.

“So this Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, they are gems like you,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Yeah, they were part of Homeworld, but now they are team Crystal Gems,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Your going to love them, especially Lapis, she’s a master of water,” Steven said to Dawn.

“Wow a water gem, I do like someone that has a connection to nature,” Dawn said.

Meanwhile at the barn, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli were sitting on the bed of the truck as they were binge watching Camp Pining Hearts.

“I’m telling you Pierre and Percy are made for each other,” Peridot said to Lapis.

“If you really want that to happen then write a letter to the writers of the show,” Lapis said to Peridot.

“I tried, they put a restraining order on me after sending very angry letters,” Peridot said to Lapis.

“Hey Peridot, Lapis,” Steven said to the two gems as Steven, Amethyst, and Dawn approach the barn.

“Steven,” Lapis said to Steven while Peridot looks down as she sees Dawn in her sights.

“Steven, I demand to know who that weird pale girl is,” Peridot demanded Steven.

“That must be Dawn, Steven told me about her,” Lapis said as she uses her wings and flies down to the ground.

“Lapis wait up,” Peridot said to Lapis as Peridot climbs off the truck and lands on the ground.

“Hey, Steven and Amethyst told me a lot about you,” Lapis said to Dawn.

“Yeah, they told me about you as well,” Dawn said to Lapis as she was rubbing the back of her head.

Peridot looks at Amethyst as her outfit had changed to a white tank top, black pants with stars on them, and white boots.

“Amethyst, your outfit,” Peridot said to Amethyst but Amethyst just walked into the barn.

“What happened?” Lapis asked Steven.

“Jasper came up to the beach and attacked me, Connie, and Amethyst. Jasper poof Amethyst and nearly shattered her. Me and Connie beat Jasper, but Amethyst is feeling really down right now,” Steven said to Lapis as Dawn was hearing everything.

“ _This_ _Jasper_ _sounds_ _like_ _a_ _total_ _asshole,_ _I_ _swear_ _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _beat_ _that_ _gem_ _for_ _doing_ _that_ _to_ _poor_ _Amethyst,_ ” Dawn thought and then she looks down at her dimensional scissors.

“ _Maybe_ _I_ _can,_ ” Dawn thought again and then she picks up her dimensional scissors.

After looking to see that Steven and the gems were in the barn, Dawn opens up a rift using her scissors and jumps into the rift.

Seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and closes it using her scissors. Dawn looks around and it looks like she was in the Grand Canyon, but it was different as it had gem drills and the similar gem holes that were in the prime kindergarten.

“This must be a different kindergarten, it looks so new,” Dawn said as she put away her scissors and pulls out her IPhone.

Dawn begins to walk around and takes several photos of the drills, the holes, and some of these particular holes that didn’t produce gems. Soon, Dawn looks over to see this cave with iron bars on it, it was almost like a cage.

“What’s this?” Dawn asked as she put away her phone and walks over to the cage.

Dawn was about to put her hand on one of the bars until, this weird looking creature appears suddenly with no eyes, greenish blue fur with orange spots on its body, and it looked like a prehistoric tiger.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as the creature was growling as Dawn sits on her ass, terrified by it.

“What the fuck is that,” Dawn said in a scared tone.

“What the hell is with that growling,” this female voice said as Dawn got up and runs away, hiding inside this cave.

Soon, this muscular female approaches the cage. She was about eight feet tall, with long and large white hair, tangerine skin with orange markings all over her body, a gem on her face where her nose should be, and wearing this brown and black uniform.

“Shut up,” the female said to the creature and punches onto one of the bars on the cage angrily.

The female looks down to see the footprints that Dawn left in the sand.

“Looks like we have an intruder,” the female said as she starts to walk, following the trail of footprints.

Meanwhile, Dawn was hiding in a cave and was crouching behind a rock as she hoped no one would find her.

“Okay I will be safe in here,” Dawn said quietly.

“I know you are in here,” the female said as she walks into the cave trying to find the intruder.

Dawn looks up from the rock and she could see the scary muscular female. Dawn looks closer and sees the gem on her face, knowing that she was a gem, in fact she was one of the enemy gems.

“ _That_ _gem_ _on_ _her_ _face,_ _that_ _must_ _be_ _Jasper._ _Amethyst_ _told_ _me_ _that_ _Jasper’s_ _gem_ _was_ _on_ _her_ _face,_ _but_ _I_ _didn’t_ _expect_ _her_ _to_ _look_ _this_ _ripped._ _I_ _got_ _to_ _try_ _and_ _get_ _revenge_ _for_ _Amethyst,_ ” Dawn thought.

“Don’t be a fucking coward, come out and face me,” Jasper demanded and soon Dawn stood up from behind the rock and approaches Jasper.

“A human huh, how pathetic,” Jasper said as she refer to Dawn’s small physique.

“Well I’m going to make sure you don’t harm anyone else,” Dawn said to Jasper and then Dawn runs towards Jasper.

But before Dawn could land one strike onto the big brute, Jasper grabs onto Dawn’s right arm before the strike. Jasper then grabs onto Dawn’s back and slams her face first onto the hard ground.

“Ouch, damn it,” Dawn said as she was in some pain from Jasper’s pure strength.

Jasper then grabs Dawn by her throat and lifts her in the air. Jasper then starts to lightly tighten her hand around Dawn’s neck, trying to choke her out.

“What a pathetic waste of human trash, you’re even worst than that runt,” Jasper said to Dawn, referring to Amethyst and her small stature.

“But I got to say that you got such a beautiful body for being so short,” Jasper said to Dawn.

“What do you want?” Dawn asked Jasper as she was trying not to choke to death.

“I want to have sex with you,” Jasper said to Dawn as Jasper caress her hand along Dawn’s face.

“Why would I want to have sex with you?” Dawn asked Jasper and then Jasper tightens her hand harder around Dawn’s throat and the lack of air was getting to Dawn.

“Because I will do what I should have done to that runt, destroy you,” Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn was kicking away on Jasper with no result.

“I…won’t do that…to the likes of you,” Dawn said to Jasper as she was struggling to breathe.

“Wrong answer bitch,” Jasper said to Dawn and squeezes her hand around Dawn’s throat harder.

“O…k…I will…do it,” Dawn said during her breaths.

“Good,” Jasper said as she looses the grip on Dawn’s throat.

Jasper then grabs onto Dawn’s black tank top and rips it off of Dawn’s body. Shreds of the fabric were sent flying as Dawn was seen in her purple bra.

Jasper then drops the shreds of Dawn’s top and grabs onto the front of Dawn’s bra. Jasper rips the bra off of Dawn’s body as the hooks and pieces of the bra were sent flying as Dawn’s B-cup size breasts were now exposed.

Jasper then drops the bra as she licks her lips at the sight of Dawn’s small, but perky breasts. Jasper then aggressively licks and sucks on Dawn’s right nipple as Dawn was starting to moan in pleasure.

“Mmm, oh yes, ah yes,” Dawn moans in pleasure.

“ _The_ _only_ _reason_ _I’m_ _doing_ _this_ _is_ _that_ _she_ _doesn’t_ _kill_ _me,_ ” Dawn thought in her head.

After about five minutes of Jasper licking and sucking on Dawn’s nipples, Jasper stops the licking and drops Dawn on the ground. Dawn was coughing like crazy just trying to get the air back in her body.

Jasper then grabs onto the bottom of her brown and black top, pulls it over her head, and off of her body. Jasper drops the top as she didn’t wear a bra and her C-cup size breasts were shown with dark orange nipples and had a ten pack of abs on her stomach.

“ _Holy_ _shit,_ _she_ _is_ _fucking_ _ripped,_ _that_ _is_ _the_ _best_ _physique_ _I_ _have_ _ever_ _seen,_ ” Dawn thought looking at the topless Jasper.

Jasper then pulls off her brown boots and now she was now barefoot.

Jasper then grabs onto the waistband of her black pants, slides them down her legs, and off of her body. Jasper sets her pants to the side as she was now fully naked, showing off her shaven pussy.

“Come on, make me cum,” Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn crawls over to the naked Jasper.

Dawn then takes three fingers and slides them into Jasper’s pussy. Dawn then moves them left and right as they were rubbing Jasper’s insides as Jasper just smirked.

“ _Man,_ _I’m_ _surprised_ _she_ _hasn’t_ _moaned_ _yet,_ ” Dawn thought as she continues to slide her fingers in and out of Jasper at a fast rate.

“Come on anything,” Dawn said as she was going so fast with the fingering that she thought that it was going to make Jasper cum pretty quick.

About four minutes of fingering later, Dawn looks at Jasper’s pussy and she sees it was very wet as Jasper might cum very soon.

“ _Alright,_ _just_ _a_ _few_ _more_ _moves_ _with_ _my_ _fingers_ _and_ _she_ _is_ _in_ _my_ _grasp,_ ” Dawn thought.

About two minutes later, Jasper reached her limit and she climaxed, Jasper then squirt out her love juices and it lands on the ground.

“ _What’s_ _going_ _on,_ _why_ _didn’t_ _she_ _scream,_ ” Dawn thought and then she looked up to see that Jasper had this sick devious smirk on her face.

“You thought I would be putty in your hands, well I had sex so much on Homeworld that I gotten used to this and my sex drive is off the charts,” Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn looked a bit scared.

“Now come here,” Jasper said to Dawn as she grabbed Dawn by her right arm.

Then, Jasper throws Dawn about ten feet in length and Dawn was laying chest first on top of the rock. Jasper then approaches Dawn with that same sickening smirk on her face.

“Now time for you to get some of Homeworld,” Jasper said to Dawn.

Jasper then grabs onto Dawn’s purple jeans and purple panties and rips them off of Dawn’s body. The fabric of the clothes, pieces of Dawn’s belt, her phone, and her scissors were sent flying as Dawn was almost completely naked showing her ass and hairy pussy.

“Oh I can’t wait to destroy your insides,” Jasper said to Dawn as Jasper fondles Dawn’s ass with her big right hand.

Jasper then takes her right index finger and shoves it hard into Dawn’s pussy.

“OH FUCKING GOD,” Dawn screams as she suddenly reached her climax and squirt out her love juices onto the ground.

“Music to my ears,” Jasper said as she slides her finger out of Dawn.

Jasper then flips Dawn onto her back and then Jasper pulls out her gem destabilizer, looking to show her the true power of a quartz. Jasper then presses a button on her weapon and her destabilizer turns into an eleven inch long cock that was three inches thick.

“Holy shit,” Dawn said in shock over that huge sex toy.

“Glad you like it because this is going to give you something to talk about,” Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn gulped in nervousness.

Jasper slides the handle into her pussy as Jasper points the cock up as she was ready to thrust it into Dawn. Jasper then walks back to Dawn and lines up the toy cock towards Dawn’s pussy.

Jasper then thrust the cock hard into Dawn’s pussy as Dawn could feel the cock hitting right in her g-spot.

“OH MY GOD,” Dawn screamed from having that cock deep inside her.

Jasper then grabs Dawn by her hips and continues to pump the cock in and out of Dawn as somehow the pain Dawn was feeling became pleasure.

“Oh, oh, oh, ah, yes, oh yes,” Dawn said in lust as she somehow liked it.

About three minutes of thrusting later, Dawn had then finally reached her limit.

“OH FUCK,” Dawn screamed as she reached her climax.

Jasper pulls the cock out of Dawn and then Dawn gush out her love juices, splashing it onto the ground.

“Wow that was good,” Dawn said as she sweating a bit from the sex.

“Oh we are just getting started human,” Jasper said to Dawn and then Jasper lift Dawn into the air, holding Dawn by her ribs.

Jasper continues to thrust the toy cock in and out Dawn very hard as Dawn could feel it rubbing her insides like crazy.

“OH GOD, OH GOD, FUCK,” Dawn screams as she could feel how hard Jasper was giving it to her.

“ _God_ _she’s_ _rough,_ _I_ _can’t_ _say_ _anything_ _about_ _it_ _or_ _else_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _killed,_ ” Dawn thought during Jasper’s thrusts.

A minute later, Jasper gives in one final thrust into Dawn as Dawn could feel the cock hitting her g-spot again.

“OH FUCKING GOD,” Dawn screams, then she climax and coats the fake cock in her love juices.

Jasper pulls out the cock as Dawn’s juices were gushing out onto the ground.

Jasper then throws Dawn onto the rock as Dawn lands chest first on it with her ass sticking up. Jasper then walks over to Dawn as Jasper still had this smirk on her face.

Jasper lines up the cock as it was near Dawn’s ass. Jasper then thrusts the cock deeply into Dawn’s anus as Dawn could feel it deep and hard inside her.

“OH FUCK,” Dawn screams as she felt how hard Jasper thrust that fake cock inside her.

Jasper then continues to thrust the cock in and out of Dawn’s ass hard and fast as this was driving Dawn crazy.

“OH, AH, OH GOD, FUCK, OHHH FUCK,” Dawn screams from having her ass pounded.

About three minutes later, Jasper pulls the cock out of Dawn as Dawn’s ass was throbbing and twitching from the pounding Jasper gave her, but Jasper wasn’t done yet.

“ _Oh_ _fuck_ _my_ _ass_ _is_ _in_ _pain,_ _that_ _Jasper_ _is_ _one_ _brutal_ _lunatic,_ ” Dawn thought as Jasper lines up the cock towards Dawn’s pussy.

Jasper then goes back to thrust the cock roughly in and out of Dawn as Dawn was once again screaming from Jasper pounding her.

“OH, OH, AH, AH, UH, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD,” Dawn screams as she could feel the fake cock rubbing her insides hard and her eyes roll to the back of her skull.

About four minutes of thrusting later, Dawn feels like she was reaching her limit big time.

“Oh god, I can’t take it anymore,” Dawn said as she closed her eyes.

Close to a minute later, Dawn had finally reached her limit.

“OH GOD,” Dawn screamed as she had reached her climax for a third time.

Jasper pulls out the cock and then Dawn gush out her love juices like a hydrant. Dawn falls off the rock and was out cold.

Jasper pulls out the cock from her pussy and was getting her uniform back on.

“Thanks for the time human, I certainly enjoyed it,” Jasper said to Dawn as Dawn was still out and her pussy was still gushing out her juices.

“How pathetic,” Jasper said as she was dressed and exits out of the cave with Dawn still knocked out.

About two hours later, Dawn opens her eyes as she was weakly trying to get on her feet, but Jasper pretty much took out a lot of Dawn’s energy.

“Ow my body, it really hurts,” Dawn said weakly.

She looks out of the cave to see a shadow of a gem mammoth getting impaled and poof into smoke. Dawn sees the shape of the shadow and it was shape of a small diamond, she sees that it was definitely Jasper.

Dawn then sees another shadow that looked like Amethyst and bubbled the gem. Dawn took the chance to get her attention.

“Anyone here,” Dawn said as someone could hear it.

“Yes,” said the person as it was Amethyst.

Amethyst walks into the cave and sees a naked Dawn, looking weak with only one sneaker on (the other got knocked off during the sex) and what was left her jeans.

“Oh my god Dawn,” Amethyst said to Dawn in shock over Dawn’s state.

“Let me help you,” Amethyst said to Dawn as she approach her.

“I’m fine,” Dawn said in a static tone.

“But your not,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“I’M FINE,” Dawn shouted and push Amethyst onto the ground.

Dawn grabs her phone and scissors as Amethyst tries to talk some sense into her.

“Dawn, let Steven heal you,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“I don’t need healing, just leave me alone,” Dawn said to Amethyst as Dawn opens up a rift and jumps into it.

Amethyst felt upset as she felt like someone did this to Dawn.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

Dawn was now shedding tears of how much pain she went through.

“I hate Jasper, that motherfucker is nothing but a bastard,” Dawn said tearfully.

“But I’m a bastard for not letting Amethyst help me,” Dawn said and then she wipes away the tears from her eyes.

“I should go and apologize to her,” Dawn said as she got up and got dressed, wearing her outfit from her _Total_ _Drama_ days.

In Beach City at the Gems’ temple, Steven was sitting on the couch, relaxing after nearly dying in space. Soon, this rift appears in front of Steven and out of the rift was Dawn. Dawn then closes up the rift as she was still in some pain.

Dawn then takes a few steps and then she collapses onto her knees as Steven looked on in concern.

“Dawn, oh my god,” Steven said to Dawn in concern as he gets off the couch, walks over to Dawn, and lifts her up.

Steven walks Dawn over to the couch and then he laid her down on it.

“Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, I need help,” Steven said in a panic tone as the gems came rushing in to see Dawn on the couch.

“Steven, what’s going on?” Pearl asked Steven.

“I need your help to heal Dawn,” Steven said to Pearl as they rush to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Amethyst were watching Dawn, who was still lying on the couch.

“So this is the human you were talking about,” Garnet said to Amethyst.

“Yeah,” Amethyst said to Garnet.

“Dawn, what happened to you? You acted so different when I saw you last,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“I had sex with Jasper,” Dawn said weakly.

“WHAT,” Garnet and Amethyst screamed in shock.

“You had sex with that insane gem,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I had sex with her so that I would be here, she said she would kill me if I didn’t,” Dawn said.

“That bitch,” Amethyst said angrily as she punches onto the coffee table.

“Calm down Amethyst,” Garnet said to Amethyst as Amethyst was starting to cool down.

“I can’t stand Jasper, is one thing to berate me, it is a whole other thing to have sex with Dawn to spare her life,” Amethyst said.

“I did it so I can be here with you,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Well if you want good news, me and Steven beat Jasper, Peridot poof her, and she is sealed away in the temple,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was smiling for the first time in a few days.

“Aw, there is the smile that I want to see,” Amethyst said to Dawn and then boop Dawn on the nose.

“It’s ready,” Pearl said.

“Okay Garnet, lift up Dawn,” Amethyst said to Garnet as Garnet lifts Dawn off the couch.

Amethyst and Garnet walk towards the bathroom and they enter the bathroom as Steven had filled the tub with what looked like water. Garnet then sets Dawn down as Dawn was on her knees.

“Uh Steven, can you give us some time,” Amethyst said to Steven.

“Okay,” Steven said as he walks out of the bathroom and then Pearl closes the door on the bathroom.

Dawn walks towards the bath tub and to see it was filled up.

“So you want me to take a bath?” Dawn asked.

“Yep,” Amethyst said.

“I don’t think water is going to help my pain,” Dawn said.

“That’s not water, it’s spit,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit disgusted.

“Oh gross,” Dawn said in disgust.

“Hey, it will help you,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Now let me strip you down,” Amethyst said to Dawn as she strip off Dawn’s sweater, light blue dress shirt, shoes, purple tights, and black skirt, Dawn didn’t have on underwear as she was now fully nude.

Dawn slides into the tub and let’s the spit soak into her body. Amethyst then grabs a sponge, soaks it in spit, and rubs the sponge along Dawn’s body and down to Dawn’s pussy and ass.

“In a few minutes, you will feel so much better,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Thanks Amethyst and I’m sorry for being an ass to you, I know you were just trying to help and I didn’t accept it,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“That’s okay, I know you went through a lot with Jasper and you weren’t in a right place, I totally understand that,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

After about five minutes, Amethyst puts away the sponge as she thinks that Dawn is fully healed.

“Okay Dawn, let’s see if this worked,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets out of the tub and stands on her feet. She then bends backwards as she could feel the spit working.

Dawn then bends forward as her ass was in the air as Amethyst was somehow looking at Dawn’s ass. Amethyst then grabs onto Dawn’s right ass cheek and squeezes it, catching Dawn by surprise.

“Amethyst,” Dawn said to Amethyst over that surprise grab.

“What, you got such a fine ass that I had to grab it,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Alright I will give you that one,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“Now, time for you to walk,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts walking around the bathroom as she didn’t feeling any pain in her insides, therefore she was completely cured.

“Oh my god Amethyst, the spit actually worked, I’m all better,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“See I told you,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

A few minutes later, Dawn was all dressed up as she and Amethyst were sitting away on the couch, talking with each other.

“You know you should be really careful when dealing with someone like Jasper, they could fuck you up,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn gives Amethyst a hug as Amethyst was a bit shocked by this.

“What’s with the hug?” Amethyst asked Dawn.

“For being so kind during my time in need and for the way I treated you after the time I had with Jasper. I’m glad you cared for me and defeated that brute for me,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“You only have one life, I’m almost immortal, you need to live your life like it’s the last day,” Amethyst said to Dawn as Dawn breaks off the hug.

“Thanks Amethyst, I think I made my decision now,” Dawn said to Amethyst.

“I have this for you,” Amethyst said to Dawn and then she places two wrapped boxes on the table, one was big and the other was small.

“We thought about your aftermath with Jasper and your clothes were torn and shredded, so we decided to give you these,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

Dawn starts unwrapping the small box as the others were watching this. Once it was unwrapped, Dawn opens up the box and pulls out a new pair of sneakers that were black with light purple laces.

“Wow, new sneakers,” Dawn said.

“We found the other one and it was pretty torn up, so we got you these shoes to replace them,” Steven said to Dawn.

“Aw thank you,” Dawn said to Steven and the Gems as she puts the shoes back in the box.

Dawn then starts to unwrap the big box as Amethyst was smiling because Dawn is going to like it. Once it was unwrapped, Dawn opens up the box and she sees that she got not one, not two, not three, but four sets of outfits.

Steven had given Dawn a light purple long sleeve shirt with a zipper that goes from the bottom to the top as well as black skin tight jeans. Amethyst gave Dawn a black t-shirt with a leaf on it with blue jeans. Pearl gave Dawn a black long sleeve shirt with a skeleton rib cage on it with dark grey jeans. Lastly, Ruby (one half of the fusion known as Garnet) had gave Dawn a grey t-shirt with a flaming playing card on it as well as dark blue jeans. Dawn was so grateful that they would do something so sweet for someone they met only a few times.

“Oh wow, thank you so much, I don’t deserve this,” Dawn said to the group as she was about to cry.

“Dawn, you are sweet, kind, and you can kick ass, after you gave your body to Jasper and her being rough with you, we thought a new wardrobe set and me talking to you will help you get back to your normal self,” Amethyst said to Dawn.

“Yeah, it was all Amethyst’s idea,” Steven said to Dawn.

Dawn starts to cry again and then she hugs Amethyst again, this one was more tight as Amethyst was trying to squirm away.

“Oh Amethyst, thank you, thank you,” Dawn said tearfully to Amethyst.

“Aw, there, there,” Amethyst said to Dawn as she pats Dawn on the back.

Twenty minutes later, Dawn opens up the rift and was about to leave with all the gifts in her hand.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Steven asked Dawn.

“I love too, but I need to get back to my home,” Dawn said.

“Hey Dawn, before you leave I have one more thing to give you,” Garnet said to Dawn and then she gives Dawn this medium size box that was wrapped.

“Makes sure you opens this up when you get back home, in your bedroom,” Garnet said to Dawn.

“Thanks Garnet,” Dawn said to Garnet.

“See you later gems and half gem,” Dawn said to Steven and the gems as she jumps into the rift.

Almost a minute later, Dawn lands back into her bedroom and sets down her boxes. Dawn then uses her scissors and closes up the rift with them.

Dawn then grabs the last wrapped box that Garnet gave her and places it on the bed. Dawn then unwraps it as she was excited to see what she had gotten.

“I wonder what Garnet got me?” Dawn asked.

Dawn opens up and apparently Sapphire (the other half of the fusion known as Garnet), gave Dawn four sets of lingerie. She had gotten a black lace bra and panty set, a light purple lace bra and panty set, a black bra and panty set, and a green bra and panty set.

“Ooh Garnet, you are such a kinky gem,” Dawn said.

“Amethyst is right, I need to live each day like it is my last, I need to make that call,” Dawn said as she grabbed her iPhone and calls a number.

“Hey Pornhub, it’s me Dawn, I want to talk to you about the letter,” Dawn said to the head of Pornhub.

After minutes of talking, Dawn was almost done with her chat.

“Oh thank you so much, yeah I will start soon, bye,” Dawn said to the caller and hung up the phone.

“I should get ready for my next episode,” Dawn said and then she strips off all of her clothes and puts on her bathrobe, tying it up so no one could get a look at her naked body.

Dawn turns on her laptop, sits down on the chair, and presses the record button as her forty-first episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, sorry if I’m several days late of posting a new episode, I went through a lot of shit over that period of time,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Let’s just say the next girl who had sex with me was really rough and showed no mercy to me,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, hope you are ready because this story is one that will get very uncomfortable,” Dawn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did that take a huge dark turn. The next girl to have sex with Dawn or destroy Dawn with her power is the original big buff Cheeto puff, Jasper from Steven Universe. I decided to do something different with Jasper being really rough with Dawn and having sex with her to spare Dawn’s life. Sorry if I made the sex short, but I want it to be very rough as possible and show how Dawn was feeling after that.
> 
> After forty-one chapters, I decided to give Dawn a wardrobe upgrade and now she has four new outfits to her collection. You will see her in one of her new outfits starting in the next chapter.
> 
> We got more of this yuri harem and more sweet sex coming soon.


	42. Wilhamena

**Chapter** **42:** **The** **Vampire** **MILF** **Next** **Door**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room dressed up in her light purple long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and brand new sneakers as she was going to roll the next episode. Dawn then press record on her laptop and the episode is rolling.

“Hello everyone, it’s your host Dawn here and I’m back to my normal self,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“After my experience with Jasper and after I talked to Amethyst, I decide to live each day like it’s my last and I have a huge announcement when I get to my fiftieth episode, hopefully,” Dawn said.

“But anyway, I have a new line up of outfits courtesy of Amethyst and her friends, plus I have another story to tell. My next story involves the mom of one of the past girls I slept with, Enid. That’s right I had sex with Enid’s mom and wow it was something,” Dawn said.

“But let me begin,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn had use her dimensional scissors to travel back to the world that was home to Lakewood Plaza Turbo. She had decided to spend time with Enid after their wonderful time together, just as friends and not lovers.

Dawn walks down the street and she soon stops in front of this haunted looking house.

“This must be Enid’s home, I know this is the right address,” Dawn said and then she walks up to the doorstep of the house.

“Man I’m getting the creeps just being in front of the door,” Dawn said.

Dawn then rings the doorbell and suddenly there was sudden loud shriek coming from the doorbell as it scared Dawn a bit.

“Oh shit, who in the hell gets a screaming doorbell,” Dawn said just in shock over the doorbell.

Dawn rings the doorbell again as the loud shriek ends up scaring Dawn again.

“Seriously, can they just have a simple ding dong sound than a freaking scream,” Dawn said.

Suddenly, the door opens mysteriously as Dawn looks inside as it looked like no one answered it.

“This is off the charts creepy,” Dawn said as she walks into the house.

Dawn then looks up and sees a bat flying around the house.

“Well I guess this bat must live here,” Dawn said.

Suddenly the bat disappeared in a puff of smoke and when the smoke is clear, there was a woman in front of her. This woman was older but she did look a bit young, with dark skin, long and wavy dark blue hair, curvy body, and wearing this long magenta dress.

“Oh fresh meat, I always like some fresh souls to feed,” the woman said as she looked like she was going to eat Dawn’s soul as Dawn was looking terrified.

“Kidding, I’m only kidding, hello Dawn,” the woman said to Dawn as she wrapped her right arm around Dawn’s shoulder and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hi Wilhamena, is your daughter here?” Dawn asked Wilhamena.

“No she’s at work, apparently there was a huge wave of pests at the bodega and she needed to be there as soon as possible,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“Where’s your husband and your sons?” Dawn asked Wilhamena.

“They are having a boys day out today, so it is me here alone,” Wilhamena said.

“But I have you here with me,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as she rubs her left index finger under Dawn’s chin as Dawn was blushing a bit.

“Come let me take you somewhere special,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Wilhamena then walks up the stairs as Dawn soon follows her. After about a minute of walking, they soon stop outside this door.

“What is this?” Dawn asked Wilhamena, pointing to the door.

“Oh this is my daughter’s bedroom,” Wilhamena said.

“Since you are good friends with my daughter, I’m going to let you see my daughter’s bedroom,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena opens up the door.

Dawn looks inside the room and sees that Enid has a huge amount of manga or anime items, from posters to manga books, from figures to DVDs.

“Wow, I never knew Enid would be a huge fan of anime,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, I try watching one of her shows and it made zero sense,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena continue to walk and Dawn closes the door.

Dawn catches up with Wilhamena as both of them were standing in front of another closed door.

“Well here is where all of the magic happens,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena opens the door.

Dawn and Wilhamena enter the room as Dawn looks around to see the walls were magenta in color, with a dresser and a mirror combo, and a huge queen size bed with magenta pillows and magenta bed sheets.

“So this is where you and your husband sleep?” Dawn asked Wilhamena.

“Yes it is,” Wilhamena said and then she sits on the edge of the bed.

“Come on, I won’t bite,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as she wanted Dawn to sit next to her.

Dawn then walks over and sits on the edge of the bed right next to Wilhamena.

“So Wilhamena,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Oh Dawn, call me Wil,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“So Wil, I can’t believe Enid is your daughter, I mean for someone who has three kids, you look so smoking hot,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Aw thank you Dawn, I do keep up my appearance,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“I guess you brought me here not to just chat,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“You are a smart girl,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“Then why do you bring me here Wil?” Dawn asked Wilhamena.

“Well first of all Dawn, I find you extremely cute and beautiful, your hair, your soft voice, and your pale smooth skin is what makes you look hot,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“Aw thanks Wil, it means a lot,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“And second, the reason I brought you up here is to have some fun with you,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena presses her hands onto Dawn’s clothed chest.

“What do you mean by fun?” Dawn asked Wilhamena.

“I thought you and I could have some sweet sex,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“Wilhamena I just can’t do it, you are married,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“I know I’m married and I do love Bernard, I love when he puts that big werewolf cock of his into me, it feels so magical,” Wilhamena said.

“But I do crave someone young, fresh, and hungry. And it looks like I found my prey,” Wilhamena said as she caresses her left hand along Dawn’s face.

“Well it is working a little, but still I can’t risk destroying your relationship with Bernard,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Oh don’t worry my little blonde, Bernard will never know,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as she was petting Dawn’s hair.

“Well since he will never know, then I will gladly have sex with you,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Good, now let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Then, Wilhamena pressed her lips onto Dawn’s lips with both girls sharing a soft but passionate kiss as their tongues were swirling slowly around together in their mouths. Seven seconds later, both girls fall onto the bed as Wilhamena was on top of Dawn as they were still making out.

About close to fifty seconds later, Wilhamena breaks off the kiss as she was swirling her right index finger along Dawn’s covered stomach.

“You know, it is pretty hot seeing a pale white skin woman and a black woman making sweet love,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“Yeah, it is pretty hot,” Dawn said.

Wilhamena then gets up off the bed, grabs onto Dawn’s arms, and sits her up. Wilhamena then grabs onto the zipper of Dawn’s shirt and unzips it, showing off the light purple lace bra Dawn had on.

“Ooh such a lovely bra, it works well against your sparkling skin,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena rubs her hands up and down Dawn’s stomach.

“Oh this is getting me turned on,” Dawn said in a lustful tone.

Wilhamena then slides off Dawn’s shirt and throws it onto the floor. Wilhamena then unbutton and unzip Dawn’s jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of them, she then slides them down Dawn’s legs and off of Dawn’s body. Wilhamena sets Dawn’s jeans to the side as Dawn also had on her matching light purple lace panties.

“Ooh this feels so comfortable,” Dawn said as she slides off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

“Well you are going to love this,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena reaches behind and grabs onto the zipper of her dress.

Wilhamena unzips her dress and lets it fall off her body and down to her ankles. Wilhamena steps out of the dress as she was in her matching magenta lace bra and panties, magenta stockings, and magenta high heels.

“So Dawn, do you like what you see?” Wilhamena asked Dawn as Wilhamena moves her hands up and down her body.

“Oh I love it, especially those breasts covered by that bra,” Dawn said to Wilhamena as she was referring to Wilhamena’s big breasts.

“Well you will just have to wait,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as she takes off her heels and gets onto the bed with Dawn.

Dawn then laid her head on a pillow as Wilhamena crawls up and was now face to face with Dawn.

Wilhamena then starts to kiss on Dawn’s neck as she was being very careful not to bite her fangs right onto it.

“Mmm, oh yes,” Dawn moans in lust as she starts to pet along Wilhamena’s hair.

Close to two minutes later, Wilhamena stops kissing on Dawn’s neck as she kneels, looking down at Dawn.

“You know it is now time for you to look at my bare breasts,” Wilhamena said to Dawn and then she reaches behind to the back of her bra and unhooks it.

Wilhamena slides off her bra and tosses to the side as her big DD-cup size breasts were exposed.

“Do you love my big dark breasts,” Wilhamena asked Dawn as she was holding up her breasts.

“Yes I love your beautiful breasts Wil,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Good,” Wilhamena said and then she laid down on her back, resting her head on the other pillow as Dawn was beside her.

“Cause you earned them, go ahead and suck away on them,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Dawn then gets on top of Wilhamena and looks down at Wilhamena’s breasts with her dark nipples. Dawn then starts to suck away on Wilhamena’s left nipple as Wilhamena starts to moan a bit.

“Mmm ooh yes, oh yes,” Wilhamena moans as Dawn keeps sucking away on Wilhamena’s nipple.

About seventy-five seconds later, Dawn then starts to suck on Wilhamena’s right nipple as Wilhamena continues to moan in pleasure.

“Ooh yes, keep sucking away, this is turning me on so much,” Wilhamena moans to Dawn in pleasure as Dawn continues to suck away.

After two minutes of sucking on Wilhamena’s nipple, Dawn sees that Wilhamena’s nipples were erect from Dawn stimulating them so much.

“Now that I got you stimulated, it is time to go for the next level,” Dawn said.

Dawn then reaches from behind and unhooks her bra. She then slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she was completely naked, showing off her hairy pussy.

“Now, let me get these off you,” Dawn said to Wilhamena as she grabs onto the waistband of Wilhamena’s panties.

Dawn then slides the panties down Wilhamena’s legs and off of Wilhamena’s body. Dawn throws them onto the floor as well as she examines Wilhamena’s naked body (except for the stockings she still had on), looking at Wilhamena’s pussy with a full patch of dark blue pubic hair on it.

“I love your sexy nude body of yours Wil, especially that dark blue bush,” Dawn said to Wilhamena as she moves her right hand through Wilhamena’s bush.

“Thanks Dawn, I like to keep it hairy down there for my werewolf husband,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Dawn then crawls up and laid on top of Wilhamena with their breasts and pussies pressed up against each other. Dawn and Wilhamena begin to make out again as Dawn caress her hands along Wilhamena’s body and Wilhamena had caress her hands along Dawn’s back.

Thirty seconds later, Dawn then start to hump her pussy on top of Wilhamena’s pussy in this girl on girl style missionary position as they continue to kiss. Twenty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and stops with the humping, then she laid on her back again with her head resting on a pillow.

Wilhamena gets up and was on her hands and knees, then she wiggles her ass towards Dawn, hoping the Moonchild wants some vampire ass and pussy.

“Come on my sweet little Dawn, I know you want some of this,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as Wilhamena put her left hand on her left ass cheek.

Dawn sits up and moves Wilhamena’s hand off her ass. Dawn then puts her hands on Wilhamena’s ass cheeks to cope a feel on them, then she begins to lick on Wilhamena’s pussy as Wilhamena starts to moan again.

“OH, AH, YES, OH GOD YES,” Wilhamena screams in pleasure over Dawn licking her pussy.

Ten seconds later, Wilhamena then starts to lick Dawn’s pussy as both girls were licking away at each other in a unique sixty-nine position.

Close to two minutes later, both women stop licking as their pussies were very wet as both of them were dripping their love juices.

“I could tell this is getting you very horny and turned on,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Yeah I can say the same thing about you,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

Then, Dawn laid Wilhamena on her back again and Dawn crawls down the bed as she was going to give Wilhamena something to remember her by.

Dawn then spreads Wilhamena’s legs wide and then Dawn crawls forward as her pussy was touching Wilhamena’s pussy. Then, Dawn and Wilhamena were rubbing their pussies together as Dawn was taking control of this situation.

“OH, OH, OH YES, AH YES, AH IT FEELS SO GOOD,” Wilhamena screams in pleasure as Dawn speeds up the rubbing.

Two and a half minutes later, both girls were covered in beads of sweat as it looked like Wilhamena couldn’t keep up with Dawn.

“Oh I’m going to cum, I’m going to start cumming,” Wilhamena said.

“Ah, music to my ears,” Dawn said softly.

Close to a minute later, Wilhamena had finally reach her limit.

“OH YES,” Wilhamena screamed in passion as she had reached her climax.

Then, Wilhamena arch her back and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s chest and stomach.

“Oh that feels good,” Dawn said as she loves having Wilhamena’s love juices on her body.

“Wow…you are very good,” Wilhamena said to Dawn as she was breathing in and out and she laid on her back again.

“Thanks, I do have my ways,” Dawn said to Wilhamena and then she laid down on her right side, next to Wilhamena.

“Say, my husband won’t be home until later on tonight,” Wilhamena said.

“And you want to have sex with me again,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“You read my mind,” Wilhamena said to Dawn.

“Okay, but I want to be the one on top,” Dawn said to Wilhamena.

“Okay then,” Wilhamena said and then Dawn gets on top of Wilhamena.

Dawn then starts to kiss on Wilhamena on the neck as Wilhamena begins to moan with pleasure again.

“Mmm yes, oooh that feels really good,” Wilhamena moans in pleasure.

“Well, it is about to get more freaky again,” Dawn said to Wilhamena as she continues to suck on Wilhamena’s neck as their second round of sex was about to get more insane.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah I had sex with Wilhamena again and I rode on top of her like a cowgirl riding a horse,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“After we did for the second time, we cuddled for about two hours, then we got up, got dressed, and I left. I didn’t want Wilhamena’s husband, Bernard, to find out about our sexual escapades,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment below, this is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy did that vampire really got the loving she wanted. Anyway, the next woman to get some of Dawn’s loving is the hot vampire mom, Wilhamena from Ok K.O! Let’s Be Heroes. So far Dawn has had sex with two mother and daughter pairs throughout the series, first it was Ana (in chapter 14) and Pharah (in chapter 22), now we can add Wilhamena (this chapter) and Enid (in chapter 34) to this list.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri harem goodness coming soon.


	43. Chloe Price

**Chapter** **43:** **Life** **is** **Sex**

* * *

Dawn was in her living room (wearing her black leaf t-shirt and blue jeans) as she was getting ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

“Hello all of my viewers, I’m here to bring you another sex filled episode of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Now this episode is about to get very strange as the next girl that did it with me is a punk who is so reckless and irresponsible,” Dawn said.

“Well let me get this story started,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting on her couch as she was trying to get back to her normal life after the whole Jasper situation, most time Dawn was being her usual joyful self, but other times she would almost cry because of Jasper.

“I need to focus, I think another trip will help my mind become more clear,” Dawn said and then she sits up from the couch and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift afterwards. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the sidewalk, she then closes the rift using her dimensional scissors.

“Okay I have no clue where I am, but maybe walking around will give me the answers,” Dawn said and then she starts to walk, looking around knowing that she was in a small town.

Dawn looks up at the sky and sees that it was dark green in colour, which is so unusual for any time of day.

“The sky is fucking green, either the environment is really fucked or this town is super sketchy,” Dawn said.

Suddenly, this white truck suddenly pulls up and parks next to the curb. Then, this girl with blue hair with a half sleeve of tattoos on her upper right arm, wearing a dark blue beanie, white skull tank top over a black leather jacket, blue ripped jeans, and black boots, exits the truck and approaches Dawn from behind.

“Hey blondie, you look like your lost,” the punk girl said to Dawn as Dawn turns around to face the girl.

“It’s Dawn and yes I’m lost,” Dawn said.

“Where the hell am I?” Dawn asked the girl.

“It is probably your blonde head talking, but your in Arcadia Bay, Oregon,” the girl said to Dawn.

“Man you are a real bitch,” Dawn said to the girl.

“Well I’m Chloe Price and I’m the queen of assholes,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Well you seem to act like an asshole,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“What’s with these green looking sky?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“This is normal for this town,” Chloe said.

“I shouldn’t be out right now, I should be at home, getting high, and watching _Birdemic_ ,” Chloe said.

“Man you seem to be very depressed,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Well I have been through some rough shit,” Chloe said.

“Well I have to had sex with an eight foot muscular lunatic in order to keep on living,” Dawn said.

“Well my dad died, my friend disappeared, my mom met a new guy, and I have a pretty strained relationship with him,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Okay, you win,” Dawn said to Chloe.

Suddenly, Chloe starts to cry, thinking about all of the pain she went through.

“What’s wrong with me, my life is in shambles, there would be times I would slit my wrists or thinking about hanging myself,” Chloe said tearfully as Dawn approaches her.

Dawn then hugs Chloe, trying her to make her feel better.

“Chloe don’t say that, you only got one life and you need to live it. I feel the same way at times, but you don’t want to throw your life away, you need to keep living it and soon, it will get better,” Dawn said to Chloe as Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Thanks Dawn, you know what to say to make things all better,” Chloe said to Dawn and then she returns the hug.

“Say Dawn, want to come to my house?” Chloe asked Dawn.

“Um sure,” Dawn said to Chloe as they break off the hug and they walk towards Chloe’s truck.

They get into the truck, Chloe then starts it up and she drives herself and Dawn to her house.

“So your house is not that far?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“No it is not that far,” Chloe said.

“So this friend that disappeared, were you close?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“Yeah, me and her were going to leave this shithole and head off to California,” Chloe said.

“In fact, I had a crush on her, you can say that I’m bisexual,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“I’m actually bisexual to, I’m mostly into girls now after this asshole farmer set me up for theft,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“No way, that’s cool,” Chloe said to Dawn.

About ten minutes later, Chloe pulls up into a driveway as she stops at the front of her family’s house.

“Well here it is,” Chloe said.

“Sweet,” Dawn said as she and Chloe exit Chloe’s truck.

Once they approach the front door, Chloe unlocks the door and then she and Dawn walk into the home. Dawn then closes the door as Chloe was waiting by the stairs.

“Come on, my room is upstairs,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“What about your parents?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“They are out of town, so we have the house to ourselves,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Good,” Dawn said as she and Chloe walk upstairs, then they make a right, and they stop at this door.

“Here is my bedroom,” Chloe said to Dawn.

Chloe opens up the door and then she and Dawn walk into the bedroom. Dawn suddenly smells the room as it smelled like hash and dirt.

“Oh, why does it smell like a stoner’s bedroom,” Dawn asked as she lifts the collar of her shirt around her nose, not wanting to smell that strong stench.

Dawn then looks to her left and sees three bongs on Chloe’s dresser.

“Correction, this is a stoner’s bedroom,” Dawn said.

“Make yourself at home,” Chloe said to Dawn and then Chloe sits on the end of the bed and takes off her beanie and her boots, leaving her barefoot.

Dawn then slides off her sneakers as she was barefoot as well. Then, Dawn sits on the end of the bed next to Chloe.

“So do you spend a lot of time in your bedroom?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“Yeah, I usually ‘medicate’ myself and then I usually lay on the bed all day,” Chloe said.

“Sounds like your typical stoner,” Dawn said.

Chloe then wraps her arms around Dawn’s left arm and pulls Dawn close to her.

“You smell very nice, like blueberries,” Chloe said to Dawn as Chloe brushed her face along Dawn’s arm.

“Are you flirting with me?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“A little, by the way your skin is so soft and smooth,” Chloe said to Dawn as she caresses her hands along Dawn’s arm as Dawn was blushing a bit.

“Oh Chloe, you don’t have to say that,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“But I want to, you are so cute and that body of yours is so hot,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Aw thanks Chloe,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“But, why are you teasing me with all of these romantic words?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“Because I would like for you to have sex with me,” Chloe said to Dawn as Dawn was a bit shocked.

Dawn moves Chloe’s arms off her body and stands up from the bed as Dawn was still shocked by this.

“You want me to have sex with you, are you fucking high?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“Nope I’m not high, I didn’t have anything to smoke today or the last few days,” Chloe said.

“Ok but still, I’m not sure about this,” Dawn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Okay it’s fine, I just wanted one thing after everything I went through, but I guess it won’t happen,” Chloe said sadly as Dawn felt very bad for Chloe.

“I can tell from your aura that your being very sincere and that you are telling the truth,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“I was very hesitant about this, but now I can say this,” Dawn said as Chloe looks up at Dawn.

“Chloe, I would love to have sex with you and give you all the loving that you deserved,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Really?” Chloe asked Dawn.

“Yes I’m telling the truth,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Oh Dawn, you won’t believe how happy I am,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“I know and to let you know, I’m going to be very gentle on you and if you are comfortable, we can go a bit hard,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Okay Dawn,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Good,” Dawn said as she sits on the edge of the bed again.

“Now let us kiss,” Dawn said to Chloe and then both girls pressed their lips together, sharing a very soft and gentle kiss.

Their tongues were slowly swirling around together in their mouths as Dawn caress her hands along Chloe’s clothed body. Twelve seconds later, Chloe falls back first onto the bed as Dawn was on top of her, still kissing away.

About sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she starts to kiss away on Chloe’s neck as Chloe was moaning softly from Dawn’s lip work.

“Mmm ooh yes, that’s the spot,” Chloe moans in ecstasy.

“You deserved this love for a long time,” Dawn said to Chloe and then she continues to kiss away on Chloe’s neck.

After about three minutes of kissing on Chloe’s neck, Dawn stops as she feels like she was ready to take Chloe to the next step.

“How would you feel if you were just topless?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“I would be fine with it,” Chloe said as she sits up.

Chloe slides off her leather jacket and throws it onto the floor. Then, she grabs onto the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Chloe throws it to the floor as she had on a black bra.

Chloe then grabs onto the back of her bra, unhooks it, and slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

“You got a nice set of boobs Chloe,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Thanks Dawn,” Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn then starts to suck on Chloe’s left nipple while fondling Chloe’s right breast with her left hand.

“OH, AH, YES,” Chloe screamed in passion over Dawn working on her breasts.

A minute later, Dawn then starts to suck on Chloe’s right nipple while fondling Chloe’s left breast with her right hand.

“Mmm oh your hands feel so soft on my breasts,” Chloe moans to Dawn over Dawn’s soft touch.

“Yeah, I like to have this soft touch,” Dawn said to Chloe as she continues to suck on Chloe’s nipple.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn stops sucking on Chloe’s nipple and puts her hand off of Chloe as Chloe’s nipples were erect from Dawn stimulating them so much.

“Now lay on your back as I’m going to strip,” Dawn said to Chloe as Chloe laid on her back with her head resting on a pillow.

“Is it okay if I’m completely naked?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“No it is fine, I want to see your naked body,” Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn grabs onto the bottom of her t-shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the floor as she showed off her green bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her blue jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets her jeans to the floor as she had on her matching green panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks her bra. She then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were shown.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she was now nude and showing off her hairy pussy.

“What do you think of my body?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“It’s so hot, for someone that is petite, you got the best bod I have ever seen,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Aw thank you Chloe,” Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then crawls up to Chloe, gets near Chloe’s face, and then both girls start to make out again as their session was little bit more passionate, but it was still soft and gentle. Dawn then moves her right hand down to Chloe’s clothed pussy and begins to lightly rub it along her pants.

Chloe was moaning a bit during the kiss as she could feel Dawn’s gentle hand rubbing along her covered pussy.

After about five minutes of kissing (with some breathers in between) and rubbing along Chloe’s clothed pussy, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she was hoping Chloe was ready for the main part.

“Are you ready to get fully naked?” Dawn asked Chloe and Chloe nodded “yes”.

Dawn then grabs onto Chloe’s jeans and then she unbutton and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Chloe’s jeans, slides them down Chloe’s legs, and off of Chloe’s body. Dawn throws the jeans to the floor as she sees that Chloe had on matching black panties and they had a small damp spot on them.

“I guess rubbing you cause you to be turned on,” Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Chloe’s panties, slides them down Chloe’s legs, and off of Chloe’s body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she sees a nude Chloe, looking down at her pussy with a full patch of blue pubic hair on it.

“Wow, a blue bush,” Dawn said mesmerized by Chloe’s bush.

“Actually, that is not a natural color. I’m a blonde and my hair and bush have been dyed to make it blue,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“That’s a first,” Dawn said.

Dawn then laid on top of Chloe with her and Chloe’s breasts pressed up against each other. Then Dawn and Chloe make out again as Dawn begins to lightly hump her pussy on top of Chloe’s pussy.

Dawn and Chloe were moaning like crazy while kissing as Dawn continues to hump away on Chloe.

After four minutes of kissing and humping, Dawn breaks off the kiss and sits on top of Chloe in a cowgirl position with her hand resting on Chloe’s stomach.

Dawn then starts to move her hips back and forth as her pussy was rubbing along Chloe’s stomach as Chloe was starting to moan again.

“Mmm, ahh, ooh yes, I feel sooo horny,” Chloe moaned in ecstasy.

“That is what I like to hear,” Dawn said as she keeps rubbing her pussy along Chloe’s stomach.

Three and a half minutes later, Dawn gets off of Chloe and spreads Chloe’s legs wide, showing off her pussy.

“Are you ready for me to put my fingers in you?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“Yes,” Chloe said.

Dawn then takes three of her fingers and slides them into Chloe’s pussy.

“OH, OH YES,” Chloe screams as she could feel Dawn’s fingers rubbing her insides like crazy.

About three minutes later, Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Chloe’s pussy and rubs them along Chloe’s insides. Dawn then slides her fingers deep into Chloe’s pussy, hitting her g-spot.

“OH FUCK YES,” Chloe screamed as she reached her climax and she squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s right hand.

Dawn then slides her fingers out of Chloe as her right hand was coated in Chloe’s juices. Dawn then licks the juices off her fingers, getting them clean.

“Mmm tasty,” Dawn said as she is tasting Chloe’s love juices.

Dawn then moves down as her pussy was touching Chloe’s pussy.

“Okay Chloe, I’m going to start very slow and when you want me to speed up, then tell me,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Okay Dawn,” Chloe said to Dawn.

Dawn and Chloe slowly rub their pussies together as Chloe was starting to moan again from the rubbing.

“Ooh this is amazing,” Chloe moans in pleasure.

“I know,” Dawn said to Chloe as they continue to slowly rub together.

About two minutes later, they were continue to slowly rub their pussies together as Chloe wants to go faster.

“Okay Dawn, I’m ready to pick up my speed,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Alright,” Dawn said as both girls rub their pussies together at a normal rate of speed.

“OH YES, OH THAT HITS THE SPOT,” Chloe screams in lust as they continue to rub their pussies together.

After about two and a half minutes of rubbing, Chloe looked like she wanted to go even further.

“Dawn, I want to go even faster,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Are you sure you can keep up with me?” Dawn asked Chloe.

“I think I can do it,” Chloe said.

“Okay then,” Dawn said as both girls rubbed their pussies at a very fast rate as Dawn keep her composure while it looked like Chloe was losing it a bit.

“OH GOD, AH YES, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD,” Chloe screams in passion.

“Oh yes, this is what I want to hear,” Dawn said.

About three minutes into the fast rubbing, Chloe’s mind was almost blank as the pleasure giving to her was causing her to lose it.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, for the love of god I’m about to cum,” Chloe said.

“Then go ahead Chloe, do it,” Dawn said to Chloe.

A little over a minute later, Chloe had finally reached her limit again.

“OH FUCK YES,” Chloe screamed as she reach her climax and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s pussy and parts of Dawn’s stomach.

Both girls were breathing in and out after the sex and were covered in small beads of sweat. Dawn then laid down next to Chloe as she tilts Chloe’s head to the right as both girls were looking at each other.

“Oh my god, that was the best time I ever had in my life,” Chloe said.

“I glad you enjoyed it,” Dawn said to Chloe and then Dawn gives Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank you so much for the sex Dawn, you were amazing in bed,” Chloe said to Dawn.

“Your welcome Chloe, I am very good in bed,” Dawn said to Chloe.

“Say Dawn, want to get under the covers and we can kiss and snuggle?” Chloe asked Dawn.

“Sure thing Chloe,” Dawn said to Chloe.

Dawn then pulls the covers over her and Chloe, then Chloe cuddles up next to Dawn and they start to kiss as both girls were wanting to take some time to relax and regain their strength.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Yeah me and Chloe cuddled and kiss for four hours, then I got dressed and left the house,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Chloe went through a lot of shit in her life, so I went very gentle on her and we went further at Chloe’s pace. Hopefully after my time with her, Chloe will be happier and try not to be a complete asshole or a stoner,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s another chapter done and boy was that a sweet chapter. So the next girl to get some loving is the blue hair punk known as Chloe Price from the hit game, Life is Strange. I decided to have a more passionate sex scene with everything Chloe has been through, so the sex with Dawn and Chloe was soft at first and got more passionate later on.
> 
> Anyway, we have more yuri goodness coming soon.


	44. Flannery

**Chapter** **44:** **Lavaridge** **Fire** **Sex**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room (dressed in her black skeleton shirt and dark grey jeans) as she was ready to film another episode of her podcast. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was rolling.

“Hello everyone, it’s me Dawn and I’m proud to bring you the forty-fourth episode of my series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Forty-four episodes, my popularity is soaring so high that everyone from Total Drama are a bit jealous of me,” Dawn said.

“Anyway, my next story took me to another town and meeting another Pokémon trainer. She’s not a regional champion like Cynthia, but she is fourth in the elite eight of her region and she has a fiery personality,” Dawn said.

“But let me start at the beginning,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was laying down on her couch as she looks at her dimensional scissors as she can’t believe that a pair of scissors can lead her to an exciting journey.

“I can’t believe these scissors turned me from a outcast to a hottie who has sex with forty-four women of various ages, abilities, and species. My life would have been a whole lot different if Hekapoo didn’t see me,” Dawn said.

Dawn then sits up from the couch and then she opens the rift using her scissors.

“I guess it is time for another trip to another dimension,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the rift.

A few seconds later, Dawn jumps out of the rift and lands on the soft grass. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors and puts them away.

Dawn then looks around the place and then she sees that a sign that reads “Welcome to Lavaridge Town”.

“Lavaridge Town, well I now know where I am,” Dawn said as she begins to walk into the town.

After about ten minutes of walking, Dawn stops until she sees this huge building in the distance. Dawn looks at the sign that reads “Lavaridge Town Gym” and in the middle it reads “Pokémon gym battle today”.

“Oh sweet, I’m in one of the famous Pokémon regions. I think I’m going to see this battle,” Dawn said.

Before Dawn could walk into the gym, she looks at the bottom of the sign that said “sold out”.

“Sold out, damn it,” Dawn said angrily as she couldn’t see this Pokémon battle.

Dawn then sits down on a bench as she was a bit angry that she couldn’t attend the battle.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, the fans were exiting the gym as the battle had just finished up. The fans were excited and were talking about how great the battle was, even though Dawn couldn’t see for herself.

“Stupid idiots, they got to see the battle for themselves, but I didn’t,” Dawn said as she got off the bench and was about to leave the town.

Before she could leave, she turns around and notices this red and black turtle like creature crawling towards her, it was the fire type Pokémon known as Torkoal.

“Come on you turtle, go on back to your home,” Dawn said to the Torkoal.

Then, a lava looking slug called Slugma and this lava looking snail called Magcargo were crawling towards Dawn as well.

“Wow, I guess I’m a magnet to Pokémon. Well I love animals and I guess Pokémon are kind of like animals,” Dawn said.

Dawn then starts to pet each of the Pokémon, knowing how cute and cool they look.

“Where is your trainer, if you guys have a trainer?” Dawn asked the Pokémon.

“Come on guys, leave this woman alone,” this female voice said to her Pokémon.

Out of the shadows, the woman steps out of it as she had crimson red hair tied up in a high and spiky ponytail, wearing a short sleeve black crop top with a flame on it, blue jeans with a red belt around them, and black and red sneakers.

“It’s okay, I love creatures big and small, in fact this isn’t the first time I see a Pokémon,” Dawn said to the female.

The red hair female pulls out three pokeballs as she was ready to send her Pokémon back into their balls.

“Okay guys, time to return to your pokeballs,” the woman said to her Pokémon as she returned her Pokémon back into their pokeballs.

“Aw,” Dawn said as she was disappointed she couldn’t hang out with the Pokémon more.

“Did you see my battle today?” The woman asked Dawn.

“I didn’t, it was sold out,” Dawn said.

“Oh man, a cute little girl like you would love to see me battle,” the woman said to Dawn as Dawn giggled a bit.

“Name’s Flannery and I’m Lavaridge Town’s gym leader,” Flannery said introducing herself to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn,” Dawn said.

“So what region am I in?” Dawn asked Flannery.

“You’re in the Hoenn region and I’m the fourth best of all gym leaders in this region,” Flannery said to Dawn.

“Wow, you know I actually went to the Shinnoh region,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“No way,” Flannery said to Dawn in a surprised mood.

“Yeah, I met Cynthia and me and her had sex,” Dawn said.

“No way, I can’t believe you met Cynthia and you had sex with her,” Flannery said to Dawn in an excited mood.

“Yeah she lost her Pokémon, I found it, and my reward for finding her Pokémon was some sex time with her,” Dawn said.

“Oh man you are so lucky, Cynthia is legendary and beautiful. I wouldn’t mind tapping her if you know what I mean,” Flannery said to Dawn.

“Yeah I know what you mean,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“With that being said, are you gay?” Dawn asked Flannery.

“Nope, but I’m a bit curious to see what it feels like to have sex with a girl,” Flannery said.

“Maybe I can show you,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“Really?” Flannery asked Dawn.

“Yeah, I’m bisexual and I have been with a few different girls before. So you can say I have experience with girl on girl sex,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“I’m still not sure,” Flannery said as she rubbed the back of her head.

“What about if we just kiss,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind if we just kiss for the start of it,” Flannery said to Dawn.

Dawn then pressed her lips onto Flannery’s lips as both girls were sharing a soft and gentle kiss. Both of them then closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in ecstasy.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Flannery’s waist, while Flannery wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck as they continue to kiss.

About forty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as Flannery was blushing a bit as that kiss was really good.

“Woah,” Flannery said, practically speechless because of that kiss.

“I can tell that you loved that kiss,” Dawn said to Flannery as she caresses her left hand along Flannery’s face.

“Yeah it was pretty awesome,” Flannery said.

“Want to take it to the next level?” Dawn asked Flannery.

“Yes,” Flannery said.

“I also know the place we can do it in,” Flannery said to Dawn.

Flannery then grabs onto Dawn’s right hand and leads her towards the gym. Flannery then opens up the door as she and Dawn walk into the gym.

Once they were in the gym, Flannery leads Dawn to the spot where she competes in her battles.

“We are going to do it in a gym?” Dawn asked Flannery.

“Yes and I can do this,” Flannery said to Dawn as Flannery was near a control panel and then she presses a button on it.

Suddenly, a portion of the floor opens up and something is being lifted up to the floor. A few seconds later, a queen size bed appears with pillows and bed sheets that had flames all over them.

“Neat,” Dawn said.

“I glad you like it,” Flannery said to Dawn as Flannery walks over to the bed and gets onto it.

Flannery then laid on her right side as she moves her left hand along her sexy clothed body.

“Come on Dawn, I want to you to rock my world,” Flannery said to Dawn.

Dawn then smirked as she walks over to the bed and gets on it. Then, she gets on top of Flannery as they begin to make out again, but this time with more passion into it.

Dawn caresses her hands along Flannery’s clothed body, soothing the Lavaridge Town gym leader as they were still kissing.

Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers while Flannery slides off her sneakers as well with both girls now barefoot.

About fifty seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she begins to suck away on Flannery’s neck.

“Mmm oh yes, yes, give me more, I need more,” Flannery moans to Dawn in pleasure as she wants to get to the action.

“ _Wow_ _Flannery_ _really_ _wants_ _to_ _get_ _down_ _and_ _dirty,_ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _shouldn’t_ _hold_ _back_ _any_ _longer,_ ” Dawn thought and then she stops sucking on Flannery’s neck about thirty seconds later.

Dawn then stands off of the bed, then she grabs onto Flannery’s hands and pulls her up from the bed as both girls were now standing off the bed.

“Enough with the teasing and waiting, let’s just go to it,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“Sweet,” Flannery said.

Then, Flannery gives Dawn a quick kiss on the lips, then she leaves a trail of kisses down Dawn’s clothed chest and stomach and stops when she reaches down Dawn’s waist.

Flannery got onto her knees, grabs onto Dawn’s jeans, and then she unbutton and unzips them. Flannery then grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and to Dawn’s ankles. Dawn steps out of her jeans as she had on her black panties.

“You got such sexy legs Dawn,” Flannery said to Dawn as she caresses her hands along Dawn’s legs.

“And a very sexy ass,” Flannery said to Dawn as she looks at Dawn’s covered ass and grabs her hands onto it, coping a feel onto Dawn’s covered ass cheeks.

“That’s a first time someone actually commented on my ass,” Dawn said as Flannery lightly slaps Dawn’s ass.

Dawn moves Flannery’s hands off her ass and then Dawn walks back over to the bed. Dawn then sits on her bed as she got on an idea.

“You know, I’m usually the one to pleasure a girl first, but how about you do it to me,” Dawn said to Flannery.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn kicks them away as she spreads her legs, showing off her hairy pussy.

Dawn gestured with her finger with this “come over here” movement as she wanted Flannery to come and lick her pussy.

Flannery then crawls over to Dawn’s pussy, then she places her hands on Dawn’s thighs and starts to slowly lick Dawn’s pussy up and down.

“Mmm oh yes, keep licking away,” Dawn moans to Flannery in lust as Flannery keeps following Dawn’s order.

Close to a minute later, Flannery then starts to lick even faster as this was getting Dawn even more turned on.

“OH, AH, AH, YES, OH YES,” Dawn screams in passion over Flannery licking her pussy.

Two minutes of licking later, Flannery pulls away as she sees that Dawn’s pussy was starting to get wet from Flannery’s tongue work and she was dripping her juices.

“There we go, it seems this is getting you turned on,” Flannery said to Dawn.

“Yeah it is,” Dawn said.

Flannery then sticks out her tongue and slides it into Dawn’s pussy. Flannery then moves her tongue around Dawn’s insides as Dawn continues to moan in ecstasy.

“Yes, come on get in there,” Dawn said to Flannery and then Dawn grabs onto Flannery’s head and pulls her forward with her tongue deeper into Dawn’s pussy.

Flannery closes her eyes and continues to lick away on Dawn’s insides as Dawn continues to moan.

“Ooh yes, mmm I need this sooo badly,” Dawn moans in a lustful tone.

A little bit over three minutes later, Flannery’s tongue work was getting to Dawn as she looked like she was about to reach her limit.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum,” Dawn said trying to not let loose.

About fifteen seconds later, Dawn’s limit had now finally been reached.

“OH YES,” Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and she squirt out her love juices into Flannery’s mouth and onto Flannery’s face.

Flannery pulls away from Dawn and swallows down Dawn’s juices inside her mouth.

“Mmm that was a tasty treat,” Flannery said as she wipes the juices off her face, licks them off her fingers, and swallow it.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Dawn said to Flannery as she grabs onto the bottom of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn throws her shirt to the side as she was left in her black bra.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Then she slides it off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed and Dawn was now fully naked in front of Flannery.

“Wow, such beauty for such a small body,” Flannery said to Dawn.

“Thanks and this is just getting started,” Dawn said to Flannery as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Flannery sits on the edge of the bed beside Dawn and then they start to make out again. Dawn places her hands onto Flannery’s hips as they were still making out.

A minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and then she grabs onto the bottom of Flannery’s top.

Dawn then pulls the top over Flannery’s head and off of Flannery’s body. Dawn throws the top to the side as Flannery had on a black bra with flames on it.

“Now let me get you comfortable,” Dawn said to Flannery as she laid Flannery back first onto the bed and gets on top of her.

Dawn then loosens the belt on Flannery’s jeans, then she unbuttons and unzips them. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Flannery’s jeans, slides them down Flannery’s legs, and off of Flannery’s body. Dawn throws them to the side as Flannery had on matching black panties with flames on them as well.

Dawn then grabs onto the back of Flannery’s bra and unhooks it. Dawn then slides the bra off of Flannery’s body and tosses it to the side as Flannery’s B-cup size breasts were exposed.

“You got such nice breasts, they are definitely the same size as mine,” Dawn said to Flannery as Dawn squeezes onto Flannery’s breasts.

“Ooh you have this soft touch,” Flannery moans to Dawn as she could feel how soft Dawn’s hands were on her breasts.

“Aw that’s sweet,” Dawn said.

A little over thirty seconds later, Dawn let’s go of Flannery’s breasts and then she grabs onto the waistband of Flannery’s panties.

Dawn then slides Flannery’s panties down Flannery’s legs and off of Flannery’s body. Dawn tosses them to the side as she looks down at the now naked Flannery and then she looks at Flannery’s pussy which had a full patch of crimson red pubic hair on it.

“Mmm, such a nice tasty body,” Dawn said as she sits Flannery up.

Dawn then goes behind Flannery and then she wraps her legs around Flannery’s waist. Dawn then grabs onto Flannery’s breasts and then Flannery turns her head to the left as she and Dawn start to kiss again.

Seven seconds later, Dawn then starts to squeeze and fondle Flannery’s breasts as both girls were still kissing away.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she moves her hands off of Flannery’s breasts and down to her stomach. Then, Dawn moves her right hand down to Flannery’s pussy as it looks like she was going to finger her.

Dawn then slides two of her fingers in and out of Flannery’s pussy as Flannery was starting to scream a bit.

“OH, AH, AH,” Flannery screamed and then Dawn begins to suck on Flannery’s neck, trying to sooth the gym leader while fingering her.

Close to three minutes later, Dawn stops fingering Flannery as she sees that Flannery’s pussy was very wet. Dawn then unwraps her legs off of Flannery and stops sucking on Flannery’s neck.

Dawn then laid Flannery on her back and spreads her legs wide, exposing Flannery’s wet pussy. Dawn then crawls to Flannery and then she laid on her stomach, ready to lick Flannery’s pussy.

“Now it is my turn to lick some carpet,” Dawn said as she places her hands onto Flannery’s thighs.

Dawn then starts to lick Flannery’s pussy up and down at a fast rate as this was making Flannery to lose all control.

“YES, OH YES, OH YES, KEEP LICKING,” Flannery screamed to Dawn in lust as Dawn continues to lick away on Flannery as Flannery had a strong grip of the bedsheets as the licking was still getting to her.

About four minutes later, Dawn stops the licking as Flannery’s pussy was really wet and her love juices were dripping onto the bed.

“Now that you are completely turned on, it is time to get to the big finish,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“Oh I’m ready for the finish,” Flannery said as Dawn sits up and she crawls forward as her pussy was touching Flannery’s pussy.

Then, Dawn and Flannery begin to rub their pussies together as Flannery was starting to scream again.

“OH, OH YEAH, OH FUCK, OH YEAH, KEEP GOING, KEEP RUBBING YOUR PUSSY ON MINE,” Flannery screamed at Dawn as Dawn speeds up the rubbing as Flannery was still screaming.

“I can tell that your a screamer, but never like this,” Dawn said to Flannery.

About two and a half minutes later, both girls were still rubbing their pussies together as beads of sweats were coating their bodies.

“AH, AH YES, THAT’S IT, THERE IS THE SPOT,” Flannery screamed at the top of her lungs as both girls were still rubbing their pussies together.

Nearly four and a half minutes later, the rubbing was starting to get Flannery as it looked like she was getting close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum, I’m getting close to cumming,” Flannery said.

Almost fifteen seconds later, Flannery’s limit had finally been reached.

“OH YES,” Flannery screamed as she arches her back and reach her climax.

Then, Flannery squirts out her love juices as it lands on Dawn’s stomach and chest.

“Yes, that feels so good on my body,” Dawn said as she rubs the juices along her body.

As Flannery was breathing in and out rapidly, trying to catch her breath, Dawn grabs onto the covers and pulls them over her and Flannery wanting to snuggle with the gym leader a bit.

Close to an hour later, Flannery rest her right arm onto Dawn’s chest as she was snuggling up next to Dawn.

“Wow, I can’t believe that, you were amazing,” Flannery said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“I just wish I could attend one of your matches,” Dawn said to Flannery.

“Well that can be arranged,” Flannery said as she reaches under the bed and pulls out something.

The thing Flannery had in her hand was a laminated V.I.P pass and then she hands it to Dawn.

“What’s this?” Dawn asked Flannery.

“That’s a front row V.I.P pass to my next battle, you will get a front row seat of what a Pokémon battle is and later on, I could give you something more,” Flannery said to Dawn as the last part referred to Flannery wanting to have sex with Dawn.

“Oh Flannery, thank you,” Dawn said to Flannery and then she gives Flannery a kiss on the lips.

“Don’t mention it,” Flannery said to Dawn.

“Now I’m ready for another round,” Flannery said.

“Go for it,” Dawn said to Flannery as Flannery got under the covers and starts to lick Dawn’s pussy again.

“Mmm yes, don’t stop, I want to feel the pleasure again,” Dawn moans to Flannery in lust as she and Flannery were going at it with another round of sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“So yeah me and Flannery did it twice and afterwards the gym smelled like sex,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I attended Flannery’s latest Pokémon battle in the front row and she was amazing. She won her match and afterwards she took me to secluded part of the gym and me and her made sweet love again and it was amazing,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and post a comment below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that was hot and steamy, definitely fits for this chapter. So the next girl to get some of Dawn’s loving is Flannery from Pokémon, it’s been a while since I did a Pokémon girl and did I deliver this time, going from a regional champ Cynthia to fourth place ranking region gym leader is a big change, but it is still good.
> 
> Anyway, we got more yuri goodness coming soon and trust me you’ll love the next chapter.


	45. Blue Pearl

**Chapter** **45:** **Feeling** **Blue**

* * *

Dawn was back in her living room (wearing her light purple long sleeve zipped up shirt and black jeans) as she was ready to film the next episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

“Hello everyone, Dawn here with the forty-fifth episode of my sexy hot series,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“I’m only five episodes away until I reveal the big news that I have,” Dawn said.

“Now my next sexual story takes me to Korea, apparently this universe doesn’t have a North or South Korea, just one big Korea. What Pearl and the other gems don’t know is that I had sex with one of the gems from Homeworld,” Dawn said.

“Anyway hopefully Pearl won’t know about this, my story begins when I took a trip to Beach City,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn had used her dimensional scissors to travel back to Beach City to hang with her gem BFF, Amethyst. Dawn was on the beach where the temple was located and she walked up the stairs towards the house.

“Oh boy, Amethyst is going to be so happy when she sees I come to visit,” Dawn said excited for this visit.

Dawn made it to the top of the stairs and was standing in front of the door.

“Alright I’m ready for the visit,” Dawn said.

Dawn was about to knock on the door until she sees a note on the door.

“What’s this?” Dawn asked.

Dawn looks at the note and it said:

 _Gone_ _for_ _the_ _day,_ _won’t_ _be_ _back_ _until_ _morning._

 _From,_ _The_ _Crystal_ _Gems._

“Damn it, I really want to hang out Amethyst,” Dawn said angrily.

“Oh well, I can’t let this go to waste,” Dawn said as she pulled out her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift with the scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands onto the dirty ground. Dawn then closes up the rift with her scissors as she looks around at her surroundings.

“Okay, I got to figure out where I am,” Dawn said and then she sees a map with this unique looking writing on it.

Dawn then uses her phone to help her translate what the map said. After a few seconds, Dawn figured out what it said on the map.

“So apparently this map is Korean and I’m in a part of Korea. Just Korea, no North or South, just Korea,” Dawn said and then she put away her phone.

Dawn then looks over to this fence as it had a sign that read “Do Not Enter” in Korean.

“It might said ‘do not enter’, but I’m not letting that stop me,” Dawn said and then she climbs to the top of the fence.

Dawn then jumps over the fence as she decides to sneak through the restricted area. After about six minutes of sneaking around, Dawn looks from a far piece away to see these two figures standing near this object.

“What the hell, I’m not the only one here, I better hide and take a closer look,” Dawn said and then Dawn sneaks into a bush.

Dawn then looks up to see the two figures, one was about fifteen to eighteen feet tall, wearing a black hooded cloak, while the other figure looked like Pearl but in a light blueish color as the two were kneeling in front of this mechanical device known as the palaquin.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked quietly watching the two people.

“Oh Pink, I miss you, it’s so different without you here,” the tall figure said tearfully.

“Pink, does she means Pink Diamond. Steven told me about the diamonds and I thought they were myths. So that means the tall one must be one of the diamonds,” Dawn said.

“My diamond, I heard a noise,” the small figure said to the tall figure.

Dawn looks up to see that the small figure walking towards the bush and that figure was actually a Pearl. She was different from the Pearl she knew, this Pearl had sky blue skin, messy chin length periwinkle hair that covered her eyes, her gem was located on her chest, she was wearing a periwinkle bodysuit, a knee length frost blue sheer skirt, and blue flats.

“Oh crap, she’s coming, come on Dawn do something,” Dawn said to herself, trying to think of a plan.

Then, Dawn pops up from the bush to try and talk to the two figures.

“Hey,” Dawn said to the Blue Pearl as Pearl was a bit startled by Dawn’s sudden appearance.

“How it’s going?” Dawn asked Blue Pearl as Dawn rubbed the back of her head.

“ _Man,_ _I’m_ _so_ _screwed,_ ” Dawn thought as Blue Pearl turns around to the tall figure.

“My Diamond, I found an Earth native,” Blue Pearl said to her diamond as she bows to her.

Then, Blue Pearl and Dawn walk towards the tall figure which was in fact a diamond.

“Hello, you are a diamond right?” Dawn asked the hooded diamond as Dawn bows to the diamond.

“Yes I am,” the diamond said.

“My diamond is Blue Diamond,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

“Wow,” Dawn said quietly.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked Blue Diamond.

“This is the place, this is where Pink Diamond was shattered, every time I come back here it brings me to tears,” Blue Diamond said and then she begins to cry again.

“So where you and Pink Diamond close?” Dawn asked Blue Diamond.

“Yes, we had a bond that couldn’t be broken that was until she was shattered,” Blue Diamond said.

“Blue Diamond I’m so sorry, it is really hard when someone you knew personally dies, but I’m sure Pink Diamond is at peace now and is missing you as well,” Dawn said to Blue Diamond.

“Why are you so sweet?” Blue Diamond asked Dawn with a smile on her face.

“I try to be a lot of the time, although I do have my moments,” Dawn said.

Blue Diamond then turns around to face Dawn, she then lowers the hood on her cloak to give Dawn a good view of her face.

“I would love for you to visit Pink Diamond’s human sanctuary in space, but there is too many human females up there and you up there would be a bit too much,” Blue Diamond said to Dawn.

“I understand,” Dawn said.

“Pearl can you take um,” Blue Diamond said to her Pearl as she didn’t knew Dawn’s name.

“Dawn,” Dawn said to Blue Diamond.

“Dawn to a spot so I can have my private time,” Blue Diamond said to her Pearl.

“Yes my diamond,” Blue Pearl said to Blue Diamond as she bows to her.

Blue Pearl then grabs onto Dawn’s left hand and leads her deep into the woods. Seven minutes later, Dawn and Blue Pearl were now deep in the woods and were sitting on a rock.

“So Blue Diamond seems very nice,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

“Yes, my diamond is the nicest diamond in all of Homeworld. Yellow and White Diamond treat their Pearls just like every Pearl on Homeworld, like servants. But my diamond treats me like some of the most important gems on Homeworld, we hang out, she shows me important spots on Homeworld, and she gave me access to Pink Diamond’s human sanctuary,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

“What is this sanctuary I keep hearing about?” Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

“Well Pink Diamond built this spot to gather humans and sees how they act in an open environment,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

“So it is like a human zoo,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

“It isn’t like the zoos on earth, we don’t abuse our humans, our space we keep them in is huge, and we provide them with a plentiful supply of food,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

“That’s good, I don’t like places that abuses their animals,” Dawn said.

“I understand that,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

“My diamond would let me also watch the humans mate at the zoo and it is a wonderful experience,” Blue Pearl said.

“Yeah, love is a beautiful thing,” Dawn said.

“I see how the humans mate and I would like to experience it for myself, but who would want to do it with a Pearl like me,” Blue Pearl said and then Dawn places her right hand on Blue Pearl’s chin and turns to face her.

“I would,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl and then she moves the hair out of Blue Pearl’s eyes to get a good view of her eyes.

“Especially one with the most beautiful eyes in all of Homeworld,” Dawn said as Blue Pearl begins to blush a bit.

Dawn stands up from the rock and then she helps Blue Pearl onto her feet as both females were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Now do you want some pure loving that only a girl can you?” Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

“Yes I want to experience it,” Blue Pearl said.

“Okay, but I want to be the most sensual and passionate love making that I ever given you,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

“I’m ready,” Blue Pearl said.

Then, Dawn pressed her lips onto Blue Pearl’s lips as both of them were sharing a very soft and passionate kiss. Dawn wraps her arms around Blue Pearl’s waist and pulls her close as both of them closed their eyes and their tongues were slowly swirling around together in ecstasy.

Ten seconds into the kiss, Dawn caresses her hands along Blue Pearl’s back to sooth the gem that belong to Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl then wraps her arms around Dawn’s neck as they continue their passionate make out session.

A little over a minute later, Dawn breaks off the kiss as she could see that Blue Pearl was speechless.

“So did you love the kiss?” Dawn asked Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl just nodded “yes”.

“Good because you are going to love this,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as she moves her arms off of Blue Pearl’s body and then she moves Blue Pearl’s arms off of her body.

Dawn then turns Blue Pearl around and then she begins to lay these soft kisses along Blue Pearl’s neck as Blue Pearl gave these very soft moans which Dawn didn’t hear.

“ _Wow_ _she’s_ _good,_ _I_ _have_ _never_ _felt_ _this_ _much_ _love_ _at_ _all,_ ” Blue Pearl thought during Dawn kissing on Blue Pearl’s neck.

Ten seconds later, Dawn starts to caress her hands along Blue Pearl’s clothed chest and stomach as she was kissing on Blue Pearl’s neck.

“Mmm oh yeah, that’s good,” Blue Pearl moaned very softly.

A minute and a half later, Dawn stops kissing Blue Pearl’s neck and moves her hands off of Blue Pearl’s stomach.

“Now that I got you all warm inside, it is time to get more comfortable,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

Dawn then gets on her knees and slides off Blue Pearl’s shoes one by one as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of Blue Pearl’s skirt, slides it down Blue Pearl’s legs and to Blue Pearl’s ankles. Blue Pearl then steps out of her skirt and all she had left on was her bodysuit.

Dawn then stands back up as she grabs onto the zipper on the back of Blue Pearl’s bodysuit.

“Now let me get this outfit off of you,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as she unzips her bodysuit.

Dawn then slides the bodysuit down Blue Pearl’s body and down to Blue Pearl’s ankles. Blue Pearl steps out of it as she was completely naked, she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Dawn looks up and down Blue Pearl’s naked body, looking at Blue Pearl’s A-cup size breasts with blue nipples and her clean shaven pussy as Dawn smiled a bit.

“Sorry about my appearance, I don’t have the best body unlike quartz gems or even the diamonds,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn as Dawn stands behind Blue Pearl.

“What you lack in boobs, you made up for it with being so cute and shy,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl begins to blush again.

Blue Pearl turns her head to the left and then she and Dawn begins to kiss again. Dawn then places her hands onto Blue Pearl’s stomach as they continue their very soft (yet passionate) make out session.

Six seconds later, Dawn moves her left hand down Blue Pearl’s stomach and to Blue Pearl’s pussy. Dawn then rubs her hand along Blue Pearl’s pussy as Blue Pearl moans a little bit into Dawn’s mouth during the kiss.

Close to thirty seconds later, Dawn stops rubbing along Blue Pearl’s pussy and then she takes two of her fingers and begins to slides them in and out of Blue Pearl’s pussy.

“Mmm,” Blue Pearl lightly moaned into Dawn’s mouth as she could feel Dawn’s fingers rubbing her insides.

About three minutes of fingering later, Dawn breaks off the kiss with Blue Pearl and slides her fingers out of Blue Pearl’s pussy as her fingers were covered in Blue Pearl’s love juices and Blue Pearl’s love juices were dripping off her pussy and down her left leg. Dawn then licks her fingers, cleaning the juices off her fingers and into her mouth.

“Mmm, your love juices taste good,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

“Thanks,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn softly.

“Now just relax as I do the work,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl laid on her back on the ground.

Dawn then unzips her light purple shirt and slides it off her body, showing off the black lace bra she had on.

Dawn then kicks off her sneakers as she was now barefoot.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, then she grabs onto the waistband of them. Dawn then slides her jeans down her legs and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them as she had on her matching black lace panties.

Dawn then reaches behind and she unhooks her bra. Then she slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn grabs onto the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and to her ankles. Dawn then steps out of them as she was fully naked and showing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then sits down on the ground as she grabs onto Blue Pearl’s hands and sits her up.

“Not yet, let’s continue to make out,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl and then both females begin to kiss again.

Three seconds later, Dawn laid on her back as Blue Pearl was on top of Dawn as they continue to kiss.

Four seconds later, Dawn moves her hands along Blue Pearl’s back and down to her ass. Dawn then lightly grabs onto Blue Pearl’s ass and gently fondles it as Blue Pearl moans in Dawn’s mouth again.

About seventy-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss yet again with Blue Pearl and moves her hands off of Blue Pearl’s body.

“Say Pearl, you ever done sixty-nine before?” Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

“No but I want to know what it is,” Blue Pearl said.

“Okay well you turn around as you look at my pussy, then you lick my pussy while I lick your pussy, thus that is the sex position known as the sixty-nine,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

“Alright then,” Blue Pearl said and then she turns around as she was now looking at Dawn’s pussy.

Then, Blue Pearl begins to lightly lick up and down Dawn’s pussy as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

“Ooh yes that is spot,” Dawn said and then she starts to lick away on Blue Pearl’s pussy, going up and down at a very fast rate.

About sixty-three seconds later, Dawn starts to slide her tongue into Blue Pearl’s pussy, rubbing it along Blue Pearl’s insides as Blue Pearl was still licking away on Dawn.

Close to two and half minutes later, both girls stop licking on each other as Dawn’s pussy was now pretty wet and Blue Pearl’s pussy was now pretty much soaked.

“So this happens when you turn on someone a lot?” Blue Pearl asked Dawn.

“Yeah it does,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

“Now keep yourself on your hands and knees and I will do the work,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl was still on her hands and knees as Dawn now got onto her knees behind Blue Pearl.

Dawn then grabs Blue Pearl by her hips and then she begins to rub her pussy along Blue Pearl’s ass as this caused Blue Pearl to moan a little.

“Ooh yes, that feels sooo good,” Blue Pearl lightly moaned feeling Dawn’s pussy along her ass.

Fifty seconds later, Dawn stops the rubbing and then she takes three of her fingers and slides them into Blue Pearl’s pussy.

“Oh, ah, oh, mmm,” Blue Pearl said as she wasn’t a real screamer.

Dawn continues to slide her fingers in and out of Blue Pearl at a very fast rate as this was causing Blue Pearl to lose all control.

“Oh, yes, oh fuck, oh yes, that’s good,” Blue Pearl said in a lustful tone, but not enough for her to scream.

Close to four minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers deep inside Blue Pearl and hitting her g-spot, not to mention Blue Pearl had finally reach her limit.

“Oh yeah,” Blue Pearl said and then squirt out her love juices right onto Dawn’s right hand.

“ _I’m_ _surprised,_ _she_ _didn’t_ _scream_ _at_ _all,_ _I_ _guess_ _she_ _is_ _quiet_ _all_ _the_ _time,_ ” Dawn said as she slides her fingers out of Blue Pearl’s pussy.

Dawn then runs her hand along Blue Pearl’s back, smearing the juices onto it.

“Okay Pearl, now I want you to lay on your back,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl laid on her back.

“Now spread your legs,” Dawn ordered Blue Pearl as Blue Pearl spread her legs wide, giving Dawn a good view of her pussy.

Dawn then crawls forward as her pussy was touching Blue Pearl’s pussy. Then, Dawn starts to rub her pussy along Blue Pearl’s pussy as Blue Pearl was moaning yet again.

“Ooh mmm, oh yes, yes,” Blue Pearl moaned as she and Dawn continue to rub their pussies together.

About seventy-five seconds later, both girls were covered in beads of sweat as they were still rubbing their pussies together.

“Come on Pearl, let it all out, you can’t be quiet for long,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as they kept rubbing their pussies together.

“Oh god, this is good, I feel so horny,” Blue Pearl said as the volume of her voice start to increase.

A little over three minutes later, both females were still rubbing their pussies together as it looked like Blue Pearl was going to reach her limit again.

“Oh, I think about to cum,” Blue Pearl said.

“Then let it out, let it all out,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

Ten seconds later, Blue Pearl had finally reached her limit again.

“OH YES,” Blue Pearl screamed as she reach her climax and squirt out her love juices onto Dawn’s pussy.

“Ooh that feels amazing,” Dawn said in a lustful tone as she could feel Blue Pearl’s love juices on her pussy.

Blue Pearl was breathing in and out as Dawn laid down on the right side of her body, next to Blue Pearl.

“So what do you think?” Dawn asked Blue Pearl.

Suddenly, Blue Pearl wraps her arms around Dawn and pulls her close, holding her in her arms.

“It was the best experience I had in my life,” Blue Pearl said.

“I glad that you said that,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl and then she gives Blue Pearl a soft kiss on the lips.

Afterwards, Dawn and Blue Pearl decide to cuddle together so they can get their energy back.

About an hour later, both girls got their energy back as they got up and were now fully dressed. It looked like Blue Pearl was ready to go and meet back with her diamond.

“I guess I should return to my diamond, she will start to worry about me,” Blue Pearl said.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get her mad,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl.

Before she left, Blue Pearl run over to Dawn and gives her a hug.

“Thank you, thank you for everything,” Blue Pearl said to Dawn.

“Your welcome,” Dawn said to Blue Pearl as she pats on Blue Pearl’s back.

Seconds later, Blue Pearl breaks off the hug as she walks back to meet with her diamond. Before she did, Blue Pearl waved bye at Dawn and then Dawn waved bye back to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl then heads back as she had to meet up with her diamond.

“Blue Diamond has one awesome Pearl, I would never let her go,” Dawn said as she took the time to relax in the forest.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“I thought that Homeworld was bad after my experience with Jasper, but after meeting with Blue Pearl I was wrong,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Blue Pearl is a quiet little sweetheart and Blue Diamond is a caring gem, to anyone who think she is a bossy dictator, they were wrong. If I ever meet up with Blue Diamond and her Pearl again, I would be so happy,” Dawn said.

“Well that does it for another episode, make sure to follow my channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw wasn’t this the sweetest chapter ever. The next female to get some of Dawn’s loving is none other than Blue Pearl from Steven Universe. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I made their love making as sweet, passionate, and intimate as possible due to Blue Pearl’s personality.
> 
> Anyway we have more yuri goodness coming soon and if you liked this chapter, you will love the next one.


	46. Nami

**Chapter** **46:** **Sex** **and** **Money!** **Dawn** **meets** **the** **Straw** **Hat** **Burglar**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her grey flaming card t-shirt and dark blue jeans) was pacing around in the living room as she looked like someone important was about to come over.

“Come on, where are you,” Dawn said as she was pacing back and forth in her living room.

A few seconds later, Dawn hears a knock at her front door as the person was here.

“I hope that’s my guest,” Dawn said as she walks over to the door.

Dawn then opens up the door and then she sees her friend back from her _Total_ _Drama_ days, it was _TDROTI_ winner, Cameron.

“Cameron, it’s good to see you,” Dawn said to Cameron as she gave him a hug.

“Yeah, it’s been a very long time,” Cameron said as Dawn breaks off the hug.

“Come in,” Dawn said to Cameron as Cameron steps inside Dawn’s house and then Dawn closes the door.

“Thank you so much for being my special guest for this episode,” Dawn said to Cameron.

“Don’t mention it, I’m also trying to find the footage of Scott framing you, but it is not going to well,” Cameron said to Dawn.

“Damn it,” Dawn said angrily as she sits on the couch.

“I heard you are becoming very popular among the adult oriented podcasts,” Cameron said to Dawn as he sits on the couch.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to let my new found fame go to my head,” Dawn said.

“That’s good,” Cameron said as Dawn was now looking at her IPhone.

“What are you doing?” Cameron asked Dawn.

“Oh I’m looking at the photos of the women I have met on my journey,” Dawn said.

“Can I see?” Cameron asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as she hands Cameron her phone.

Cameron was scrolling through the photo roll and he was impressed by the women Dawn had met. All of the photos were of Dawn and each of the women she met and did it with.

“Wow Dawn, you were not joking, you met vampires, demons, heroes, pro wrestlers, and the occasional weirdo, you are so lucky,” Cameron said to Dawn.

“Yeah, I’m very lucky and almost all of the women I met became my best friends, I’m pretty close with Hekapoo, Lucy Heartfilia, Amethyst, Sonata Dusk, and Blue Pearl,” Dawn said.

Then, Cameron stops on one of the photos as it looked like it was a brand new photo that Dawn had taken.

“Hey Dawn, who’s this?” Cameron asked Dawn as Cameron showed Dawn the photo.

On the photo was Dawn and next to her was this young gorgeous woman with long beautiful orange hair, big bouncy breasts, there was a dark blue tattoo on her left arm that was a combination of a pinwheel and a tangerine, she was wearing a pink tank top with a photo of a candy and the word “HEAT” on it, teal and white stripe skimpy shorts, and brown gladiator sandals.

“Oh that’s Nami, I just met her recently and she is a pirate,” Dawn said as Cameron was shocked to hear that Dawn met a pirate.

“I can’t believe you Dawn, you met a freaking pirate,” Cameron said to Dawn in a shocked tone.

“Yeah and let me tell you we kind of got off on the wrong foot when we saw each other,” Dawn said to Cameron.

“What happened?” Cameron asked Dawn.

“Well since the show is not on for another hour, I guess I can tell you,” Dawn said to Cameron.

“Go ahead, I want to hear this,” Cameron said to Dawn.

“Well it started right here in my living room,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was relaxing on her couch as she was flipping through a photo album on her phone. This collection of photos featured Dawn and the women she had sex with in very sexual positions. This album was for Dawn only as it showed her and the women nude, performing cunnilingus on each other, licking dildos, or other very provocative things.

“Man this is getting me so fucking horny that I need to go to another dimension right now,” Dawn said as she got up from the couch and grabs her dimensional scissors.

Dawn then opens up a rift with her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. Seconds later, Dawn lands on this dirt path and then she closes up the rift with her scissors.

“Okay, I need to find out where I am,” Dawn said as she looked around until she sees this board with several photos on it.

“What’s this?” Dawn asked herself as she walks towards the board.

She sees that the photos on the board were bounty posters. Each photo had some of the most dangerous people and creatures that could easily kill Dawn or anyone else.

“This is so fucking intense,” Dawn said and then she looks down at a set of nine wanted posters.

On top it said “Straw Hat Pirates” and below were the photos of the crew. There was swordsman Roronoa Zoro, cook Sanji, lair and marksman Usopp, doctor Tony Tony Chopper, navigator Nami, archaeologist Nico Robin, the cyborg known as Franky, the skeleton Brook, and finally the captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Dawn sees Luffy’s bounty at four hundred million berries and was completely shocked by it since Luffy didn’t look like a wanted man.

“That dude has a four hundred million buck bounty on his head, he looks like he’s fifteen years old and he has a big ass bounty,” Dawn said in shock, not knowing that their currency is beri and not dollars.

Then, she can hear the sound of footsteps coming her way.

“Shit, got to hide,” Dawn said and then she jumps into the bushes.

Dawn then looks through the bushes and she sees that the people that were coming her way were The Straw Hat Pirates.

“Oh crap, it’s really them,” Dawn said seeing the pirates in her sights.

“Man, I’m hungry,” Luffy said.

“How can you be hungry, you ate three minutes ago,” Sanji said angrily to Luffy.

“Maybe my stomach is rubber,” Luffy said.

“Your stomach can’t be rubber you idiot,” Sanji said to Luffy.

“I’m hoping I can get a new sword and maybe I can learn four sword style,” Zoro said.

“You think four sword style can be a bit dangerous,” Usopp said to Zoro.

“I can handle four swords, just make sure you don’t try to knock me out again like you and Johnny did at Arlong Park,” Zoro said angrily to Usopp.

“I only did that because if you went on land you would have been dead on arrival,” Usopp said to Zoro.

“And to think, this is so normal,” Robin said to herself.

“How about I play some music to get your hip bones to shake, get it skeleton joke,” Brook said being his usual jokey self.

“That’s a good one,” Luffy said to Brook.

Meanwhile, Nami was looking at the map seeing the directions to the nearest town on this island and then she hands the map back to Luffy.

“Okay, just a few more miles and we should be in town,” Nami said and then she felt something in her sandal.

“Damn it,” Nami said and then she bends down to get rid of the thing in her sandal.

“Oh Nami, you are pretty and smart, the two best things into one beautiful combo,” Sanji said to Nami, being in love with Nami as usual.

Dawn sees that the rest of the pirates were ahead so she sees it was the perfect chance to get Nami.

“Gotcha,” Dawn said as she jumps out of the bush and tackles Nami onto the ground.

“What the hell,” Nami said angrily as she sits up.

“Your Nami right?” Dawn asked Nami.

“Yeah,” Nami said.

“I got you and that bounty is mine,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Why do you want my bounty?” Nami asked Dawn.

“Because you are a dangerous and evil criminal,” Dawn said to Nami.

“I’m not evil, you think because I’m wanted I’m evil, well listen up girl, you should get your facts straight before knowing someone is evil,” Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn was looking into Nami’s aura and from the looks of it, it seems Nami was telling the truth.

“ _She’s_ _right,_ _her_ _aura_ _is_ _cleansed_ _and_ _she_ _has_ _no_ _evil_ _bone_ _inside_ _her,_ _I_ _can’t_ _believe_ _I’m_ _wrong_ ,” Dawn thought in her head.

“Well, well, we got Straw Hat member Nami,” said this enemy pirate as he and several other pirates surround her and Dawn.

Nami and Dawn get up as Nami was ready to fight.

“ _This_ _is_ _awesome,_ _I_ _get_ _to_ _fight_ _and_ _steal_ _from_ _them_ _afterwards,_ _this_ _is_ _a_ _win_ _win_ ,” Nami thought and then Dawn spreads her arms wide, stopping Nami from attacking them.

“What’s wrong with you idiot,” Nami said angrily to Dawn.

“I don’t know anything about you and you don’t know anything about me,” Dawn said to Nami.

The enemy pirates rush towards the pair and then Dawn smirks, ready for the fight. Dawn then rushes towards the enemy group and starts nailing several pirates with fast punches, kicks, discus strikes, and spinning kicks.

“ _Wow_ _this_ _girl_ _is_ _tough,_ _she_ _just_ _went_ _at_ _them_ _head_ _on_ _with_ _no_ _hesitation_ ,” Nami thought as she was watching Dawn kicking everyone’s asses.

A few minutes later, Dawn was left standing as most of the enemy pirates were knocked out by Dawn’s fighting skills.

“Huh that was easy,” Dawn said and then the main enemy pirate steps onto Dawn’s right foot, not wanting her to go.

“You are going to pay bitch,” the main enemy pirate said to Dawn as he raised up his sword.

Then, Nami takes her buildable bo staff known as the Clima-Tact and hits the guy in the head really hard, knocking him out.

“Don’t ever fuck with me,” Nami said as the enemy pirates begin to limp or crawl away in horror.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Dawn said to Nami as she walks over to Nami.

“Zip it, like I should talk to you after you try to capture me,” Nami said to Dawn.

“But I-,” Dawn said.

“I don’t care, you don’t know that I’m not bad guy and yet you think I am, you should learn on how to judge people’s character,” Nami said angrily to Dawn interrupting her as she starts to walk away.

Dawn was on her knees as she felt hurt because she didn’t know Nami was a good person.

Nami then hears some sobbing noises as she turns around to see Dawn on her knees. Nami then walks over to Dawn as she wanted to say some more things.

“Come on just go,” Nami said to Dawn.

Nami then raises Dawn’s head up and she sees that Dawn was crying, bawling her eyes out. Nami was shocked to see that her words made Dawn cry.

“Oh my god,” Nami said in shock and then she covers her mouth with her hands.

“I’m so stupid, my aura is never wrong, I thought she was bad but she is good, I feel like I made the biggest mistake ever,” Dawn said as she was still crying with tears flowing down her cheeks from her eyes.

“Hey, hey, come here,” Nami said to Dawn as she gets Dawn on her feet and gives her a hug, with her breasts resting on Dawn’s head.

“Why did I do that, why did I make that decision,” Dawn said tearfully as Nami pets Dawn’s hair.

“Shh, shh, calm down, calm down, don’t be like that,” Nami said to Dawn trying to cheer her up.

“I thought I could do something amazing, something awesome, I feel like I’m the biggest idiot ever,” Dawn said tearfully as Nami hears this and gets on one knee.

“Hey don’t you ever say that, you are a sweet girl, you protect me, and you can kick ass like any guy I know,” Nami said to Dawn as she wipes the tears from Dawn’s eyes.

“We both are in the wrong here, I should have told you about myself and be a bit nicer to you, and you should have talk to me and get to know me for who I am,” Nami said to Dawn as she got on her feet and hugs Dawn again.

“Let’s start over, I’m Nami, I’m from Cocoyashi Village, and I’m a member of The Straw Hat Pirates,” Nami said to Dawn as she breaks off the hug.

“Well I’m Dawn and I’m just an ordinary girl with some fighting skills,” Dawn said as she wipes away the last of her tears.

“Say want to chat on a bench?” Nami asked Dawn.

“Sure,” Dawn said as they sat on a bench.

Meanwhile, the other Straw Hat Pirates were almost at the town as Luffy was excited.

“Oh man, were almost there, this is so exciting right Nami,” Luffy said trying to speak to Nami.

“Nami,” Luffy said as he turns around and he sees that Nami wasn’t there.

“Oh crap we lost Nami,” Luffy said in a panic tone.

“We must have lost her at the halfway point,” Usopp said.

“Okay I must lead the way and find Nami,” Zoro said.

“Really you,” Franky said to Zoro.

“You got lost going in a straight line,” Tony Tony Chopper said to Zoro.

“That was one time,” Zoro said.

“Don’t worry everyone because navigator Usopp will find Nami,” Usopp said.

“We are so fucking screwed,” Robin said.

The sun was starting to set as Dawn and Nami were talking away as Nami told Dawn everything about her.

“So this Arlong douche killed your adoptive mother in front of you, kept you prisoner and abused you for years, then Luffy came in, beat Arlong senseless, and freed you,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Yeah,” Nami said.

“Luffy has to be the kindest and most thoughtful man I ever heard, you must be glad that you have him as a friend,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Yeah, Luffy is very sweet, he has a heart as big as the ocean, even though he is an idiot a lot of the times,” Nami said.

“So your friends think you are a thief after some dirt farmer who could be Arlong’s friend framed you,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Yeah only a few of them believe me but everyone else think I’m a dirty thief,” Dawn said.

“Well I believe you, a sweet little thing like you could not be a thief,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Aw thanks Nami, that means a lot,” Dawn said to Nami.

Then, both girls stands off the bench as Nami had wanted to say one more thing.

“Say since you got me, I should give you a reward for doing it, but not money, my money stays with me,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Well you are smart, pretty, and sexy as fuck, so I was thinking,” Dawn said as Nami knew what Dawn wanted.

“You want me, you, and Luffy to be in a three way, I don’t think it might work,” Nami said.

“No I was thinking another thing,” Dawn said.

“Wait you and Luffy, he wouldn’t have no idea who you are,” Nami said to Dawn.

“No I think you and me,” Dawn said to Nami as Nami was a bit shocked by this.

“But after this whole mess, I guess I should be leaving instead,” Dawn said as she turns around and was starting to walk away.

But then, Nami grabs onto Dawn’s left hand and pulls her close to her as both girls were looking into their eyes.

“Come here,” Nami said and then she press her lips on Dawn’s lips as both women were sharing a very soft and gentle kiss.

Both girls closed their eyes as their tongues were swirly very slowly together in their mouths.

Close to a minute later, Nami breaks off the kiss and places her hands on Dawn’s face.

“I would love to have sex with you, you are really beautiful too and I wouldn’t mind having sex with a girl,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Thanks Nami,” Dawn said to Nami.

“I know a motel not far from here, let’s go and make some sweet love,” Nami said to Dawn and then Nami grabs onto Dawn’s right hand as she leads her to the motel.

About fifteen minutes later, they reach the motel as Nami opens the door to the room and walks into the room. She then sits on the edge of the bed as Dawn walks into the bedroom.

“Come on Dawn, I’m waiting for you to give me all of that loving,” Nami said to Dawn as Dawn closes the door and locks it.

Dawn then jumps onto Nami as both girls were on the bed, making out passionately as Dawn was top of Nami as she was caressing her hands along Nami’s sexy clothed body.

Twenty seconds later, Dawn then starts to kiss on Nami’s neck as Nami begins to moan a bit.

“Mmm oh yes, kiss away, your lips are sooo good on my neck,” Nami moans to Dawn in passion as Dawn continues to kiss away on Nami’s neck.

Then, Dawn kicks off her sneakers and Nami slides off her sandals as both girls were now barefoot.

Close to two minutes later, Nami gets Dawn off of her and stands off of the bed. Nami then turns around as Dawn was resting her head on a pillow, ready for the show.

Nami grabs the bottom of her tank top, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Nami tosses the shirt to the side as she had on a white lace bra.

“So Dawn, what do you think about my breasts?” Nami asked Dawn.

“I think they are beautiful and big,” Dawn said.

“Well you are going to love when I show them to you,” Nami said to Dawn and then she unhooks her bra and slides it off her body.

Dawn was amazed by the size of Nami’s breasts, they were an EE-cup (but they weren’t as big as Robin’s breasts) and they bounce like crazy.

“ _Wow_ _those_ _are_ _big_ _tits,_ _I_ _mean_ _Lucy_ _Heartfilia,_ _Carol,_ _and_ _Wilhamena_ _have_ _big_ _boobs,_ _but_ _Nami_ _just_ _blew_ _them_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _water,_ ” Dawn thought as she watch Nami’s breasts jiggle from the slightest movement.

“What do you think?” Nami asked Dawn.

“They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen,” Dawn said as Nami smiled at the line.

Nami walks over towards Dawn, grabs Dawn’s hands, and then she places Dawn’s hands on her breasts. Dawn starts to squeeze them as Nami was starting to feel turned on by Dawn’s soft squeeze.

“Wow Dawn, you got a very soft touch on you,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Thanks, I try to keep my touch as gentle as possible, especially with someone like you,” Dawn said to Nami as Nami blushed a bit.

After a minute of squeezing onto Nami’s boobs, Dawn moves her hands off of Nami and stands on her feet.

“Come on Dawn, I can see that you want to suck my tits, so go ahead and suck them,” Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn smirked and then starts to suck on Nami’s right nipple while she fondle and massages Nami’s left breast with her right hand.

“Mmm oh yes, that’s good, it’s sooo good,” Nami moans as Dawn continues to pleasure Nami’s breasts.

A little over a minute later, Dawn starts sucking on Nami’s left nipple and fondles Nami’s right breast with her left hand.

“Oh, ah, ah, yes, YES,” Nami said as she starts to scream a bit from Dawn continuing to pleasure her breasts.

A little over a minute later again, Dawn stops sucking on Nami’s left nipple and then she presses Nami’s breasts together. Dawn then starts to suck and lick away on both of Nami’s nipples as Nami could feel the pleasure building up inside her.

“OH GOD, OH YES, YES,” Nami screams in pleasure as Dawn continues to suck and lick on Nami’s big breasts.

Four minutes into the breast sucking and licking, Nami’s breasts start to lactate and her nipples were leaking out breast milk.

“I guess stimulating your breasts is causing them to leak milk,” Dawn said to Nami but Nami’s mind was blank for the moment as Dawn continues to suck on Nami’s breasts.

Close to two minutes later, it looked like that Nami was about to reach her limit from having her breasts sucked.

“Oh god, I’m going to blow,” Nami said.

Fifteen seconds later, Nami couldn’t take it anymore.

“OH YES,” Nami screamed in passion as her breasts start to squirt out more breast milk and into Dawn’s mouth.

Dawn then drinks down the milk and then she licks Nami’s breasts clean of the milk.

“Mmm Nami, your milk is the most delicious milk I ever tasted,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Thank you Dawn, first time I ever got that compliment,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Now sit down for the main show,” Nami said to Dawn as she pushes Dawn onto the bed and Dawn was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nami then turns around and then she bends over, wiggling her curvy covered ass towards Dawn.

“If you loved my breasts, then you’ll going to love this ass,” Nami said to Dawn.

Still bending over, Nami grabs the waistband of her shorts, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Nami kicks them to the side as she was still bending down as she only had on her matching white lace panties.

Seeing Nami wiggling her ass was getting Dawn turned on as she could feel all warm inside.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I really want to tame that ass,” Dawn said quietly to herself.

Nami then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Nami throws them to the side as she was wiggling her bare ass to Dawn.

Nami then looks over her shoulder as she could see that Dawn was pretty much hypnotize by her ass.

“Come on Dawn touch it, I won’t get mad,” Nami said to Dawn and then Dawn grabs Nami’s ass cheeks with her hands, coping a feel on them.

“Oh yes, that’s it, fondle them like my breasts,” Nami said to Dawn and then Dawn massages and fondles Nami’s ass as Nami was moaning again.

“Mmm ooh, yes, aah mmm,” Nami moans in pleasure over Dawn playing with her ass.

After three minutes of fondling Nami’s ass, Nami backs up and sits on Dawn’s lap as Dawn wraps her arms around Nami’s waist. Nami begins to grind her ass along Dawn’s clothed lap as Dawn was loving this.

“So Dawn, have you been enjoying this so far?” Nami asked Dawn.

“I’m loving every minute of this, you know how to get a woman to feel all warm inside,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Good, because it’s time to eat me out,” Nami said to Dawn and then she gets off of Dawn’s lap and sits next to Dawn.

Dawn then gets off the bed and gets on her knees, then she crawls over and is looking at Nami. Nami then spreads her legs wide, giving Dawn a good look at her pussy which had a thin strip of orange pubic hair on it.

“Come on, let’s see what that tongue of yours can do to my pussy,” Nami said to Dawn.

Dawn places her hands onto Nami’s thighs and then she begins to lick up and down Nami’s pussy at a fast rate.

“Oh ooh yes, that’s it, that’s fucking it,” Nami said in a lustful tone as she starts to play with her breasts while Dawn continues to eat Nami out.

Dawn then starts to slide her tongue in and out of Nami’s pussy as Nami could feel Dawn’s tongue rubbing along her insides.

“OH, OH, AH, YES, OH YES, YOU TONGUE IS AMAZING,” Nami screamed in passion as she loved having Dawn’s tongue rubbing along her insides.

Dawn closed her eyes as a minute of eating Nami out has passed as Nami’s pussy was feeling really wet.

“ _Nami_ _is_ _starting_ _to_ _get_ _wet,_ _my_ _tongue_ _work_ _is_ _working,_ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _should_ _continue_ _this_ ,” Dawn thought as she slide her tongue in and out of Nami faster and licks her insides harder.

A little over three minutes later, Nami was close to reaching her limit as Dawn was still eating her out.

“Oh god, I’m going to,” Nami said and suddenly her limit had finally reached.

“AHH,” Nami screamed as she reached her climax and squirt out her love juices into Dawn’s mouth as Dawn opened her eyes.

Then, Nami collapses onto the bed as she breathed in and out at a normal rate. Dawn then stands up on her feet as some of Nami’s juices were dripping down Dawn’s lips.

Dawn then swallows Nami’s love juices and wipes the juices off her lips.

“That…was…amazing,” Nami said during her breaths.

“Well this isn’t over yet,” Dawn said to Nami.

Dawn grabs the back of her shirt, pulls it over her head, and off her body. Dawn tosses it to the side as she had on her black bra.

Dawn then unbutton and unzips her jeans, she then grabs onto the waistband of her jeans, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn sets them to the side as she had on her matching black panties.

Dawn then reaches behind to the back of her bra and then she unhooks it. Dawn slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn throws them to the side as she was fully naked and exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then gets on the bed and crawls towards Nami. Soon, Dawn was close to Nami’s face as both women were about an inch away from each other’s faces.

“What do you think about my body Nami?” Dawn asked Nami.

“It’s beautiful,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Good, because it is time for you to eat me out,” Dawn said to Nami and then she turns around to face the end of the bed.

Dawn then squats down as her pussy was right near Nami’s face. Nami then starts to lick Dawn’s pussy at a fast rate, going up and down.

“Mmm oh, ooh yes,” Dawn moans as Nami was the one doing the licking now.

About two minutes into the licking, Dawn’s face was turning red and her pussy was dripping out her love juices onto Nami’s face as this was turning her on.

“Yes, oh Nami this is making me go crazy,” Dawn said to Nami in a lustful tone.

“I’m glad you like that,” Nami said to Dawn as she continue to lick as Dawn’s legs were wobbling a bit as the pleasure was getting to her.

A minute and a half later, Dawn falls onto her hands and knees on the bed as her ass was sticking up. Nami then sits up as she rubs her right index finger along Dawn’s pussy.

“So wet, so tasty, my kind of treat,” Nami said then she pressed her hands onto Dawn’s ass cheeks and then she starts sliding her tongue in and out of Dawn’s pussy.

“Oh, oh, mmm, yes, oh god,” Dawn said in ecstasy as she could feel Nami’s tongue rubbing along her insides.

During Nami’s time at eating out Dawn, Dawn looks over and she sees Nami’s special buildable bo staff on the floor as Dawn had something on her mind. About three minutes later, Dawn wanted to say something to Nami.

“Nami, can you please stop for one second,” Dawn said to Nami as Nami slides her tongue out of Dawn and she was a bit confused.

“What is it Dawn did I do something wrong?” Nami asked Dawn.

“No your doing great, I just want to do something,” Dawn said to Nami and then Dawn gets off the bed and grabs Nami’s special staff.

Dawn then puts together the staff as it was at full length as Nami was looking very confused.

“What are you doing with my Clima-Tact?” Nami asked Dawn.

“Oh just wondering, have you ever been staff fucked before?” Dawn asked Nami.

“No,” Nami said.

“Well it is your lucky day because I want to use this staff and slide it into your body,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Ooh sounds kinky, I wouldn’t mind if you did that to me,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Sweet,” Dawn said and then Nami gets on her hands and knees, looking at the headboard and wiggling her ass towards Dawn.

“Come on and do it,” Nami said to Dawn gesturing her to staff fuck her.

Dawn then starts to rub the staff along Nami’s pussy as Nami starts to moan again.

“Mmm oh yes, ooh it feels good,” Nami moans in ecstasy.

Then, Dawn thrust the staff into Nami’s pussy as Nami could feel it hitting her g-spot.

“AH FUCK YES,” Nami screams in pleasure feeling the staff inside her.

Dawn then slides the staff in and out of Nami as it was rubbing her insides.

“Oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, yes, YES,” Nami said as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue was sticking out just feeling the staff fucking her.

Two minutes later, Dawn slides the staff out of Nami. Then, she smirks and lines the staff towards Nami’s ass.

“Hope you enjoy having a staff up your ass,” Dawn said to Nami.

Dawn then thrusts the staff right into Nami’s anus as Nami just felt the staff deep in her ass.

“OH FUCK, OH GOD,” Nami screamed in shock from this sudden thrust, but suddenly the pain faded into pleasure.

Dawn then slides the staff in and out of Nami’s ass as this made Nami to scream in pleasure.

“OH YES, OH YES, AHH YES, OH THAT’S GOOD, FUCK MY ASS,” Nami screams to Dawn as she loves having the staff fucking her ass.

After about two and a half minutes of staff fucking Nami in the ass, Dawn slides the staff out of Nami’s ass and thrust it back into Nami’s pussy.

“Ooh, ah yes, ahhh fuck,” Nami moans as Dawn slides the staff harder and faster in and out of Nami as this made Nami moan and scream in pleasure and lust.

After four minutes of pumping the staff in and out of Nami’s pussy, it was looking like Nami was about to reach her limit.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum,” Nami said in a lustful tone.

About ten seconds later, Dawn thrust the staff deep into Nami’s pussy as that had finally reached Nami’s limit.

“OH GOD,” Nami screams in ecstasy and then she squirts out her love juices again, coating the staff with it.

Dawn slides the staff out of Nami’s pussy as Nami was still leaking out her love juices. Dawn tosses the staff to the side as both girls’ bodies were covered in beads of sweat.

Dawn then gets up on the bed and flips Nami onto her back, Nami had her eyes closed as she was breathing heavily.

“Wow…that…was…fucking…hot,” Nami said during her breaths.

“Well there is still one more thing left to do,” Dawn said.

Dawn then sits down and crawls forward as her pussy was touching Nami’s pussy. Then, both girls start to rub their pussies together as Nami begins to scream again and her breasts were jiggling from the rubbing.

“OH, OH, AH, YES, OH YES,” Nami screams in passion as both girls continue to rub their pussies together.

A little over a minute later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as Nami was starting to lose all control.

“OH GOD, I DON’T THINK I CAN KEEP UP,” Nami screamed as she felt like she can’t keep up with Dawn.

“Come on Nami, don’t give up that easily,” Dawn said to Nami as they continue to rub their pussies together.

Close to three minutes later, they were still rubbing their pussies together as Nami was close to reaching her limit yet again.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum, I’m going to fucking cum,” Nami said.

“Then you know what, I’m going to cum with you,” Dawn said to Nami.

Close to twenty seconds later, both girls had finally reached her limit.

“AHH,” Dawn and Nami screamed at the same time as they both climax and they squirt out their love juices, mixing it together and spraying on their pussies.

Dawn then collapses on her right side and cuddles up next time to Nami. Then, both girls closed their eyes and fall asleep as the sex zapped a lot of their energy.

About two hours later, Nami opens her eyes as she was holding Dawn close to her body and her big breasts were resting on Dawn’s head again. Nami looks down at Dawn as Dawn was sleeping like a little angel.

“Aw she’s so freaking cute when she’s sleeping,” Nami said and then Dawn slowly opens up her eyes.

“How was I Nami?” Dawn asked Nami.

“You were beyond amazing, that was the best time I ever had in my entire life,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Thank you Nami,” Dawn said to Nami as Nami was petting along Dawn’s hair.

“I have a thing to give you,” Nami said to Dawn as she gets off the bed and grabs her shorts. Nami reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out a golden necklace that had the Straw Hats’ Jolly Roger logo on it.

“What’s with the necklace?” Dawn asked Nami as Nami sits back onto the bed.

“I had several of these necklaces made for the crew and there was a few extras that were left. So that’s why I want to give you this one,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Nami you shouldn’t, beside I’m not a Straw Hat,” Dawn said to Nami.

“I know you are not a member of the crew, but to me you’re a kind spirit and an amazing fighter, so to me after that encounter makes you an unofficial Straw Hat Pirate,” Nami said to Dawn and hands Dawn the necklace.

“Oh Nami, thank you so much, behind your greedy stealing ways you are a sweet woman,” Dawn said to Nami as she puts on the necklace.

“Aw don’t mention it Dawn and by the way, this body is all yours. If you ever visit me again, we can talk, kiss, or even have sex, it is all up to you,” Nami said to Dawn.

“Really?” Dawn asked Nami.

“Yes,” Nami said and then laid beside Dawn and then Dawn kisses Nami on the lips again.

“You know I feel like I forgot something,” Nami said and then it hits her on the head.

“The crew,” Nami said in shock as she sits up on the bed.

“If you are the navigator, then who has been navigating the crew?” Dawn asked as she sat up as well.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods, the other Straw Hats Pirates were lost and they set up camp for the night.

“Well everything went well as I, navigator Usopp, manage to lead everyone back to the ship,” Usopp said.

“We are still lost, Nami is still missing, and we now lost Robin,” Zoro said to Usopp.

“Hey I tried my best, don’t bring me down,” Usopp said angrily to Zoro.

At the campfire, Sanji lit up a fire as Luffy looked like he was starving, he needed something to eat desperately (even though it has been about four hours).

“My stomach is growling, I need some meat,” Luffy said and then he looks at Chopper, who Luffy imagined him as a talking slab of meat.

“Luffy why are you looking at me like that?” Chopper asked Luffy who had this crazy look in his eyes.

“Oh nothing talking meat, now get in my stomach,” Luffy said to Chopper and was about to grab him until Luffy was held back by Sanji, Franky, and Brook as Chopper was freaking out a bit.

“Come on let me go, I need to eat that meat,” Luffy said angrily to the three guys.

“Luffy calm down, you can’t resort to cannibalism right now,” Sanji said to Luffy.

“I need that talking meat,” Luffy said.

“Can I knock him out right now?” Zoro asked Sanji.

“Yep, it went really well,” Usopp said with confidence.

Back at the motel, Nami had gotten herself dressed and was putting on her sandals, hoping she can find the crew.

“Sorry if I’m leaving like this Dawn, but I got to find the crew,” Nami said to Dawn.

“It’s okay Nami, I’m sorry that the sex made you forget about losing the crew,” Dawn said to Nami.

“Don’t be, it was pure enjoyment,” Nami said to Dawn and then she gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

“If you ever want to find me, look for this ship,” Nami said to Dawn as she hands Dawn a photo of The Thousand Sunny pirate ship and finally Nami got her sandals back on.

Nami then grabs her Clima-Tact and opens up the door.

“Bye Dawn,” Nami said to Dawn and then exits the motel room and closes the door.

“Nami is such a sweet girl, hopefully I can meet her again someday,” Dawn said as she hold her necklace.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“Wow you are telling the truth Dawn, you met Nami, had sex with her, and she gave you that necklace,” Cameron said to Dawn as Dawn hold up the necklace she got from Nami.

“Yeah, I keep it with me to remember the time I spent with her,” Dawn said.

“So did Nami find the crew?” Cameron asked Dawn.

“Yeah she did, she found Robin about a quarter mile from the motel and then she found the others in the woods, luckily their captain didn’t eat the other crew members as they tied him up and taped his mouth shut,” Dawn said as Cameron looked on in concern.

“Don’t ask,” Dawn said to Cameron.

“Uh Dawn, your show is about to start in about ninety seconds,” Cameron said to Dawn.

“Oh shit, thanks for reminding me,” Dawn said to Cameron as she opens up her already on laptop and was ready to hit record.

“You ready?” Dawn asked Cameron.

“Yeah I’m ready,” Cameron said and then Dawn hits record on her laptop and the episode was rolling.

“Hey guys, it’s me Dawn and with me today for this special episode is the winner of _Total_ _Drama:_ _Revenge_ _of_ _the_ _Island_ , Cameron,” Dawn said to her viewers introducing them to Cameron.

“Hey world,” Cameron said waving to the fans.

“So Dawn, what’s the latest story you got?” Cameron asked Dawn.

“Well Cameron my next story lead me to encounter a beautiful orange haired pirate with a greedy lust for money and a big pair of breasts,” Dawn said to Cameron.

“Amazing, let me hear this story,” Cameron said to Dawn.

“Okay it all started when I flipping through my phone on my couch,” Dawn said to Cameron as she was preparing to tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long chapter but man I love writing this chapter. The next girl to get some loving from Dawn is the greedy, money hungry, navigator (and my favorite Straw Hat female) Nami from One Piece. I love writing this chapter because I love One Piece, it is my favorite anime show ever. The fight scenes are awesome and bloody at times, the characters are cool and unique (hell I even like a lot of the villains, except for Arlong), and it is really funny. Not to mention that most of the main One Piece Funimation English dub actors voice a decent amount of characters in the Fairy Tail English dub. 
> 
> Don’t worry everyone, more One Piece females will be featured in this fic and trust me, it will be fucking awesome.
> 
> Stay tuned because we have more yuri action coming soon.


	47. Android 21

**Chapter** **47:** **Catch** **21**

* * *

Dawn (wearing her long sleeve skeleton shirt and grey jeans) was in her living room as she was ready to film another episode of her series. Dawn then presses record on her laptop as the episode was now rolling.

“Hey everyone, I’m back with another episode of my series and we are three episodes away from my big surprise,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“But I should get to my next story, let’s say the next woman I did it with was a freaking robot and a pink alien,” Dawn said.

“But anyway, let me start from the beginning,” Dawn said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Dawn was sitting at the dining room table as she was going through a checklist she had made of all the stuff she had in her home.

“Okay I think I got everything, but I should go through one more time,” Dawn said and then she looks down at her dimensional scissors.

“But I will do it after traveling to another dimension,” Dawn said as she grabs her scissors and stands up from her chair.

Dawn then opens up a rift using her scissors and then she jumps into the rift. A few seconds later, Dawn steps out of the rift and lands on the soft grass, then she closes up the rift and puts her scissors away.

“Okay, I’m on a grassy field with no sign of civilization in my sights,” Dawn said as she was somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay Dawn, keep calm and try to figure out where you are before someone mistakes you for wildlife,” Dawn said.

Suddenly, this light blue beam of energy was coming in fast as it looked like it was heading towards Dawn.

“Why has it gotten so bright already,” Dawn said and then she turns around to see the beam of energy coming towards her.

“Oh shit,” Dawn said but it was too late as the beam of energy hits Dawn head on.

“AHHH,” Dawn screams in pain as the force of the beam causes Dawn to skid her body along the ground and she lands fifty feet away from where she was standing.

Dawn was then knocked unconscious as the beam of energy looked like it killed her.

Then, someone fly down from the sky and lands on the ground. She was a woman with long bushy auburn hair and black fingernails, wearing a pair of glasses, hoop earrings, a ring around her left middle finger, black arm sleeves, a blue and red checkered dress, black stockings, and red and blue ankle length heel boots. This woman looks down as she sees Dawn down and out.

“Oh my god,” the woman said in shock as she covers her hands over her mouth.

“Don’t be dead, don’t be dead, don’t be dead,” the woman said as she rushes over towards Dawn.

She then press her fingers on Dawn’s neck as she could feel a pulse, which means Dawn was still alive.

“She’s alive, I’m must get her help now,” the woman said as she picks up Dawn and carries her in her arms.

The woman flies up into the sky and flies somewhere to get help for Dawn. She looks down at Dawn as she hopes that she can heal Dawn back to normal.

Later in this lab, Dawn opens up her eyes slowly as she looked like she was in some sort of pod. Dawn then rubs her head as she could feel that any pain she went through had gone away.

“Where am I?” Dawn asked looking around in the pod.

“Last thing I remembered was I got hit by a blue beam and then the rest was a blur,” Dawn said and then the door to the pod opens.

“What the hell?” Dawn asked and then she steps out of the pod and looks around this lab.

“Glad you are awake,” this female voice said to Dawn and then Dawn turns around to see the female that carried Dawn all the way back to this lab.

“Where am I?” Dawn asked the female.

“Your in my private lab,” the woman said to Dawn and then suddenly she looked upset.

“I’m sorry that I hit you with my beam, I thought you were some enemy and try to take you out, I didn’t mean it,” the woman said to Dawn as she turned around to face away from Dawn.

“You were the one that nearly killed me?” Dawn asked the female.

“Yes, but I brought you back and put you in a pod to heal all your injuries, I wanted to make things right,” the woman said to Dawn and then Dawn walks over to the female.

Dawn then wraps her arms around the female’s waist, giving her a hug and trying to comfort her.

“It’s okay it was an accident and besides you did the right thing by healing me,” Dawn said to the female.

“Thanks for understanding,” the female said to Dawn.

“I’m Dawn by the way,” Dawn said to the female.

“What’s your name?” Dawn asked the mysterious female.

“My name is 21,” 21 said to Dawn.

“21 very funny, what’s your real name?” Dawn asked 21.

“Actually 21 is my real name, I’m an android,” Android 21 said to Dawn as Dawn moves her hands off of 21.

“No way you are a robot,” Dawn said in an excited mood to 21 as 21 turns around to face Dawn.

“I’m not a robot, I’m an android, it’s different,” 21 said to Dawn.

“But still it’s cool, I’m surprised you don’t talk and act like every other android,” Dawn said to 21 and then Dawn starts doing the robot in front of 21.

“You acting like that is a big insult to me and the other androids,” 21 said to Dawn as Dawn stops and was a bit scared.

“Just kidding, you look cute doing that,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Thanks, I never expect you to say that,” Dawn said to 21.

“So what’s your story?” Dawn asked 21.

About close to an hour later, Dawn and 21 were talking away, but it was hard for 21 because she had no memory of when she was a human.

“So you have no memories of being a human?” Dawn asked 21.

“I don’t, I’m sorry,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Don’t be, it sort of adds to mystery that is Android 21,” Dawn said to 21.

“Aw Dawn, that’s so sweet, your kind of like me but as a human,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Are you sweet?” Dawn asked 21.

“Yeah I am, I do care for my other androids, 17 and 18, I do feel bad if I do any wrong, and I would give up my life to protect the ones I love,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Wow you are sweet, I thought you were evil, but you a sweet little cinnamon bun,” Dawn said to 21 and then 21 turns Dawn’s head to the left, facing eye to eye.

Suddenly, 21 presses her lips onto Dawn’s lips as both of them were sharing a very gentle kiss. Dawn and 21 closed their eyes as their tongues were swirling around together in their mouths.

A little over a minute later, 21 breaks off the kiss as Dawn was at a lost for words because of that unexpected kiss.

“What’s with that kiss?” Dawn asked 21.

“Because you have to be one of the sweetest humans I have ever met,” 21 said to Dawn.

“But aren’t you married, you have a ring on your finger,” Dawn said to 21 as she referring to 21’s ring she had on.

“I’m not sure, maybe I’m married, maybe I’m not, I really have no memory of it,” 21 said as she was playing around with the ring on her finger.

“But,” 21 said and then she pulls the ring off her finger and sets it on the counter.

“Maybe just for tonight, I could forget about it,” 21 said.

“Wait, are you saying what I think your saying,” Dawn said to 21.

“Dawn, I want you and me to make love,” 21 said to Dawn.

“You want to make love with me?” Dawn asked 21 and 21 nodded “yes”.

“Well if you want me to have sex with you, then I will have sex with you,” Dawn said to 21.

“Really?” 21 asked Dawn.

“Yes,” Dawn said.

“Oh thanks Dawn, you won’t forget this night,” 21 said to Dawn.

21 grabs Dawn’s hands and then she leads her to this door that said “Don’t enter, authorized entry only”.

“This room is off limits,” Dawn said to 21.

“To everyone else, but I’m the only one who has access to this room,” 21 said to Dawn and then she places her right thumb on this finger scanner as the scanner match the DNA.

The door opens as 21 leads Dawn into the room. Once they were in the room, it was nothing but pitch black as Dawn couldn’t see anything.

“Man this is so dark,” Dawn said.

“Hold on, let me turn on the lights,” 21 said and then she turns on the lights in the room.

Once the lights were on, all Dawn sees in the room was a queen size bed with blue and red checkered covers and matching pillows of that same style.

“What’s this?” Dawn asked 21.

“Well I always want to learn about intimate sexual encounters and this is sort of like my little sex experiment room,” 21 said to Dawn as she walks back over to Dawn.

“Ooh,” Dawn said and then 21 turns Dawn around as both of them were face to face.

“Now it is time for you to get your world rocked,” 21 said to Dawn and then she pushes Dawn onto the bed.

21 then gets on top of the bed and crawls up towards Dawn. Then, she kisses Dawn on the lips as both of them got into a very passionate make out session.

Dawn then caresses her hands up and down 21’s covered back, soothing the very smart android. Meanwhile, 21 puts her hands on Dawn’s face as she deepens the kiss with Dawn.

About seventy seconds later, 21 breaks off the kiss as Dawn was blushing knowing that kiss was very hot.

“Holy shit, you are an amazing kisser,” Dawn said to 21 as 21 smiled a little.

“Thanks, now it is time to get comfortable,” 21 said and then she pulls off her arm sleeves one by one, then she throws them to the floor.

21 then places her hands on Dawn’s stomach, then she leans down and starts to kiss Dawn on the neck.

“Ooh 21, you are such a frisky android,” Dawn said to 21 as she was still kissing on Dawn’s neck.

Close to two minutes later, 21 stops kissing on Dawn’s neck and stands off the bed. 21 grabs Dawn by her hands and pulls her off the bed as both females were standing.

Then, Dawn pulls off her sneakers and 21 slides off her heel boots as Dawn was now barefooted.

“Does this feel comfortable?” Dawn asked 21.

“It will once I do this,” 21 said to Dawn and then she grabs onto the bottom of Dawn’s shirt.

21 pulls the shirt over Dawn’s head and off of Dawn’s body. 21 tosses the shirt to the side as Dawn had on her green bra.

21 then gets on her knees and then she unbutton and unzips Dawn’s jeans. 21 grabs onto the waistband of Dawn’s jeans, slides them down Dawn’s legs, and off of Dawn’s body. 21 sets them to the side as Dawn had on her matching green panties.

“Ooh I love the green, it looks very hot and sexy on you,” 21 said to Dawn as she moves her right index finger up and down Dawn’s chest.

“Thanks and now I want to see what you have on under your dress,” Dawn said to 21 and then she turns 21 around.

Dawn then grabs the zipper on 21’s dress and she unzips it. Suddenly, 21’s dress falls down her body and to her ankles. 21 steps out of the dress and turns around, showing off her matching red and blue checkered bra and panties she had on.

“Looking good 21, you have to be the sexiest Android I have ever met,” Dawn said to 21.

“Thanks Dawn, that the first time someone compliment me on my appearance,” 21 said to Dawn as she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

21 then slides off her stockings one by one and throws them to the side as she was barefoot as well.

“Now come here so we can kiss some more,” 21 said to Dawn as Dawn runs over to 21 and jumps into her arms, as both girls fall onto the bed and they start to kiss again.

During the kissing, Dawn was caressing her right hand along the left side of 21’s body as this was turning the android on more. After about ninety seconds of kissing, Dawn breaks off the kiss and sits 21 up.

Dawn then reaches behind and unhooks 21’s bra. Dawn then slides the bra off of 21’s body as 21’s C-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs 21’s breasts from behind and starts to fondle them as 21 starts to moan a little. Four seconds later, 21 and Dawn start to kiss again as Dawn was still fondling 21’s breasts.

Almost sixty-five seconds later, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hands off of 21’s breasts.

Dawn then laid 21 on her back and then she crawls down to 21’s waist. Dawn then grabs onto the waistband of 21’s panties, slides them down 21’s legs, and off of 21’s body. Dawn throws them to the floor as she sees a fully naked 21 and looks down at 21’s pussy which had a full patch of auburn pubic hair on it.

“Mmm such a tasty android body for me,” Dawn said as she licks her lips at the sight of a naked 21.

Dawn then takes two of her fingers and slides them into 21’s pussy. Dawn then slides her fingers in and out of 21 as 21 could feel Dawn’s fingers rubbing her insides.

“Ooh ahh, yes, mmm yes, oh god yes,” 21 moans in pleasure over Dawn fingering her.

A little over two minutes later, Dawn slides her fingers out of 21 and sees that 21’s pussy was very wet and was leaking out her love juices. Dawn sees her fingers were covered in 21’s juices and then she smears it along 21’s stomach.

Dawn then reaches behind and then she unhooks her bra. Dawn then slides the bra off her body as her B-cup size breasts were exposed.

Dawn then grabs the waistband of her panties, slides them down her legs, and off her body. Dawn tosses them to the floor as she was completely naked, exposing her hairy pussy.

Dawn then kisses 21 on the lips again and then she rubs her hand along 21’s pussy as she is soothing the android. Dawn was rubbing 21’s pussy at a fast rate as they continue to make out passionately.

After two of minutes of kissing and rubbing, Dawn breaks off the kiss and moves her hand off of 21’s pussy.

Dawn then spreads 21’s legs wide and crawl down to 21’s pussy. Then she licks away on 21’s pussy at a normal rate.

“Ooh, yes, ahh yes, ooh lick my pussy,” 21 said to Dawn in a lustful tone as Dawn continues to lick away on 21’s wet pussy.

Nearly three and half minutes later, Dawn stops licking on 21’s pussy as it was pretty much soaking wet.

“Ooh I do love an android that is soaking wet,” Dawn said to 21 as 21 felt like she was on cloud nine.

Dawn then sits up and crawls forward with her pussy touching 21’s pussy. Then Dawn and 21 begin to rub their pussies as 21 starts to scream from the pleasure.

“OH, OH, OH YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE I’M YOUR BITCH,” 21 screamed in passion to Dawn as Dawn continues to rub her pussy on 21’s pussy.

A few seconds later, Dawn sped up the rubbing as 21 continues to scream from the pleasure.

“AH, AH, AH, AHH FUCK, OH YES, FUCK YES,” 21 screamed in passion as both girls’ pussies were rubbing together.

A little over five minutes later, both women’s bodies were covered in beads of sweat as it looked like 21 couldn’t take it any more.

“Oh god, I feel like I’m about to blow,” 21 said.

“Then do it 21, cum for me,” Dawn said to 21.

Close to a minute later, 21’s limit had finally been reached.

“OH YES,” 21 screamed as she reach her climax.

Then, 21 arch her back and gush out her love juices, spraying it onto Dawn’s stomach and chest. 21 then laid on her back afterwards, breathing in and out.

“Holy crap…that was…the most…amazing sex…I ever…experienced,” 21 said during her breaths.

“Yeah I glad you enjoyed it,” Dawn said to 21 as she wipes 21’s juices off her chest and stomach.

“I guess I should be leaving,” Dawn said as she gets up off the bed.

“Dawn wait,” 21 said to Dawn as Dawn turns around to face 21.

“What is it?” Dawn asked 21 as 21 sits on the edge of the bed.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” 21 said to Dawn.

“What do you have to say?” Dawn asked 21.

“This form you see is not my true form,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Are you a man?” Dawn asked 21.

“No I’m not, but I’m not a humanized android,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Then what are you?” Dawn asked 21.

21 takes off her glasses and earrings and sets them on the night stand. She then gets off the bed and walks over towards Dawn.

Then there was this faint glow on 21 as Dawn looked a bit confused by it. Seconds later, there was a flash of bright light on 21 as Dawn shield her eyes, not wanting to become blind.

Once the light was gone, Dawn moves her arms down as she sees what 21 really was. 21’s skin went from white to pink, she had grew a long pink tail, her ears were now pointed, her hair changed from auburn to white, her nipples were a darker shade of pink, and her pubic hair changed from auburn to white, the only thing that was the same was her blue eyes with white sclera.

“I’m a Majin, I know you seem shocked and I understand you don’t want to be with an alien, so go ahead and leave,” 21 said to Dawn as she covered her arms on her private parts.

Then Dawn runs up and gives 21 a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of the Majin android.

“I don’t care if your an android or a Majin, I love you just the way you are and I don’t want you to change,” Dawn said to 21.

“Aw Dawn, that has to be the kindest thing I ever heard,” 21 said to Dawn and she returns the hug as well.

21 then plants a very soft kiss on Dawn’s lips and then she carries Dawn bridal style. 21 walks Dawn to the bed and then she laid Dawn on her back on the bed.

“You know I like desserts, but I always find vanilla ice cream to be pretty plain,” 21 said as she moves her right hand along Dawn’s stomach, her words referring to Dawn’s pale skin.

21 then opens up the drawer on her nightstand and then she pulls out a bottle of chocolate syrup and a spray can of whipped cream as Dawn looked on in confusion.

“Looks like this dessert needs some chocolate,” 21 said as she opens up the bottle.

21 then squirts out some chocolate syrup and sprays it along Dawn’s stomach. 21 puts down the bottle and then she licks the syrup off of Dawn’s stomach as Dawn felt this chill up her spine.

“Oh 21 you sexy Majin, lick me up like ice cream,” Dawn said to 21 as she continues to lick the syrup off of Dawn’s stomach.

About a minute later, 21 had licked the syrup off of Dawn’s stomach and she still had the can of whip cream in her hand.

21 then sprayed some whipped cream onto Dawn’s nipples and onto Dawn’s navel. 21 then licks her lips at the sight of the whipped cream covering some of Dawn’s body.

21 then licks the whipped cream off of Dawn’s right nipple as Dawn was moaning in pleasure.

“Mmm this is so delicious,” 2 1 said.

“Ooh it is,” Dawn moans in pleasure.

21 then licks the cream off of Dawn’s left nipple and then she licks the cream off of Dawn’s naval as Dawn continues to moan in pleasure from 21 eating the cream off of her.

“Ooh 21, lick away on me,” Dawn moans to 21 in a passionate tone.

21 licks the whipped cream off of Dawn and then she looks down to Dawn’s pussy. 21 crawls down as her face was right near Dawn’s pussy.

“You know I’m very hungry for some pussy,” 21 said as she was licking her lips at the sight of Dawn’s pussy.

21 spreads Dawn’s legs wide and then she slowly slides her tongue into Dawn’s pussy. 21 then starts to lick around Dawn’s insides as Dawn was feeling the pleasure that was giving to her.

“Ooh yes, ahh yeah, ohh it feels sooo good,” Dawn moans as 21 continues to eat her out.

A minute later, 21 was still licking around the inside of Dawn’s pussy as Dawn grabs onto the top of 21’s head.

“Come on, go in their deep,” Dawn said to 21 as 21’s tongue was deep inside of Dawn.

About three and a half minutes later, 21 pulls her tongue out as she sees Dawn’s pussy was very wet and leaking out her love juices.

“Mmm your pussy taste delicious,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Thanks,” Dawn said and then 21 sits Dawn up.

“Now, I want you to suck on some Majin breasts,” 21 said to Dawn.

“With pleasure,” Dawn said and then she sucks away on 21’s right nipple.

“Oh yes, suck away on my tit,” 21 said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on 21’s nipple.

Ninety seconds later, Dawn then sucks on 21’s left nipple while she fondles 21’s right breast with her left hand.

“That’s it, keep pleasuring my breasts and you will get a very tasty treat,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Ooh now I want that treat,” Dawn said as she sucks away on 21’s left tit hoping to get that little treat.

Dawn continues to suck away on 21’s tits and fondling her breasts for six minutes, going back and forth on her left and right nipples. During that time, 21’s breasts begin to lactate as they leak out this light pink colored milk.

“That is some weird color breast milk,” Dawn said.

“Keep sucking and you’ll see what it is,” 21 said to Dawn as Dawn continues to suck on 21’s tits.

A little over three minutes later, 21 looked like she couldn’t take anymore of Dawn sucking and fondling on her breasts.

“Oh god, I can’t take it anymore,” 21 said.

About ten seconds later, 21’s limit had finally been reached.

“AHH,” 21 screamed as she squirt out her breast milk as some of it goes into Dawn’s mouth.

Dawn then swallows the milk whole and was surprised at what it taste like.

“Mmm strawberry flavored breast milk, it is so delicious,” Dawn said as she licks the milk off her lips.

“Yeah I told you it was going to be a tasty treat,” 21 said to Dawn as Dawn lick the milk off of 21’s breasts.

21 laid Dawn on her back and then she got on her hands and knees. Then, 21’s tail starts to move as 21 has this smile on her face.

“Hope you are ready because you are about to be tail fucked,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Yeah I’m ready,” Dawn said.

21’s tail then starts to rub up and down Dawn’s pussy as Dawn starts to moan from 21’s tail rubbing her pussy.

“Mmm yes, oh yes, ah fuck yes,” Dawn said in a lustful tone as 21’s tail continue to rub along Dawn’s pussy.

After four minutes of rubbing, 21’s tail then slides into Dawn’s pussy and hits right into Dawn’s g-spot.

“OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD,” Dawn screamed as she could feel 21’s tail deep inside her.

Then, 21 pumps her tail in and out of Dawn’s pussy at a fast rate as Dawn had continue to scream.

“OH, OH, AH, AHH, OH FUCK, YES, OH FUCK YES,” Dawn screams from 21 tail fucking her.

Close to a minute later, the pain Dawn was feeling was turning into pleasure as she was enjoying 21 fucking her.

“OH YES, OH YES, FUCK ME WITH THAT TAIL, GIVE ME ALL OF THAT MAJIN LOVING,” Dawn screamed lustfully at 21 as 21 continues to fuck Dawn.

“You got it,” 21 said to Dawn as she thrust the tail in and out of Dawn faster than ever.

“OH, OH, AH, AH, FUCK, OH FUCK,” Dawn screams in passion.

Nearly seven minutes later, the tail fucking was getting to Dawn as she was close to reaching her limit.

“Oh god, I’m about to fucking cum, I’m close to cumming,” Dawn said.

Then twenty seconds later, Dawn’s limit had finally been reached.

“AHH,” Dawn screamed as she reach her climax and gush out her love juices, coating 21’s tail with it.

21 slides the tail out of Dawn as Dawn continue to gush out her juices onto the bed. Then, 21 laid on the left side of her body next to Dawn. 21 then presses her right hand on Dawn’s chest and cuddles up next to Dawn.

“That…was amazing,” Dawn said during her heavy breaths.

“Yeah and now I learned something after this experiment, it seems that two women having sex is the best kind of sex to have,” 21 said.

“Yeah…it is, I…should know…because…I’m a…pro… at it,” Dawn said during her breaths.

“Well you proved it here,” 21 said to Dawn.

“Is it alright if we cuddled a bit before I leave?” Dawn asked 21.

“Yeah, we need to get some energy back after all of that fucking,” 21 said and then she and Dawn closed their eyes as they sleep together getting their energy back from the sex.

* * *

 _Present_ _Day…_

“After five hours of resting and cuddling with 21, I got dressed and left the building. Soon after I returned back to my dimension,” Dawn said to her viewers.

“Android 21 is super sweet when you get to know her and her Majin form is quite honestly the hottest form I have ever seen,” Dawn said.

“That does it for this episode, make sure to follow this channel on Dailymotion, like this video, and comment down below. This is Dawn and I will see you next time,” Dawn said and then she shuts off her recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a fucking hot chapter or what. The next girl to get some of Dawn’s loving is the smoking hot android known as Android 21 from the Dragon Ball game, Dragon Ball FighterZ. I decided to do something different and have the good version of Android 21 in this story (even thought a lot of people love the evil version of her), especially since I love the good Majin version of her (it suits her so much better than the evil one), but that’s my opinion.
> 
> Anyway we have more yuri action coming soon.


End file.
